


Will you hold it against me?

by Bnic17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 112,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bnic17/pseuds/Bnic17
Summary: Ashlyn is a new cop in town and runs into the infamous Ali Krieger during a noise complaint one night. Both women feel the instant attraction but will they do anything about it. Instead of Soccer Ali is a professional softball player.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a G!P story, I have only written 1 story like this before so hopefully this one will be better.  
> I am not a cop or a criminal so I don't have a lot of LE knowledge so uh please don't judge lol.

Ali Krieger had a pretty glamourous life, She was the star pitcher for the Florida Pride women's softball team, a starting pitcher for the US Women's softball team, and in her free time a bit of a party animal. At 24 years old she didn't feel she had the need to settle so she didn't, she had fun with her team, and her friends and very rarely spent the night alone unless she wanted to. Ali Krieger was truly living the dream. She had earned the nickname Princess in college at Penn State for refusing to take the field without her mascara. Everyone game Ali a hard time but honestly people envied her easy going simple life she had. Truthfully it wasn't always glamorous, but people didn't see that. Nobody knew how much it hurt when her father walked out on their family, they didn't know how hard it was for her having a brother who was a recovering addict. Nobody really thought of how hard it was for her to deal with almost dying in college. But she vowed she would be bigger and better than any adversity she faced in life.

 

Ashlyn Harris was a young cop. She had just moved back to Florida from North Carolina after finishing college. She knew she could have stayed in the state of Florida for her Criminal Justice degree but knew she needed a change in her life. She had spent the last 4 years in Raleigh North Carolina, she loved it there and deeply considered looking for a permanent job in the area but her grandmothers ailing health ultimately brought her closer to home.

When she began applying for jobs back home she knew she didn't want to go back to Satellite Beach area. It's not that she didn't love her home town it was just, well no she didn't love her home town. She loved the beach and being close to her family but the people there were a different story. Many of the people who never left that town made her life hell. Ashlyn was born different from other girls. Truthfully in the beginning she was Ashton the doctors were convinced she was a male due to the presence of her penis but as she hit puberty they realized she was intersex, it was at 14 she began living her life as Ashlyn Michelle instead of Ashton Michael although she refused to have her penis removed due to health complications it could cause. Her parents were devastated by her decision and disowned her. Thus the reason her grandmother is so important to her, her grandparents took her in and raised her to be an upstanding member of society. They taught her to have thick skin and to be stoic and laugh in the face of adversity.

As stoic as she tried to be, the relentless teasing from classmates was almost too much. She was a star athlete at the school so that lessoned the brunt of teasing she would get but kids are kids and relentless. She had numerous bouts with depression and attempted suicide a few times, thankfully she met her good friend Jamie and he helped save her life and become comfortable with who she is. 

She knew she didn't want to be a cop in a big city so she settled on a suburb of Orlando. It was her first day on patrol when a noise complaint came through dispatch.

"Squad 24 we have a noise complaint at 145 grand court. RP  stated some sort of party going on in the back yard just asked if you can ask them to quiet down a bit."

"Squad 24 in route. Does RP want a follow up?"

"No follow up required."

"10-4"

As Ashlyn drove she wondered what kind of party she would stumble upon. She knew based on her own searching for homes that this was a ritzy area with many wealthy residents. She arrived at the two story home that sat on the river and saw cars line up down the street as well as she could hear music blaring from the back yard. She walked up and rang the door bell, when she didn't get an answer she assumed the house was empty. She walked to the side of the house where she found a gate before entering the gate she tried to get the attention of the party goers to no avail.

"Excuse me ladies" she projected her voice once she entered the gate and found numerous bikini clad women with stunning bodies hanging near the pool.

"Holy fuck Krieger you didn't tell us there was a stripper at this party" a patron yelled out as Ali turned down the music.

"Um yeah Kel that's not a stripper I think that's a real cop" Ali replied as she walked over to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn was instantly happy for her underwear choice when Ali began walking towards her in a tiny blue bikini. "Is there a problem officer" Ali said bating her eyes.

"Uh Um yea yes ma'am, we got a noise complaint from a neighbor. Now you are well with in your limits to music based on the noise ordinance but the volume of the music is a bit to loud. If you wouldn't mind keeping it a decent level we shouldn't have any problem and you wont have to see me here again."

"Mmm well, I can certainly turn the music down Officer... Harris, but as for seeing you here well I think I can speak for us all when I say we wouldn't mind that at all." Ali flirted.

"Ah right I'm sorry I didn't catch your name ms."

"Krieger Alexandra Krieger but please call me Ali."

"Ali of course, well I appreciate you turning the music down, I'm going to get going and put in my report I made contact with you on the matter. I hope you ladies enjoy the rest of your day." Ashlyn said as she finished writing a few notes in her notebook.

"You too officer Harris." Ali winked as the woman walked away.

As soon as Ashlyn got back to her car she let out a breath she wasn't intentionally holding in. She could feel the tightness in her pants due to the attractiveness of the women at the party. She would just have to take care of that later, as for now she had to get on with her day.

 

"Holy fucking shit, I think that was the hottest person I have ever seen in my whole life" Ali's friend Kelley said.

"I kind of want to go break the law so I can ask her to hold that sexy body against me" another friend chimed in.

"I think you guys flustered her, but she was pretty fucking hot, I don't think I have seen her around before though." Ali said grinning mischievously making a mental note to herself to get to know the tall tattooed cop better.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Ali couldn't get the short haired woman off her mind, something about this cop struck her and she was hooked. She searched Facebook to see if the woman had a page much to her dismay she did not. She decided to try Instagram, she didn't know the officer's first name so she knew it would be like a needle in the hay stack to find her but she knew she had to try. She search numerous pages before she came across a private account of a woman who resembled the officer. The wine she drank tonight had her feeling bold as she clicked the button to request to follow the girl.

 

Meanwhile across town Ashlyn was just finishing her shift. She was working on her reports, specifically a noise complaint at 145 Grand CT. when her phone chimed a notification.

_Instagram: AKrieger11 has request to follow you        ACCEPT           DECLINE._

Her face immediately lit up, she really didn't expect any further contact with the woman but couldn't deny she was attracted to her and wouldn't mind getting to know her as a friend. She clicked the accept button and followed back before she  went back to writing her reports.

Ali's face lit up when she when she realized the woman accepted her request, she spent more time she would liked to have admit looking at the woman's pictures the woman was very attractive, she seemed very reserved. Ali learned she like to surf and play soccer. She saw numerous pictures of the girl with attractive women hanging off her side which was good for Ali as long as none of those women were currently in the picture.

Ali: I did a thing today Kel....

Kelley: What in the world did the princess do?

Ali: I found that super hot cop on Instagram, I am fighting with myself whether to message her or not.

Kelley: Ohhh did you follow her? I would message her ;)

Ali: I did and the great thing is she had to accept it, her profile is locked. I'm gonna message her oh my god I must be crazy.

Kelley: Let me know how it goes.

Ali typed out the message and hit send before she had  a chance to second guess herself, now she would just wait and see if it received a response.

 

AKrieger11 to AHarris24

Hey I really hope you don't think I'm a creep but I just wanted to say thank you again for your professionalism today during the party I had. My team and I always have a big party at the end of the season and get a little rowdy. I usually have it at the beach so we don't have to worry about neighbor complaints but we decided on a house this year. I'm sorry again for wasting your time.

Ali hit send and closed the app before she had the opportunity to change her mind, she set out on a run trying to clear her head. Something about the young officer had her perplexed, she wanted no needed to get to know the woman better. When she came back from her run she saw she had a message from the officer. She felt her heart beating quickly but wasn't sure if it was due to the run or the cop.

AHarris24 to AKrieger11

Hey, its really no big deal I wish all of my stops were that easy. I'm going to be honest I didn't really have any idea who you guys were until I looked at some of your pictures. You guys had a pretty great season, maybe next year I will be able to check out a couple of games.

Ashlyn wasn't sure why she felt the need to accept the girls follow request or the need to reply to her but something, there was just something about the brunette woman's eyes that she couldn't forget. She knew it was a long shot that anything would ever happen with the athlete but being in a new town she knew friends where always good to have and that is what she is trying to convince herself she is after.

AKrieger11 to AHarris24

I am offended! How could you not know who we are, who I am???? Just kidding all that matters is you know now. I would love to have you at some of our games next season. I know this might be very forward but if you ever want to get coffee or need a workout buddy, call me.

Ali quickly typed her phone number and hit send so she couldn't change her mind. She hoped the cop didn't think she was crazy although she kind of feels like she is  a bit. She wants to know the cop better and is willing to do anything to achieve that.

AHarris24 to AKrieger11

I don't think a woman has ever been so forward ;) its usually the other way around for me. I don't know if I could keep up with a professional athlete in the gym but I just moved here and am always looking for something to do and new friends. Call or text me if you ever want to hang out.

 

Ashlyn quickly hit send and took a deep breath. She didn't want the older woman to think she is a charity case with no friends but she really did want to get to know her better. When Ali saw Ashlyn's response she let out a squeal, she couldn't believe the woman actually wanted anything to do with her, she was so excited she quickly typed out a text to Ashlyn.

Ali: I don't know who you are trying to kid about not keeping up in the gym, I saw the pictures of your abs.

Ashlyn: Oh those are old, I'm just a washed up soccer player turned cop now. :)

Ali: Want to let me be the judge of that? I somehow doubt that you aren't just as hot under that uniform top as you were in college with out it.

Ashlyn: Ms. Krieger don't make me blush.

Ali: Ok, I will stop. Do you have any plans tonight?

Ashlyn: Nope just got off duty have the next 3 days off.

Ali: Well feel free to say no but some of the girls and I are going out to a club, would you like to join?

Ashlyn: Are you sure they won't mind me intruding?

Ali: I don't really care if they do, I want you there. But no they won't mind at all it's just going to be a few of us.

Ashlyn: Ok, sure I would love to join you.

Ali: Great! I can't wait its going to be a blast! I was planning to order an UBERXL around 8 and we could all ride together but if you aren't comfortable with that I can just tell you where to meet us.

Ashlyn: Um I should probably just take an UBER from my place so I don't have to worry about driving home from your house after drinking.

Ali: If that's what you want that is fine, but you could always sleep over I have plenty of room. :)

Ashlyn was afraid that text would eventually come, she wanted to say no but she also really wanted to get to know this girl, the people. She debated for a few minutes and had received another text from Ali before she replied.

Ali: I'm not trying to push you or make you uncomfortable, I talk a big game but I really am looking forward to getting to know you. Under that cop persona I bet you are a really fun person. Please don't feel obligated to say yes.

Ashlyn: Thank you for that, truth is it has just been a while since I have let loose.  I will stay over on one condition.

Ali: Name it.

Ashlyn: You let me cook breakfast tomorrow morning for all of the hungover people that will be at your house.

Ali: Well there will only be 5 if you stay but I will never tell someone they can't cook for me ;)

Ashlyn: Ok well then I will see you around 8 Ms. Krieger :).

 

Ashlyn decided she should probably take a nap since it would be a late night out. She was excited and nervous for the night as she dozed off. She woke up around 6 PM and decided she should get ready for the night. Once she got out of the shower she put on her tightest pair of boxer briefs before walking to her closet to pick out her clothes. She settled on a pair of dark wash ripped jeans and a white v cut t-shirt finished off with a cold chain, her favorite watch and a pair of doc martens. She perfectly styled her hair and sprayed on a bit of her favorite cologne before packing  an overnight bag, when she was finally ready she realized it was 7:25 PM, Ali lived about 20 minutes from her so she decided to leave, she would rather be too early than late. She listened to music as she drove trying to calm her nerves a bit, she turned onto Ali's street and could feel her heart pounding when she finally pulled up to the older girls house she shut off the engine and took a deep breath before exiting the vehicle. She nervously walked up to the door, rang the doorbell and waited for the girl to answer.

When the door finally opened Ashlyn's throat went dry, standing in front of her was none other than Ali Krieger in a tight black dress that left nothing to imagination, she felt her dick twitch slightly in her pants as she bit her cheek to take her mind off of Ali's beauty. She felt bad for looking at Ali in a sexual manor but she couldn't help it. Tonight was going to be hard.

"Ash, you didn't stand us up!" Ali said as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck.

"Of course not Ali, I told you I would go out with you guys and I meant it." Ashlyn said as her eyes went wide but nonetheless she returned the girls hug.

"Come in so I can introduce you to everyone." Ali said pulling Ashlyn by the hand. "This Christen, Tobin and Alex, guys this is Ashlyn, she is new in town."

"Hey aren't you the cop that broke up the Party?" Tobin asked.

"I uhh, it was- I didn't mean to break it up I was just doing my job and responding to the music complaint." Ashlyn replied worried that Ali's friends weren't going to like her.

"Knock it off Tobin, she didn't break up the party, you were drunk and your girlfriend took you home that's not Ashlyn's fault." Ali said defending the officer, earning a smile and a whispered thank you from Ashlyn.

"Ok well, lets get this party started with a couple of shots, what do you say ladies!" Alex shouts as she begins pouring 10 shots of tequila.

The 5 women down their 2 shots each as the UBER pulled up outside, Ali ushered everyone out the door and locked the door as they piled in and set off to their destination.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have some angst but I promise the ending will be happy.

The ride to the club was a bit tense mostly for Ashlyn, she was sitting in the far back of the SUV with Ali right next to her. She could feel her heart racing when Ali put her hand on her leg and leaned into her.

"You look really good in regular clothes" Ali said with a wink causing Ashlyn to suck in a breath.

"Yo- you do as well, thank you" Ashlyn mumbled out.

"You don't have to be shy or nervous, nobody is going to bite, unless you want me to" Ali said as she began rubbing Ashlyn's leg a bit. Ashlyn felt bad when she felt her body react to Ali again she bit the inside of her cheek again to take her mind off the girls touch. She knew she was going to have to tell Ali about her extra appendage someday but didn't want it to be today. She was afraid of the woman's reaction.

The SUV finally pulled up to the club and the women piled out and into the club, they found a booth in the back corner in hopes of not being recognized tonight. Alex, Tobin and Christen slid into the booth leaving room for Ali and Ashlyn to slide in on the end. Ali sat down and the four women looked up and saw Ashlyn standing near the end fidgeting with her hands.

"Um since you guys were nice enough to invite me out I would like to buy the first round of drinks" Ashlyn said, the women gave her their drink order and she walked to the bar. She placed the order for the drinks and a round of shots, while she was waiting she felt someone walk up to her and put their hand on her back. She half expected it to be Ali but turned around to find a different woman touching her.

"Hey baby, why don't you forget those drinks and come home with me tonight, we can have a little fun in my playroom." The woman husked out to close for comfort for Ashlyn.

"I uhh no thank you I'm here with my friends" Ashlyn answered motioning over towards the table. The woman huffed and walked away thankfully leaving Ashlyn alone. The bartender finally finished her order and placed the drinks on a tray as she handed him her card to pay. When he returned her card she signed the receipt and walked back towards the table.

"Here you go sorry it took so long." Ashlyn said as she sat the tray down, the women all grabbed a shot and toasted to new friends and good times as they threw the liquor back.

The girls had been at the club for a couple hours now, Ali could sense something was off with Ashlyn. She kept trying to convince the younger girl to dance but she would turn her down everytime. Ali decided to stay back by the table while the other girls were out dancing to see if she could get Ashlyn to talk.

"Is something wrong Ash?" Ali asked breaking the girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh um nothing just tired." She replied.

"Are you sure, I mean it seemed like you were enjoying yourself. I saw that woman approach you at the bar. Did something happen?"

"Yeah I mean no nothing happened I just don't like being treated like a piece of meat I guess. Most of these people would freak out if the- I'm gonna go home, I will come get my car tomorrow." Ashlyn said as she stood up quickly to leave causing Ali to grab her hand.

"Ash, what is wrong please talk to me. I want to get to know you but you have to let me. Talk to me please." Ali said as Ashlyn went to pull away Ali's hand brushed across her lap. Ashlyn eyes shot open.

"You don't want to know me I'm not what you think." Ashlyn replied quickly before running out of the club.

Ali was in shock, she didn't understand what had just happened. She didn't mean to push Ashlyn to far and she didn't understand why the woman freaked out so quick. She also didn't understand what she sort of felt in the front of the girls pants. She quickly told her friends she had a headache and was leaving, she hoped she could catch Ashlyn outside.

She walked out the door and looked around until her eyes caught sight of the woman she was looking for. She walked over cautiously hoping to not scare the woman.

"Ash, I- will you please talk to me." She asked.

"Ali please, just let me be, I'm waiting for a ride home. I'm sorry for ruining your night out with your friends." She replied with haste.

"You didn't ruin my night, I want to get to know you but I cant do that if you wont talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Ali it's no- it has nothing to do with you ok, you seem like a great girl but I'm not what you think."

"Well then tell me, help me understand you."

"Come home with me?" Ashlyn asked, she wasn't sure where the boldness came from but it was to late now she saw Ali's eyes light up as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Are you sure? I'm not trying to push you Ash. Does it bother you that I call you Ash? I guess I never really asked that"

"Yes Ali, I'm sure and no it doesn't bother me that you call me Ash, my UBER will be here any minute."

"Ok, I will go home with you."

The 20 minute car ride to Ashlyn's apartment was silent, Ashlyn was nervous, she wasn't sure where this night would go. She had hopes it would be a good night but she worried a bit that Ali might freak out.

"I uhh I'm sorry it's not much, I have been looking at houses but can't seem to make up my mind so apartment life it is." Ashlyn said nervously as they made their way to the door.

"It's perfectly fine Ashlyn, I don't care. Please stop being nervous I'm not going to judge you for anything." Ali said rubbing her hands up and down Ashlyn's back trying to soothe her nerves.

The pair walked into the apartment and Ali took the time to look around, the apartment screamed Ashlyn, at least what she knew of her. There was art all over the place, random drawings on canvas. the colors were very neutral and relaxing and every breath she took she could smell the brunette girl and it made her heart flutter.

"Um, I guess I didn't really think you wouldn't want to be in a dress all night, do you want something more comfortable to wear?" Ashlyn asked.

"I'm good for right now thank you." Ali replied.

Ashlyn walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of water before returning to the living room where Ali was sitting, handing her a bottle of water. "I have wine and some beer if you want to drink more still, I just have reached my limit I think."

"Water is good thanks" Ali said with a smile.

"I'm sorry you left your friends and the club because of me, they will probably really hate me now." Ashlyn said dejectedly.

"I left because I wanted to, I don't enjoy partying all that much, its really hard when you have a recovering addict as a brother to enjoy some things." Ali sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother, my family well birth parents have an addiction problem, they are alcoholics. I remember them fighting pretty much every night until I moved in with my grandparents."

"You really need to stop saying sorry for everything, I feel like you have apologized more than opened up. Did something happen to them that you moved in with your grandparents?" Ali asked, she knew it was digging into a personal question but knew they had to start somewhere.

"I happen, or life I guess, my parents disowned me as a teenager. I they didn't like a decision I made and that was it. I haven't seen them since my grandfather died during my 3rd year of college."

"Wow what fucking assholes, I don't understand how parents can do that shit. My father walked out on us but as soon as I signed a big contract and became a star he came crawling back. I just fucking hate shitty parents." Ali ranted.

"Who in their right mind would walk out of your life? No offense but your father sounds like an idiot." Ashlyn said.

"Where did you grow up?" Ali asked.

"About an hour and half from here in a little beach town called Satellite beach. What about you?"

"I grew up in Virginia. Do you have any siblings?" Ali said.

"1 Brother Chris but we don't really talk much. Do you just have the 1 brother?"

"Yea, just Kyle, he lives in Los Angeles he is pretty awesome now that he is clean. What is your middle name?"

"Michelle, you?"

"Blaire." Ali answered and there was a bit of silence in the room between the girls before Ali decided to get a little bolder.

"Does it bother you when I touch you?"

"N-no I'm just not used to it I guess."

"You should be, you are beautiful women should want to touch you all the time" Ali said.

"It's not that simple Ali, there is more to me that you don't know."

"Tell me, please Ashlyn I am begging you, open up to me I'm not here to hurt you." Ali said moving closer to the officer, she moved her hand up to Ashlyn's face and looked down at her lips.

"Alex please, I'm not wha-" was all Ashlyn could get out before she felt Ali's lips pressed against her own. Ali wasn't trying to push the girl to far but something about Ashlyn calling her Alex pushed her over the edge.

"I'm sorry I, I didn't mean to push you I jus- you called me Alex an" Alex stuttered.

"I won't call you tha- I didn't mean to cross the line Ali."

"No please do, I love the way that sounds coming off your tongue." Ali said as she moved to straddle Ashlyn on the couch. Ashlyn knew she needed to break the contact but she couldn't bring herself to do so, especially when she felt Ali rock her hips down into her lap.

"Alex, we have to stop, I need to tell you something." Ashlyn said.

"Ok, I'm didn't meant to get carried away. What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm not normal" she said earning a look from Ali. "I was born- I have I uh fuck this is so hard, its going to be harder watching you leave in disgust." Ashlyn sighed "how about you just tell me what is wrong and stop thinking the worst" Ali said.

"I told you my parents disowned me, I was born Ashton Michael, I was 14 when I hit puberty, and things got complicated. I got very sick, when my parents took me to the doctor, we found out that I am technically a female with a penis. My parents disowned me because I wouldn't consent to corrective surgery due to complications the surgery would cause. At 14 I began living as Ashlyn Michelle." Ashlyn said refusing to meet Ali's gaze.

"So you have a penis? But you are biologically a woman?" Ali asked.

"Yes" Ashlyn answered as Ali pulled her in for a deep kiss quickly asking for entrance that Ashlyn granted.

"Ashlyn I'm not going to judge you, I had a feeling of your secret just by the reaction of me touching you, I also kind of felt it at the club. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"You didn't, I jus- its kind of always been an issue. I'm a woman with a penis but I'm a lesbian, its kind of hard to find a lesbian that is ok with their girlfriend being a 'dude'. I have come along way from high school when I was relentlessly teased about being a 'chick with a dick' but, its hard to be open and honest. For some reason I trust you not to hurt me." Ashlyn said before realizing what it implied. "Not tha- I'm not assuming you want to be with me now but, I well I hope we can be friends."

"Ashlyn, shut up and kiss me please" Ali said and Ashlyn happily complied. The 2 women got lost in the kiss until Ali felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the screen and saw Alex was calling. She answered the phone and gave the girls the code to her door so they had somewhere to sleep. Ashlyn had got up off the couch went to the bathroom and to change out of her jeans into some shorts and tank top. As soon as Ali saw the woman's new clothing choice her mouth went dry and her core got wet. In front of her was a woman who was the truest definition of pure sex. She was gorgeous.

"Ash, will you take me to bed please." Ali begged causing Ashlyn to stumble out of surprise.

"I um you can have my bed, I changed the sheets not that anyone other than me has been in them. I will sleep on the couch." Ashlyn said as Ali stalked toward her.

"How about you and I share that bed, Ash I want you so bad." Ali husked as she placed light wet kisses along Ashlyn's neck causing the girl to stutter.

"A-are y-you s-sure Ali I don- fuck that feels so-I don't want you think you have to." Ashlyn said as she felt Ali tugging at her shirt.

"I'm so sure Ashlyn, please." She begged before letting out a squeal when Ashlyn picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom.

Ashlyn felt herself grow harder when she felt Ali's legs wrap around her waist, she lowered her gently to the bed and stepped back to look at the beautiful woman. Ashlyn took her shirt off before leaning down to help Ali out of her dress. Her mouth went dry when she saw the matching red thong and bra beneath the dress.

"Fuck you are beautiful" Ashlyn gasped as she ran her fingers up Ali's legs before leaning down to kiss her.

"Take you shorts off please" Ali begged, Ashlyn hesitated for a bit before stepping back and doing as she was asked. Ali sucked in a breath when she saw the outline of Ashlyn's cock in her boxers, she has been with plenty of guys and never seen something so impressive looking. Ashlyn saw her looking and began to shy away and attempt to cover up her privates.

"Please don't do that baby, I want to see you all of you, please" Ali pleaded, pulling Ashlyn into kiss her again. Ashlyn quickly discarded Ali's bra before working her way down and teasing the older woman's nipples one at a time. Ali let out a moan when she felt Ashlyn's lips wrap around her nipple as the other was tugged between the cops fingers.

"I really want to taste you. Is that ok?" Ashlyn asked earning a groan from Ali as she nodded her head. Ashlyn kissed her way down Ali's body stopping to hook a finger in each side of the woman's thong before pulling it off and kissing her way back up the woman's legs. She nipped Ali's thighs causing Ali to moan as Ashlyn moved closer to where she needed her the most. Ali's back shot of the bed when she felt Ashlyn's tongue between her folds.

"Oh fuck Ash mmm" Ali moaned.

"God Alex you are soaked." Ashlyn moaned as she continued to run her tongue through the woman's core. Ashlyn swirled her tongue around Ali's clit before plunging her tongue inside the woman's core.

"Oh yes mmm right there" Ali cried out as Ashlyn broke contact with the woman before plunging a finger slowly inside quickly bringing the girl to her climax. Ashlyn continued licking the woman's pussy until she came down from her high.

"Jesus fuck my god that was amazing" Ali said as she pulled Ashlyn up to her. She moaned into the kiss when she tasted herself on the officers lips before flipping them over and straddling Ashlyn. She rocked her hips into the woman's lap moaning when she felt her rock hard cock rubbing against her sex. She heard a little whimper from Ashlyn and was worried she went to far.

"Ash are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Ali asked concerned.

"Uh no it's just um I'm really hard right now. It hurts." Ashlyn said. As soon as Ashlyn finished talking Ali lowered herself on the bed and hooked her fingers in the girl's boxers before looking up for permission. When she saw the nod from Ashlyn she pulled the underwear down slowly. Both women let out a gasp as Ashlyn's member sprung free. Ashlyn saw Ali's eyes go wide and got worried again.

"Yo- you don't have to uh I will jus- oh fuck " Ashlyn said trailing off as she felt Ali's lips wrap around her cock. She looked down watching Ali take her length into her mouth with no issue at all. Ali could taste the beads of pre cum at the tip so she pulled out and looked up at the woman.

"Do you have a condom?" Ali asked with a giggle as Ashlyn hurriedly reached for her bedside table taking out a condom. Ali took the package out of her hand before and ripping it open. She looked up at the woman before continuing making sure this what she truly wanted.

"Are you sure?"  Ali asked.

"Yes please, I need you so bad." Ashlyn answered, as soon as the words left her mouth Ali rolled the condom down the woman's thick shaft, she pumped the woman's length a few times before positioning herself over the woman and slowly sinking down both women moaning at the feeling.

"God you are so fucking big Ash, you feel so uhhhh god so good." Ali cried out as she began moving.

"Mmm Alex you are so tight" Ashlyn moaned as Ali continued rocking her hips, Ashlyn was close, it had been a very long time since she has had sex, and Ali has had her turned on all night. She reached one hand up fondle Ali's breast while the other hand went down to Ali's clit as she began rubbing in circles as Ali moved on top of her.

"Shit Ash, so good. I'm close please fuck me" Ali moaned, Ashlyn grabbed ahold of the girl and flipped her while staying buried inside. She flipped Ali on her back and began pumping furiously as Ali moaned and screamed out her name as she could feel Ashlyn hitting her G-Spot.

"Oh my god don- please don't stop yes uhhhh" Ali moaned. Ashlyn felt Ali's walls clamp around her and knew the girl was close, she sped up her movement plunging in and out of the girl as Ali screamed out her release as she pushed Ashlyn out as Ashlyn came filling the condom and collapsing on the bed next to Ali whose body was being racked by spasms.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Ashlyn asked as she disposed of the condom.

"You just ruined me, I have never been fucked that good my god" Ali moaned out pulling Ashlyn into a kiss.

After making out for a bit Ali was impressed Ashlyn was so hard again, the 2 women went well into the night exploring each others bodies. When they physically felt they couldn't go again they decided to shower together which led to 1 more round of sex before the women collapsed in bed not waking up until noon the next day.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ali woke up content the next day, or maybe just later in the day she fell asleep. She woke up to an unfamiliar aching feeling between her legs, a feeling that could only come from a night of being fucked well. A smile broke out on her face as she recalled the events of the night before, she enjoyed herself with the younger girl. She was currently enjoying the feeling of the girl pressed behind her, when she felt the woman's erection poking into her she pressed her butt into the woman farther earning a moan from Ashlyn.

"Good morning Ash" Ali said causing Ashlyn to laugh.

"Hardly morning Al, its almost noon and I'm starving" she said sleepily.

"Me too and you know this hot cop was supposed to stay at my house last night and had promised breakfast but instead I woke up in this bed." Ali smiled.

"Well sorry to disappoint, how about I get up and cook" Ashlyn laughed.

"Oh there is not an ounce of disappointment after last night, but how would you feel if we see if the girls are awake and do brunch?" Ali said before planting a kiss on Ashlyn's lips.

"Mmm that would be great as well." Ashlyn said as she reciprocated the kiss.

After a bit of a heated make out session the 2 women finally got out of the bed and began to get dressed, Ali didn't want to do the walk of shame in last nights dress so Ashlyn loaned her a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear. Once they got dressed Ali sent a text to the girls.

Group Text:

Ali: Are you guys alive/ awake?

Alex: Omg you aren't dead!

Christen: Tobin and I just woke up. What happened to you last night?

Ali: Um I went home with Ashlyn :)

Alex: Oh I have a headache I'm gonna go home.... Bitch, was it good?

Ali: We were wondering if you guys wanted to meet for brunch? I am not answering your question.

Christen: OMG Yes so much food is needed. I think Tobin is still drunk haha.

Ali: Ok, First Watch in 20 minutes. And I expect you to be adults and not make a comment about Ashlyn and I.

 

Ali and Ashlyn were the first to arrive at the restaurant, Alex, Tobin and Christen arrived shortly after looking very rough.

"Late night out ladies?" Ali asked.

"We could ask you the same princess, don't get smart over there." Alex said with a smirk causing Ashlyn to choke on her water a bit.

"That you could but neither of us look like death warmed over this morning, we sat up talking all night instead of drinking." Ali said.

"I don't know who you are trying to fool princess but it's your story not mine." Alex laughed.

"Hey Ashlyn, I'm- I'm really sorry for giving you shit last night, I'm not normally an asshole to people." Tobin said shyly.

"Oh it's ok not really a big deal." Ashlyn replied.

The 5 women made small talk while eating their food, when the bill came Ashlyn instead she pay considering she promised to cook breakfast for them anyway. Ali protested but ultimately gave in and let the younger girl pay. They all left the restraint Christen and Tobin leaving to their home together, Alex offering to drive Ali back to her house as well as Ashlyn so she could pick up her jeep.

Ashlyn sat silent through the car ride listening to the 2 girls in front joke back and forth. When they finally arrived at Ali's house Alex left leaving the 2 women alone.

"Do you want to come in for a bit, I can give you your clothes back unless you want me to wash them first." Ali said sensing Ashlyn was suddenly nervous.

"I don't want to intrude on you day, I feel like I have taken enough of your time anyways." Ashlyn replied quietly.

"Nonsense, please come in for a bit." Ali said taking Ashlyn's hand and pulling her toward the door.  Once the women entered to home Ashlyn felt a little more relaxed, she enjoyed her night with Ali and was really hoping whatever this was would continue.

"I uh I had a lot of fun last night. Thank you for inviting me out" Ashlyn said.

"I'm glad you had fun, I would say I had fun, but I had way more than that. Thank you for trusting me and opening up to last night" Ali said as the women walked towards her bedroom so she could change.

"You made it so easy to be comfortable, I have never trusted someone so quickly, but there is something about you Ali, I- it's intoxicating." Ashlyn said.

"Feel free to drink me anytime stud" Ali said causing Ashlyn to blush.

"Do you have any plans today or can I convince you to hang out and watch a movie with me?" Ali asked.

"I have to do laundry today, and I'm leaving tomorrow morning to go see my grandma for the day but you can have me all you want today." Ashlyn said.

The women lounged around all day watching a movie cuddled up on the couch. Ali knew Ashlyn would need to be leaving soon and was immediately regretting her departure. She couldn't grasp why she was feeling the way she did towards the cop, she has always been the hit it and quit it type but that was the last thing she wanted with Ashlyn. Honestly it scared her a bit, the thought of opening up completely to someone and giving them the ability to hurt you is terrifying.

"Is it ok if I text you even though you are going to be a your grandmas?" Ali asked as they stood by the door.

"Of course, you don't have to ask me that. I may not answer right away, I plan on surfing a bit tomorrow but you can text or call whenever."

"Ok" Ali replied as she wrapped her arms around the officers neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Once Ashlyn left, Ali sat in the quiet of her home for a bit before grabbing her phone to type out a text.

Ali: Have you ever met someone that captured you immediately and no matter how little of time has past you can feel a pull to them?

Kyle: Oh, hunny of course I have. What happened the old hit it and quit it didn't work last night?

Ali: We had our year end party and my annoying neighbor called the cops, in walks in this drop dead gorgeous woman, anyway I social media stalked and messaged her and then last night we all went out to the club and I may have gone home with her and she may have just left my house.

Kyle: Oh do share, is there a pic of ms. officer?

Ali: Image Attachment.

Kyle: Oh fuck me sideways I just turned straight, my god Alex she is hot as hell.

Ali: I know..... and so attentive and caring. All night it was like she was there to care for me and I don't even know and don't even get me started on the mind blowing orgasms I had last night.

Kyle: Ok talks over, she's hot but I don't want to hear about my little sister having orgasms. Love you BB can't wait to see you soon.

Meanwhile across town Ashlyn sat pondering the last 24 hours while doing her laundry. She has never opened up to someone so quickly but she enjoyed her time with Ali for obvious reasons. But beyond that she feels they could have something special if Ali is willing to give her a chance.

Ashlyn: Thank you again for everything, I greatly enjoyed our time together.

Ali: Likewise stud, I have never felt so comfortable with someone so quick.

Ashlyn: I feel the same way. It's not often I am able to be myself when I meet someone but you make it so easy.

Ali: I always want you to be yourself, I like that version.

Ashlyn: When can I see you again?

Ali: When will you be back from your grandma's?

Ashlyn: Late tomorrow night and then I have Sunday off before go back on duty Monday morning.

Ali: Can I see you Sunday? You could come over or we could go somewhere or something.

Ashlyn: I would like that very much :). I'm going to go to bed, I met this super hot girl and she kept me up late last night, ;)

Ali: Odd, I had the same pleasure last night. Goodnight Stud.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlyn woke up early the next morning to get ready for her drive home, She was excited to see her grandmother it had been a few months since she was able to see her. She quickly showered and dressed before getting ready to leave. She sent a quick good morning text to Ali before walking out the door.

Ashlyn: Good morning pretty girl, I  hope you have a great day I am off to Satellite for the day.

 

She sat in her jeep listening to music as she drove towards the coast. She loved going home to visit but it would often times bring up bad memories. Her last visit home she ran into a guy from her high school the confrontation ended up with her leaving the bar in embarrassment after he told many patrons about her penis.

"Hey gram I'm home" Ashlyn called as she walked into the small beach side home.

"In the kitchen peanut" Gram called out as Ashlyn walked towards her voice.

"Smells great in here can I help with anything?" Ashlyn asked

"No you just sit down there and talk to me while I finish up cooking breakfast."

"I'm really happy to be here today, I've missed you. I  almost called you really late the other night, I just felt lost and needed to calm myself."

"First off peanut I miss you too but I know you are doing great things. Secondly you can call me whenever you want no matter what time it may be. Now what's on your mind "

"I uh met a girl" Ashlyn mumbled.

"Ok, is that why you felt lost? Did something happen? Where did you meet her?" Grandma questioned.

"Well, her name is Ali, I uh I responded to a noise complaint at her house and it just kind of went from there. She got in contact with me and invited me out with her and her friends."

"Ok, that sounds like a good thing so what had you feeling lost?"

"She was very flirty from the beginning, and I don't know when we went out I could tell by the way she was acting that she wants more but, I jus- she's too good for me. I'm not anywhere near her level."

"Well if this Ali woman doesn't realize how amazing you are then you are better off without her."

"I freaked out and left, I was afraid of her knowing the real me. She left her friends at the club and followed me out of the club and the next thing I knew we were back at my apartment."

"I'm too young to be a great grandma Ashlyn Michelle." Grandma scolded.

"No I know gram, don't worry I uh well you know, but she was amazing. When I told her she didn't care it was almost like I told her my favorite color or something it didn't even bother her and then we spent yesterday watching movies after brunch with her friends."

"You can say condom to me, after all I was the one who used to buy them for you all the time." Gram laughed as she handed Ashlyn a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"I know gram, and don't worry, I always use them. I'm not ready to be a parent. Especially with just starting at the department."

"How is the department going?"

"It's good, I really enjoy it. Altamonte isn't too crazy so I'm pretty safe."

"Good you better be, if anything happens to you I will come kick your tail. Now eat up I have a few things I need some help with if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind gram, that's what I'm here for."

The 2 women ate their breakfast and talked, when they finished Ashlyn insisted she clean up the kitchen. Once she finished cleaning she checked her phone and noticed she had a text from Ali.

 

Ali: I think my morning would have been much better had I woke up in your arms again. I hope you made it to your grandma's safely.

Ashlyn: I did make it here just fine, we just finished breakfast and I am going to do some chores around the house for her before heading to the beach.

Ali: Good, have fun with the chores, Alex and I are going lingerie shopping, she has a hot date tonight.

Ashlyn: Mmm well you have fun with that, but just for the record I will probably be walking around with a semi all day thinking of you in lingerie. ;)

Ali: Hmm I will remember that, maybe I can help you with that when you get home. Have a good day stud, be safe in the water. xoxo

Ashlyn: STAAHHPPP teasing. Have a good day Alex.

Ashlyn proceeded to do the house work with a smile on her face. She tried not to think of Ali in lingerie to much but it was hard, the woman's body was a temple and by far the most  beautiful thing she had ever seen. Once she finished the chores she changed into her suit and loaded her board up to head to the water.

She sat in the water for what seemed like hours, in reality it was only about 2 hours. She caught a few great waves, but mostly spent time floating thinking of the brunette, she couldn't wait to get back home and see the woman. She noticed the clouds rolling in a bit so she decided to paddle in, she promised to take gram out to dinner tonight so she needed to shower off the salt water.

"Peanut this place is to fancy, why don't we just go to the diner?" Gram asked.

"Gram this is hardly fancy, and I told you I was taking you to dinner, now hush up and order." Ashlyn said with a smile as the older woman opened the menu and began reading.

Ashlyn felt happy, she was going to see Ali tomorrow, she got to spend some time in the water and most importantly she was having dinner with the most special woman in her life. After more argument from Gram, the pair finally ordered their meal and sat talking.

"So tell me more about Ali."

"Well uh she's 24, from Virginia. She went to college at Penn State and is an athlete."

"What does she play?"

"She plays softball professionally."

"Do you have a picture?" Gram asked causing Ashlyn to pull her phone out to show gram a picture. Ashlyn pulled up twitter and showed a picture of Ali in short white shorts and a black tank top.

"Wow peanut she is beautiful" Gram said but as Ashlyn went to reply she felt her phone vibrate and noticed a text from Ali that made her throat go dry and causing her to shift in her seat.

Ali: IMAGE attachment Can't wait to see you stud.

The picture was Ali laying in the bed in see through blue nighty without a bra.

"Are you ok Ashlyn?" Gram asked noticing the girls discomfort.

"Yeah I'm good just felt a sneeze coming or something."

"Or did you girlfriend just send you a naughty picture?"

"Wha- ok first she isn't my girlfriend and second-"

"Well then tell her to stop sending you dirty pictures. I still think it's funny that you think I'm so oblivious, you have always been the same peanut. You are an adult whose body is having a natural reaction to a beautiful woman, don't be ashamed of it."

"I hope someday, when I have kids and they are grown that I can be half of the woman you are. You always know what to say to comfort me I honestly don't know how you do it gram, but I appreciate it more than I can tell you."

"You will be a great mom someday Ashlyn. And I haven't always said the right thing, remember when you got an erection during class in 9th grade? Your poor grandfather didn't know what to tell you, I didn't do much better. Part of parenting is learning through mistakes you make."

"Oh god that was awful, most embarrassing moment of my life to date." Ashlyn laughed as their waitress brought their dinner over.

They continued talking while eating and as soon as they were done Ashlyn paid while her grandma excused herself to the restroom.

Ashlyn: Holy fuck are you trying to kill me?

Ali: You like?

Ashlyn: Literally the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Ali: I'm not interrupting you am I?

Ashlyn: No, we just had dinner, I'm waiting on grandma now. I will probably be heading home in about an hour.

Ali: Are you tired?

Ashlyn: surprisingly no, it has been a nice relaxing day, I thought about going to the gym when I get home.

Ali: How about you go home, pack an overnight bag and bring your sexy ass over here, I will give you a work out better than anything at the gym ;)

Ashlyn was shocked at the forwardness of the girl but excited, she had been turned on at the thought of Ali all day not to mention spending more time with her would be awesome. She wanted to get to know the girl better, and maybe just maybe if she could find the courage she would ask the woman on a date.

Ashlyn: Mmm you make it hard to say no.

Ali: Is that the only thing I'm making hard?

Ashlyn: God no, I will see you in a few hours. :)

Ali: Good, can't wait. Oh and uh condoms I don't have any. See you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlyn raced home, safely of course the usual 90 minute drive only took 70 and she was in her driveway before she knew it. She went into her apartment and decided on a quick shower before heading over to Ali's house. She threw on a pair of loose joggers and a t-shirt before throwing a few things in duffel bag along with a box of condoms before shutting the door and locking it behind her.

Ashlyn: On my way over, do you need anything?

Ali: Just you, and maybe some chocolate if you wouldn't mind stopping. :)

Ashlyn: I wouldn't mind at all, see you in a bit.

 

Ali felt giddy knowing the woman was on her way over. She wasn't sure what it was about Ashlyn that made her so excited but she literally couldn't wait to spend time with the girl. She was in a daze as she heard the door bell ring, she got up and opened the door to find the officer with her overnight bag over her shoulder a bag from the grocery store in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Seeing Ashlyn standing there made Ali so happy she pulled her in for a kiss quickly before ushering her into the home.

"Make yourself at home" Ali said.

"Here I saw these and thought they were beautiful, and that you should have them. I also didn't know what kind of chocolate you wanted so I got a few different kinds and I brought ice cream as well. I hope that's ok." Ashlyn said slightly nervous.

"You are so incredibly sweet Ash, I will never say no to ice cream and as for chocolate I like all kinds. Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful." Ali said with a blush on her cheeks.

"They are indeed, however they are the second most beautiful thing in this room." Ashlyn said causing Ali to look at her in awe.

"Sorry, is tha- am I too forward, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." Ashlyn rambled causing Ali to cut her off with a kiss.

"You definitely don't make me uncomfortable, it is very sweet. Thank you."

"Of course" Ashlyn said with a smile as Ali placed the flowers in vase on the counter.

"How was your visit with your grandma?"

"It was nice, I told her about meeting you, she seemed happy about it and thinks you are beautiful. She also said you aren't my girlfriend so you shouldn't be sending me naughty pictures." Ashlyn said with a smirk.

"OMG! You showed your grandma that picture?!"

"Oh no no I no Ali I would never do that, I showed her a picture on your Instagram and the text came through after she looked at the screen and I well I choked a bit and she noticed me shifting in my seat and came to conclusions. I promise I didn't show her." Ashlyn said worried.

"Ash, honey it's fine, I mean I don't really want your grandma seeing my goodies but hey it is whatever, you don't have to be scared" Ali said running her fingertips down Ashlyn's face noticing the worry in the girl's eyes.

"I just don't want you to think I would do something like that to you is all. I mean the picture will be saved, it is soooo hot but I won't show anyone."

"There could be more where that came from if you play your cards right" Ali said as she pulled Ashlyn toward the couch by her shirt.

Ashlyn felt like she lost her balance a bit but really Ali had just pushed her a bit so she sat down on the couch as Ali straddled her lap in a pair of incredibly short shorts with a shirt so tight Ashlyn could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

Ashlyn placed her hands on Ali's butt pulling her body closer as Ali began rocking her hips into Ashlyn's center, Ali smirked as she could feel Ashlyn's body beginning to respond to her.

"Mmm someone wants to play" Ali said as she continued rocking into the woman below her.

"I wasn't kidding when I told you I had a semi all day, oh fuck Alex" Ashlyn moaned when Ali rocked into her and held herself in place as she placed open kisses along the woman's neck.

"Take me upstairs please" Ali moaned and Ashlyn happily obliged. Ali was astounded at her strength as Ashlyn stood up with her on lap. Ali wrapped her legs around the girl's waist as she began to walk toward the stairs but not before grabbing her bag off the counter. Ali felt like a dam had opened between her legs, with every step Ashlyn took Ali could feel the woman's cock pressing into her core.

Ashlyn laid her on the bed gently leaning down to kiss her lightly swiping her tongue along Ali's bottom lip asking for entrance that was quickly granted. Ashlyn moaned when she felt Ali's tongue touch her own spurring her on to kiss her harder. Ashlyn felt Ali begin to tug at her shirt to remove it, they broke the kiss for a split second as Ali tossed the shirt aside, quickly followed by removing Ashlyn's bra. Ashlyn reciprocated the move and took Ali's shirt off tossing it aside before she began trailing kisses from the woman's neck to her chest.

"Your body is so fucking gorgeous" Ashlyn said as she twirled her tongue around one of Ali's perky pink nipples earning a moan from the girl below her.

Ali ran her fingers through Ashlyn's hair holding her close as she switched to the other nipple so it got the same attention.

"Fuck Ash, you feel so good." Ali said as Ashlyn kissed her way down the woman's toned torso, once she reached Ali's shorts she looked up at the girl. Ali looked down at the woman, she was so turned on it was almost painful, her eyes were dark and hooded looking at Ashlyn whose eyes were the same. Ashlyn hooked her fingers into the waist of the shorts as Ali nodded to her signaling it was ok to remove the garment.

Ashlyn pulled the shorts all the way down Ali's toned legs and kissed her way back up paying attention to the inside of her thighs.

"You are soaked Alex" Ashlyn said as she ran her tongue between the Ali's folds.

"Mmm only for you baby, ohh" Ali moaned as Ashlyn encased her clit between her lips feeling Ali pull her head in closer.

"Oh fuc- mmm please don't stop" Ali continued to moan as Ashlyn's tongue moved down through Ali's folds. Ali continued to moan as she felt Ashlyn's tongue thrusting in and out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact when Ashlyn pulled her face back as she ran 2 fingers through her folds before gently pushing inside of Ali.

"Ohh fu- yes mmm" she cried as Ashlyn's thrust sped up; her fingers piston in and out of the woman as she felt her walls begin to clinch.

"Ash, I'm so close baby please ughh Oh fuck AAAASSHHH uhh oh fuuuuckk" She cried out as Ashlyn's fingers stilled when the woman's orgasm hit. She began to lightly rub Ali's clit as she came down from her orgasm before carefully pulling her fingers out.

"Jesus how do you do that, every time it's like I can't feel my legs when you are done with me." Ali said as she lay panting in the bed. Once she had completely came down she rolled over onto Ashlyn kissing her, tasting herself on the younger girls lips.

"Can I give you a blow job?" Ali asked as she pulled away from Ashlyn lips. "I know it seems weird to ask but some people don't like them, I don't want to assume."

"Uh I- I have nev- when you took me in your mouth the other night that was- I've never had a blow job." Ashlyn said shyly.

"What? Never?" Ali asked dumbfounded.

"Uh no- none of the people I've been with have been interested in 'it' that much" Ashlyn answered "sorry if I killed the mood".

"You didn't kill the mood, I want you so bad Ash. Did you like it when I-?"

"Yes, it felt good. Very good I just don't want you to feel obligated to do it."

"I don't feel obligate babe, I want to." Ali said as she moved down Ashlyn's body to remove her pants and boxers in one swift move.

As soon as her pants were gone he cock sprang free and Ashlyn let out a groan of pleasure. Ali knew Ashlyn's cock was thick, and big fully hard the woman's member stood about 9 inches in length. She wrapped her hands around the shaft and gave a few pumps earning a moan from Ashlyn before she leaned down placing soft kisses on the head. She swirled her tongue around the tip before taking Ashlyn in her mouth. Ashlyn moaned as she felt the heat of Ali's mouth on her cock.

"Holy fuck Alex" Ashlyn moaned as Ali took more of her cock in her mouth, Ali was happy she didn't have a bad gag reflex, she wanted to take all of the girl in. Ashlyn wasn't sure she had ever felt something so good as Ali continued taking more of her length in her mouth, she moved her hands to Ali's head moving her hair to the side so she could see the woman's movement. Ashlyn felt Ali's tongue run along the thick vein on the bottom of her shaft, the feeling caused Ashlyn to push Ali's head a bit. Ali looked up at her moaning before moving her hand to Ashlyn's showing her she wanted her to push more.

Ali could taste the pre cum in the back of her throat, every time she would moan Ashlyn would react to the vibration by pushing her head a bit. Ali could sense the woman was getting close as she continued her movements, she reached down and began to rub Ashlyn's balls earning a loud moan from the girl above her.

"Oh shit Ali, I'm so close uhh fuck please don't stop" Ashlyn moaned as she took Ali's head in both of her hands as she continued her movements.

"I'm gonna cum fuck Ali" Ashlyn moaned, Ali didn't stop her movements instead she took the woman deeper.

"Ali I'm I- fuuuuucckkk" Ashlyn yelled as she shot her cum down Ali's throat.

When Ali pulled back Ashlyn felt her dick hit her thigh, she pulled Ali closer in for a kiss tasting herself on the girls tongue.

"That was- Amazing, thank you." Ashlyn said feeling a little silly.

"MMM glad you enjoyed it stud, but if you want to thank me I would appreciate if you just fucked me." Ali said with hooded eyes.

Ashlyn reacted quickly, she grabbed the box of condoms from her bag as Ali scooted up the bed. Ashlyn stroked her cock a few times as she watched Ali's fingers playing with her own clit her erection quickly returned, she ripped open the foil package and rolled the rubber down her shaft.  She crawled up the bed in between Ali's spread legs kissing the woman. She felt Ali's hand on her shaft as she leaned closer, Ashlyn reached down to move her dick through Ali's soaked folds to make sure she was ready.

When she felt the woman was wet enough she lined up her cock with the Ali's pussy slowly sliding in.

"Ohhhh" Ali cried out as Ashlyn pushed in further, she didn't want to go to quick knowing her size could cause serious discomfort to her partner. Once she was completely sheathed in Ali she stilled her movement so the woman could get used to the feeling.

"You can move" Ali said and Ashlyn quickly began thrusting in and out slowly earning moans from Ali.

"Fuck, you fill me so good Ash"

"Mmm you're so tight Al, do you like the way my dick makes you feel?" Ashlyn asked as she continued to move in and out of Ali.

"Uhhh yes god Ash so much uhhh it you feel s-so g-good" Ali moaned as Ashlyn's movements sped up.

"Ugh fuck Ash so deep mmm" Ali cried out, Ashlyn could feel a familiar knot building in her core as Ali's walls began clamping on her cock. Ashlyn knew Ali was ready to tumble by the way she was moaning and panting. Ashlyn moved her hand between Ali's legs and began running her thumb over Ali's clit. This feeling caused Ali to lose it, her walls clamped tight around Ashlyn as she screamed out her release, Ashlyn followed quickly behind her filling the condom with her seed.

"Fuck, you are amazing" Ali said, Ashlyn began to pull out but felt Ali wrap her legs around her "stay inside, please just for a bit." Ashlyn did as asked of course.

When Ali finally allowed Ashlyn to move she got up and disposed of the condom, she cleaned herself up before walking back into the bedroom with a warm wash cloth the clean Ali. Ali hummed in pleasure as the woman ran the wash cloth along her sex.

"You are so incredibly thoughtful" Ali hummed.

"Just doing the things you deserve."

The women curled up with each other in the bed, Ali had her back pressed into Ashlyn's front, they had laid there for about 20 minutes before Ali felt Ashlyn pressing kisses to her neck. Her instant reaction was to moan to the feeling.

"Mmm baby, would you be mad if we just cuddled and slept, I feel really tired right now." Ali asked.

"No that's fine, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to push you, I-" Ashlyn said.

"You didn't push me it's fine, I just feel really tired, I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow."

"You don't have to make it up to me babe, get some sleep beautiful" Ashlyn said kissing the woman before she curled back into her.

 

Ali woke the next morning feeling miserable, it seemed mother nature had other ideas than the ones she had to wake Ashlyn up with sex.  Ashlyn woke up  to an empty bed, the sheets where Ali was laying the night before weren't cold but also not warm.  She figured Ali was down stairs so she walked towards the bathroom to relieve her bladder. She walked downstairs and found Ali laying on the couch curled up with a blanket and a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"Alex, are you ok?" Ashlyn asked concerned as she leaned down next to Ali.

"Cramps so fucking bad." Ali whined out.

"Do you need something? I can go get it for you."

"Would you really?"

"Alex, I will do anything if it makes you feel better, or I  can just leave and not bother you. Just tell me what you want."

"Can you go to the store and get me Midol and some more tampons?" Ali asked shyly.

"Uh  I don't kno- yeah, I just I don't know what kind or I mean I've never bought this stuff before."

After a few minutes of Ali explaining what she needed and Ashlyn making a list she left the house toward the store. She bought the items Ali had asked for along with some bath oils that she had researched that were supposed to help cramps, she realized as she left that she had probably bought more than she needed but she didn't want the girl to worry about it. She stopped at Starbucks on the way back and picked up 2 lattes and breakfast before returning to the house. She walked in to find Ali in the same place she left her.

Ali ate her breakfast and enjoyed her latte, she took 2 pills hoping the cramps would go away soon.

"So call me stupid but um theses oils I found are supposed to help with cramps, do you want me to go run you a bath to see if it will help?"

"I will not call you stupid, that is so sweet, I would love that. Do you think that we could maybe cuddle and watch a movie after?"

"Anything you want Alex" Ashlyn smiled.

"I'm sorry we won't spend the whole day having sex, my period apparently decided to come early."

"There is no need to apologize, I will gladly spend the day with you doing anything."

Ashlyn went upstairs and ran a warm bath before adding the oils. She left the room for Ali to strip down and enter the tub, while waiting she found some comfortable clothes in Ali's closet for her. She found clean bedding and changed the bedding while the woman relaxed, after 30 minutes she walked into the room with the extra clothes as Ali was ready to get out.

"I hope you don't mind but I found you some clothes, they look comfy. I also put clean sheets on the bed, do you want to watch a movie in there or downstairs?"

"In there please."

"Ok, I'm going to grab a water from down stairs I will be right back make yourself comfy babe." Ashlyn said as she walked from the room.

When she came back she saw Ali curled up into the bed comfy, Ashlyn changed into a pair of shorts and crawled into the bed next to her. The 2 women cuddled up all day exchanging light kisses and touches while watching movies. It was finally 7 o'clock and Ashlyn knew she needed to leave soon, she started her shift at 5 the next morning.

"Thank you for today, I really appreciated having you here with me." Ali said as Ashlyn got ready to leave.

"I enjoyed being here with you, I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Me too, when can I see you again?"

"I'm not off until Thursday."

"Text me?"

"Can I take you on a date Thursday?" Ashlyn asked shyly.

"Of course stud." Ali said kissing Ashlyn.

"Yea? Awesome, I-I'll text you the details."

"Can't wait, now get going before I don't let you leave."

"Ok, I will see you Thursday."

"See you then, stay safe for me."

"Of course, bye Alex." Ashlyn said with a kiss.

"Bye stud."  Ali said reciprocating the kiss before Ashlyn walked away.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. It is going to get a little bumpy in this chapter but I promise a happy ending.

Ali woke up Monday morning feeling well rested after her relaxing day with Ashlyn. She rolled over and checked her phone to see a message from Ashlyn that she had received a few hours ago, presumably when the officer started her day.

 

Ashlyn: Good morning Ali, I hope you feel better this morning when you wake up than yesterday. Have a great day.

The message made Ali's heart swell, one thing she liked so much about the officer was her thoughtfulness, she liked knowing the woman was thinking about her this morning as well. She quickly typed out a reply.

Ali: I feel very rested, and much better. I cannot thank you enough for yesterday, you certainly didn't have to do that for me.

Ashlyn: I'm glad I was able to help. I know I didn't have to do any of those things but you make me feel comfortable and wanted and that isn't something you have to do.

Ali: Ash, I make you feel comfortable and wanted because you are. I really enjoy being with you.

Ashlyn: Ditto :), I just got a call, I will talk to you later. Have a good day beautiful.

 

Ali finished reading the text with heart eyes, she had been with many men and women for that matter and none of them ever made her feel like Ashlyn, none of them ever took any and every opportunity they could to call her beautiful or to make her feel wanted. She was in a daze when she heard someone ringing the door bell, she got out of bed and went downstairs to open the door finding Alex.

"Hi bitch it's about time you opened up I've been out here forever." Alex said.

"You rang the bell once, calm your tits."

"Why were you still in bed, it's almost 10:30?"

"I just slept well, my period showed up yesterday so we relaxed all day and I just woke up."

"We?"

"Oh um Ashlyn came over Saturday night an-" Ali said shyly.

"No fucking way, you and officer hottie are fucking!"

"Are you always so crude?"

"Yeah this isn't anything new. Anyway get dressed and go to lunch so I can tell you about my date."

"Ok come upstairs with me while I change."

 

Alex followed Ali up the stairs into her room "is it safe to sit on the bed or did you fuck all night?"

"No it's safe, my period came Sunday morning, she went to the store and picked stuff up for me and then ran me a bath. While I was in there she changed the sheets and we just cuddled all day yesterday."

"Aw well isn't that disgustingly sweet."

"She is pretty sweet, I enjoy spending time with her" Ali said as she walked into the attached bathroom to get ready, while Alex sat on the bed playing with her phone and looking around the room at some pictures on the wall, when her eyes caught a box on the table.

"Did you really leave a box of condoms out with your new fling over, and why do you have condoms you haven't brought a guy that I know of home in a long time." Alex said loudly and confused.

"Oh, Ashlyn must have forgot them there when she left last night." Ali said nonchalantly before her eyes went wide realizing what she had just done.

"Um Ali are you fucking high? Why would Ashlyn have condoms to have se- oh my god are you dating a tranny?" Alex yelled.

"I uh just forget I sai- she isn't a tranny don't ever call her that, don't ever call anyone that you got it?"

"Ok but I'm not going to forget because you did say it, so why is there condoms in your room? Is she a toy kind of girl or something?"

"Alex, we are not having this conversation please just drop it. I am not sharing my sex life with you."

"You always have before what is the difference now?"

"I like her okay, I actually want to see where a relationship could go with her, she isn't just a one night stand or a fling so I don't want to share personal details right now. Now let's go."

The women left the house and got into Alex's car to drive to their favorite lunch spot, making small talk during the drive, Ali felt bad about being snappy toward her friend but didn't want to betray the trust Ashlyn had in her.

"Do you mind if I text Ashlyn to see if she wants me to bring her lunch when we are done, she has been busy all morning?"

"Nope that's fine, I think the station is only a few blocks from the restaurant."

Ali felt giddy at the thought of seeing the officer, she quickly took out her phone and sent a text.

 

Ali: Hey stud, Alex and I are grabbing lunch a few blocks from the station. Can I bring you something when we get done?"

Ashlyn: That would be amazing actually, it has been a busy day I'm currently on a transport but will be back in the area in about an hour.

Ali: What would you like? We are going to Millers."

Ashlyn: A turkey club or something like that would be great. Thank you.

 

The women sat down and placed their order as well as Ali asking for Ashlyn's order to be placed later before they were finished with their meal.

"So tell me about your date" Ali said once the waitress had left.

"Well, he was sweet, such a gentleman. He picked me up with flowers and opened the door. We had dinner at Plae Bistro and after dinner we went and walked around a park for a bit. It was a beautiful night. When he took me home I invited him in and we had a pretty intense make out session before he left."

"So he just left, got you all hot and bothered and leaves?"

"I was thinking the same but he was just so sweet, said he wanted to take the time to get to know me. We are hanging out again later today though."

"Well that's good" Ali said as the server brought out their food.

"So what about Ashlyn?"

"Alex I told you I'm not telling you abo-"

"I'm not talking about the condoms although I'm intrigued. I'm asking as a curious friend especially if she makes you happy."

"Well she is just nice, and thoughtful. I asked her to bring me chocolate and she brought me like 5 kinds and ice cream and flowers, and then when I said they were beautiful she told me they were the second most beautiful thing in the room. I mean I had on a old shirt and shorts hardly beautiful. And the next morning when I woke up with my period she was just so caring. We are going on a date Thursday, I can't wait. The only complaint I have is her lack of confidence, she is always shy and uncertain."

"Maybe, she will gain confidence the more you get to know each other, just give her time. Where is she taking you?"

"Maybe, and I don't know yet she told me she would text me, so hopefully soon so I can figure out what to wear." Ali said as the ate their meals.

"Maybe, she will gain confidence the more you get to know each other, just give her time."

Once they were almost finished the server brought over Ashlyn's to go order along with the check. Ali offered to pay and they went on their way.

Ali: Hey we are just leaving the restaurant, is it ok if we stop by?

Ashlyn: Yea, that would be great actually I just got back and have some time to relax. Meet you in the lobby.

 

"Hi I'm here for Ashlyn Harris, is she available?" Ali said upon walking into the police station.

"Hey, sorry I got side tracked. Do you have time to sit with me a bit or are you busy, I don't want to intrude on your days." Ashlyn asked.

"No we have time, plenty of time" Alex blurted with a smile.

"Ok, well follow me." Ashlyn said motioning the women to follow.

"Sorry its not glamourous, this is the break room area for when officers are at the station and have time. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good" Both women answered, "Hey Ash, would you mind pointing me towards the restroom?" Ali asked.

"Sure, its this way I will show you." Ashlyn said as she stood up and walked with Ali leaving Alex at the table.

"Do you want me to wait for you" Ashlyn asked as Ali pulled her in for a heated kiss causing her to moan.

"No, go eat your lunch babe, if you stay here I'm going to suck your dick and we both know I shouldn't do that here." Ali smirked as her hand went down to the front of Ashlyn's uniform pants lightly cupping the officers dick.

Ashlyn adjusted her pants the best she could before walking out of the restroom back to her lunch. When Alex caught sight of her approaching she smirked, noticing a slight bulge in the officers pants.

"Princess fall in?" Alex asked.

"Oh um no I uh- I was just talking to her for a bit." Ashlyn said hesitantly.

"That's good, eat up don't want it to get cold." Alex said her eyes never leaving Ashlyn until Ali came back to the table.

"So Ali said it has been really busy today? Is that normal?" Alex asked.

"Uh no its not normal or abnormal I guess. I got volunteered to do a few transports to and from jails today, it is tedious and takes time."

"Makes sense, I could never be a cop, seems scary."

"It can be, if you ever want you can go on a ride along with me. Same for you Ali, you basically spend a shift with us, obviously you wont be in harms way." Ashlyn said.

Ashlyn ate her lunch, happy to be in the presence of Ali especially after thinking she wouldn't get to see the girl for a few days. Once she had finished she threw her garbage away before walking Ali and Alex out to their car.

"Thank you again for lunch, how much do I owe you?" She asked pulling out her wallet as she stood next to Ali.

"Of course, you don't owe me anything but a kiss, unless you can't or don't want to do it ou-" Ali said before she was cut off by Ashlyn's lips pressed firmly against her own.

"I will talk to you later stud, call me when you get done with work." Ali said with a wink as Ashlyn opened the door for her.

Once in the car Alex put the car in drive and began to drive. She made it out of the parking lot before she began to talk.

"That little exchange was the cutest thing ever." Alex said.

"I told you she is great. She makes me smile and feel fuzzy." Ali replied realizing just how much the officer means to her. What she didn't realize was her phone had accidently dialed Ashlyn's number. Ashlyn of course thinking something was wrong answered and heard the next part of their conversation.

"I thought you said she wasn't a tranny though?" Alex said bluntly.

"Alex I told you not to call her that."

"Ali your girlfriend has a dick, I could see the fucking bulge in her pants after you were in the bathroom with her. Why won't you just tell me?"

"What do you want me to fucking say. You're right ok she has a dick a fucking big delicious cock that I enjoy but she isn't a tranny and it isn't your fucking business!" Ali screamed at her friend. "And furthermore she isn't my girlfriend. Are you happy now you know!"

"Ali I don't know why you feel the need to hide it. I'm not judging but it's fucking weird I mean you can admit that right. She isn't normal." At this point Ashlyn hung up furious, she didn't want to hear anymore or talk to Ali at all right now.

"Just don't fucking worry about it. Worry about your own relationship." Ali said hoping Alex got the point she was done talking.

The rest of the drive was silent, Alex knew she had crossed a line but figured Ali would forgive her. Once they arrived to Ali's house the older woman quickly jumped out of the car slamming the door and angrily walking into her house. She was furious and craved comfort from Ashlyn after her argument with her friend. When Ali pulled her phone out of her pocket to call the younger girl her heart dropped upon seeing a 2 minute phone call to Ashlyn only minutes ago.

She attempted to call the woman and was sent to voicemail almost immediately.

"Ash please call me when you get this. I really need to talk to you." Ali hung up and felt tears prick her eyes. She wanted to talk to someone about this but couldn't she knew she couldn't let another person find out about Ashlyn's secret. An hour had past and Ali felt she couldn't cry or wait anymore she had called Ashlyn 4 times, so she shot off a text to the woman.

Ali: Please don't ignore me. I'm sorry.

Ashlyn: I have nothing to say to you Ali. You feel guilty because you fucked up. Leave me alone.

Ali: Ashlyn I didn't mean it. Please believe me.

Ashlyn: Why do you want me to trust you so you will know more secrets about my fucked up life and you can go tell your friends.

Ali: I didn't mean to tell her.

Ashlyn: Look I just got off shift and frankly I'm pissed and annoyed. I'm going to change and go to the bar and drink myself slightly stupid for thinking I could trust someone again. Please leave me alone.

Ali's heart broke at the last text from the woman but she would respect her wishes and not text her. Meanwhile across town Ashlyn was fuming as she walked to her favorite bar that was down the road from her apartment. She walked into the bar and saw the last person in the world she wanted to see right now. She did her best to ignore Ali's friend sitting at a table with some guy as she walked to the bar and ordered a stiff drink that she quickly downed. Alex noticed the girl sitting at the bar and walked up unbeknownst of the phone call.

"Hey Ashlyn, did the day get rough that you are slamming whiskey?" She asked.

"I have nothing to fucking say to you either. Leave me alone." Ashlyn spat.

"What the fuck did I do to you? You were perfectly fine a few hours ago at the station."

"Why don't you go ask your fucking friend. She likes to tell people things apparently so go ask her."

"Um, Ali is a little annoyed at me at the moment. Is something wrong between you guys?" Alex asked as Ashlyn drank her 2nd glass of whiskey.

"There is no you guys, now please leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you to either of you really." Ashlyn said as Alex walked back over to the guy she was with.

 

Alex: Look I know I pissed you off earlier but did something happen with Ashlyn? Serv and I are at the bar and she is slamming whiskey, I tried to talk to her and she was very angry.

Ali: My phone called her during our conversation, she heard it all and now wants nothing to do with me. She said she doesn't trust me and doesn't want anything to do with me.

Alex: Oh fuck, I'm sorry Ali I really didn't mean for that to happen.

Ali: It doesn't matter Alex. I've decided to go to California for a couple day to see Kyle. I don't know why it's bothering me so much but I really like her and know that I probably ruined it.

Alex: Don't leave yet. Come down to the bar. someone is going to have to take her home. She is on her third drink Ali, come down here please.

Ali: I don't want to cause a scene.

Alex: Get down here and we will make it right.

Ali: Ok, where are you?

Alex: Bullit on 7th ave.

Ali: Ok I will be on my way soon.

 Ali changed into a pair of tight pants and a t-shirt before washing her face and doing her make up before leaving her house. The whole drive towards the bar Ali's mind was racing. She really hoped the girl would talk to her. That she could try to forgive her and they could work past this bump in the road. She walked into the bar and immediately saw Ashlyn at the bar with her head hung low, she spotted Alex and walked over to her immediately.

"So that is drink number 4 I'm pretty sure the bar tender will refuse her soon." Alex said.

"Oh by the way this is Servando, Serv this is my best friend Ali."

"Sorry to interrupt your date, its nice to meet you." Ali said.

"It's nice to meet you as well, and you aren't interrupting at all." Serv said just as they heard the bar tender tell Ashlyn she couldn't have another drink.

"Go over there and talk to her Ali. Offer to drive her home or something." Alex said as Ali stood up.

Ali nervously walked towards the bar as the woman drank a class of water.

"Ash, come on let's go home." Ali said softly putting her hand on Ashlyn's shoulder.

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with you. Please leave me alone." Ashlyn said standing up to leave.

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone. You are going to listen to me dammit and then I will leave you alone. I'm leaving to California tomorrow night anyway."

"Why are you going to California?" Ashlyn asked sadly.

"If you won't talk to me I'm not going to tell you." Ali spat back.

"Ca- I drank too much, can you drive?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes, where do you want to go?"

"Home, its like 2 blocks away I think." 

"Yes I know, come on lets go." Ali said ushering the woman out of the bar towards her car.  Ali made the short drive to Ashlyn's apartment and walked up to the door as the woman struggled with her keys.

"Here let me help you Ashlyn." Ali said taking the keys and opening the door.

"Have you eaten since lunch?" Ali asked.

"Nope I was angry. I'm angry."

"Why don't you go shower and I will order some food, and then we will talk."

"Ok" Ashlyn said as she walked back towards her bedroom. Ali had just finished placing a order for Chinese thankful that Ashlyn's favorite was circled on a menu, when she heard a thud in the bathroom. She quickly took off running to find Ashlyn sitting in the shower in her underwear with the water running.

"Ash what happened?"

"I fell taking my pants off." Ashlyn said defeated.

"Stand up and let me help you"

"No! I don't want you seeing me naked anymore. You hurt me. And my body responds to easily to you and I don't like it."

"Ok, I- ok I will leave the room but be careful and don't hurt yourself, I will be in the living room." Ali said feeling tears prick her eyes.

Ali retreated to the living room making sure to grab the woman some water and Advil before waiting for their food to arrive. It was around the same time that Ashlyn walked into the room that the door bell rang with the delivery. Ashlyn took the Advil and sat down as Ali put food in front of her. Ashlyn instantly began to sober up so she decided to start talking.

"How did you know what I like?"

"It's circled on the menu Ash."

"Oh, yeah, well I will have to save the one attached to this order so I know what you like." Ashlyn said causing Ali to smile.

Once they had finished eating Ali cleaned up a bit before rejoining Ashlyn in the living room. She opted to sit across from the woman rather than next to her so they could talk.

"So you are going to California tomorrow?"

"Yes, I made the decision to go see my brother, I just need to get away I think I feel like I lost a lot today and I don't know how to cope with it."

"I'm sorry"

"Ashlyn you don't have to be sorry I do. I shouldn't have told Alex about you and I'm sorry but she was on my case all day after seeing the box of condoms you left in my bedroom" Ali said causing Ashlyn to blush.

"I'm sorry for reacting like I did though, it wasn't very adult of me but people finding out about me scares me."

"I'm sure it does, and I'm sorry I will never fully understand. I didn't mean to betray you. I want to see where this goes but I understand you don't trust me and its my fault." Ali said with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry Ali, you are too beautiful for that."

"I don't want to cry Ashlyn but I have been doing it all day. I fucked up and I just want you to forgive me but I don't deserve it at all."

"You do, I overreacted. I'm sorry for that. I want to see where a relationship with you could go. I like you even though I don't really know you but I want to."

"I would really like that Ash, I want to get to know you better also."

"Will you come sit with me?" Ashlyn asked.

"If that's what you want yes." Ali said standing up and walking to the couch by the woman, Ashlyn immediately pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on her neck which started a heated make out session, both women got carried away before Ashlyn pulled away.

"Does this mean our date is off for Thursday?" Ashlyn asked.

"I uh- yeah I mean I guess, I already bought my plane ticket but I could cancel it."

"No, no don't do that you need to go see your brother. We will reschedule. When do you come home?"

"A week from tomorrow."

"Well I have a 3 day weekend next weekend. Do you think we could do something?"

"I would love to."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course Ash."

"Good, I sleep better with you in my arms."

"I sleep better in them." Ali said with a smile as they walked towards Ashlyn's room to get ready for bed.

Ashlyn fell asleep content with Ali in her arms, Ali was content with her face buried in Ashlyn's neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ali's alarm sounded a 3 Am startling the woman. She woke up confused about her environment, that was until she felt Ashlyn's morning wood poking her in the ass. She pressed her body harder into Ashlyn's earning a moan from the younger woman.

"Mmm good morning princess, what time is it?"

"Sorry to wake you up stud, it's 3 am, I have to get up so I can go get my bags and leave to the airport."

"I like waking up to you no matter how ungodly early it is. I obviously can't give you a ride home since your car is here, but do you need a ride to the airport?"

"You don't have to do that Ash, I will just park there."

"What if I want to?"

"Then I would tell you to get up and meet me at my house by 5" Ali said as she placed a kiss on the woman's cheek before getting up out of the bed.

"Ok, I will be there at 4:45 with coffee in hand." Ashlyn replied with a smile.

"You don't have to do that Ash."

"Once again, I want to. As a thank you."

"You don't owe me a thank you."

"I do Alex, I owe you a thank you for fighting for me, and for not letting me go. I owe you a thank you for putting up with my stubborn ass."

"I don't think you have a stubborn ass, I think you have a very nice ass." Ali smirked.

"Well thank you, the feeling is mutual. Now you better get out of here before I pull you back in bed and don't let you leave."

"Don't you dare threaten me with a good time. You are lucky I'm still on my period or you would have woken up to me riding you." Ali says seriously causing Ashlyn to groan.

"That's rude Al, you can't say things like that." Ashlyn whined

"Aw poor baby, I have to go, I will see you soon." Ali said as she began walking out the door which prompted Ashlyn to follow.

 

About an hour later Ashlyn found herself in line at Starbucks getting Ali's favorite coffee before finishing her drive to Ali's house. The women made small talk and made out a bit before they had to leave.

"Is it weird if I say I'm going to miss you?" Ashlyn asked quietly.

"No, because I'm going to miss you, I know we haven't known each other long but I just feel a connection to you, I can't wait to get to know you better."

"I feel the same, I can't explain it but you pull me in. I have never been so open with someone so quick."

"I'm glad you are comfortable with me Ash, you caught me off guard in the best way possible. I'm also currently wishing I wouldn't have reacted so quickly when I booked this trip, I'm really sorry about messing up our date."

"You didn't, you made it better" Ashlyn smiled caressing Ali's hand in her own.

"Oh yeah what are your new plans stud?"

"Can't tell you yet, soon enough you will know." Ashlyn said as they neared the airport. Once she pulled up to the drop off zone she pulled off to the side, she leaned over to kiss Ali unsure the woman would be okay with a public display of affection. After a soft peck on Ali's lips Ashlyn exited her Jeep to retrieve Ali's bags, as soon as she set the bag on the sidewalk she was pushed up against the Jeep as Ali planted a kiss on her lips lightly swiping her tongue along the woman's bottom lip.

The women continued to kiss for a bit until Ali pulled away. "Sorry Ash, I didn't mean to get carried away, but I gotta get going."

"Yeah, I uhh sorry I did-" Ashlyn began before being cut off by Ali, "you don't have to apologize, I initiated it."

"O-Okay, well you should go, you don't want to miss your flight." Ashlyn said earning her another kiss before Ali began to walk away. "Bye Ash, see you in a week," and just like that she was gone. Ashlyn returned to her Jeep before driving home, she was on second shift today so she didn't have to be at work for another 8 hours but knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, instead she found the bag of gym clothes she keeps in her Jeep and went to the gym.

She spent about 3 hours at the gym, lifting weights and running on the treadmill before leaving to go home and shower. When she returned to her vehicle she noticed she had a few texts from Ali.

Ali: I really don't want to go to Cali after this morning. It felt so good being pressed up next to you.

Ali: Thank you again for the ride.

Ali: Ash? Did you make it home ok?

Ashlyn: Hey sorry, yes I made it home, well sort of I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I went to the gym, now I'm going home to shower and relax before work.

Ali: Mmm you hot wet and naked makes me hot and wet and wishing I was naked with you.

Ashlyn: Aaaallliiii you cannot do that to me, thinking of you naked and wet turns me on. It's not nice.

Ali: Not sorry about it, wait until I get home, do you remember the part of the conversation that I told Alex you had a big delicious cock that I enjoyed.

Ashlyn: God yes.

Ali: Well it was true, I enjoy it so much. When it's in my hands, down my throat but mostly when it is deep inside of me, splitting me apart and filling me up.

Ashlyn: Image Attached. See what you do to me? Do you know what I'm going to do with this?

Ali: God so big, what are you going to do?

Ashlyn: I'm going to pull up that picture you sent me, and I'm going to jerk off to that picture and cum all over the place wish it was all over you.

Ali: Mmm fuck... Show me?

Ashlyn: Video Attached. Turn your volume down. :)

Ali was thankful she had her earbuds in when the video played.

_"Oh shit.... feels soooo good Alex, I wish you were here doing this." Ashlyn moaned stroking at a steady speed, she had been stroking her hard cock for a few minutes before she felt the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Fuck Alex, I'm gonna cum"  she began moaning the next thing she knew ropes of cum were shooting all over her stomach and chest._

Ali: Fucking not fair. I could have done that for you this morning.

Ashlyn: Yeah but I wouldn't have let you leave then. ;)

Ali: Fuck me, I'm so turned on now Ash.

Ashlyn: I wish I could, I wish I could fuck you so hard right now.

Ali: I will pay you back for that little video when I when I get to my brothers. Speaking of, I meant to ask you earlier... but can I tell my brother about you?

Ashlyn: Umm, what do you want to share with him?

Ali: Whatever you are comfortable with me sharing. I really just want to tell him about the amazing woman I've met.

Ashlyn: You can tell him whatever you would like Al, I trust you.

Ali: :) It really means a lot for you to say that after the whole Alex issue, which I am still very sorry for.

Ashlyn: I know, it will all be just fine, there is just some past issues with people finding out without my knowledge and it scares me. I think I'm going to nap before work, let me know when you get to LA.

Ali: I will, sweet dreams babe.

 

Ali finally made it to Los Angeles around 6 that night, she knew Ashlyn was working so she tried not to bother her, only sending a quick text to inform her she had made it in safely.

"Oh my god Hiii" Kyle squealed as soon as he opened the door to Ali.

"Hi Ky, how are you?" Ali asked as she hugged her brother.

"I'm good, so happy to see you. Come in come in." He said motioning her into his condo.

"Thanks for not minding me showing up on such short notice, I just needed to get away."

"You are welcome here always but, what happened because just the other day you were wrapped up in officer hottie and your great orgasms she gave you." Kyle questioned.

"Yeah, I um I did something well more like said something I shouldn't have and she got upset and told me she wanted nothing to do with me so I reacted hastily and booked the flight but we are better now."

"So still doesn't answer why you are here and not having hot make up sex with your...."

"We aren't girlfriends yet, I feel bad we were supposed to go on a date Thursday but I will obviously be here."

"Well do I get a name of this woman?"

"Ashlyn" Ali said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm glad you are here but I'm equally happy things are good between you two. I expect to learn more about miss thing now come on lets put your things in the guest room and go get some dinner."

Ali pulled her bag into the bedroom she would be staying in and stripped out of her clothes to look more presentable for dinner, she quickly snapped a picture in her underwear and sent it to Ashlyn.

Ali: IMAGE ATTACHED. Hope work is going well stud, Kyle and I are getting ready for dinner. Talk to you later. XOXO.

Kyle and Ali were sitting at dinner when Ali's phone went off signaling a text from the officer.

Ashlyn: IMAGE ATTACHED. Do you see what you do to me, god I wish I could run my tongue down you body right now Alex. You are so beautiful.

Ali's jaw dropped along with her phone when she saw the image, there in a mirror stood Ashlyn in her white undershirt pulled up with her abs exposed and her hard cock in her hands.

"Are you ok Alex?" Kyle questioned seeing his sisters reaction.

"Oh um yeah sorry Ashlyn text me, I uh-"

"Yea I figured but that doesn't explain why you dropped your jaw and phone, is officer hottie sending nudes?"

"Uh kinda, sorry I will reply and tell her we will talk later." Ali said as she typed a response to Ashlyn.

Ali: That is rude, I literally dropped my phone. God what I would do to you if I were there.

Ashlyn: Have dinner with your brother and tell me later. XOXO

Ali smiled at her phone as Kyle began talking to her again.

"So, I may not want to know but what did you do to upset her? Did you call her the wrong name or something?" Kyle asked.

"I uh no I told Alex something incredibly personal about her and butt dialed her and she heard."

"Oh must be a really sensitive subject then."

"Yeah, it is its something very sensitive and I made a mistake I'm just glad she forgave me."

"Good, I'm glad she did as well, she seems great I can't wait to meet her hopefully someday."

"I can't wait for that either Ky." Ali said as they finished their meal and left the restaurant.

"Do you want to go do something tonight or are you tired?" Kyle asked.

"I'm actually kinda tired and promised Ash I would call later, do you mind if we just go home."

"No not at all." Kyle said as they walked to his car.

 

Once they got back to the condo Kyle went to take a shower and Ali took use of the opportunity to call Ashlyn. After a few rings Ashlyn picked up.

"Hey Alex, how are you beautiful" Ashlyn asked making Ali blush.

"I'm good, sleepy we just got back from dinner. How are you? How was work?"

"I'm good, work was good, busy a lot of little calls that take more time that needed today but I'm home in one piece so it was a good day."

"I'm glad it was good, I was kinda worried about you being tired since you were up so early."

"It was a long day but well worth it, I would stay awake for days if it means spending more time with you Alex."

"Aw stud you know just what to say to make me mushy."

"It's true, I enjoy being around you so much, I kno- I feel like I shouldn't but I miss you kinda."

"I miss you too, it's odd but I just, I really wish I were with you right now. Also I owe you payback for that dick pic earlier. So rude."

"Oh yeah, what would you do about it?" Ashlyn husked out hearing the tone switch in Ali's voice.

"Mmm I would start by kissing you from you ear to your neck making sure to pay extra attention to that spot just  below your jaw that makes you shiver." Ali husked.

"Mmm" Ashlyn moaned.

"Then I would start running my fingers underneath your shirt along your abs before finally taking your shirt off and taking your nipple in my mouth while I lightly pinch the other."

"Mmm yeah that feels so good babe."

"You like that? Do you like how I'm making you feel?" Ali husked.

"God yes Alex so much" Ashlyn moaned.

"Good, after I've given your nipples enough attention, I would kiss my way down your torso, making sure to kiss each ab muscle, making my way down to your underwear. I w''ould kiss along your waist before I start to pull your boxers down kissing each bit of newly exposed skin as your big hard cock pops free."

"Shit you feel so good" Ashlyn said as she wrapped her own hand around her hard cock.

"Mmm are you touching yourself baby?"

"Ye-yes" Ashlyn moaned.

"Mmm me too, I wish it was your finger on my clit though." Ali moaned loudly biting her lip.

"God me too Alex." Ashlyn cried.

"Faster baby, fuck so good Ash pump your dick harder like your fucking me."

"Oh fuck Ale- you feel so good so uh shit" Ashlyn moaned as Ali's moans became louder as she played with her clit.

"Ash, baby, I'm so close. Cum- cum with me Ashlyn." Ali cried out, causing Ashlyn to pump harder and faster.

"Oh fuck Ali I'm shi- fuck I'm cumming. Uhhhh fuuuuuckk" Ashlyn moaned as her orgasm hit and ropes of cum shot from her dick, the sound of her release brought Ali to her peak.

"Oh fuck Ash, yes baby so fuuuuckkking good uhghhh" Ali cried out her orgasm. "God I really wish I could suck your cock right now." Ali said once she came down from her orgasm before hearing a throat clear outside her door.

"Oh my god, I think my brother just heard that." Ali said mortified.

"Did you not tell him?"

"Not about not so little you no."

"Ohh."

"Yeah, I uh fuck I really don't want to get off the phone but I should probably figure this out. I'm sorry Ash."

"It's ok Al, and really it's ok if you tell him. I trust you Ali."

"Thank you Ash, talk to you later?"

"Of course babe, I'm on midday tomorrow, text or call whenever you want."

"Ok, be safe tomorrow, I will talk to you later." Ali replied as they hung up and she went to the bathroom before going to the living room with her brother.

She walked into the room to see Kyle looking slightly stunned sitting on the couch looking at his phone.

"I uhh, hi Alex."

"Hi Kyle."

"How's Ashlyn?"

"Good."

"Good." Kyle replied.

"Did you hear?"

"Uhh no  I uh-"

"Kyle I heard you clear your throat, what did you hear?"

"Well, I was going to come say hi to my future sister in law but then I heard you say you wanted to suck someone's cock so I assu- look I know you said you weren't officially dating but are you really fucking 2 people at once. I mean that is really shitty of you Alex."

"What oh my god no, Kyle I fuck this is kinda awkward, I was talking to Ashlyn."

"But you said you wanted to- like I'm not a prude but do you do that with toys?"

"No, Kyle Ashlyn has a penis."

"Wait what?"

"Ashlyn was born with a penis, they thought she was a male but later realized she wasn't. She never had corrective surgery therefore still has a dick."

"So, she is, I mean like I've heard of intersex people but I've never known of one. I feel like I have so many questions but I don't want to be rude."

"You can ask, I will tell you what I can."

"Is it func- does it work normally?"

"Very, I mean I don't know about the potency but it works... very fucking well."

"Ok don't get to personal" Kyle laughs. "I uh, this seems so weird to talk about with you. Like I know you have been with people and stuff, but I mean it's a girl an-"

"You know the funny thing is when she told me I didn't eve- she thought I would leave, but I obviously didn't and god I'm glad I didn't, she isn't an overly confident person, for obvious reasons, she was disowned by her parents. But it was a good night, and honestly Ky she is just so sweet and caring."

"Can I ask one more slightly personal-"

"9 Inches hard."

"Oh good lord, that's not fair at all, I would- does she have a brother?" Kyle gasped.

"Yes but I don't think they speak much and I doubt he is gay."

"Well then lucky you and god I'm done I'm going to bed, I can't even." Kyle fake pouted.

"I'm going to go shower and go to bed, I stayed at her house last night and we were up talking late."

"Is that what happened? Why she was mad?"

"Yea, Alex called her tranny a couple of times and I was trying to defend her and said more than I should."

"Is she going to be upset you told me?"

"No, she told me to tell you, she said she trusts me."

"Good, ok goodnight bb I will see you in the morning" Kyle said kissing her on the cheek before skipping off to his room.

 

Ali: I told him, he doesn't care just like I knew he wouldn't. Sleep tight beautiful, talk to you tomorrow.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumpy! Sorry about it.

Ashlyn woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, the smile grew bigger upon seeing the message from Ali the night before. She knew Ali would be asleep but decided to text her anyway.

 

Ashlyn: Good morning beautiful, I'm happy your brother took the news well hopefully I will get to meet him someday soon. As for you, I hope your first day was wonderful.

After sending the text Ashlyn got out of bed and threw on some shorts and a shirt before leaving on her morning run, the feeling of her feet hitting the pavement and music in her ears had her feeling great. As she ran she thought about the past few days and how amazing it felt to be cared about and accepted by Ali.  By the time she had returned home on her loop she had been running for nearly an hour, she walked into her apartment stripping off clothes on her way to the shower, when she was finished she wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her room noticing a text from Ali.

Ali: Good morning stud, I had a pretty good first day, today we are going to the beach. Also he wants to meet you as well. Can you do me a favor?

Ashlyn read the message and was smiling like a idiot, something about Ali made her all mushy. She replied to the message not knowing what to expect but knowing already saying no to Alexandra Krieger wasn't something she would be good at.

Ashlyn: Sure anything my dear.

Ali: Can you maybe send me a picture in your uniform for my lock screen? You look so incredibly hot in uniform, and its more appropriate than the picture of your hard cock from last night.

Ashlyn: You could totally put the dick pic just don't show people your phone. Haha just kidding, I will send you a picture when I get dressed.

Ali: I could you are correct but then I would be constantly turned on even more every time I see it. Thank you stud.

Ashlyn read the message and began smiling like a dork again as she got dressed and snapped a couple of pictures.

Ashlyn: IMAGE ATTACHED

Ashlyn: IMAGE ATTACHED

Ashlyn: Enjoy :)

Ali: God you are a work of art, thank you. Be safe today call me later.

Ashlyn: Thank, I will try. Have fun at the beach.

Ali set her favorite of the pictures on her phone before getting up and meeting her brother in the living room so they could plan their day.

"Good morning princess, why do you look so giddy this morning?" Kyle asked.

"Just a bit of texting with Ash before she works today, she makes me feel like a child again it's strange Ky." Ali answered honestly.

"Aww my Alex is smitten." Kyle teased.

"I truly am, it's crazy I've never felt this way so quick but I like it honestly."

"Good, but today you are mine and we are going to the beach and we will look at boys all day and maybe I can find me one to compare with your hottie."

"Haha, ok Kyle we will go boy shopping." Ali laughed.

 

Ashlyn went to work trying to figure out what to do as a date with Ali when she got home, once she thought the perfect plan she decided to text the girl so she could go forward with the date.

Ashlyn: Hey, I know this is odd and please feel free to say no, but would you want to spend a weekend in North Carolina at a lake house with me next weekend?

After sending the text Ashlyn continued her patrol anxiously waiting to hear from the girl. It was about 6 hours later when she had gotten done with work that she realized she had yet to hear from Ali, knowing the girl was at the beach she didn't think much of it.

She drove home, showered and changed without a reply, thinking she had crossed the line she sent out another text.

Ashlyn: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask you something to make you uncomfortable. Forget I said anything, I will plan something else for us.

After she had sent the text she began strolling through Instagram only to see pictures of Kyle and Ali at the beach with 2 guys hanging on both of them. The picture immediately made her feel stupid for trusting the girl again. She decided rather than starting an argument she wouldn't say anything, instead she went to the kitchen and poured a glass of whiskey.

She had been home for a few hours and had 3 glasses of whiskey by the time Ali replied. She laughed reading the response trying to figure out why the woman thinks she is stupid. The whiskey was liquid courage in her veins and she quickly replied.

Ali: Hey, sorry I wasn't ignoring you, Kyle said I was his today and we had to go boy shopping. Please stop thinking you make me uncomfortable, it is quiet the opposite. I would love to go to a lake house in NC with you.

Ashlyn: Like I said don't worry about it. Sorry to interrupt your boy shopping today, by the looks of Instagram you both succeeded.

Ali read the message confused before opening her phone to see the photos she had been tagged in. Knowing that Ashlyn must think the worse due to her lack of confidence she quickly tried to call  but was met with the voicemail.

Ali: Ash please answer and let me explain.

Ashlyn: Not interested. The picture explained it all. I will not be played a fool Ali and I feel like I already am.

Ali: I don't know why you think so little of me. I know the thing with Alex was difficult but I thought we were ok. Both of those men are gay by the way, one of them is Kyle's co worker and the other was his brother. But go ahead and think what you want. You really need to work on your confidence by the way, instead of thinking everyone is trying to hurt you and not having the fucking backbone to stand up and speak what's bothering you.

 

Ali knew the last part shouldn't be sent but she quickly hit send and threw her phone before she could regret it. She stormed out of her room and quickly told Kyle she was going to the liquor store. Ashlyn sat on the couch in Florida stunned. She knew she should have talked to Ali like an adult but instead she reacted hastily and now the woman was mad, the last bit of the text hurt her. She knew she lacked confidence but she didn't realize it bothered Ali so much. Meanwhile Kyle knew something was wrong when Ali stormed out. He tried to call her but heard her phone in the other room. He knew he shouldn't pry but he really wanted to know what happened to flip her mood so quick so he went and looked at the conversation with the police officer. After reading the exchange he knew he had to fix this, he knew it would piss Ali off but he did it anyway as he hit call on Ashlyn's contact info.

The phone rang 4 times before a soft voice answered on the other end.

"Alex, I-"

"This isn't Alex, this is Kyle, she stormed out saying she was going to the liquor store. She didn't tell me what happened so I'm hoping you will fill me in."

"I- I saw pictures from the beach, and then started drinking and overreacted. Pretty sure I blew it. Why would she want anything to do with a freak with emotional issues." Ashlyn said as she choked out a sob at the thought of losing the girl.

"Ok first off, you are not a freak honey, you are amazing and beautiful and Ali really likes how special you are if you know what I mean." Kyle said causing Ashlyn to laugh a bit.

"Secondly, maybe you did overreact but it's understandable, nobody wants to see their person with someone else on them regardless of what the situation must be, but you need to not pussyfoot around things and speak your mind. Have some confidence, I can't imagine you are so timid with being a cop, you need to be like that in everyday life."

"I- I know, and I'm not timid at work, but relationships haven't always been easy you know and your sister is special and I'm scared honestly."

"Don't be scared, everyone has always wanted her because of her status, you I think you are different. Prove to her you aren't chasing her fame. Prove to her you can be the person she deserves."

"I don't think she wants anything to do with me Kyle." Ashlyn said as a tear escaped her eye as reality of losing Ali set in.

"Well, she just got home so figure it out and explain, I'm going to tell her mom called so she doesn't hang up. It was nice talking to you, don't worry we will fix this." Kyle said as he called out to Ali. "Hey Al, mom called and I answered, she wants to talk to you." He said handing her the phone.

"Hi mom, sorry I ran to the store and forgot my phone."

"Alex I'm sor-"

"I don't want to talk right now Ashlyn, you can't keep making accusations and then crawl back. You tell me you trust me but you obviously don't. I'm going to hang up now because I really want to enjoy my time here, not playing the hot and cold game. One day you're angry and the next I'm getting pictures of you dick or video of you masturbating. Your life may be a rollercoaster ride but mine will not be."

"Wait please just let me sa- just I need to talk and then you can forget me if that's what you want." Ashlyn pleaded.

"You have 2 minutes."

"I don't deserve a woman like you in my life. I'm not normal, I have emotional problems and drink too much when I can't cope. It has been my fall back since my parents walked away from me. Everything in my life has been fucked up since birth, but you, being with you was something I thought I could get right in life but I was clearly wrong. I'm sorry for making you feel like a rollercoaster the past few days and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I will have Alex bring your car to the Airport or something so you have a way home next week. I know I'm a freak, I know I'm a fuck up I have been for the past 23 years. I know I shouldn't have accused you of something you wouldn't do but seeing someone hang on you when I wish you were with me hurt and I didn't deal with it properly. That is all I have to say, I will quit playing games as you call it and I'm really sorry for bothering you with intimate pictures or videos. Goodbye." Ashlyn choked out ready to hang up the phone when she heard Ali sob a bit.

"Ashlyn wait! You are not a freak and you are not a fuck up. I just wan- I want you to see yourself as the woman that I see, hearing you speak so low about yourself hurts just as much as you making false accusations towards me."

"I'm sorry about that I really am. I think my mind has been clouded against my better judgement."

"What do you mean by that?" Ali asked.

"I want to be with you, but I think we need to restart from the beginning, without sex and get to know each other because honestly I see myself getting hooked on you and I'm afraid Alex. I'm afraid to put myself out there and let you hurt me."

"Ok, yea that makes sense Ash, I like you a lot and I like sex with you a lot but I want to know where we can go, and if you think a restart would work then that's what we will do. I don't want to loose you."

"I feel the same. So with that being said, will you go on a date with me next Friday? When you get home obviously."

"I would love too." Ali answered with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that the last chapter is done I plan on smooth sailing for the 2 ladies. I know some people aren't a fan of bumps and angst but the truth is love isn't easy.

Ashlyn and Ali had communicated every day in some manner while Ali was away, Ashlyn had their date planned out telling Ali only minor details about the day. She hoped Ali didn't find the date childish or dumb, but of course didn't communicate that to her because she truly was working on her confidence. She had planned to pick Ali up a bit early and make the 2 hour drive to St Petersburg, she had made reservations at Sea Salt for dinner, and after she had booked a private sunset cruise. She wanted to show Ali she was serious about pursuing a relationship with her and she really wanted to get to know the girl better.

 

The day Ali came home had finally arrived, Ashlyn woke up giddy at seeing the girl again. She quickly got out of bed, and showered throwing on a pair of ripped jeans and a t shirt  before leaving toward the airport she knew Ali had taken an earlier flight home so she stopped at the girls favorite coffee shop to grab her a latte and a muffin for breakfast. She pulled up to the baggage claim area and put her jeep in park before going in to wait for the girl. She didn't have to wait long before the brunette sleepily walked toward her.

"Hey stud" Ali said with a smile as she wrapped Ashlyn in a hug, she felt grounded at the smell of the woman she couldn't explain what the scent was, but it was her favorite.

"Hey Al, how was your flight?" Ashlyn said reciprocating the hug.

"So long, I don't know why I decided to take a redeye but I was able to sleep so that's a plus."

"Good. My jeep is just right outside, there is a latte and muffin in there for you, I will wait for your bags" Ashlyn said as she handed Ali her keys.

"You are too sweet. Are you sure you don't mind waiting?" Ali asked.

"Not at all, I will be out as soon as I can." She said, finally satisfying Ali enough for her to take the keys and walk out to the vehicle. Ashlyn only had to wait about 10 minutes for Ali's bags, she grabbed the bags and walked to her jeep quickly so she could get the girl home.

"Sooo are you going to tell me what we are doing tomorrow?" Ali asked.

"No, but we have to make a bit of a drive to get there and back so I will need to pick you up a little early." Ashlyn said.

"How early are we talking here missy?" Ali asked jokingly.

"Well, dinner reservations are at 5:30 and then the reservations after that are at 7. Unless you think that is pushing it or to late I can change it."

"No, that is all perfectly fine I can't wait to see what we are doing. What should I wear?"

"Dinner isn't too fancy but also not too casual, I recommend a sweater or something for the second part."

"Hmm ok that gives me a lot of options, maybe I will make Alex or Kelley go shopping with me after I nap some more." Ali said putting her hand on Ashlyn's upper thigh causing the girl to flinch a bit.

"Uh, Alex, I meant wha-" she began before Ali jerked away.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Ashlyn I didn't mean to make you, it's just a habit I li-"

"No, No its fine I'm fine I just it caught me off guard." Ashlyn said turning on Ali's street.

"So what time are you picking me up tomorrow?" Ali asked.

"Is 3:15 to early?"

"Not at all, I'm really excited." Ali said as Ashlyn pulled into her driveway. As soon as the car was stopped Ashlyn hopped out to open Ali's door and grab her bags out of the back. She walked Ali to the door and carried the bags inside and up to the bedroom.

"I put your bags upstairs, I'm going to head out and get a nap in before work." Ashlyn said as the two hugged goodbye.

 

Ashlyn changed clothes 5 times at least she finally settled on pair of dark wash jeans with a blue button down shirt with her black docs. She styled her hair and sprayed on a bit of cologne before heading out to pick up her date.

Ali hadn't faired much better across town, she had gone shopping the day before and bought several outfits but couldn't settle on one to wear, after an intervention from Kelley she settled on a pair of tight white jeans and a low cut black sweater paired with her black flats, she styled her hair with loose curls and applied her usual light make up just in time for Ashlyn to ring the door bell. Ali hurried down the stairs to open the door, when she saw Ashlyn she was speechless, the officer in uniform was sexy, the officer naked was irresistible but the officer in plain street clothes was beautiful.

"Wow Alex, you look beautiful" Ashlyn said leaning in for a hug.

"Thank you stud, you look so good" Ali said leaning in to the hug, "Mmm and you smell even better, how do you expect me to keep my hands off you?" She said half joking half serious.

"I guess you will have to figure that out during our drive" Ashlyn answered with a smirk. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yea let me grab my purse." Ali said retreating into the kitchen before walking back toward Ashlyn.

 

The drive was filled with conversation, the 2 women talked about everything they could think of. Ali talked about her trip to her brother and an upcoming camp she had for softball. Ashlyn talked about work and her grandmother. The women learned when each others birthdays were, Ali was happy to know Ashlyn's was in a month she began making plans in her head for the younger girls day. Ashlyn made sure to commit July 28th to her memory as it was her brunettes birthday.

They arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes early and decided to sit and have a drink while they waited. Ali had a glass of wine while Ashlyn settled for a glass of whiskey. The hostess came over half way through their drinks and informed them their table was ready, Ashlyn took Ali's hand as they followed the young girl to a table in a secluded corner of the restaurant. Ashlyn ever the gentlewoman pulled Ali's chair out for her before taking her own seat.

"This place is really nice Ash" Ali said looking around.

"It gets really great reviews and offers a little bit of everything" Ashlyn said smiling at Ali as they talked back and forth about items that sounded good. The server came over and took their orders bringing them a new drink, although Ashlyn chose a water over whiskey due to being the driver. As soon as he left there was silence for the first time all night.

"Thank you for coming....out coming out with me tonight, I really do want to get to know you better." Ashlyn said shyly but trying to be confident.

"You're so adorable when you are nervous. Thank you for asking me out, I'm really looking forward to getting to know more of you." Ali smiled back.

"I'm no- I don't mean to be nervous, its been a long time since I have dated and I just don't want to mess up."

"You won't mess up, just be yourself." Ali replied trying to calm Ashlyn's nerves.

The pair continued to make small talk as their food arrived, they ate their food continuing to make small talk. When they finished their meals the server brought the check, Ashlyn quickly slid her card into the folder and sent it back with the young man. As soon as he returned she signed the bill and they left the restaurant towards the sunset cruise.

 

"I uh I hope you like boats" Ashlyn said as they walked towards the cruise they would be spending the next couple of hours on.

"I love the water, I have actually always wanted to do one of these but obviously not do it by myself." Ali exclaimed.

"Really? Well I guess this was a good choice then. Shall we?" Ashlyn said offering her hand to Ali as they boarded the boat.

Ali was surprised to see they were the only people on the boat as Ashlyn ushered her towards a table on the deck that contained a bottle of wine and dessert.

"I'm really surprised there aren't more people on here, it is beautiful out tonight." Ali said looking around as the boat set sail.

"I wanted privacy, so I rented the whole boat, I wanted us to get to know each other without interruption. I hope that's ok."

"Ash that must have cost a fortune, it is super sweet but you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to Alex, I wanted to spend some time getting to know you. I feel although it was enjoyable we started out way to fast. I want to know you, all of you."

"I feel the same Ash, I- I haven't dated anyone in a while and I want to do this right I want to know more about you."

"Well you can ask me anything you want, I have nothing to hide from you." Ashlyn said.

"I, anything?" Ali asked as Ashlyn poured a glass of wine for them. "Anything you want to know you can ask."

"Why did you jump to conclusions that I would go out searching for someone when I had told you that I liked you?"

"Ahh hard questions right away." Ashlyn smiled taking a sip of her wine. "I haven't been with anyone in a while, the last girl I was with sh- we met our senior year of high school, we dated through college well up until our 3rd year, I was making future plans, planning to marry her. She came home one day and told me she was pregnant, I was excited rightfully so but the more I thought about it things didn't make sense. We had always used protection but I thought that maybe it had a hole in it or something. None the less I did what I needed to do, promised to support her and love her."

"So you have a kid?" Ali questioned.

"No, I came home one day to her gone. She left a note telling me she was over me and that she didn't know why she had stayed with a freak so long. She told me about the guy she had been fucking for the last 2 years and that the baby was his. I haven't seen or heard from her since then. It hurt, it broke something deep inside and now the thought of not being good enough because of my anatomy scares me."

"Oh Ash, that's awful, I'm sorry that you had that happen to you." Ali said sipping her wine.

"There is no need to be sorry, I just ask you are always honest. If my penis is a problem tell me, I am fine not using it wouldn't be the first time."

"What! I don't know who in their right mind wouldn't want you using it. That is one tool you are certainly skilled with."

"Well its like I said the first night, not every lesbian is cool with their lesbian girlfriend having a dick."

"Well, I enjoy it, and will always be ok with you using it, when we get to that point again obviously."

"Can I kiss you?" Ashlyn asked.

"Please" Ali husked as Ashlyn moved closer. The women got lost in the kiss before Ali pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but if we are taking this slow, I can't kiss you like that. I'm sorry."

"No, it- it's ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to get carried away." Ashlyn said slightly readjusting her pants.

"So uhh personal question if you don't mind" Ali said.

"You can ask anything Ali and I mean anything."

"So, um your- you uh, is your penis fully functional like you can impregnate someone?"

"It is, I can. I am always careful and I promise I'm clean. I always use protection."

"Good to know." Ali said with a smile.

"Is that  a problem?" Ashlyn questioned.

"No not a problem at all I just wondered."

The two continued to talk throughout the 2 hour cruise and watch the sunset.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ashlyn asked as she walked behind Ali and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Ask away, I feel like I have pried into your life enough tonight." Ali said smiling as she felt Ashlyn's touch.

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Ashlyn asked as she placed a kiss below Ali's ear.

"Mmm I love when you kiss me there, and I would love to be your girlfriend." Ali said turning around placing a deep kiss on Ashlyn's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a time jump chapter that I hope you all enjoy.

1 month later.

Ali and Ashlyn have been officially dating for a month, the 2 have been spending as much time as possible with each other. They have yet to have sex again however and it is starting to drive Ali crazy. It's not that she doesn't respect Ashlyn's wishes to take it slow but she just can't handle being so close to the woman, feeling her and touching her without feeling and touching what she wants. There has been several heated make out sessions leaving Ashlyn hard and Ali soaked but that's as far as it goes, Ashlyn will stop before they get to carried away and Ali relieves herself when she is alone.

Ali was gone in Texas for a week for training, while she was away she planned out Ashlyn's birthday, making reservations at a upscale restaurant in Orlando. She hired a car service to pick them up and drop them off and had high hopes that Ashlyn would spend the night at her house.

 

Ali: Hey stud, I made reservations for 7 Friday. Is that ok?

Ashlyn: Yeah, that should be fine. Are you going to tell me where we are going so I know how to dress?

Ali: I'm not telling you where we are going but you will need to dress up. Unless you don't want to I can find a new place.

Ashlyn: No babe that's fine, I don't mind dressing up at all. Does that mean I get to see you in one of your sexy dresses?

Ali: Maybe...you might even see me out of it...if you want too.

Ashlyn: Ugh no teasing Al.

Ali: I'm not teasing stud. I hired a car service to pick us up at my house so you will want to be there around 6. You are more than welcome to stay if you want.

Ashlyn: Ok :)

 

Ashlyn was nervous, she knew Ali was missing the physical part of their relationship, and truthfully she was as well. She enjoyed having sex with Ali and loved the way Ali made her feel but she still couldn't fight the nervousness deep inside of her. She decided to take her mind off the situation at hand she would go shopping for a new suit to wear to dinner and whatever else she may find.

Ali was experiencing her own nerves, she didn't want Ashlyn to feel like she was pushing her but she really needed something more from the woman. She wanted this night to be perfect so she set out to do some shopping of her own. First stop was Adult World, she picked up an array of condoms and a few other things that may come in handy at some point. Her second stop was to Victoria Secrets for a few new pieces of lingerie that would hopefully make Ashlyn lose her mind her final stop was the jewelry store. She knew Ashlyn loved watches so she had decided after much research to buy Ashlyn a new Tag Heuer Canberra watch, the salesman made a few remarks about how special the recipient must be as he swiped her card for the nearly $7,000 purchase but she just smiled and walked away. She knows however if Ashlyn finds out how much the watch cost she would  refuse to accept it. After she finished her errands she went home to get a work out in, she had seriously neglected her fitness in the off season and was rudely reminded of it during camp.

 

Ashlyn got off work at 5 am, she went home to fall asleep so she was well rested for her night out with Ali. After a few hours of sleep she was woken up by her phone ringing, seeing her grandmothers name she answered immediately.

"Hi peanut, happy birthday!" The older woman said.

"Hi grandma how are you" Ashlyn said with a yawn.

"Did I wake you up? Shoot I forgot you had a late shift last night I'm sorry peanut go back to sleep."

"No it's ok, I have to get up soon anyways Ali is taking me out for my birthday tonight and I have to get ready."

"How is everything going with you 2? Well I hope."

"Things are great, we took the time to slow our relationship down a bit, I really like her gram, she is amazing."

"Well any chance this old lady could meet her? Maybe Sunday for dinner?" Gram said with a laugh, she could hear in Ashlyn's voice the care she had for the girl. She knew it would only be a matter of time until Ashlyn called her trying to figure out the right words for the feelings she was having.

"I will ask her and let you know as long as you promise to be nice and not tell embarrassing stories."

"Well I never, I have never told embarrassing stories of you....much." The old lady laughed. "I don't want to keep you, you better get up and get moving I know how you are when you are tired. Make sure you let me know about Sunday."

Grandma and Ashlyn finished their conversation with Ashlyn promising to be safe and to call her back tomorrow. As soon as she hung up the phone she got out of bed and made a cup of coffee. As she sat drinking her coffee she noticed a text from Ali.

Ali: Hey stud, I hope you were able to get some sleep after work. I am looking forward to seeing you tonight. XOXO

Ashlyn: Hi princess, I slept quiet well until my grandma called and woke me up, she wants to know if we will go over for dinner Sunday.

Ali: Are you ready for that? For me to meet your grandma? I want to but I don't want you to feel pressured or rushed.

Ashlyn: I am, my grandma is one of the most important people in my life and I would love for you to meet her.

Ali: Well ok then I would love to have dinner on Sunday.

After Ashlyn called her grandma back to inform her they would visit she got up to shower. Once she was done she wrapped her towel around her bottom half and walked to her room to begin getting dressed. She started with her underwear putting on a pair of boxer briefs that were looser and more comfortable than normal, next was her new bra that she thought made her smallish tits look great. Next she put on her suits, she had bought a feminine cut black suit paired with a silver shirt and black bow tie finished of with a pair of black and silver wing tip shoes. She perfectly styled her hair, applied some light make up and finished her look off with a gold watch her grandma bought her for Christmas a few years ago. She looked at the time realizing it was almost time to leave, she spritzed herself with cologne before grabbing the overnight bag she had packed and her keys and leaving the apartment.

Ali paced nervously waiting for Ashlyn to arrive, she wasn't nervous about the night until agreeing to go to dinner with Ashlyn and her grandma. She has dated plenty of people, and had sex with more but she has never been so willing to meet the family so quick but something about Ashlyn is different. Something about her feelings towards Ashlyn is different. She snapped out of it when she heard the door bell and hurried to answer, as soon as the door opened she lost the ability to breath.

"Oh my god, you look fantastic, so fucking beautiful Ash" Ali gushed towards the girl as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I hold no comparison to you. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole life" Ashlyn said as she took Ali's appearance in. Ali had chosen a tight black dress with a slit clear up the leg, the dress had a large cut out on the side and was low cut in the front. Ashlyn was pulled out of her thoughts as a car pulled up at Ali's house.

"Come on stud lets go." Ali said as she grabbed her purse and closed the door, she grabbed Ashlyn's hand and walked toward the car.

The couple stole light touches throughout the drive, occasionally sharing a light kiss. Ashlyn's head was spinning, what she was feeling towards Ali is something she hasn't felt in a long time. She was scared, she was excited but mostly she was falling in love.

 

Ashlyn was shocked at the restaurant Ali had chose. To say it was upscale was an understatement, it was one of the nicest places in Orlando. The hostess showed them to their table while fan girling over Ali a bit. It wasn't until Ali told her they were here to celebrate her girlfriends birthday did the young girl stop. To Ashlyn it was annoying but it felt nice to be called Ali's girlfriend. After they were seated and their server came over Ali ordered a bottle of wine to be brought to the table, the server left to get her request as they looked over the menu. The server returned five minutes later with the requested wine, she poured both women a glass before taking their orders and walking away.

Ali raised her glass to Ashlyn before making a toast, "To you, on your birthday, happy birthday babe." The women clinked their glasses together before taking a drink.

"Are you nervous to meet my grandma?" Ashlyn asked after their toast.

"Yes and no, I'm not nervous to meet her I'm just nervous that she won't think I'm enough for you."

"She knows that you make me happy and honestly I think that's all that matters to her, well that and the fact that I'm being smart and safe because she is too young for a great grandkid." Ashlyn said with a laugh.

"Oh my god really, you should just tell her we aren't having sex and she wouldn't worry." Ali laughed.

"I haven't told her about my issues that I have had recently, so the last time it was discussed was at the beginning and she gave me a warning." Ashlyn said taking another drink.

"You don't have issues, you had insecurities and rightfully so, but those are past us I hope."

"No I had issues, I had insecurities but I don't want to lose you. I'm not trying to scare you but you mean a lot to me and the thought of not being with you is a terrible thought. I have gone and talked to a therapist a few times about myself about my problems. I want to be a better person, someone that you want to be with." Ashlyn said with sincerity.

"Yo- you did that to be with me?" Ali asked stunned.

"I did, and I'm sorry this probably isn't the best place for this talk, I should have told you sooner but I want to be the person you deserve Alex, I want to be a better person for myself and for my future. I can't continue to let the past haunt me." As Ashlyn finished talking she thought she had done something wrong noticing Ali had tears in her eyes. "Alex, baby please don't cry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Ashlyn begged worried that she had messed up, but when Ali got up in the middle of the restaurant and walked over to give her a passionate kiss she knew she had done just the opposite, she had proven to Ali that she is serious.

Ali returned to her seat shortly before their meal was delivered, they continued small talk and sharing throughout their meal, their server surprised them by bringing over a small birthday cake for Ashlyn as well as a complimentary bottle of champagne. Once they were finally done Ali paid the bill and they left hand in hand towards the car waiting for them.

"That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me, Thank you so much Alex it was wonderful" Ashlyn said before placing a kiss on Ali's lips.

"Your welcome stud, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ali said after returning the kiss as she began rubbing her hand up Ashlyn's thigh. Ashlyn let out a light moan and Ali knew right away the affect she was having on the girl. Ashlyn leaned into Ali and placed a rough but passionate kiss on her lips before swiping her tongue asking for entrance, which was quickly granted as Ali continued rubbing getting closer to the younger woman's bulge.

Ashlyn broke this kiss feeling herself getting hard, at this moment she wishes she was driving so she could pull over and take Ali right there. The women haven't had sex with each other in well over a month, and the last release Ashlyn got was the day before her and Ali's fight when Ali was in California.

"I want you" Ali husked as she placed kisses up Ashlyn's neck before taking her ear lobe between her teeth.

"Fucking hell Alex" Ashlyn moaned as she began running her hand up the slit in Ali's dress. Both women were lost in each other when the car finally came to a stop, Ali grabbed a few 20's out of her purse and practically threw them at the driver as she pulled Ashlyn in the house and slammed the door behind them quickly pushing Ashlyn against it.

Ali quickly pressed herself to Ashlyn's front feeling her bulge against her front, she pulled Ashlyn in for a sultry kiss as she slipped her jacket off. The pair continued to fight for dominance in the kiss before Ashlyn pulled back.

"Alex, I want this so bad" She got out before Ali kissed her again "but not against your door, lets go upstairs baby." The walk up the stairs was slow, neither girl wanted to break apart, they were lip locked most of the way up until Ashlyn almost fell, not wanting her girlfriend to get hurt Ali broke the kiss as they walked the rest of the way up. Once inside the bedroom both women kicked off their shoes as Ali sauntered towards Ashlyn and began unbuttoning her shirt after she had taken off her bow tie.

Ashlyn reached behind Ali and slid the zipper to her dress down, once the dress slid off the brunettes shoulders Ashlyn's mouth went dry. Underneath Ali had on a strapless black lace bra with a matching barely there thong. "Fuck" Ashlyn moaned as her dick twitched in her pants.

"Mmm that's the point, I love this bra your tits look great." Ali said as she slid Ashlyn's shirt off her shoulders, leaning up to place kisses along the younger woman's jaw and neck, she continued to work her way down towards the girls chest as she unhooked her bra and threw it behind her.

Ali quickly took one of Ashlyn's nipples in her mouth as she rubbed the other between her thumb and finger earning a loud moan from Ashlyn. Ali switched to the other nipple making sure it received the same attention before her hands went to Ashlyn's pants and began to unbuckle them. She quickly removed Ashlyn's pants and let out a moan at being eye level with the raging hard on Ashlyn had in her briefs, she pushed Ashlyn to sit down on the bed and finished removing her pants before pulling her boxers down.

Ashlyn groaned when her hard cock hit the air and slapped against her abs, she was so turned on there were beads of pre cum oozing for the tip, she looked down as Ali licked her lips with wide eyes before taking the hard member in her mouth. Ashlyn moaned as soon as she felt the silk warmth of Ali's mouth wrapped around her member.

"Oh fuck Alex" Ashlyn shrieked as she felt the tip of her cock hit the back of Ali's throat, Ali gagged a bit before moaning sending vibrations down Ashlyn's dick. Ashlyn was so worked up she knew she wouldn't last long, she felt the familiar coil burning in the pit of her stomach as Ali hallowed her cheeks and began moving quickly.

"Fuck please uh shit please don- don't stop I'm gonna cum..... fuck I'm coming"  Ashlyn yelled as soon as she felt Ali begin to play with her balls, she shot what seemed like an endless stream of cum down the girls throat as Ali kept sucking. Ashlyn shuddered as Ali slowed her motions and Ashlyn's semi flaccid cock popped out of her mouth.

"Mmm Happy Birthday baby." Ali said wiping her mouth before Ashlyn pulled her down into her for a kiss, the kiss became quickly heated as Ashlyn flipped their position, reaching around to unhook Ali's bra.

"Your body is perfection" Ashlyn said placing kisses down Ali's body earning a moan from a squirming Ali. She made sure to spend ample time on each nipple before running her tongue down Ali's torso and teasing around the top of her thong.

"Baby, please, I need you Ash" Ali cried as Ashlyn hooked a finger in each side of her thong. She made slow work of pulling the garment off before kissing her way back up Ali's beautiful legs. She began kissing and sucking small areas on the inside of the older woman's thighs earning a loud moan from Ali.

Ali's back shot off the bed as soon as she felt Ashlyn's tongue separate her folds, her hand quickly went to Ashlyn's head as she looked down at the stunning woman pleasuring her.

"Mmm yes baby right there" Ali cried out when Ashlyn's tongue penetrated her tight hole.

Ali was so turned on she began rocking her hips into Ashlyn's face, Ashlyn had her tongue buried deep inside as her hands massaged Ali's ass cheeks roughly, every time Ali's hips rocked Ashlyn's tongue went further in and her nose would add pressure to her clit.

"Fuck plea- Ash baby please" Ali cried out as her body began to shake as her orgasm built. Ashlyn took Ali's clit between her lips before gently plunging 2 fingers deep inside the girl.

"Oh oh fuck Ash" Ali cried as Ashlyn curled her fingers up hitting the woman's g-spot. Ali shuddered again and released a loud moan as Ashlyn felt a gush of wetness hit her face. Ashlyn carefully removed her fingers as Ali shook lightly on the bed coming down from her high.

"Fuck you are so fucking good with that mouth of yours" Ali said earning a giggle from Ashlyn. "Oh! I forgot to give you your present." Ali exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and grabbed the box off her dresser.

"Al you don't have to get me anything, dinner was more than enough."

"Well too late I already bought it" Ali said with a smile handing the box to Ashlyn. Ashlyn opened the box and gasped "oh my god Alex this is too much, I- I can't accept this- this is..."

"Do you not like it? I know the one you wear is from your grandma but I just wanted to get you something you would like I can..." Ali said worried before she was cut off by a kiss from Ashlyn.

"Alex this is beautiful, I love it thank you so much" Ashlyn said setting the box on the table before their kiss became heated as Ali's hand went to Ashlyn's cock and began stroking until she was hard. Ali reached into the side drawer and grabbed a condom earning a smile from Ashlyn at her thoughtfulness.  Ali quickly opened the foil package and slid the condom down Ashlyn's shaft. Ali pushed Ashlyn down on the bed before straddling the younger girls lap, she leaned down kissing Ashlyn before lining Ashlyn's hard cock up with her hole and sinking down with a moan at the feeling of being stretched. Ashlyn let out a moan at the feeling of warmth and being buried deep inside.

"Oh fuck, you're so big" Ali cried as she began moving on the girl below her.

"You feel so fucking good Alex" Ashlyn moaned thrusting her hips to meet Ali's movements, Ali used Ashlyn's tits as leverage as she rocked her hips on the 9 inch cock that was splitting her in two. Ashlyn could sense Ali's movements becoming messy as her walls tightened around her as the girls orgasm hit. Ashlyn carefully stood staying deep inside Ali and laid her on her back and began softly moving inside.

Ali let out a sound Ashlyn had never heard, it wasn't a moan or a cry but something in between, she suddenly stopped her movement, "Alex are you ok baby, did I hurt you?"

"No, sensitive please don't stop." Ali said as Ashlyn began moving softly hitting deep inside.

"Yes Ash fuck mmm uhhh" Ali moaned loudly as Ashlyn's movement sped up, Ali wrapped her legs tightly around Ashlyn's waist feeling her deeper than she has ever felt anything before. Ashlyn thrust in and out of Ali at a feverous pace feeling her climax building deep down inside her.

"Ash my clit, my clit baby please" Ali cried as Ashlyn began quickly rubbing her clit all the while moving in and out quickly.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum" Ashlyn moaned. "Me to baby, cum with me" Ali cried as her orgasm hit, Ashlyn's following quickly behind her.

"Please stay in me, I need to feel you" Ali let out breathlessly, Ashlyn leaned down placing a kiss on her lips the feeling of Ashlyn pushing deeper caused Ali to shudder. Ali looked into Ashlyn's eyes and that's when she saw it, she felt it, she knew it. "I love you" Ali confessed as a tear escaped her eyes.

Ashlyn looked down shocked, she felt deeply for Ali, hell she was in love with her but she didn't think the brunette felt the same way. Carefully she removed herself from the older woman's core before speaking. "I love you too Alex, you are what I didn't even know I was missing in my life." Ali planted a kiss on Ashlyn's lips at the confession from the girl.

The pair spent the rest of the night having sex, making love and pleasuring each other through the wee hours of the morning before finally passing out due to sheer exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

Ashlyn thought she was having the best dream of her life, she felt as if she could feel her cock sliding in and out of a warm wet mouth. It wasn't until she heard a moan and felt the vibration did she open her eyes to see her cock sliding in and out of Ali's mouth. As she snapped out of her sleepy state her hands immediately went to Ali's head guiding the girl down.

"Mmm ffuck Alex" Ashlyn managed to moan as the tip of her dick hit the back of Ali's throat. Ali reached her left hand up and began tweaking Ashlyn's nipples while her right hand fumbled with Ashlyn's balls.

"God Alex, I'm not going to last babe" Ashlyn moaned at the new sensation as she felt a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach knowing her orgasm was quickly approaching. "Oh fuc- Ale- I'm coming" Ashlyn yelled as she thrust her hips up and shot a load of cum into the back of Ali's throat.

"Mmm good morning love" Ali said as she moved up Ashlyn's body and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning, not that I'm complaining but what did I do to deserve that? My birthday is over."

"I had the urge to wake you up with your dick in my mouth the first time you stayed over but I woke up with my period, I woke up this  morning and felt this bad boy poking me in the ass and wanted it in me somehow and I knew I couldn't put a condom on you without you waking up right away." Ali said with a smile as she ran her fingers up and down Ashlyn's naked torso. "Now lets get up and shower so we can go to breakfast, you literally fucked me senseless last night and I need nutrition."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night" Ashlyn smirked watching a very naked Ali get out of bed, she smiled at the purple marks that were adorning Ali's neck, breasts and on her inner thighs. She knew she had some marks on her body to match as well as some claw marks she could feel clearly on her back.

Ashlyn quickly jumped out of bed and joined Ali in the shower, wrapping her arms around the girl and placing light kisses on her neck.

 

The two were able to shower and get dressed with few distractions before leaving the house to Ali's favorite breakfast spot. The women ordered their food and sat at the table talking enjoying their coffee when Ali suddenly went quiet.

"Is there something wrong Alex?" Ashlyn questioned.

"I...do yo- I don't know what it is about you but you literally make me a bumbling mess, I have never lacked confidence and suddenly I don't know how to enunciate my words." Ali said with a little annoyance.

"I'm so-" Ashlyn began before Ali cut her off. "I don't want you to be sorry, I just this is new for me."

"Is that why you were being quiet?"

"No, I was just thinking about last night" Ali said as a smile came across her face. "And not just the sex although it was great. But I meant it, when I said it. I just want to make sure you know that."

"I- I know Alex and I did as well, I didn't know my life was missing anything until I met you. I love you Alexandra Krieger." Ashlyn said bringing Ali's hand to her lips to place a light kiss.

"I love you too Ashlyn, what do you want to do today after breakfast?" Ali asked.

"Are you an option?" Ashlyn laughed, "we can do whatever you want I don't care as long as I'm spending the day with you."

"Baby my body needs a few hours before I'm an option, I love your cock being buried deep inside of me but that bad boy beat me up last night." Ali said quietly not wanting patrons nearby to hear they conversation.

"Wh- why didn't you tell me I was hurting you last night? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to get carried away." Ashlyn said with worry.

"No, baby no you didn't hurt me, we just had so much sex that I'm sore. You aren't exactly small and you are the first gu- I haven't been penetrated my more than a couple of fingers in a very very long time."

"I just wish you would have told me to not go so hard, I don't ever want to hurt you, sex isn't enjoyable if it both aren't enjoying it."

"Babe I did enjoy it, so much. It will get better the more we have sex, please don't worry about it. I promise it is nothing you did wrong." Ali reassured as their server brought their breakfast. 

The pair ate while discussing a plan for the day, they ultimately decided on a couples massage, Ashlyn grabbed the check as soon as the server came over to Ali's dismay before the two left. Ali spent their drive back to her house observing Ashlyn, she hadn't completely shut down but Ali could tell she was bothered.

"What's bothering you Ash?" Ali asked snapping Ashlyn out of her trance.

"Huh oh nothing." Ashlyn lied.

"You are literally the worst liar I have ever met so you might as well tell me what is bothering you." Ali countered.

"It's stupid I will deal with it."

"If it is bothering you it isn't stupid, please talk to me." Ali begged.

"I... I just feel bad, I can't shake it. I just feel like you kept going to please me but your pleasure means more to me than my own."

"Ash, please listen to what I'm about to say very clearly ok" Ali said earning a nod from the younger girl.

"I loved last night very much. I love having sex with you and you weren't rough or too rough, in fact I could feel at times it was more like making love than having sex. Ashlyn there is nothing for you to feel bad about, I know you are a woman but you have this sex thing easy you don't ever have to worry about your insides being pounded, although it's a pretty amazing fucking feeling. We will just have a lot of sex and the feeling will go away. So please don't worry about it, I promise you didn't do anything bad. I love you."

"Ok, as long as you tell me if I ever hurt you. I love you too."

"I will now lets have complete strangers give us a rub down, and if you are lucky I may give you a happy ending" Ali said with a smirk as she placed a kiss on Ashlyn's lips.

 

The women enjoyed their massage and to Ali's promise she gave Ashlyn a hand job in the shower which was reciprocated by Ashlyn dropping to her knees to eat Ali out avoiding any sort of penetration to not cause the girl more pain. After their massage they went back to Ali's house and lounged around the swimming pool and hot tub before retreating inside due to rain where they cuddled up on the couch to watch movies. They ordered take out from Ali's favorite spot and stayed as wrapped up in each other as long as they could.

Ali was nervous to meet Ashlyn's grandma the next day but she knew as long as the woman could see how much she loved her grand daughter everything should be ok.

"Do we need to bring anything to your grandma's tomorrow?" Ali asked as the two laid in bed.

"I will stop and pick up a bottle of wine and some flowers for her tomorrow, I always try to take something colorful home to her." Ashlyn answered.

"That's sweet of you."

"My grandpa would bring her flowers every week because a beautiful woman always deserves to smile. It took a couple of months but she finally admitted to me one day that she really missed feeling important and loved so much once he died."

"Babe, that is so incredibly thoughtful and sweet of you. I love your heart." Ali said as she stifled a yawn.

"Like I said she is incredibly important to me, I love her she saved me and has always loved and accepted me. Let's go to bed beautiful you look sleepy." Ashlyn said scooping Ali into her arms and carrying her up the stairs.

 

Ashlyn woke up early the next morning and decided to cook breakfast for the brunette beauty by her side. She had learned over the past month what her girlfriend liked for breakfast. She decided to make scrambled egg whites with turkey bacon and toast, once the food was cooked she plated it up and poured 2 cups of coffee placing it all on a tray she found before carefully walking up stairs.

"Mmm smells so good" Ali said as she woke up to the sound of Ashlyn entering the room.

"I hope you don't mind I raided the kitchen but I figured you would like some breakfast."

"Thank you babe."

The women ate breakfast and cleaned up before getting in the shower to get ready for the day. After their shower they left the house to head to Satellite. Ashlyn could tell Ali was nervous so she kept rubbing the back of Ali's hand with her thumb. After a stop at the store for wine and flowers they continued their drive arriving a little after noon.

"Hi gram, I'm home" Ashlyn shouted as she walked in the house. 

"Oh my peanut, come here." The elderly lady said with her arms stretched out for a hug.

"Hi gram, here you go beautiful." Ashlyn said extending the flowers to her.

"Your grandfather would be so proud of the young lady you have become. Thank you peanut."

"You're welcome gram." "Gram, this is my wonderful, beautiful and amazing girlfriend Ali."

"Hi Mrs. Harris it's so nice to meet you." Ali said extending her hand towards grandma earning a look from grandma before she turned to Ashlyn.

"Peanut, did you not tell this pretty lady the rules?" Gram asked causing Ali to worry.

"No, I kinda forgot gram I'm sorry." Ashlyn said shyly.

"Well, Ali I am grandma or grams not Mrs. Harris, and we do not shake hands" Gram said as she pulled Ali into a hug.

"I'm sorry grandma, I won't let it happen again." Ali replied as she returned the hug.

The women sat around talking for a few hours before all 3 piled into the kitchen and began cooking dinner, the conversation flowed steadily as the women enjoyed their time together. Grandma didn't tell embarrassing stories like she had promised but she did dig out some baby pictures of an incredibly adorable Ashlyn. Ali found it endearing how the older woman never referred to Ashlyn as a little boy or Ashton.

After they sat around talking for a few hours the girls decided it was getting close to time to head home. They gave their farewells to grandma before leaving the small beach front house.

"Can I take you somewhere? There is a place I want to show you."

"Of course Ash, I'd go anywhere with you." Ali answered.

Ashlyn drove for a bit before turning down a dirt path, Ali could hear waves but couldn't see water. Once the jeep was parked Ashlyn got out and walked to the back grabbing a blanket before walking to Ali's door to help her out.  The pair made a short walk to a rock formation sitting about 100 yards from an inlet. Ali was left breathless at the beauty, the sun was beginning to set over the ocean and had the sky painted in orange and pink hues. Ashlyn spread the blanket out as she and Ali sat down.

"This is my favorite spot in this town, I spent so much time here once I could drive. It always calmed me and grounded me when I felt lost."

"It's beautiful out here. I can't believe there aren't more people here." Ali said in disbelief.

"A lot of people don't know about this place, I found it by accident one day when I was trying to escape."

"What were you escaping?"

"People, ridicule and criticism mostly."

"I really hate you went through that." Ali said leaning into kiss Ashlyn on the lips.

"I mean I hate it but it has made me a better person." Ashlyn said as Ali moved to straddle her.

"I love the person you are" Ali said kissing Ashlyn again with passion earning a moan from the girl below her.

The kiss quickly became heated as Ali swiped her tongue on Ashlyn's bottom lip asking for entrance that she was quickly granted. The pair fought for dominance before Ashlyn pulled back and lightly bit Ali's bottom lip.

"God you are so fucking hot" Ali said running her fingers through Ashlyn's short hair lightly pulling it causing Ashlyn to moan.

Ali was beginning to feel Ashlyn responding to her as she rocked her hips harder into the girl, "Ash, I need you."

"Mmm in the jeep?" Ashlyn said breathlessly as she felt Ali begin to unbuckle her pants.

"No baby, right here, right now. I can't wait" Ali said as she pulled Ashlyn's  hard cock out of her pants. Ashlyn let out a gasp as the cool air hit her warm skin. She watched in awe as Ali stood and removed her shorts and thong. Ashlyn stood up and folded the blanket over once so there was more padding for Ali's back against the hard rocks before she helped the girl lay down as she kissed her.

She ran her fingers through Ali's folds gathering some of her wetness as lubrication gently stroking her cock when she realized they didn't have a condom.

"Fuck Alex, we can't I don't have a condom" She said with annoyance in herself.

"It's fine just pull out. Now please fuck me Ashlyn."

Ashlyn has never had sex without a condom, she was slightly worried she would blow her load in seconds but she wanted more to please her girlfriend. She sank to her knees and lowered between Ali's legs leaning up to kiss her as she lined her dick up with Ali's hole. She looked up to meet the girls gaze making sure Ali truly wanted this, Ali met her gaze with a nod as Ashlyn lowered herself and sank into the woman.

"Oh fuck you are so warm" Ashlyn gasped with wide eyes.

"You feel soo good babe, so big" Ali moaned as Ashlyn buried to the hilt inside her. Ali's eyes went wide when Ashlyn took her leg and placed in on her shoulder opening her up even more. She could feel Ashlyn further, deeper and harder than she had in their previous encounters.

"Fuck you are sooo deep Ash, please move. I need you to move inside me baby."

Ashlyn had no problem meeting her demands as she began her movements slowly and sped up. Ali was beneath her moaning and grasping at anything she could, she could feel Ali's walls tightening around her cock, but she did her best to with hold her orgasm until Ali reached her climax.

Feeling how close Ali was she reached down to circle her clit with her thumb hoping to drive the girl to her orgasm quicker, she felt her own very close and needed Ali to cum first.

"Ohhh fuck Ash m'soo close baby don't stop" Ali moaned as she scooted down a bit burying Ashlyn deeper inside of her. Ashlyn's eyes shot open immediately realizing she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Baby, I gotta pull out I'm gon-"

"Don't you fucking dare pull out I'm so close" Ali said, Ashlyn bit her lip and kept thrusting she was hoping the pain for biting her lip would help hold off her orgasm.

"Al, I can- I gotta pull out" Ashlyn said as she felt Ali's walls clinch around her.

"I'm almost there, its ok baby just let go." Ali moaned feeling her orgasm hit. The feeling of Ali's wetness flooding around her dick caused her to lose control, before she knew it with one quick deep thrust further into Ali's pussy she spilled her seed inside her lover. The feeling of the warm liquid splashing her walls caused Ali to cum again before Ashlyn pulled out.

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Ashlyn said with wide eyes letting the gravity of what she had just done sink in, seeing Ali with wide eyes alike.

"I... I have never let anyone do that to me." Ali said.

"I have never done that, I shouldn't have done that, what if you- what if something comes from it. That was stupid and careless of me" Ashlyn said distraught as she stood up putting her clothes back on as Ali began to do the same.

"Ash, it's fine, it wasn't stupid or careless of you, if anyone it was of me. I know the risks and I still wanted you to fuck me without a condom. If you are so worried we can stop on the way home and I will get the plan b pill."

"I'm not ready to be a parent." Ashlyn said dejectedly hoping Ali wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Me either, there is a CVS by my house, we can stop before we go back and I will go in and get it."

"I love you Alex. You make everything so much better."

"I love you too Ashlyn, now lets get going we have a stop to make and I know where to find some condoms that we could use to continue this night." Ali said earning a smile as the pair walked hand in hand back to Ashlyn's jeep.

Ali didn't want to upset Ashlyn so she kept it to herself, but truth is the thought of having Ashlyn's baby excited her. She knew not right now they had only been dating a month and they were both so young and she was in the best part of her career, but someday, someday she wanted to have a baby with the woman whose seed was currently in her.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The women made their drive back to Ali's house, not before stopping at the store to get the pill to protect against their actions. Ashlyn had gone inside to retrieve her bag from Ali's bedroom before heading back to her apartment since she had to work tomorrow morning.

"I had a really great time this weekend with you, thank you for everything." Ashlyn said as she was standing near the door getting ready to leave.

"I enjoyed it as well, I really love spending time with you, and I really enjoyed meeting your grandma, and her cooking is heavenly."

"Yeah, her cooking is pretty phenomenal. I wish I could cook like that" Ashlyn said with a laugh. "As much as I don't really want to I should probably get going, I have to be up pretty early tomorrow morning."

"Ok babe, you get home and get some sleep and I will talk to you tomorrow, I love you." Ali said pulling Ashlyn in for a kiss.

"I love you too babe." Ashlyn said as she returned the kiss before leaving Ali at the door.

The weekend had worn Ashlyn out, she had no problem at all falling asleep after her shower when she crawled into her bed. Her alarm clock ringing the next morning was a rude awakening though, she laid in bed as long as she could before shooting a text to Ali and getting in the shower.

Ashlyn: Good morning beautiful, I hope you have an absolutely wonderful day. I love you.

Ashlyn got dressed and left her apartment with just enough time to stop and get coffee on her way to the station. Once she arrived at the station she found her assignment right away and got to work. She knew it should be a pretty routine day she had been assigned to patrol near down town for the day.

 

Ali woke up to the text from Ashlyn with a smile on her face, she quickly replied before laying back in bed enjoying the smell of Ashlyn on her pillow.

Ali: Good morning stud, would be a better day if I were with you but I can't complain since you are out saving the world. I love you. Call me later.

Ali knew Ashlyn was probably busy and wouldn't respond for a while. She was shocked when she felt her phone vibrate with a text from the girl.

Ashlyn: It's going to be a long one,  Abby's wife had their baby so chief just asked me to pull doubles all week.

Ali: Oh no but you were supposed to be off Wednesday right?

Ashlyn: Yea, I work 2nd shift Wednesday night now but chief is giving me the weekend off, and then I found out I have to go to Tallahassee for a week of training next week. I don't understand why I have to be fucking trained I just graduated the damn academy last year.

Ali: Will I get to see you at all this week?

Ashlyn: I'm not sure, I mean I really hope so but I can't make any promises. I'm sorry.

 

Ashlyn felt bad that she wasn't going to see Ali much but it is her job and nothing she can really do. She decided to try and make it up to her by sending her flowers from the nearby flower shop.

 

Ali was shocked when the door bell rang as she was getting ready to hang out with Alex considering Alex usually just walked right in Ali was happy the girls had managed to repair their friendship after the whole penis debacle, secretly Ali was happy Alex knew because they could talk without holding anything back though Ali made sure to be respectful to Ashlyn.

"Hi I have a delivery for Ms. Ali Krieger." The man at the door said handing Ali a large vase of flowers.

"Thank you" Ali said taking the flowers before the man walked away.

_My Alex,_

_I am so sorry the week took such a turn after we shared an amazing weekend and took our relationship to new levels. I don't know when since my next few weeks are booked but I will make it up to you.  I hope these flowers are enough , just know that no matter how beautiful the arrangement maybe, it could never be as beautiful as you. I love you Alexandra Blaire Krieger._

_Love, Ashlyn._

Ali: Thank you so much for the flowers, they are beautiful. I love you.

Ali quickly sent the text as Alex pulled up outside her house. "Hey what's up with the flowers, officer hottie in the dog house?" Alex questioned as she walked in the door.

"No not in the dog house, she found out she has to work doubles all week and will be gone all next week for training. I mean I get it, it's her job but we are at such a new point in our relationship that it sucks we won't be able to see each other."

"New point in your relationship? What does that even mean you guys have been fucking since you met."

"We haven't been though, I mean we did a few times but then stopped and slowed things down, we just had sex again for the first time this past weekend, along with other stuff."

"Am I going to regret if I ask what other stuff?"

"I told her I loved her." Ali says shyly waiting for her friend to tease her. "I also met her grandmother, which was great."

"Did she say it back?"

"Yeah it was a pretty amazing moment, it felt amazing, I know she meant it and it wasn't a ploy to get me in bed or something" Ali said before trailing off "since we were already in bed."

"So she blurted out she loved you as she fucked you?"

"God I forgot how crude you are, no I- she didn't blurt it out I- we were having sex and I asked her to stay inside and just the look in her eyes it grounded me and I let it out it was so sweet Alex, I know it isn't typical of me but this woman she is amazing seriously read this card." Ali said as she handed the flower card to Alex.

"Fuck, she needs to hang out with Serv, I love that boy, he is pretty great but sometimes he is so fucking clueless."

"Haha, I feel like that's a male thing."

"I guess you really have the best of both worlds huh."

"Yeah, I guess I do. So Serv, and love?"

"Yeah, he- we are good, I do love him he is so sweet and gentle, honestly after all the fuck boys I feel like I have a keeper. It seems so soon but he could be the one. You should come to his soccer game with us tomorrow night, it would be fun."

"Well, I was hoping to see Ashlyn but I don't think that is going to be possible so yeah I would love too."

"Awesome, I will pick you up tomorrow and we can ride together if you want."

"Yeah that would be great. I haven't been to a soccer match since college, I'm kind of excited." Ali said as the pair left for lunch.

 

Meanwhile Ashlyn was busy, there seemed to be a lot of people with a general disregard for traffic laws today. On a normal day it wouldn't annoy her so much but ever since finding out about the rest of her week and next week she is incredibly annoyed by everything. The citizens can tell as well, the usually even keeled cop is issuing citations left and right when she normally gives more warnings than not. She wanted to text Ali to see if they could meet up for lunch but she knew the girl was hanging out with Alex so she decided against it, instead going to a new sandwich shop downtown near her patrol area.

 

"Hi welcome to Stackz sandwich, what can I get you today?" Ashlyn heard as she walked in the door, but as soon as she heard the voice her heart stopped for some reason unknown to her life just wanted to punch her in the face today.

"Oh my god Ashlyn? Ashlyn Harris is that you?" The voice squealed out.

"H-Hi Emily, h-how are you?" Ashlyn squeaked out, shocked seeing her ex-girlfriend standing behind the counter.

"I'm good, great it is so wonderful to see you,  you look amazing. The uniform suits you well."

"I- uh thank you, you l-look good."

"What have you been up too? I feel like there is so much to catch up on." The girl asked ignoring their history.

"You are looking at it, I graduated, moved back and am working as a police officer. How about you? How is your kid?" Ashlyn asked feeling a pang to her chest.

"He is good, he is so big definitely changed my life."

"Yeah mine too" Ashlyn mumbled under her breath.

"What can I get you for lunch Ash, I'm sure you don't have a lot of time but maybe I could sit with you and we can chat?"

"I- uh if you want. I will take a turkey club on wheat please." Ashlyn said unbeknown to herself why she said the girl could sit with her.

Ashlyn sat nervously waiting for her order to be called, however, instead of her order number she looked up to see Emily walking over with her sandwich instead.

"Here you go, I really wish you would have let me buy you lunch."

"I- it's not permitted for citizens to buy an officer anything while in uniform it can be considered as bribery."

"Well, you could always take your uniform off when you come in next, that's a sight I wouldn't mind seeing again." Emily flirted.

"Still the same Emily nothing has changed, you could have seen it anytime you wanted, instead you walked away. You sent my life through a whirlwind of emotion in such a short time. It still haunts me."

"What- Ashlyn I wasn't in a good place. I made a mistake."

"A mistake, you were having sex with him and me, you made me think It was my kid, I wanted to marry you. I wanted to do the right thing Emily, only to come home and learn how you really felt about me." Ashlyn said as she put her sandwich back in the bag it came in, she had enough of Emily's excuses and decided to eat lunch in her car.

"I'm sorry Ash, so sorry. I didn't mean any of those things I was in a bad place. Please just giv- can we hang out sometime when I'm not in my shop and you aren't on break?"

"No, I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that much" Ashlyn said as she stood up.

"Gir-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess you can't expect a 'freak' like me to live my life alone right. I mean I know I'm a what were your words oh 'mutant tranny freak' but I actually met someone who loves me for me. All of me, kind of like you allegedly once did. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go to my squad car and eat my lunch in peace. Have a nice life Emily." And with that Ashlyn walked out of the restaurant with her head held high, she was finally able to say the things to her ex she had wanted.

Emily stood there in silence not believing what just happened. She knew she messed up leaving Ashlyn but she would just have to live with her mistakes now.

 

Once Ashlyn got to her car she sent a text to Ali.

Ashlyn: Hey, I hope I'm not bothering you, I just wanted to tell you I can't get you off my mind. I miss you immensely. I love you.

Ali: You are never a bother stud, I miss you. I hope you are having a good day. Love you.

 

The rest of Ashlyn's day went well, just a busy as the beginning but nothing too horrible, she spent a bit of time facetiming with Ali, she told her about her run in with Emily. Ali reassured her she was perfect. They spent the rest of Ashlyn's downtime texting back and forth. Ali informed Ashlyn of her plans to go to the soccer game tomorrow and Ashlyn was happy her lover had found something to keep her occupied.

The next day for Ashlyn was much of the same with the exception of running into her ex, she wasn't able to talk to Ali as much due to the woman having plans but she understood and didn't mind all that much. When she finally finished duty Tuesday night she was excited to go home and sleep. She wanted to see Ali after work since she didn't have to work until 3 the next day but knew Ali was busy so she just went home and fell asleep immediately.

Ashlyn was happy when she woke up Wednesday, she felt refreshed as she got up and started her morning routine. She had only been up a few minutes when she was surprised by a knock on her door.

"Hi, Alex what are you doing here?" Ashlyn asked surprised.

"I just wanted to see you, and bring you breakfast. Should I leave I didn't mean to interrupt your day." 

"No, no please don't leave, you aren't interrupting anything" Ashlyn said pulling Ali in for a kiss. Ali moaned at the kiss and the feeling of Ashlyn's package pushing against her front.

"Sit, lets eat breakfast." Ali said noticing Ashlyn's loose shorts, and that the woman wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Thank you for this, it has been a long couple of days." Ashlyn said as she ran 1 hand up and down Ali's back.

"You don't have to thank me babe, its about time I'm able to do something sweet for you." Ali said reciprocating the rubbing motion only her hand was on Ashlyn's upper thigh.

"H-how was the g-gam fuck Ali" Ashlyn said as Ali's hand slipped up the leg of her shorts and brushed against her dick.

"Mmm that game was good, wish you would have been there." Ali said as she wrapped her hand around Ashlyn's now semi hard cock earning a yelp from Ashlyn.

"Mmm baby your hand is so warm, feel s-so g-good." Ashlyn moaned as Ali began stroking her girlfriend. "Uhhh bedroom baby" Ashlyn moaned.

Ali quickly removed her hand from Ashlyn's shorts and jumped up to walk toward Ashlyn's room. Ashlyn quickly joined her pressing her front into Ali's backside as she pulled Ali's shirt to remove it, followed quickly by her bra. Ashlyn picked the girl up and moved her to the bed pressing their lips together in a deep passionate kiss.

"Mmm baby I need you" Ali moaned as Ashlyn captured her nipple in between her lips causing Ali's back to arch up. Ashlyn switched sides to make sure both nipples got the same attention before she trailed kisses down Ali's torso and began to remove her pants. The feeling of Ashlyn peppering kisses around her pussy and thighs caused  a flood in Ali's core.

"Baby please" Ali moaned as Ashlyn worked her way back up the girls body and ran her tongue through her soaking wet folds. The taste of Ali caused Ashlyn to moan, sending shivers through Ali's core. Ashlyn plunged her tongue deep inside Ali's core causing Ali to shriek.

"Baby, I need you in me please." Ali cried out. Ashlyn not wanting to deny her lover what she wanted stood up removing the few clothes she was wearing before grabbing a condom from the table.

"Babe can we try something? Different?" Ashlyn asked apprehensively.

"Yes, just please Ash I need you" Ali replied as she stroked Ashlyn's cock to make sure it was good and hard for the condom.

"Can you get on your hands and knees?" Ashlyn asked as she rolled the condom down her cock as Ali quickly complied, secretly she was nervous about being in such a vulnerable position.

"If this is uncomfortable just tell me ok babe" Ashlyn said earning a nod from Ali as Ashlyn moved closer lining her cock up with Ali's pussy. She rubbed her dick up and down Ali's center for a little more lubrication on the condom before pressing into the tight hole.

"Ohh shit" Ali moaned loudly at the sensation of Ashlyn entering her, Ashlyn worried Ali was uncomfortable so she stopped immediately. "Are you ok babe? Did I hurt you?" Ashlyn asked concerned.

"N-no I- it just feels different, but good, so so good. keep going please." Ali said satisfying Ashlyn with her answer as she continued to penetrate Ali.  She looked down watching her dick completely disappear inside the girl, once she was fully sheathed in Ali's tight heat she began to move.

"God you feel so fucking good Alex" Ashlyn mewled out as she thrust in softly before pulling out.

"Mmm yes, Ash. More, harder" "Oh fuck holy fuck Ash, yes!" Ali screamed as Ashlyn began moving her hips quicker. Ashlyn was enjoying this position and truly hoped her next move wouldn't back fire on her as she lightly brought her open palm down across Ali's ass cheek. The smack was hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to hurt the girl. As soon as her hand made contact Ali jumped. "Oh fuuck again, more Ash" Ali cried earning a few more smacks from Ashlyn. Ashlyn could tell she was quickly loosing control as she began bucking her hips back into Ashlyn's cock.

"Ash, I'm go- uhh fuck uh uhh I'm gonna cum Ash don't stop" Ali shrieked as her walls clenched around Ashlyn's cock and her body began to shake, "I'm cumming fuuuuuuckkkk." Ali screamed as her orgasm hit. Ashlyn was close but knew she needed to stop moving in order to not hurt the woman she was inside of.

Ali's body shook for a few minutes as she came down from her orgasm, Ashlyn stayed buried inside of her with her arms wrapped around the girls waist to support her.

"Did you?" Ali asked once she stopped shaking, she could usually feel when Ashlyn's orgasm hit but she was so lost in her own she didn't feel anything this time.

"No, I'm fine I can take care of it in the shower." Ashlyn answered honestly.

"Why did you stop if you didn't cum?" Ali asked as Ashlyn removed herself and the condom still sporting a rather large hard on.

"Baby I didn't want to hurt you, you squeezed pretty tight that time, you pleasure is my pleasure." Ashlyn answered before Ali pushed her down on her back and took her cock into her mouth. It didn't take long for Ashlyn to cum deep down Ali's throat. Once both women were sated they took a quick shower so Ashlyn could get ready for work. Ali followed the girl out the door and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Be safe tonight babe, I love you so much" Ali said hugging Ashlyn tightly.

"I will do my best. I love you princess." Ashlyn said placing another quick kiss on Ali's lips as the 2 parted ways.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is going to be a time jump, I know not everyone is a fan of them but it will get the story moving along a little better. I'm not overly happy with this chapter but its kind of a filler, I wont be able to write another one until the weekend.  
> *Trigger* There is mention of a drunk driving incident with injury. It will be brief for the most part but I wanted you all to be fair warned.

6 months had past since Ali and Ashlyn had confessed their love to each other, they had been together 7 months now and things couldn't be better. Ali was back in season with the Florida Pride, they were currently in first place in the division almost 2 months into the season. Ashlyn was currently laying across Ali's bed as she packed for their upcoming road trip. That was one of this more difficult things for the pair to manage was Ali being gone but slowly they were figuring it out, making sure they constantly communicate.

 

"What day do you come back?" Ashlyn asked as she watched Ali move around the room.

"We will be back Thursday,  have Friday and Saturday off before a 3 game home stand starting Sunday." Ali answered.

"Will you come over when you get home Thursday?"

"Of course I will babe, is it your weekend off this weekend?"

"Yes, I actually took a personal day Friday so I have a 3 day weekend."

"Oh, I didn't know you were planning on taking any time off, glad I will be home to spend time with you then." Ali smiled as she leaned down and left a peck on Ashlyn's forehead.

"I uh I have a doctors appointment Thursday, I don't really like going to these appointments so I take a mental health day basically the next day."

"Is everything ok? I didn't know you had any appointments. What time is it? I can try to get back to come with you." Ali offered.

"Uh no you don't have to come with me, I jus- I don't like this appointment, I have finally gotten comfortable with myself but something about a doctor doing things to my private region I just get uncomfortable."

"So its a physical?"

"Kind of, they basically do a sperm count, blood tests and make sure I don't have cancer or anything. I really hate people fondling my testicles, well except for when you do it." Ashlyn admitted.

"Oh ok well I'm sure everything is good, when you get home Thursday night we will celebrate it." Ali said with a nose crinkling smile.

"Is that what's had you so uptight of sorts lately."

"No, I mean yes but no my lease of my apartment is up next month so that is on my mind as well, I like living there but I have been thinking about buying a house so I've just been thinking a lot. I'm kind of to the thought of just signing a month to month lease until I make up my mind."

Ashlyn's statement got Ali's brain racing, she knew they hadn't been together a year yet but she was seriously considering asking the girl to move in with her. She had a big house where Ashlyn would have all the room she needed and it's not like Ashlyn didn't already have some things at her house just as she did at Ashlyn's apartment. She decided to not make a rush decision and ask right now, she would ask when she got home from her road trip.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the stadium on my way to work babe?" Ashlyn asked.

"No you don't have to do that, I will drive myself that way I can come straight here when I get back." Ali replied as the 2 women walked downstairs. They shared a passionate kiss as they stood at the door, Ashlyn was leaving directly to work and Ali to the stadium.

"Be safe today please. I love you." Ali said as she always did when Ashlyn got ready for work. She knows some may find it silly but she never wants the phone call that Ashlyn was hurt.

"I will babe, let me know when you guys make it to Portland please. I love you." Ashlyn said kissing Ali again.

"Of course." Ali said as the pair shared another kiss before Ashlyn left.

 

The flight to Portland was long, and rough it was one of Ali's favorite places to go but she hated the getting there part, but to her word as soon as the plane landed she sent a text to Ashlyn.

Ali: Hey babe we just made it to Portland and I'm already missing you.

Ashlyn: Glad you made it safely, I miss you so much. I don't know how much I will be able to talk tonight, work has been hell. I love you.

Ashlyn's text left Ali concerned, it wasn't Ashlyn's intent to make her worry and she knew that. Ashlyn's job scared Ali though, so many things could happen it was dangerous. Ali and her teammates finally made it to their hotel, once they got their room assignments all of the girls went to bed to get ready for their game the next day.

Ashlyn's shift ended 2 hours later than it was supposed to, as soon as she got done she went home and fell asleep on the couch immediately. The next morning well afternoon really she woke up with a text from Ali along with a picture attached.

Ali: Hey baby, I hope you made it in from work last night, we are on our way to the stadium for the game. I love you. IMAGE ATTACHED.

Ashlyn's throat went dry at the picture, 7 months together she would never get over the beauty of Ali. The picture was Ali fresh out of the shower naked as the day she was born. Ashlyn felt her shorts tenting as she snapped a picture and sent it to Ali.

Ashlyn: Fuck, good morning babe, you are so beautiful. IMAGE ATTACHED.

Ali: FUCK! I wish that was in my mouth right now. I'm going to be thinking about that all game now.

Ashlyn: Your naked picture may just become my screen saver. Good luck at your game today babe.

Ali: Thanks love,  I'm not sure it will be done by the time you go into work so be safe today. I love you.

Ashlyn: Will do. I love you.

 

Ashlyn watched the first inning of the game, she enjoyed watching her girlfriend on tv and always laughed at all of the signs in the crowd confessing their love for Ali. Some of her fans could get outright ridiculous, both in person and on the internet. Ashlyn can't even count the amount of Instagram requests she got once her and Ali's relationship went public. Ali was pitching great and their defense looked good. Tobin hit a triple and Alex dropped a blooper in the outfield scoring their first run before Ashlyn had to get up to shower before work. The Pride ended up winning their game, Ali went 5 scoreless innings and was feeling good by the end of it. She tried to call Ashlyn after the game but it went to voicemail so she assumed the girl was busy. Once she hung up the phone she stripped out of her uniform and hit the shower so she could meet up with Alex for dinner.

 

Alex and Ali decided on a restaurant Alex frequented prior to her trade to Florida, the 2 women were noticed by fans and stopped to sign autographs before continuing into the restaurant.

"What's on your mind Al? Missing Ash that much?" Alex asked.

"Yeah just a lot of thinking really." Ali replied.

"Is there trouble in paradise or are you having second thoughts on your relationship?"

"Oh god no, no trouble and definitely not second thoughts, I really do love her. I jus- we were talking before I left to the airport and she was talking about her lease ending."

"Are you going to ask her to move it with you?!" Alex excitedly asked.

"I mean I am considering it, I just feel like it's too soon. But I know that I want to come home to her everyday, I want to walk in my house and see her gear all over the place. I want her in my bed at night I don't want to have to leave or her to leave. But I feel like I'm rushing it if I say something you know. I don't want to scare her away."

"Well, why don't you just bring it up with her and see how she feels about it. The worst she will say is no that she isn't ready for that, but at least you will know, you will have an answer."

"Yeah, maybe I feel like there are a lot of things I need to talk with her about honestly."

"Is there something else bothering you?"

"I wouldn't say its a bother, but may not necessarily be something you want to hear about." Ali trailed off.

"Oh please Al, we have always talked about more that we should with each other, if you need to talk about it or want to talk about it let me be your shoulder. That's what friends are for."

"Well, so you know about her situation...."

"Her penis, yes Ali you know you can say penis we are adults." Alex laughed.

"Yeah, her penis. I- it's-" Ali says trying to find the right way to explain her thoughts.

"Is there something wrong with it? Too small, too big? Shaped funny?" Alex questions.

"No god no it's perfect actually, I mean everything regarding it is good and she is gaining confidence which is amazing."

"Ok so she is confident and has a perfect dick, what is the issue?"

"It's not an issue, it's just we always use condoms, except 1 time like a month in, there was a heat of the moment and she didn't have one, she didn't want to continue but we did anyway after I told her just to pull out."

"Krieger are you fucking pregnant?"

"NO!" Ali shouted before quieting her voice, "no, I'm not pregnant, I was so close and she was too and she came in me and then freaked out so we stopped and got Plan B pill."

"Can she have kids, like does it work like that?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, well she told me she was fertile, she has a check up Thursday that she is nervous about. She is the first person I have ever let cum in me."

"I've let Serv, its weird but I like it." Alex admitted.

"Yea, it was different, the feeling actually made me have a second orgasm that night. Am I crazy that I'm thinking about going on birth control?"

"No but it's not really necessary if she is using a condom."

"I know, I don't want her to have to use a condom all the time. I feel bad that she is always buying condoms, I buy them also every now and then but I think it makes her uncomfortable to do it, and I really liked the feeling of her bare inside me." "Sorry that was probably more information than you wanted."

"Ohhhh, well I guess if you feel that way you should really talk to her about it, she may not react to that very well though, I mean that's pretty serious shit you know."

"Yeah I know, I just I see my future with her and I want to be with her. I have not intention of being with anyone else as long as she will have me. She is my future Alex." Ali answered as her phone chimed with a text from Ashlyn.

 

Ashlyn: You had a great game beautiful, looked so sexy out there pitching. It's another busy night tonight but I wanted to text you so you know I'm thinking of you. I hope you are having a good night. I love you.

Ali: Thanks babe, Alex and I are at dinner talking about life. Please be safe tonight, I can't wait to be held by you Thursday night. I love you.

Ali sent the text knowing she likely wouldn't hear from Ashlyn again for the next few hours due to her being busy. Her and Alex finished their dinner and took an UBER back to the team hotel getting ready to settle in for the night.

 

Ashlyn had been assigned to a busy sector for patrol tonight, she had pulled over more drivers than normal tonight, she had at least 2 hours left on her shift and let out a groan when car sped past her doing 60 in a 45, she quickly hit her lights and sirens and took off after the driver. She finally caught up to the driver and exited her cruiser to speak with the driver.

She follow procedure for a traffic stop, returning to her car to run the drivers information before writing out a citation for excessive speed. She exited her cruiser and returned to the vehicle in front of her to explain the citation and have a quick word with the driver just as she would do any other time. She was standing with her back to the road, her light bar flashing as well as having her spot light on to light her path, she wanted to make sure that anyone could see her the problem was when she didn't see the person coming. 

In a flash she heard the crunch of a vehicle as she turned to see what happened she wasn't quick enough to move out of the way as the vehicle continued forward hitting her. She immediately felt sharp pain shoot through her left leg and ribs as her head bounced off the car she had pulled over before passing out.

Thankfully the driver she had pulled over quickly jumped out of the car to attend to her, the driver didn't have a clue what to do but she grabbed Ashlyn's radio and called out an emergency. The car that hit Ashlyn had pulled over but no one had emerged from the car yet. The ambulance as well as more cops quickly showed up, the driver of the car that hit the officer was arrested on charges of Drunk driving after blowing a .203. Ashlyn was loaded up and taken to the hospital immediately, she was in the ambulance when she started to come around to the paramedics.

"Ms. Harris, can you tell us what hurts?"

"M'leg and ribs" she answered as they began cutting her uniform top off. Ashlyn's eyes shot open as they cut, she knew they were going to cut her pants off as well.

"WAIT!"

"Ma'am is everything ok?"

"I have a penis, I'm a female biologically but have male anatomy."

"Ok, Ms. Harris, does that hurt?"

"No, I don't feel it hurting, I just wanted to make sure you- my body really fucking hurts" Ashlyn said as a sharp pain hit her.

"Ok we are almost to the hospital and they will get you taken care of. Do you need us to call anyone?"

"My Ale- no I'm fine I'm sure the chief will be there he will get me taken care of." Ashlyn answered as they raced towards the hospital. The ambulance arrived shortly after and she was rushed into the ER. After assessing her injuries they doctor decided she wouldn't need surgery on her broken leg but would need quiet a few months to recover from the break along with a concussion and several broken ribs. She had been admitted into a room by the time the chief showed up to her side.

"Harris, how you doing?" Tom asked knowing it was a dumb question.

"I'm fine sir." She answered.

"I think fine is a stretch kid, do you need me to call your gram? Or anyone?"

"Sir if you call my grandma this late she will kill you. And Ali is in Portland, I will just hang out here until they let me go home."

"Harris you need to let someone know what happened. You are going to need some help around home."

"Chief I get that I will call my grandma tomorrow morning." Tom wasn't happy with the stubbornness of his officer but knew there wasn't anything he could do to change the girls mind.

 

Meanwhile in Portland Ali couldn't sleep it was midnight which meant it was 3 am in Florida, she knew there was a chance Ashlyn was still at work but decided to try and call her anyway. She got out of bed and went into the hall to avoid waking Alex with her conversation and dialed Ashlyn's number, the phone rang 5 times, she was beginning to think Ashlyn was either asleep or working when finally someone answered but it wasn't her Ashlyn, it was mans voice on the other end which confused her.

"Uhh hi, whe- who are you? Why do you have Ashlyn's phone." Ali asked wanting to know what was going on.

"Hi I'm chief Sermanni. I'm Ashlyn's chief at the police station." The man answered.

"Whe- why do you have my girlfriends phone?" Ali asked still confused.

"I'm sorry who am I speaking to?"

"I just told you I was her fucki-" Ali began to bite out.

"I mean a name ma'am what is your name?" The man asked.

"Oh, I- Ali Krieger sorry I don't mean to be rude but I'm really confused."

"No need to apologize I understand you are in Portland based on what Ashlyn said earlier. I answered your girlfriends phone because she is finally asleep and I didn't want the ringing to wake her."

"You are at my girlfriends apartment? Sir is everything ok?"

"Ms. Krieger I'm unfortunately not at your girlfriends apartment, I am in her hospital room. She was involved in an accident tonight during a traffic stop."

"OH MY GOD! Is she ok? Is grandma there? What happened?" Ali said through sobs.

"She is in some pain ma'am, but ok, she wouldn't allow me to call anyone for her tonight so her grandma doesn't know yet. As for what happened she was side swiped by a drunk driver during a traffic stop she suffered a broken leg, several broken rips and a concussion."

"Oh ok, I'm going to call her grandma right now, and then go talk to my coach to get on the first flight back to Florida, tell her I love her and I will be there as soon as I can please." Ali cried into the phone.

"I will pass that on for you. I plan on staying here with her until a family member gets here."

"Thank you sir." Ali said as they hung up the phone, she called gram as she walked to her coaches room. The coach wasn't happy but since Ali had already made her start in the rotation the coach allowed her to book a trip home thankfully for Ali there was a flight leaving PDX at 2 am and getting into Orlando around 8 am. Ali quickly packed her belongings apologizing numerous times for waking Alex up but quickly explaining what happened. She took an UBER to the airport and waited, she couldn't sleep on the flight so it ended up being the longest flight ever.

Once she landed in Orlando she grabbed her bags and practically ran to her car setting off towards the hospital, as she was walking into the wing Ashlyn was in she ran into grandma who had told her she would go up in the morning to see the girl. Ali and grandma walked into the room holding hands, both women were incredibly nervous as to what they would see, as soon as Ali saw her lover laying in the bed looking so small the dam holding her tears back broke. She let out a sob so loud Ashlyn's eyes opened.

"Holy fuck did I die?" Ashlyn asked confused at the moment.

"Ashlyn Michelle you better watch your mouth, you have a lot of explaining to do young lady." Gram scolded. Ali wanted to yell at the girl but she couldn't stop crying, she was so worried about the girl she literally couldn't control her emotion.

"I'm going to go grab Ali and I some coffee, while you 2 talk. I'm glad you are ok peanut." Gram said rubbing Ali's back before placing a kiss on Ashlyn's forehead. Once the older lady left the room Ashlyn finally spoke again.

"Alex, baby what are you doing here?"

"I- I couldn't sleep last night so I called you, your chief answered the phone and told me what happened and I got on the first flight I could find. Ar- are you ok?"

"I'm very sore, I'm going to be pretty useless for a while. But I'm going to be ok. I'm sorry for not calling you right away."

"It's fine babe, I just want to know you are ok." Ali said lightly placing a kiss on Ashlyn's lips. The women talked a bit before Ashlyn fell back asleep for a bit, the doctor came in and filled Ali and gram in on the injuries and process before telling them he would discharge Ashlyn tomorrow, before gram could say anything Ali told the doctor Ashlyn would be coming home with her.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Ali sat at the side of her lovers hospital bed talking with grandma until her lack of sleep caught up with her. She doesn't know how long she was asleep for but woke up to Ashlyn running her fingers up and down her arm.

"Hi sleepy head, do you feel better after a nap?" Ashlyn questioned.

"I- I didn't mean to fall asleep, did I hurt you?" Ali asked breaking out of her sleepy daze.

"No babe you didn't hurt me."

"Where's gram?" Ali asked remembering the lady being there when she was awake.

"She went to get some dinner to bring back up. I woke up and she was getting ready to leave she is going to go to my apartment and grab a few things. She should be back soon."

"I could have done that babe, I don't want your grandma to feel overwhelmed by the need to do everything."

"It's fine, she doesn't mind. I think I'm going to ask if I can stay with her for a few weeks until getting around gets easier. Or if she will come stay with me."

"I- uhh- well your gram and I were talking after you feel asleep, the doctor had come in and spoke with us. I would like you to come stay with me, or I will come stay with you but I want to take care of you Ash."

"Ali, I can't ask you to do that. You are in the middle of your season and spend a lot of time on the road. I'm sorry but it just doesn't make sense."

"Well you don't have to ask me I want too, and I was thinking of talking to my coach and taking some personal time away from the team."

"No! Look it's not my place to tell you what you can and can't do, but I'm not letting you take time away from your job because I got hurt doing mine. I love you and I appreciate your kind gesture but the answer is no. If I can't stay with gram I will just hire a nurse to come over for a few hours and help me out." Ashlyn said in a harsh tone, she knew it would hurt Ali's feelings but she didn't want to girl jeopardizing her own future.

"If you would rather a stranger take care of you then me you must not love me as much as you think you do." Ali bit out in a hurt tone.

"Alex, I do love you, I love you so incredibly much and that is the exact reason I will not let you put your career on hold. I will not have you do that for me so you can despise me later." Ashlyn said trying to calm the environment.

"Whatever Ashlyn, it isn't your decision with what I do for my career, but if you don't want me to care for you then I don't know why I'm here. I left my team in Portland to be with you because you are hurt and I didn't want you to be alone." Ali shouted as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Ashlyn called Ali's name a few times but the woman never returned to the hospital room, when grandma came walking in 5 minutes later she was confused as to the reason Ali had left.

"Peanut, where is Ali?" Grandma asked as she sat the bags in her hands down.

"She left, she got upset and walked out of the room accusing me of not loving her. I don- I'm not sure where she went or if she will come back."

"What did you do?" Grandma asked knowing well that the pair had an argument. Ashlyn filled her grandmother in on the conversation she had with her girlfriend, earning a scolding for her grandmother for telling Ali she couldn't take care of her.

"Peanut, I know you don't want Ali putting her career on hold for you but you need to think of it this way, what would happen if you guys decide on a future together, or she were to get pregnant?"

"She isn't gram, I've told you we are safe. Gram I love her but I'm not letting her change her life path for me." Ashlyn defended before both women were quiet for a few minutes.

"What if I let her, what if she takes time away from softball and takes care of me and then in a few years or months at the rate we are going we break up and she hates me for it. I love her more than life and want nothing more than to be with her but I can't take the chance of her hating me." Ashlyn sobbed out.

As soon as gram saw the tears falling from her granddaughter she moved closer to the bed  and took her hand in her own, "Peanut, you need to talk to her. She loves you and volunteered right away to take care of you without thought of her career, she wants to be there for you, you have to let her."

"I- can you hand me my phone, I need to call her." Ashlyn asked once she finally realized how stupid she had acted.

"I will go find her, and have a nurse come in to help you get cleaned up and put on some fresh clothes." Grandma said before leaving the room and walking toward the nurses desk. She immediately found a nurse who said they would go in and get the officer cleaned up. Grandma made sure the person helping her granddaughter was well aware of what they would find before setting off to find Ali. She didn't have to look hard there was a beautiful garden in the middle of a courtyard, she found the brunette on a bench with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Ali, Ali honey can I sit?" Gram asked quietly as she lightly put her hand on Ali's shoulder.

"I- if you want to, sure." Ali said quietly slightly startled.

"I brought some dinner, it's up in Ashlyn's room."

"Tha- that's fine you should go enjoy it while it's warm. I'm just trying to calm down a bit before I drive home. She doesn't want me here." She said watching grandma nod her head.

"You are wrong you know. She doesn't want you to put life on hold because she is afraid of you hating her. She asked me for her phone but I told her I would come find you while a nurse got her changed and cleaned up."

"I would never hate her. I really do love her. I have been thinking about asking her to move in with me, but now I'm not so sure."

"She is hurting right now, I'm not going to sit here and make excuses for her but this is a new feeling for her. My peanut has kept things bottled up for a while but with you she is open. You are the first person she has opened herself up to since Emily hurt her. She is afraid to be hated by someone she loves so much and unfortunately that will never go away thanks to the actions of her parents. Now, how about you and I go back upstairs to a hopefully clean and smelling better peanut and eat some dinner and then we will discuss her care once she leaves tomorrow." Gram said standing up and motioning to Ali.

"Ok, thank you. I'm sorry for upsetting her." Ali said with a small smile.

"Nonsense, you didn't upset her she caused it herself and if it wasn't for her concussion I would smack her upside the head. Now lets go."

The 2 women walked into the room as the nurse was walking out, the nurse informed them she had administered a small does of pain medicine due to the girl becoming uncomfortable after all the movement. Ali immediately walked over to the bed to sit next to her lover.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm an ass I didn't mean to treat you like that. I love you Alex." Ashlyn said lightly pulling Ali in for a kiss.

"I was out of line also Ashlyn, I'm sorry for leaving instead of staying to talk this out. I love you." Ali said after reciprocating the kiss.

The 3 women ate their now luke warm dinner while they exchanged small talk, once they were done grandma brought up the hard conversation and sat nearby to mediate.

"Peanut, the doctor said you will be going home tomorrow, now with a broken leg and broken ribs you are going to need help and you can't be alone until the signs of that concussion are gone. I have no problem having you come home with me and helping you, but Ali wants to help you and I think you need to consider it."

"I have no problem with her helping but I don't want her taking time away from her season." Ashlyn said as Ali spoke up. "Ash it would only be a couple of months I want to do this please."

"I can't let you Alex, I can't let you put yourself in the position to hold this against me if something goes wrong, not to mention the Olympics are coming up next year and I don't want you doing something to jeopardize your spot on the National team." Showing a real concern.

"My spot on the National team is about as sure as your skull is thick Ashlyn." Ali said with a light laugh.

"I jus- I can't, if you want to help out while you are free that's fine but I will hire a nurse while you are gone." Ashlyn said earning a mixed reaction from Ali, deep down Ali was happy that Ashlyn was beginning to let down her resolve but she was also annoyed by the thought of someone seeing her girlfriend naked, she also didn't want to officer to be uncomfortable by someone she doesn't know seeing her naked.. The latter must have been apparent to Ashlyn when she spoke up and broke Ali out her small trance. "What are you thinking Alex?"

Ali took a deep breath before she spoke, she didn't want Ashlyn to think she was making accusations or that she was some overly jealous girlfriend but she knew she needed to be honest. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable with someone else seeing you naked. I also don't want someone else seeing you naked" She trailed off at the end.

Ashlyn let out a small chuckle not realizing her girlfriends reasoning was due to jealousy. "Would it make you more comfortable if I hired a male nurse?"

"No I- I just don't worry about it just forget I said anything, you can do whatever you want Ash." Ali said harshly annoyed at the joke attempt.

"Ladies, I have a solution, it isn't going to be the easiest but it is an option. What if Ali takes care of you when she is home and rather than a nurse I will come over or you will have to drop Ashlyn off at my house and I will take care of her when you aren't home. Ideally she will only be in a cast for 8 weeks, I'm not sure how many away games you have in that time frame but it is an option."

Both women sat processing what grandma had just said "I think that would work well actually, I have 2 of those weeks on the road so it wouldn't be too much back and forth" Ali said as she looked at Ashlyn to process her thoughts on the suggestion. "Yeah, I think that would work, as long as neither of you mind, it would be a bit of work for her away games but I'm ok with that." Ashlyn answered.

The 3 women were happy they had figured out the issue of Ashlyn's care, grandma excused herself to go home for the night, making Ashlyn promise to call the next day when she was discharged. Ali did her best to help Ashlyn as much as she could including a few times to the bathroom that unfortunately left not so little Ash happy.

"I can't believe I popped a boner while my girlfriend was helping me pee." Ashlyn said with embarrassment.

"It's fine babe I just wish I could do something to help you with it. I think that will be the worst part of this you know" Ali answered with a wink unfazed by the erection.

The women talked for a couple hours, Ashlyn had another round of medicine administered and Ali found a way to curl up in Ashlyn's bed next to her, the women both managed to sleep through the night. Ashlyn was  released the next morning after another meeting with her doctor, he asked to make sure Ashlyn was in his office next week for a check up. The pair informed him of Ashlyn's check up Thursday and he said it was fine for her to proceed with that appointment. The pair decided to stay at Ali's house for the first couple of weeks, once they left the hospital Ali took Ashlyn to her house and got her comfortable before going to her apartment to get some of her things, after leaving her apartment Ali went to the grocery store to pick up a few things to make sure she had stuff in her house that Ashlyn liked. Her last stop was the pharmacy to pick up Ashlyn's 2 prescriptions before heading home.

After putting the groceries she had picked up away she walked to guest bedroom where Ashlyn was fast asleep in the same position she had left her in. Ali feeling tired after the stress of the past few days stripped of clothes and crawled in bed with her love. She had left Ashlyn in the bed in just her boxers since wearing a bra put extra pressure on her broken ribs. Ali reveled in the feeling of skin to skin contact, it wasn't meant in a sexual manner she just wanted to feel close.

Ashlyn woke up with a groan a couple hours later, she felt slight pain in her leg but more pain in her incredibly hard dick straining against her tight boxer briefs. Ali heard the groan and woke up worried she had hurt her girlfriend.

"Ash babe what's wrong?" Ali asked concerned.

"My leg hurts a bit" she groaned opting to not tell Ali she had a boner.

"Mmm do you need some med- oh honey I'm sorry I didn't think skin to skin contact would cause you problems." Ali said as she looked down and saw Ashlyn's length straining against the fabric.

"It's fine, it will go away. I'm sorry I hope this doesn't keep happening." Ashlyn said wincing as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Ash, you don't have to apologize for your bodies reaction to me. Do you want me to help you, I can go get you some looser boxers or something."

"No, you don't have to go out of your way any more than you already have." Ashlyn said still uncomfortable.

Ali was worried about her next move but went ahead with it anyway, she knew if it made Ashlyn uncomfortable she would speak up. Ali lightly ran her hand down the front of Ashlyn's boxers, she wanted to play with her nipples but knew that could cause more pain. She heard a moan as she cupped Ashlyn's hard cock over the fabric before slipping her hand inside and pulling the shaft out wrapping her hands around it.

"Is this ok?" Ali asked making sure she wasn't hurting her girlfriend.

 "Y-yes" Ashlyn moaned at the feeling of Ali's warm hand beginning to move.

"I need you to tell me if I hurt you ok?" Ali said as she scooted her body down the bed to take the member into her mouth.

"Mmm y-yea fuck" Ashlyn replied as Ali's warm mouth sank down on her length. Ashlyn couldn't sit up much due to her ribs but was angled enough to see her length disappear.

"Ale- god you feel soo good" She moaned as Ali pulled her cock all the way out of her mouth and licked from the tip to the base following the thick blue vein on the bottom, once she reached the bottom she gave the member a few pumps while she played with Ashlyn's balls.

Ali looked up to see the look of Passion on Ashlyn's face before she took her dick back in her mouth sinking all the way down until she felt the tip hit the back of her throat, the feeling caused a slight gag that sent vibrations through Ashlyn's body. Ali sped up her movements as Ashlyn's moans increased. She felt Ashlyn reach her hand down and palm the back of her head, she was worried the girl was going to be sore when she was done but knew she couldn't stop now.

"Fuck yes Al, I'm so close" Ashlyn cried out as Ali began moving quicker and sucking harder. "Bab- I'm gon- oh fuck I'M COMING" Ashlyn screamed out as hot cum shot down Ali's throat.

Ali was careful removing herself from Ashlyn making sure she didn't put pressure on her ribs or move her leg too much.

"Tha- that was so good, thank you Al" Ashlyn said catching her breath. 

"Mmm glad you like it babe, now what do you say we get up and I will help you shower and then you can try to sit on the couch while I a late lunch." Ali said met by Ashlyn's reply of "ok."

Showering was tricky for the pair, Ali had to make sure Ashlyn's leg didn't get wet and to be very careful on her side, she also had to make sure to not move her head too quickly, it was more of a job than Ali thought it would be but it didn't make her change her mind for one second about Ashlyn staying there with her. After the shower she helped Ashlyn get dressed in a loose pair of shorts and a t-shirt before making their way to the couch. She made sure Ashlyn had everything she needed before going to the kitchen to begin cooking lunch. She decided on grilled cheese and tomato soup, while waiting for the soup to cook she also grilled up some chicken for salads later in the day. 

She carried the tray of food into Ashlyn noticing pained look on her face, "babe are you ok?" Ali asked concerned setting the tray down.

"My ribs are pretty sore right now the whole using crutches thing makes it hurt worse" Ashlyn replied.

"I'm sure the blowjob didn't help either, I will go grab the cream for your side and a pill for you, you can eat your lunch and maybe the pill won't make you so sleepy." Ali replied as she walked toward the bedroom to grab the items, she returned to the living room. She lightly pulled Ashlyn's shirt up and applied the cream.

"I'm sorry I can't return the favor" Ashlyn said with her eyes downcast toward her lap. She loved having sex with Ali and loved the feeling of being with Ali so not being able to return the favor really bothered her.

"Ash you don't need to apologize for that, if I expected a return I wouldn't have done it. Now eat up while its warm love." Ali replied.

Ashlyn began to eat her lunch but still felt bad, she knew Ali didn't expect her to return the favor of an orgasm but it still made her feel bad as a lover. Ali could tell the girl was still bothered but decided not to comment anyway. Most of their day was spent the same very low key. Ashlyn's pain subsided throughout the day thankfully. The pair went to bed Ali being careful to not hurt Ashlyn throughout the night.

Ali was awoke with a groan from Ashlyn the next morning, she was in a bit of pain and had to pee. Ali decided to get up with her girlfriend and begin cooking breakfast before they had to get ready for Ashlyn's doctor appointment.

 

 

Later at the doctor's office Ali was mortified at the physical Ashlyn had to go through, she understood why the woman dislike this appointment so much. They literally fondled every part of Ashlyn they could along with asking a lot of questions. The worse part of the whole appointment to Ali was them needing a semen sample from the girl to test her sperm count, well except for being able to help the girl out, Ali enjoyed that part. The doctor finally came back in to inform Ashlyn of some test results, all was clear unsurprisingly. He made sure to give the pair a talking to about practicing safe sex and with that the appointment was over.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that" Ashlyn said shyly.

"I understand why you hate those appointments, that is literally worse than the gynecologist." Ali answered.

"Yea well I've obviously never been there but I greatly dislike that appointment I just feel violated and out of place. It's also weird to jack off into a cup."

Ali took the opportunity to bring up something that had been on her mind at this moment as they drove to lunch. "How long does it take to get the results of that?"

"About a week usually." Ashlyn answered.

"Oh, I was um thinking about something and feel free to say no. I know you get embarrassed buying condoms, and I really liked the feeling of just you an-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, no matter what my sperm count is as long as there is a count I'm not doing that too you. I'm not- we are not having sex without some sort of protection it's just too risky Alex."

"N-no I mean I had though about going on birth control, it's just as effective and I get it if you don't want too but I love you and I see a future with you."

"It's effective until a pill is forgotten or you get sick and are on antibiotics then it isn't effective at all it's too risky."

"I have been researching the implant. It isn't affected by other medicine and is good for 5 years."

"Oh, if that's what you want then that's fine I guess, it just worries me I don't want something to happen and you to feel trapped by me."

"Babe I would never feel that way about you." Ali reassured as they drove. Ali could tell Ashlyn was fighting with herself on something deep inside her own head. Their lunch went relatively uneventful with the exception of the waitress accidently kicking Ashlyn's leg. The pair returned home and Ashlyn told Ali she was going to go lay down and that she didn't need any help from the woman. Ashlyn didn't fall asleep right away instead laying in bed staring at the ceiling, she finally fell asleep after an hour and napped until 5 pm when Ali finally entered the room to wake her up for dinner.

Ali could tell something was still bothering Ashlyn but didn't know how to bring it up. The pair sat and ate dinner in silence Ashlyn barely looking up from her dinner at Ali. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or are you going to sit and stew all day." Ali asked with a bite in her tone.

"I feel bad like a nuisance I can't cook for myself, I can't shower by myself I can't fucking pleasure my girlfriend and then the whole conversation earlier, I don't like the feeling of not giving you what you want but it just worries me. I love you Alex and I want to be with you as long as you will have me but I'm not ready to be a parent." Ashlyn finally let out with a few tears escaping.

"Ash, honey you don't have to do something you are uncomfortable with because I asked you too, I love you regardless if we use a condom or not I don't care. I brought it up because I enjoyed the feeling, I loved it very much and I want you to be comfortable. But it's fine, I will just make sure I pick up condoms more often so you don't have to do it all the time. I don't want you to feel cornered." Ali answered reaching to wipe the tears from Ashlyn's eyes. "And as for pleasuring me you don't need to worry about it, just think how great sex will be when you are better."

"I- can I- I just have a lot of questions about it I guess, I shouldn't react so harshly but I honestly know nothing about birth control beyond condoms. Do you think I could maybe g- go to the doctor with you to talk about it?" Ashlyn asked her girlfriend.

"I would love that stud. I will make an appointment and we can get it all figured out. Now what do you say about some naked cuddle time while we watch the girls game in the bedroom?"

"I would love that princess." Ashlyn replied as the pair retreated to the bedroom for the night. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said earlier the bumps were over for these 2 but what is life without a little angst.

It had been almost 2 weeks since Ashlyn's accident, just as Ali had promised she made a doctors appointment to get more information about a birth control implant, Ashlyn had a whole list of questions compared to a couple from Ali. At the end of the appointment Ali had decided to go ahead with the implant, Ashlyn held her hand as the doctor placed the implant deep inside of her uterus. She initially wanted to do the implant in her arm but was concerned with the after effects in her pitching arm.

Ashlyn's test results came back with all good results not that they were expecting any different, her sperm count came back as normal further more backing up the decision to go with another form of birth control. After Ali's appointment the pair made their way to Ashlyn's check up for her ribs and legs, the doctor was pleased to see her concussion symptoms were all but gone and her ribs were healing well, he made sure Ashlyn was still comfortable in the pain department and knew to limit her physical activity before sending the pair on their way after requesting to see them again in 3 weeks.

"Do you think we could maybe go by my apartment for a bit? I feel like I haven't been there in forever." Ashlyn asked as they left the clinic.

"Can we do it another time, I'm really crampy and uncomfortable  right now." Ali said in an obvious uncomfortable tone.

"Oh, yeah sure, we can do that" Ashlyn answered feeling bad for Ali's discomfort.

When the pair got home Ali told Ashlyn she was going to nap, Ashlyn opted to sit up in the living room and work on some of the training she was supposed to be doing this week in Tallahassee. After a few hours of work Ashlyn got up and crutched to the bathroom, when she passed by the room she had been staying in she noticed Ali wasn't in there, the girl assumed she went upstairs to her actual bed to sleep but didn't know why. Ashlyn felt bad for Ali having to take care of her all of time. Ali was exhausted between softball and caring for Ashlyn, secretly Ashlyn was looking forward to Ali being on a road trip next week, they had arranged for her to go stay at grandmas for the week. Ashlyn finished using the restroom and struggled to balance while washing her hands before crutching into her room and sitting on the bed, she noticed the basket of her laundry and decided to push the basket with her good foot into the laundry room and started a load of laundry. Once the laundry was going she went into the kitchen and attempted to load a few dishes in the dishwasher before crutching over to the fridge to see if there was a way she could cook dinner.

She made mental note to ask Ali to take her grocery shopping the next day, she grabbed the takeout menu from Ali's favorite Thai restaurant and placed a order before sitting down and making a grocery list for the next day. Ashlyn switched her laundry from the washer to the dryer and returned to the living room to sit down waiting for the food delivery to show up. About 20 minutes later she hears the doorbell ring and gets up to crutch to the door, carrying the food was a struggle but she managed to the table and unpacked the bag. Once the food was all laid out she crutched with a bag in hand and brought a couple of wine glasses out before going back for a bottle of wine. She poured 2 glasses of wine Ali's being a little more full  before trying to figure out how to let the girl know dinner was ready.

She slowly and carefully scooted up the stairs on her butt towards Ali's room, but when she got up there she realized Ali wasn't asleep anymore but rather on the phone with someone. Ashlyn didn't mean to eavesdrop but it was hard to not overhear the conversation.

"I know, I know I told her I wanted her here. It's- it's just harder than I thought it would be."

"No, no I want her here, I do"

"No I do love her, I want this with her."

"Yeah, I don't know what she is doing right now but maybe she will be ok if we go out tonight, I could use a break."

"Ok, I will let you know."

Overhearing the conversation slightly hurt Ashlyn's feelings, she knew caring for her was a lot of work for Ali but she didn't mean to be so helpless. She decided rather than sulking she should let Ali know she had ordered dinner.

"Hey Alex, I- uh dinner is downstairs if you're hungry." Ashlyn said loud enough for Ali to hear her from the hallway.

"Ashlyn, what are you doing up here? Are you crazy?" Ali snapped seeing Ashlyn sitting on the top of the stairs.

"I didn't know if you were awake or not, I ordered dinner if you're hungry." Ashlyn said in a defeated tone as she began scooting down the stairs, she reached the bottom and grabbed her crutches and made her way to the dining room. Ali joined her shortly after and sat down quietly observing Ashlyn's efforts.

"Thank you, for doing this. It is nice." Ali said taking a sip of her wine.

"Its just take out, I was going to cook but the options were slim. I made a grocery list if you wouldn't mind taking me to the store tomorrow I will get shopping done." Ashlyn said failing to meet Ali's eyes.

"I'm sorry I just didn't have time to make it to the store, I will take care of it."

"No need to be sorry, I'm kind of a pain in the ass. I can't do much nor can I take myself anywhere."

"You aren't a pain Ashlyn, I love you and I want to be here for you. How are you feeling tonight?" Ali asked as they began eating hoping to bring up going out with Alex and Kelley.

"I'm doing fine, think it is going to be a early night to bed for me though, I got most of my training done. Is there something you wanted to do?"

"That's good, I umm well Alex had called and asked if I wanted to go out for a bit with her, but if you nee-"

"Go, you deserve a night out" Ashlyn answered quickly not letting on to Ali that she had over heard her conversation.

The pair finished dinner and Ali offered to clean up the dishes so Ashlyn could rest. Once Ali cleaned up she went upstairs and showered getting dressed in a short blue dress and lightly curling her hair as Alex showed up at the house. Ashlyn opened the door and allowed the girls in while Ali finished getting dressed, making small talk to rid the room of awkward silence. Ashlyn had only been around Kelley a few times since her and Ali began dating but liked the girl enough, she thought the freckled girl was hilarious to her knowledge the girl didn't know about her appendage.. Ashlyn felt her cock twitch at the sight of Ali as she walked down the stairs, the girl looked stunning, so very beautiful. Ashlyn stood up and crutched towards her in awe.

"Wow, Alex your beauty never ceases to amaze me. You look amazing babe." Ashlyn said with sincerity.

"Thank you stud, are you sure you don't mind me going out." Ali asked as she caught sight of Alex rolling her eyes and was sure Ashlyn saw it as well.

"I'm positive just please be safe. I will most likely be in bed when you get home but I really want you to go out and have fun, you deserve a night not having to worry about my crippled ass." Ashlyn laughed trying to make a joke out of something that was truly bothering her.

"Please don't call yourself crippled babe you will be better soon enough. I promise to be safe though, if you need me to come home just text or call me ok."

"Ok babe I will. Have fun. I love you" Ashlyn said planting a kiss on her girlfriends lips making sure to not ruin her lipstick. The trio left the house toward an awaiting UBER and headed toward the club.

Ashlyn wasn't sure what do to with herself being alone, she managed to get her laundry out of the dryer and into her room where she sat to fold her clothes. Once the laundry was done she attempted to clean up the bathroom and living room a bit. Once she felt she had cleaned up enough she decided she should attempt to shower on her own, she knew it would be tricky but she had to try.

 

Ashlyn was laying in her bed when she heard the door open around 3 A.M. as the 3 girls came piling into the house. She heard Ali shush them in attempt to be quiet but in reality it was louder than they were being. She heard Ali walking near her bedroom and she attempted to sit up a bit in bed as the girl opened the door.

"Hi Alex" Ashlyn said as Ali entered the room.

"Hey stud, I missed you soo much" Ali slurred as she attempted to undo her dress nearly falling over.

"Al, sit down before you hurt yourself. I think 1 of us on crutches being helpless is enough." Ashlyn said as Ali sat down.

"Did I wake you up from a good dream baby." Ali said before passionately kissing Ashlyn noticing the erection in her shorts.

"I've been awake for a bit, but I was having a good dream about you yes" Ashlyn said after kissing Ali, noticing the amount of alcohol on her breath.

"Why don't you do something with that bad boy" Ali said as she raked her fingers down Ashlyn's torso towards her waistband.

"Mmm I-if you want too we can oh fuck" Ashlyn said as Ali reached in her shorts and grasped her cock.

"You're so hard already and I'm soaked, I was thinking about you all night. How you big cock stretches me and now you can fill me up. Fuck I need you in me." Ali said as she continued stroking Ashlyn's cock using the beads of pre cum as lube.

Ashlyn sat up and removed Ali's dress noticing she wasn't wearing a bra and her core was only covered by a tiny thong. Ashlyn was annoyed at her lack of movement but wanted to please her girlfriend for the first time in almost 3 weeks. Once Ali was completely naked she ran her fingers through the girls folds paying attention to her clit making sure she was wet enough to take her. She had Ali scoot up on the bed as she slid down a bit and took the girls core into her mouth.

"Oh fuck yes!" Ali exclaimed as Ashlyn's tongue ran through her folds quickly bringing her to a small orgasm. Ashlyn wasn't sure what the best way to have sex was going to be but she was determined to try. She gathered some of Ali's wetness on her fingers to use as lubrication before stroking her cock. Once she felt ready she positioned herself between Ali's legs using mostly arm strength as she buried her length slowly into the woman.

"Oh- ahhh yes Ash" Ali said with wide eyes as she felt the tip of Ashlyn's hard cock enter her tight pussy. "You're so big and w-warm" She continued as Ashlyn buried more of cock deep inside. Once she was completely inside her lover she began to move immediately feeling pain in her ribs. She knew she was wincing and wasn't sure if Ali had noticed it as she kept thrusting. "Baby I need more. Harder please." Ali begged. Ashlyn tried to go faster and harder but she just couldn't do it, every sore part of her body was beginning to make its presence known.

"I-I can't Al, it hurts." Ashlyn finally admitted. She could see the looks of pleasure on Ali's face and hated that she was about to disappoint her lover.

"Can I ride you?" Ali asked feeling so close to her peak as Ashlyn began to pull out of her. "Yes" Ashlyn answered as she pulled out of Ali and moved to lay on her back. Ali quickly moved to straddle Ashlyn making sure to not hurt her anymore, she lined her cock up with her own hole and sank down slowly enjoying the feeling.

"Mmm yes baby" Ali said as she began rocking on Ashlyn's cock. She could feel the large member hitting her in all of the right spots loving the way it felt to have Ashlyn in her bare. Ashlyn leaned up taking Ali's nipple in her mouth one at a time earning a loud moan from the woman. Ali could feel herself getting close as Ashlyn's hands on her waist sped up her movements.

"Baby I'm so close. Cum with me please" Ali cried out feeling her orgasm close, Ashlyn though wasn't close at all she was in pain but she wanted to make sure her lover was satisfied. She felt Ali's wall clamp down on her dick as a flood of wetness hit her lap. Ali was in a state of bliss as she pushed Ashlyn back on the bed and accidently grabbed her still tender ribs earning a loud groan from Ashlyn as she tried to lightly push Ali off her lap.

"You didn't cum?" Ali asked Ashlyn not realizing Ashlyn was in so much pain.

"It hurts Ali I can't I need my medicine I think."

Ali didn't mean to be upset but she really wanted to feel Ashlyn cum inside her. "So that's it you are just done?"

"I-I'm sorry I- it just hurts I'm sorry."

"Whatever" Ali huffed.

"Alex baby what do you want from me, I'm sorry. It has nothing to do with you ok. I'm so attracted to you and I love you but I just can't." Ashlyn said as tears pricked her eyes feeling like she let her lover down.

"Well how about we put a fucking condom on you, I bet you would cum then. I- I had a fucking implant put in me so we could be together whenever and now you can't cum? Guess that's better than limp dick" Ali said standing up away from her girlfriend.

"Alex p-please I-I'm sorry." Ashlyn choked out through tears. "I-I'll do whatever you want I'm- I love you."

"I want someone to fuck me. Alex was right, I should just go back to fucking guys, never had a real one of them not be able to fucking cum while they fuck me." Ali screamed as she walked out of the bedroom leaving Ashlyn in tears. She didn't know what to do but she knew she didn't want to be here, she quickly got dressed and ordered an UBER as she packed a few of her necessities in a bag as she crutched out the front door happy the girls weren't in the living room. She didn't know where to go so she went back to her own apartment, she knew it would be a struggle but it was something she could do on her own. She didn't need Ali.

 

Ali woke up with a pounding headache, realizing the magnitude of what she did last night she quickly raced downstairs to the officers bedroom only to find it empty. She began to freak out when she realized Ashlyn was nowhere to be found. She ran upstairs and grabbed her phone quickly calling the girl, but the call when straight to voicemail. Ali attempted to call a few times to no avail so she finally sent a text.

Ali: Ashlyn baby I'm sorry please let me know you are ok.

Ali's text went unanswered for several hours. She attempted to call grandma but the older lady hadn't heard from her granddaughter either. Ali of course didn't tell grandma about their argument not wanting to talk about something so personal.

Ashlyn was stubborn, she had seen Ali's text but chose not to answer she did however manage to get to the police station to pick up her jeep so she had a car. She wasn't supposed to be driving yet but she couldn't depend on someone to be there for her all the time. It was several hours later when she decided to text Ali back.

Ashlyn: I'm fine physically for the most part. I will come over at some point and get the rest of my stuff and bring your things from my apartment.

Ali: Babe can we please talk before you do all of that, I will come get you.

Ashlyn: I don't need you to come get me. I don't want to be the person making life hard for you. I have my jeep back so I will be driving to my grandma's tomorrow.

Ali: You aren't supposed to be driving yet. And you don't make life hard for me. Where is this all coming from. I didn't mean what I said when I was drunk I'm sorry for hurting you.

Ashlyn: Honestly I'm not interested in hearing it Ali. I know I'm not supposed to be driving but I'm not supposed to be doing a lot of things but that didn't fucking stop it last night did it.

Ali: Can I please come over to talk?

Ashlyn: I guess, this is probably a talk better to be had in person.

Ali showed up at Ashlyn's apartment less than 20 minutes later looking like she had been crying or upset most of the day.

"Hi Ash" Ali said as Ashlyn opened the door going in for a kiss only to be denied by Ashlyn. Ali bit her lip and nodded understanding why the girl did what she did.

"Hi Ali" Ashlyn said as she closed the door and crutched toward the couch. "I would offer you a drink but I didn't make it to the store."

"It's fine, do you ne-" Ali began before being cut off.

"No, I don't need anything. Can we just get this over, I plan on leaving to Satellite early tomorrow" Ashlyn snapped out.

"Ye-yeah, look I'm sorry. My actions, my words last night were out of line and absolutely ridiculous, I didn't mean it Ashlyn. Please forgive me." Ali begged.

"You're right, they were out of line and pretty fucking hurtful honestly. You know this always happens to me, I live life thinking I can't be hurt by someone's words after my childhood and then I let someone close to me and they throw that thought out of the fucking door. And you know what actually makes it worse is that your friend is the one telling you this shit."

"We were drinking and she asked me about our sex life. I'm- I didn't mean to break your trust."

"I heard your conversation on the phone with her last night talking about how much work I was. I don't want to be a burden to you Ali. You should be with someone who gives you what you want and right now I don't think that's me."

"Ashlyn I didn't mean it like that, you aren't a burden to me. Please don't do this. I love you. I love you so much I don't want to lose you."

"Alex I love you too but you hurt me. You know my anatomy is something that I struggle with and yet you treat it like its nothing."

"I- please give me 1 more chance to prove myself to you."

"I'm going to my grandma's tomorrow and you have an away trip coming up. We will get together when you come back and talk to see where this can go. But honestly right now I'm fucking pissed Ali."

"I won't let you down I swear. I'm going to love you the way you deserve Ashlyn."

 


	17. Chapter 17

Ashlyn ended up staying at her grandma's for 3 weeks, she would occasionally return to her apartment but spent most of her time near the beach. She and Ali had text back and forth with each other but that was the extent of their communicating. Ashlyn wanted to forgive her but she couldn't just let it go, Ali's words regardless how much malice behind them still hurt, nonetheless she was still madly in love with Ali.

Ashlyn was packing up her things to return to Altamonte when she decided to text Ali to see if she was free for lunch.

Ashlyn: Hey I'm going to be coming home today for a doctor appointment are you free for lunch or something?

Ali: Hey, yes I would love too meet up for lunch. What time is your appointment?

Ashlyn: My appointment is at 11, I can text you when I'm done if you want.

Shortly after sending the text message her phone began vibrating with a call from the brunette athlete, she took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello."

"H-hi Ash-Ashlyn, how are you?" Ali said hesitantly.

"I'm good, what's up?"

"Uh c-can I go to the do- your appointment with you? Or am I overstepping?"

"No, I mean you aren't overstepping, I wasn't going to bother you with my shit, I can pick you up if you want."

"Nothing about you is a bother, I am just finishing practice and have to go to the trainer, I can just meet you there if that's ok." Ali said feeling confident that Ashlyn didn't shut her down.

"Yeah, ok that will work. Um, I will meet you there around 10:45 then." Ashlyn said trying to contain the excitement to see the girl again.

"See you then stud." Ali answered as they hung up, she had to fight the urge to say I love you to the officer, she was still very much in love with Ashlyn despite their break she did love her girlfriend. Wait was Ashlyn still her girlfriend, she had to make mental note to bring that subject up to the officer.

 

Ashlyn's drive from Satellite seemed to last forever, she was excited to hopefully get her cast removed and even more excited to see Ali again after such a long time in between. She pulled up to the clinic that had become familiar over the past few weeks  to see Ali sitting by the door waiting. She grabbed her crutches from the passenger seat and exited her jeep and made her way towards Ali.

Ali wasn't sure what the boundaries were but decided to test them by going in for  a hug with the officer, when she felt Ashlyn reciprocate the hug as she slightly tucked her head into Ashlyn's neck she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"You look really good Ashlyn." Ali said.

"Thanks, I have spent a lot of time on the beach, that place does me good." Ashlyn replied with a smile. "Ready to go in."

"Yes, how is it all going anyway? The las- the last time I saw you, you were in some pain."

"It's going good, haven't had any headaches in a few weeks. My ribs still get a bit tender if I put too much pressure on them and my leg is great doesn't hurt at all just itchy as fuck." Ashlyn answered as the pair entered the elevator.

"Headaches? I thought the doctor said at your appointment I was at the concussion symptoms were gone.

"Yeah, the kind of came out of nowhere after that- I just started experiencing headaches I called and spoke with my doctor about it, he said it's normal but we have been keeping an eye on it."

"I'm glad you were able to get it under control, I'm sorry for being part of the issue." Ali said as the elevator door opened, Ashlyn didn't reply she just smiled slightly as she walked towards the desk. The women sat in the waiting room for a few minutes before being called back, the doctor came in the room and began checking over Ashlyn's injuries, he was pleased with the progress and decided to cut her cast off and put her in a walking boot so she could start rehab soon. Ashlyn was thrilled at the news, she was sick and tired of having a cast  and not being able to shower completely. The appointment lasted about 45 minutes, when Ashlyn left she was still using the crutches but she was excited to have the heavy cast off.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Ashlyn asked as they rode the elevator down.

"Um, I don't really care." Ali answered.

"How about Draft brew pub. I could really go for a beer."

"Yeah, that sounds good, I will follow you there." Ali said as the pair went their separate ways.

 

Lunch was going well, there was hardly a break in conversation between the pair, Ashlyn was enjoying the afternoon with Ali she realized recently how much she missed the girl.

"So, I have seen that softball is going well. You look- you guys look good." Ashlyn said admitting to the girl she had watched a few of her games.

"Yea, the season is going well we have only lost 3 games so we are in control of the division right now. Definitely ready for the bye week coming up at the end of this month though. You know if I remember correctly, I was told by a certain officer she would come to a game sometime, but I have yet to see her there." Ali joked.

"Ahh yes, that officer hasn't been able to move very well. Don't worry I will come to one of your games Ali." Ashlyn replied with a smile noticing the smile fade from Ali's face.

"Good, all of the girls would enjoy seeing you. Tobin found out you surf and is convinced you are her sister." Ali laughed slightly.

"I think you and I both know not all of the girls want to see me." Ashlyn replied, it wasn't that she wanted to bring up the hard stuff but eventually it had to be done.

"Ash I- look I don't know what her issue is with you, and I'm sorry that she has one." Ali answered.

"It's not your place to be sorry."

"So your birthday is coming up? Do you have any plans for that weekend?"

"Oh um yeah we are having a bit of a party at my place and probably going out later in the night." Ali answered, she had wanted to invite Ashlyn along but wasn't sure the woman would want to be around her.

"Oh, cool well you should have fun with that just make sure you guys are safe."

"Y-you could come over if you want, the more the merrier."

"I uh have plans already, I'm going to North Carolina for the weekend but thanks."

"Oh, yeah of course." Ali said noticing the environment felt a bit tense.

"What day is your party? I'm leaving Friday afternoon maybe I can stop by for a bit."

"It's Friday actually I think people are planning on coming over and going out to breakfast and then come back to mine to party."

"Oh ok yeah then maybe I will stop by before I leave town." Ashlyn said and the pair went back to enjoying their afternoon. Once their lunch was done Ashlyn insisted she paid as a thank you to Ali for helping her out and taking care of her, Ali protested but eventually gave in. As they were getting ready to leave Ali realized there were somethings she wanted to talk to Ashlyn about that they didn't get too.

"Hey Ashlyn, do you think we could maybe talk some more at my place or yours or somewhere?" Ali asked hesitantly.

"I- yeah I think that would be good. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure, I will meet you there." Ali said as they went their separate ways to meet at the same destination. Ali was nervous for their talk but excited in hopes it went well. She reached Ashlyn's apartment shortly after and found the officer waiting outside for her. Ashlyn unlocked the door and Ali walked in behind her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ashlyn asked.

"Umm just water if you don't mind."

"Not at all, make yourself comfortable I will be right back" Ashlyn said walking towards the kitchen before reemerging with 2 bottles of water, she handed one to Ali before sitting down across from the girl.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" Ashlyn asked acting like she was playing stupid, she knew what Ali wanted but truthfully she wanted her to beg.

"Us, me and you. I know we talked about this a few weeks ago after I- the last 3 weeks have been hard I miss you but I don't want to push this."

"Yeah, it's been weird considering how much time we spent together. I have missed you."

"Do you think there's a chance? Can you forgive me for what I did?"

"Ali, what you did hurt so bad, I love you but I don't want to be in a relationship with someone that will throw my deepest flaw in my face because something isn't right or normal. You literally got mad at me for not coming when we had sex less than a month after I was hit by a speeding car. In case you weren't aware that is pretty fucking painful."

"I was, look there isn't an excuse for my actions that night other than I was drinking. I got upset for no reason at all. I'm sorry, I have told you that so many times I don't know what more you want me to do or say."

"Al I want us to be together, I really do but now I have this deep worry that you will just find me to not be good enough, or you will listen to Alex and go find someone to give you what you want when I can't or don't."

"Ashlyn you are what I want and need, you are not enough you are more than enough. I have been lost the past few weeks, I miss you. I will do anything if you will just give me a chance. Please let me love you."

"I love you, but I need to get to the right place in my head, I have been going to counseling again and this trip to NC is really more like a mind clearing trip, it was meant to be a birthday surprise but you obviously have plans."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you had planned something."

"It's been planned for a while like I said it was supposed to be a surprise." Ashlyn replied earning a nod from Ali.

The pair talked well into the evening before Ali left the apartment, Ashlyn felt like a mixed bag or emotion, part of her didn't want to let the girl leave she wanted to take her to bed and make sweet tender love that she has missed so much lately, part of her just wanted to hold Ali and the other part wanted to hate Ali for the way she had treated her.

The week went by uneventful, Ashlyn began her rehab and saw her counselor to begin working on herself both mentally and physically. The rehab appointment was harder than she had though it would be, the counselling at this point came easy to the woman.

Friday rolled around and Ashlyn had her jeep all packed up, she made sure she grabbed everything as she grabbed Ali's birthday present and left her home.  Upon arriving at Ali's she could hear all the girls in the back so she walked around through the fence and walked near the pool. Tobin saw her right away and ran up to her, she was quickly followed by Christen and Kelley and finally Ali who pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey stud, you made it. I didn't think you were going to come over." Ali said excitedly.

"I told you I would stop over and here I am. Here I- it's not much but I hope you enjoy it." Ashlyn said handing Ali her gift.

"Thanks ba-Ashlyn you didn't have to get me anything." Ali said catching her own slip up.

"Nonsense like I said it isn't much but I hope you enjoy, if you don't like it I can get you something else."

Ali opened the envelope finding a card with a long handwritten note from Ashlyn inside as well as a gift card for a spa day. The thought of a spa day excited her as she opened the second part of the gift, it was a small jewelry box that held a pair of diamond and ruby earrings.

"Ashlyn this is too much you didn't have to do this, thank you." Ali said as she wrapped Ashlyn in a hug placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you like it." Ashlyn said still feeling the warmth of Ali's lips on her cheek, both girls were in a daze when they were interrupted by a unmistakable raspy voice.

"Yaasss it's gift time bitches, Ali take a seat." Alex roared as she walked over and took ahold of Ali's hand and pulled her away from Ashlyn earning a groan from both women.

Alex handed Ali 1 gift at a time until there was only 1 left presumably from Alex. The girl had a big smug smile on her face as she handed Ali the package.

Ali ripped the paper off the box and instantly felt her cheeks go red in her hands was a large vibrator, a thick veiny dildo and a bottle of lube.

"Alex what the fuck?" Ali yelled out of embarrassment.

"What I just figured now you were single you might as well get fucked, its not like you are going to let us set you up with Serv's teammate or any other real man so here you go." Alex said smugly as she glared at Ashlyn. Ali was dumfounded by her friends rude gesture as she looked over at Ashlyn seeing the hurt in the woman's face at Alex's not so subtle jab at her anatomy. It was in that instant that Ali knew what she had to do, she knew she was about to lose a friend but Ashlyn was more important than anything or anyone at this moment.

"Fuck you Alex! I don't know what your fucking problem with Ashlyn is or my love life for that matter but you can fuck off." Ali said to the girl as she all but threw the gift back at her.

"Oh come on you cant be seriously pissed off at me I'm trying to help you."

"You aren't fucking helping. I let what you said go to my head and I lost the best thing I've had because of your ignorance, so take your dicks and shove them straight up your fucking ass, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ali yelled shocking all of the guests. Alex was dumbfounded at the outburst but knew better than to argue as she gathered her things and walked away from the party. Most of the guests followed suite feeling the awkward atmosphere, agreeing to meet up if Ali goes out later. Ashlyn stood by shocked, she couldn't believe how out of hand that got. Once everyone had left Ashlyn finally spoke up.

"I didn't mean to ruin your birthday by showing up. I'm sorry."

"Nonsense you didn't ruin it you made it better. Do you need to go or do have a bit?"

"Um I can stick around for a bit."

"Good, do you have enough time and room for me to pack and join you?"

"Of course, I-if you want too I would love your company." Ashlyn answered as Ali moved toward her, Ali knew what she was about to do could backfire but she had to try. She stalked toward Ashlyn with a sultry look in her eyes as she lightly bit her bottom lip letting her eyes flick between Ashlyn's lips and eyes. She slowly wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's shoulders sliding her hands up through her hair knocking her snap back off her head. As the hat fell she noticed Ashlyn's eyes flick to her lips and then back up, taking that as a sign to continue Ali pulled Ashlyn into a kiss that quickly turned passionate. Ashlyn moaned into the kiss earning a moan from Ali as they back up towards a wall, as soon as Ashlyn's back hit the wall Ali pressed her body into the girl and immediately felt the bulge in her pants.

Ashlyn reluctantly broke the kiss telling Ali they would need to leave soon if she still wanted to go to the lake house with her, Ali quickly through a bag together before the pair left hand in hand towards the jeep. About 20 minutes into the drive Ali spoke up asking the one thing she had been wondering all week.

"Hey Ash, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked shyly.

"Alex, I never quit being your girlfriend, I just think we needed a break. But if you need me to clarify yes I would love to be your girlfriend since I am madly in love with you."

"I'm madly in love with you as well babe, and I promise I will spend every day you let me making sure you know how much I care."

About 2 hours into the drive the pair were exchanging small talk when Ali scooted closer to Ashlyn and began running her hands up the inside of her legs.

"Alex what are you doing?"

"I have missed you" She said as she cupped Ashlyn's dick over the fabric.

"I-fuck I hav- oh Al- I'm driv- shit" Ashlyn stuttered as Ali pulled her zipper down and removed her cock from her boxers.

"Have you ever had road head?" Ali asked as she lowered her head towards Ashlyn dick. As soon as Ashlyn said no Ali took the semi hard member into her mouth causing the girl to jerk the steering wheel.

"Ohh fuck" Ashlyn moaned as "Mmm" escaped Ali's mouth and sent vibrations down her shaft. Ashlyn couldn't pump her hips to fuck Ali's face like she wanted to so instead she used her right hand to guide Ali's head up and down. The instant Ali made her mouth tighter and began moving quicker while twisting her fingers around the base Ashlyn felt a burn in the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck baby I'm go-shi fu- god don't stop Ahhh uhhh fuck I'm coming!" Ashlyn shouted as she filled Ali's mouth earning a moan that made the tip of Ashlyn's cock tingle. Ali allowed her cock to pop free and put it back into her boxers and shorts as the pair continued the drive like nothing had happened.

"Fuck god your mouth is amazing I love you Alex, more than life. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I love you too Ashlyn, I would never give up on you, I cant give up on my own heart."

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going to assume in this chapter that it is only a 6 hour drive to their destination when it's really more like 9.

The pair arrived at the lake house around 6 o'clock, once the Jeep was unpacked they took a short drive to the store to pick up anything they would need for the next few days as well as grabbing dinner instead of cooking. Ashlyn was elated that Ali had decided to join her on the trip, she had spent the past month thinking she should cancel the trip or just go on her own.

Ashlyn has been doing a lot of soul searching lately and decided she was ready to let Ali back in, she loves the athlete and sees a future with her, she just hopes Ali truly feels the same way. Almost as if Ali can see her mind working, her voice breaks Ashlyn out of her trance.

"Did I cross a line by giving you a blow job?" Ali asked worried she had pushed the girl to far so quick in the rekindle of their relationship.

"Wha- no I enjoyed it very much. Did I do something to make you think I didn't enjoy it?" Ashlyn replied confused.

"No, I- I just don't want to push you too far. I want us to work Ash, I lost you due to my own stupidity and I jus- I don't want to lose you again."

"What do you say I open a bottle of wine and we sit out on the patio and talk?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, I would like that very much actually." Ali answered as Ashlyn walked toward the kitchen, Ali followed behind her to make sure she was able to carry the things out with her since she was barely walking without crutches.

Ali helped Ashlyn carry the wine glasses as the pair went outside and sat at the table overlooking the mountains as the sun was beginning to set, Ashlyn pulled out a lighter and lit a couple of candles along the deck rail before she sat down and poured their wine. She handed Ali a glass and took her own in her hand to propose a toast.

"To you, my Alex on your birthday. Happy birthday my love." Ashlyn said as they clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

"Thank you, and thank you for allowing me to join you, this place is breath taking."

The pair sat in silence for a bit before Ashlyn began to talk, "I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else. I'm sorry for hijacking your birthday plans with your friends, I'm pretty convinced they will all hate me sooner or later."

"You didn't hijack it, I would rather be here with you than anywhere with them. And they won't hate you, Tobin is really upset with Alex for treating you the way she did and she doesn't even know the whole story."

"I'm surprised no one has asked you after her comments. I just don't get it, it's not like she's gay and has a thing against penis, so what is her problem with mine?"

"Honestly Ash I don't know but I plan to find out. As for everyone else, they haven't asked but if they do I will make sure you know. I won't betray your trust, I love you too much for that."

"Thank you, and you don't have to find out if you don't want to, I have spent my whole life being put down by someone at some point for my anatomy so I'm used to it, I just can't handle someone I love hurting me because of it."

"I know, and I'm so sorry Ashlyn, my actions were clouded it will never happen again I swear of it." Ali said leaning in to place a kiss on Ashlyn's lips.

"Thank you."

"How much does your grandma hate me?" Ali asked worried about the answer.

"She doesn't hate you at all. I told her what happened when I showed up alone but I also told her of our conversation. She told me to protect my heart and do the right thing. And the proceeded to tell me the right thing in her opinion was giving you another chance because she has never seen someone love so much." Ashlyn said with a chuckle.

"I can't speak for the past but I do love you very much." Ali said with a smile as she took a sip of wine before asking something she hoped wouldn't backfire.

"Can I ask you something and you not get upset or assume I'm implying anything?" Ali asked nervously.

"Of course Alex, you can ask anything" Ashlyn replied as she took a drink.

"What makes you so scared of being a parent? Is it me or I just I'm not trying to imply that I want a kid or anything but I'm just curious. You don't have to answer though." Ali trailed off.

"You don't have to be nervous to ask me questions Al, if we are going to make a relationship work we need to talk. As for your question the thought of being a parent scares me for many reasons. I'm afraid that I won't be a good mom because I never really had one, I'm afraid that I won't be able to give a kid the love they need. I feel like I have a lot of life to live yet as well. I mean if it happens it happens obviously I would always support my partners decision if we had an opps but it still scares me. Not to mention the fact that there is a possibility that my future child/children could be defected just like me. The chance is slim but still a chance."

"You are not defected Ashlyn, you are absolutely perfect in everyway shape and form." Ali said quickly correcting her lovers views of herself.

"I'm far from perfect Alex" Ashlyn said noticing a large smile on Ali's face. "What?" Ashlyn questioned.

"You haven't called me Alex much lately, I've missed it."

The women continued to talk until the bottle of wine was empty, they decided to go inside and shower and get ready for bed. They managed to keep their hands to themselves during their shower though Ashlyn felt her cock twitch at the feeling of Ali's warm skin touching her own. The pair opted for no clothes as the got into the bed, Ali was laying on her back Ashlyn on her side facing Ali running her hand down the brunettes face before softly pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Ali moaned at the feeling of Ashlyn's semi flaccid cock pressing against her leg.

Ali attempted to push Ashlyn onto her back with the idea of sucking her cock but Ashlyn had other ideas. "It is still your birthday love, please let me" Ashlyn said as she began to kiss from Ali's neck down her chest she stopped and paid attention to each of her nipples before continuing down to the apex of Ali's thighs. Ali was incredibly turned on and wanted nothing more than to feel her love touching her. She hasn't had sex since that awful night she opened her mouth and hurt Ashlyn.

"Baby, I need yo- Fuck" Ali said as she felt Ashlyn's tongue swipe through her folds. Ashlyn immediately moaned at the taste of her girlfriend, if she had to taste 1 thing the rest of her life she would choose Ali's essence. Ashlyn took Ali's clit between her lips earning a yelp then loud moan from the girl as she slowly slid a finger insider.

"Mmm yes Ash s-soo good" Ali moaned as Ashlyn inserted a second finger and began thrusting. "A-ah shit Ash I need you in me" Ali cried as she felt her walls beginning to flutter. Ashlyn softly pulled her fingers out bringing them to her mouth to suck Ali's juices off of her digits, as she felt Ali begin to stroke her hard cock.

Ali laid back on her back with her legs spread wide open showing Ashlyn how wet she really was, Ashlyn moved between her legs and rubbed her cock through Ali's folds for lubrication. Once she felt her cock was wet enough she lined her head up with Ali's hole, she looked up at Ali as soon as their eyes met Ashlyn began to push in.

Ali winced a bit as the bulbous head pushed inside her core earning a concern from Ashlyn "are you ok? Do you need me to pull out?" Ashlyn asked worried.

"No, I just haven't- it's been over a month babe, you are large just go slow ok." Ali said earning a nod from Ashlyn as she began to push in slowly. Once Ashlyn was fully sheathed inside the girl beneath her she began to move slowly to not cause Ali any pain.

"Fuck you are so tight Alex" Ashlyn said as she moved.

"You feel so fucking good Ash can you g-" Ali questioned before she could finish Ashlyn knew exactly what she wanted and began thrusting quicker.

"Uh fuuuck I'm- oh ye- god don- uhh" Ali moaned as her walls began to flutter around Ashlyn's cock, Ashlyn slowed her movements to reposition Ali's legs pushing one up towards her chest while the other was spread open wider as she began thrusting harder each thrust hitting Ali's g-spot. Before Ali could register what was happening Ashlyn felt her walls clinch around her cock, she slowed her movements as to not hurt Ali as she shook out her orgasm. When Ali finally came down from her high Ashlyn flipped her over on the stomach and propped her waist up with an extra pillow, she quickly buried herself back inside Ali's hot wet pussy and began moving earning squeals and moans from the girl below her.

Ashlyn took the chance in this position to grab one of her favorite parts of Ali, her ass. She alternated between light swats and roughly palming/massaging Ali's ass cheeks. Ashlyn knew she could be playing with fire by playing with Ali's ass but she loved it she wondered how trusting the girl could be and how far she would let her go.

"Uhh fuc- How much do you tru- uh trust me?" Ashlyn asked as she felt Ali grind back into her.

"Oh uhh soo fuck me- so muc-" Ali cried feeling Ashlyn's fingers near her clit.  Ashlyn finally felt her finger was wet enough and she moved them back to Ali's ass. She spread Ali's ass cheeks and began running her finger over the tight bud earning a loud moan from Ali. She took Ali's moan as a sign of consent as she pushed on the hole a bit.

"Holy fuck" Ali screamed as the tip of Ashlyn's finger slipped inside her asshole, Ashlyn had continued thrusting her cock in and out but stopped the movement of her finger. "Are you ok?" Ashlyn asked.

"Soo ok, don't stop plea- oh my fuck I'm so full of you baby don't stop" Ali said feeling another orgasm building. Ashlyn felt another orgasm hit Ali as she withdrew her fingers and kept pumping feeling her own orgasm approach. Ali was screaming at the feeling of being fucked so well, she felt Ashlyn hitting deeper inside of her as she felt another orgasm approach.

"Baby I'm so- please don- I'm gonna cum again" Ali cried.

"I'm close Al- ugh cum with me baby."

"Fuck Ash I'm coming" Ali screamed, as soon as Ashlyn felt Ali's wall clinch she gave a few more deep thrusts into her lover shooting thick ropes of cum deep inside her lover. Ali shuddered at the feeling of Ashlyn's cum as Ashlyn collapsed onto her both women panting heavily.

When Ashlyn finally caught her breath she pulled out of Ali, she loved seeing her cock covered in her own seed mixed with Ali's juices, as well as seeing her cum leak out of Ali's pussy. Ali flipped over so she was facing Ashlyn pulling her in for a kiss. "That was so good babe, fuck you are amazing" Ali said finally relaxing.

"Mmm not as amazing as you. I love that position but I hate not being able to see you cum." Ashlyn admitted.

"Same, but I love when you play with my ass" Ali admitted shyly.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I don't want you to feel like I pushed you."

"God no, I actually really loved it, I've never let any- you are the 1st person to do that to me. I hope we can-" Ali trailed off shyly.

"What's wrong?" Ashlyn asked.

"Maybe some day you can use more than fingers." Ali said shyly.

"Mmm maybe someday but it will take a bit to get there. I don't ever want to hurt you Alex." Ashlyn said pulling Ali in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate as Ali straddled Ashlyn. Both women knew after not having sex for a month they were in for a long night. The pair made love, had sex and fucked numerous times that night. The last time Ashlyn remembers  seeing was 3:45 AM as both women finally passed out due to sheer exhaustion.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Ali woke up to the smell of breakfast filling the small cabin, she threw on a pair of underwear and a long t-shirt as she followed the smells into the kitchen where she found Ashlyn in a sports bra and her boxers with messy hair at the stove cooking.

"Good morning baby, do you want some coffee?" Ashlyn asked as she heard the floorboards creak with as Ali stepped on it. She turned around and took in the sight of the beautiful brunette with sex hair looking sleepy.

"Yes please, I can't believe you are awake, I don't even know what time we went to bed." Ali said with a yawn as Ashlyn handed her a cup of coffee, as soon as she felt the coffee hit her lips she let out a moan enjoying the taste of the hot liquid.

"The last time I looked at a clock was right after our last orgasm, it was 3:45" Ashlyn answered while flipping the eggs in front of her.

"I literally passed out less than 5 hours ago and am currently awake, that is not ideal" Ali laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't wake me up, I smelt food and after last night my body is definitely in need of nutrients, and a shower, you filled me to the brink last night, and before you apologize I loved it. I love the feeling of you being hard inside of me hitting all of the places that have never been hit before, I love the way you cock twitches when you are getting ready to cum but my favorite is the feeling of your cock exploding and your white hot liquid hitting my in my deepest parts." Ali said feeling a rush of heat to her core thinking about last night.

Ashlyn in return just had a goofy smile on her face as she listened to Ali talk. She plated their breakfast and sat down across from Ali, "is there anything you want to do today?"

"Can we go kayaking? I've never been and it looks fun." Ali said as she ate.

"Yeah we can go kayaking, there are a few kayaks in the shed we can use or there is a place in town that we can go on a kayak tour. Which would you prefer?"

"We can just go here, this lake view is beautiful and it would be nice to stay close by."

The girls finished eating breakfast and worked as a team to clean up the kitchen, once they were done cleaning they went and got ready for they kayak trip. It was a little tough for Ashlyn considering her leg was in a walking boot but she managed to figure it out.

 

After 6 hours on the water the pair decided to come back into shore, Ali pulled both hers and Ashlyn's kayak up to surface to help the woman avoid submerging her boot in the water too much. They took a shower and threw on some comfortable clothes as Ashlyn went in the kitchen and began cooking dinner while Ali talked on the phone with her mom.

"Hey babe, how would you feel about a little detour on our way home?" Ali asked as she walked up behind Ashlyn and wrapped her arms around the girls waist with her hands near Ashlyn's crotch.

"Um sure where did you have in mind babe?" Ashlyn asked as she turned around facing her lover.

"Miami my mom is there this week for some reason and wanted to get together."

"Are you asking me to meet your mother Krieger?"

"Only if you want too."

"I would love to Alex" Ashlyn said pulling Ali in for a chaste kiss. Once the kiss was broke Ali sent her mom a text to let her know they would meet up somewhere on Monday. Meanwhile Ashlyn began cutting up vegetables for a salad while their steaks cooked. 20 minutes later she was pouring wine into the glasses as both women sat down to enjoy dinner.

"Are you nervous to meet my mom Ash?" Ali questioned.

"Sorta, I want her to think I'm enough for you."

"She will think you are enough because you are, you don't need to worry about it."

"Are you worried she won't approve of my condition should it come up?" Ashlyn asked.

"No, she might be curious but she isn't going to judge you based on that. Although you may get a lecture about being safe and not getting her daughter pregnant."

"Right so don't tell her we don't use condoms and that you are on birth control."

"I would prefer to not tell her anything about my sex life" Ali said with a  laugh.

 

The pair spent Saturday night curled into each other watching movies, and making love by the time they finally made it to bed they were warm, panting and exhausted from the physical assertion of sex. Sunday was spent exploring around town and enjoying their last day together they managed to go to bed at a reasonable time though not before a few rounds of sex since they had to get up early to begin their drive back.

They arrived in Miami around noon and had made plans to meet Ali's mom for lunch near her hotel. As soon as Ali saw her mom she ran towards her wrapping her arms around the older woman, it wasn't until she pulled back from hugging her mom that she realized she had completely left Ashlyn across the parking lot and she couldn't walk very quickly. Not long after Ashlyn walked up to the pair and stood next to Ali.

"Mom, this is Ashlyn my wonderful girlfriend. Ash this is my mom Debbie." Ali said as she wrapped a arm around Ashlyn's waist.

"Hi, nice to meet you ma'am" Ashlyn said reaching her hand towards the older spitting image of her lover.

"It is wonderful to meet you as well, I have heard many things about you from this one."

After their introduction the women went inside, they made small talk around the table, Ali telling Debbie about their trip leaving out all of the sex they had, Debbie gave Ali her birthday present. Ashlyn felt an odd sense of comfort as she sat with the women, she realized that Ali truly is a younger version of Debbie.

"So mom, what brings you to Miami?"

"Well... Mike has gotten a job offer out here that he is planning to accept so we are out here looking at homes, well not currently obviously Mike is at the office signing all of the paper work for the job."

"Oh my god mom! That is such amazing news. I'm so happy you are going to be closer to me now."

"I'm pretty excited too, it is a great opportunity for Mike and I'm just so ready to be in the warm weather all of the time." Debbie answered.

"When do you guys head back to Virginia?"

"Friday morning, we decided to take a few days for ourselves down here."

"Well, Ash is currently off work and I am still on my bye, do you guys want to come over sometime this week for dinner?"

"Oh Alex, that would be wonderful, I will talk to Mike but I'm sure he won't mind. Is there chance that we could get Ashlyn's parents there I would love to meet them. Assuming you already have." Debbie said cheerfully not noticing the mood change at the table.

"I- I uh haven't met her parents mom. I have met her grandma though she is wonderful." Ali said trying to defuse the tension she felt from her girlfriend.

"Well, Ashlyn do your parents not live in Florida? Alex told me you are pretty much a home town girl, I just assumed they were near."

"N-no Ma'am I think they are still nearby. I haven't spoke with my parents since my grandfather died a few years ago and even then it wasn't a pleasant interaction." Ashlyn answered quietly.

"Well you know life is too short to not have a good relationship with your family. Sometimes it takes the unthinkable to realize that much like it took Alex nearly dying for her brother to get clean. You should reach out to them." Debbie said not noticing the discomfort at the table.

"Right, would you excuse me please." Ashlyn asked, she didn't want to leave the conversation with Ali and her mother but she also didn't want Debbie to find out the truth in the middle of a crowded restaurant. When the women nodded Ashlyn stood up and quickly walked towards the restroom.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Debbie questioned not understanding why Ashlyn suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Ashlyn hasn't had anything to do with her parents since she was in high school, she was practically raised by her grand parents." Ali answered worried about her girlfriend.

"Oh Alex, I had no idea, I- I didn't mean to offend her. Should I go find her?" Debbie asked.

"No but if you will excuse me I probably should go make sure she is ok." Ali said, as soon as she saw Debbie nod she stood up and set off in the direction Ashlyn disappeared to. After a little searching she found her sitting on a back deck staring off into space.

"Room for one more?" Ali asked as she walked up next to the girl.

"If you want too. You should probably be spending time with your mom though, family is important you know." Ashlyn said.

"So are you. I told her you and your parents haven't spoke much since high school but didn't tell her why. She didn't mean to upset you by bringing it up." Ali said as she wiped a tear from Ashlyn's cheek.

"It's not just your mom bringing it up. My counselor brought it up the other day, part of me wants to reach out to them but part of me is afraid to be tossed aside like I don't matter just because I'm different." Ashlyn said letting herself melt into Ali's embrace.

Ashlyn and Ali sat there for a bit while Ashlyn got her emotions in check before they returned to the table where Debbie was still sitting, as soon as Debbie saw the pair she immediately jumped up to hug Ashlyn and began apologizing for upsetting her.

"There is no need for you to apologize for my lack of ability to control my emotions. I'm very sorry for interrupting lunch." Ashlyn said as she sat down at the table.

The trio continued their lunch and talked, they worked out the details of Debbie visiting during the week and talked about Mikes new job. They had lost track of time not realizing they had been sitting there for 3 hours. Debbie insisted on paying for lunch, Ashlyn protested but they finally agreed that Ashlyn would leave the tip. The women said their goodbye before setting off back towards Altamonte. The drive home was relatively quiet, Ali could tell Ashlyn's mind was working overdrive so she kept quiet and let the girl work through her own mind. They were about to turn onto Ali's street when she finally spoke up. "D-do you wanna stay over tonight? Or do you need to be alone?" Ali asked not wanting to assume her girlfriend wanted her company.

"I-I think I don't want to be alone. Do you mind if I stay over?" Ashlyn asked as she pulled into Ali's driveway.

"No, I never mind if you are here. I love you being in my home it makes my house feel like a home. What do you say we go inside and throw some of our clothes in the washer and then strip naked grab some wine or beer or whiskey whatever you want and we go sit in the hot tub until our skin wrinkles." Ali said earning a smile from Ashlyn. "Throwing our clothes in the washer? That sounds pretty domestic Krieger." Ashlyn joked as they exited her jeep.

The women did as Ali suggested, well sort of Ashlyn wore her underwear down to the hot tub but took them off before getting into the water, as soon as she sank down in the water Ali was straddling her with lust in her eyes.

"H-hi Alex" Ashlyn squeaked out being caught off guard by Ali's quick movements.

"Hi beautiful, do you know the things that seeing you naked does to me?" Ali asked as she began trailing kisses down Ashlyn's jaw lightly sucking on her pulse point and continuing to the other side.

"Mm the same this seeing you does to me I hope" Ashlyn said as she rolled her neck to the side giving Ali more room to work. She could feel Ali biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark but was too turned out to care. Ali moaned into Ashlyn's neck as she felt her cock begin to harden pressing on her core.

"Do you want to fuck me in the water baby" Ali asked as she began grinding down onto Ashlyn's lap.

"Y-yes uhh Alex s-so bad" Ashlyn cried feeling how hard she was and how warm Ali's pussy was. Ali lifted her body and started stroking Ashlyn's cock to make sure it was fully hard, before lining it up with her hole and slowly sinking down.

Ashlyn let our a moan as she felt Ali's tight pussy sucking her hard cock further in, Ali let out a loud moan at the feeling of being stretched, the loudest moan coming when she felt the her clit rub against Ashlyn's body knowing her lover was completely sheathed inside. After taking a moment to get used to the feeling Ali began rocking her hips back and forth before she began bouncing on Ashlyn's cock.

"F-fuck Ash you feel s-so good" Ali moaned as she bounced up and down. She threw her head back in bliss as she felt Ashlyn's hands tightly grip her ass cheeks and pull her closer. Ashlyn leaned forward taking one of Ali's nipples into her mouth sucking hard on the red bud before switching to the other side.

"Mmm god sooo tight Ale- uhhh" Ashlyn moaned feeling Ali begin to flutter around her.

"Ash baby I'm gonna cum" Ali said as she felt Ashlyn begin to thrust her hips up into her.

"Cum for me Alex soak my cock with your juices baby" Ashlyn said with a sultry tone causing Ali to lose control as her body shook with her orgasm.

"You are so fucking beautiful Alex" Ashlyn said still deeply buried in the girl as she began peppering her neck with kisses.

"I-I lo-" Ali began before her body was racked with sobs, she began shaking not realizing Ashlyn was buried inside her until she felt Ashlyn's length pushing against her.

"Al baby what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Ashlyn asked with concern as she took Ali's face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so emotional right now. I just love you so much and it just caught me out of nowhere."

"You don't need to apologize Alex, I love you more than words can describe baby." Right as Ashlyn finished talking Ali shifted making her painfully aware she was still very deep and very hard inside the girl. "Uh um Al, not to ruin the moment but um this is starting to hurt." Ashlyn said with a wince.

"Oh god, you did- I'm sorry. Wanna move this to a patio chair, or I can get on my knees and you can fuck me from behind." Ashlyn smiled realizing fucking the girl from behind would mean she would see her cum in the patio door.

"If you don't want to continue I will take care of it. You came that's all that matters to me." Ashlyn said sincerely.

"Nonsense" Ali said slowly standing up to remove herself from Ashlyn's lap before getting on her knees with her ass just out of the water.

As soon as Ashlyn saw what Ali was doing she licked her lips and stood to move behind the girl. Running her fingers up the back of Ali's legs, Ashlyn made her way to Ali's wet pussy and began playing with her clit before shoving 2 fingers in without warning earning a yelp from Ali. After thrusting her fingers a bit making sure Ali was ready to take her she stroked her cock making sure she was nice and hard as she lined up and pushed in quickly.

"Oh fuck!" Ali screamed as she was stretched by her lovers cock. The air was quickly filled with the sound of water splashing, skin slapping and moans from both women as Ashlyn moved in and out of Ali at a feverous pace. She could feel Ali was close to her orgasm as the woman began rocking her hips back into Ashlyn's body.

"Ash, s-so clo-close please don't stop. I'm gonna cum."

"Me too baby, cum with me" Ashlyn moaned as Ali's walls clinched around her causing her to shoot thick ropes of cum deep inside the woman. Ashlyn collapsed on Ali's back buried inside, both women lost in bliss not realizing the gate had been opened and they had a audience.

 

"Holy fuck get it Kriegs!" Kelley yelled causing Ashlyn and Ali to freeze immediately.

"Oh my god, Kelley shut up come on guys they need some privacy." Christen thankfully said as pulled Kelley and Tobin into the house.

"Oh my god, did that seriously just happen" Ali questioned with a laugh.

"Uh yeah, yeah it did." Ashlyn answered shocked as she pulled out of Ali. "So now that more of your friends know I have a dick, should we just go in and get this over with?"

"Ye-yeah, would you mind grabbing a couple of towels out of the cabinet over there?"

"Not at all babe" Ashlyn said getting out of the hot tub being cautious as to not having her brace on. She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up before walking back to Ali and helping her out of the water and wrapping her up. Once Ashlyn was dry she put her boxers and sports bra back on as her and Ali went inside and quickly retreated upstairs to get dressed.

The pair retreated downstairs to find Christen, Tobin and Kelley sitting on the couch with a beer in hand.  "H-hi guys, I didn't know you were planning to come over tonight."

"Well you ditched us going out Friday, you told us you would be home today so we figured we would stop by but-" Christen said.

"I'm glad to see your leg isn't bothering you anymore Ashlyn" Tobin piped up.

"Uh yeah thanks Tobin it's feeling pretty good." Ashlyn answered.

"Oh there is a lot of things feeling pretty good then huh" Kelley said suggestively causing Ashlyn and Ali to both groan.

"Yes Kelley a lot was feeling pretty good before you interrupted." Ali said with bite in her tone.

"C-can I ask something, I mean we are all friends and stuff right" Tobin said shyly as both Ali and Ashlyn could see the wonder in her eyes.

"S-sure what's up?" Ali asked even though she knew what was coming next.

"Well, we walked in the yard as you uh finished and well I mean Ashlyn's hands weren't in the water and I- were you like using a strap on or something?" Tobin said very confused, Christen was sure she knew the answer considering she had heard Alex's jabs towards Ashlyn.

"No, I really hope you will not judge me or treat me any differently after I tell you this, but I am intersex. I was born with a very functional penis. Ali knows the whole story behind it and has known about it since we started a romantic relationship." Ashlyn answered honestly.

"So wait you mean you have a penis? That is like real?" Kelley asked causing Ashlyn to laugh.

"Yes, and it is very real Kelley" Ashlyn answered.

"Does it- like I'm not trying to be personal but does it work?" Tobin asked

"What do you mean does it work? Like sex wise? Yes it works." Ashlyn answered.

"Ali aren't you worried to get pregnant?" Christen asked.

"Well we were using condoms but I recently had a birth control implant put in so its not a concern." Ali answered.

The 5 women sat and talked for a few hours before Ali and Ashlyn were tired and retreated upstairs into Ali's bedroom.

"I'm so proud of you for not freaking out today when the girls showed up." Ali said.

"I figured they were going to find out eventually anyways, especially if I get to spend as long as I want with you." Ashlyn answered honestly as the pair cuddled into each other. Ali had her ass pressed into Ashlyn's front. Ashlyn was soft but she was big enough that Ali could still feel her shaft against her ass. She laid there for a bit quietly thinking before speaking up.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yes beautiful" Ashlyn answered pulling Ali in closer to her body.

"C-can we go to the adult store tomorrow?" Ali asked shyly.

"S-yeah, um can I ask why?"

"I really liked when you put your finger in my ass, and was thinking maybe we could get something to help the process to taking your cock."

"So you want to go get a butt plug?" Ashlyn asked amused.

"Y-yes if you want too as well."

"Of course babe. I love you so much Alex." Ashlyn said placing a kiss on Ali's head. Ali fell asleep quickly being exhausted from the days activities, Ashlyn laid awake for a bit thinking of the past few days and how much the brunette in her arms meant to her. As she felt sleep kicking in she softly kissed Ali's head again before whispering "I love you Alexandra Krieger, I'm going to marry you someday my princess."

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for my absence I had a procedure performed on my hand and lost feeling in 2 fingers and my thumb for a bit therefore making writing a bit difficult, for the most part all is back to normal so I shouldn't be away too long again.

Ashlyn woke up with Ali curled into her side, she immediately knew at that moment she wanted this for the rest of her life. There was nothing in her mind more beautiful than waking up to Ali. Once they had both woke up they showered together managing to keep their hands to themselves before going downstairs to cook breakfast.

"My mom sent me a text saying they are available tomorrow for dinner, is that okay with you?" Ali asked as the pair ate breakfast.

"Yeah, of course it's ok. Just let me know what you need from me babe."

"Mmm you, I just need you." Ali said leaning in for a kiss.

 

Once the pair finished breakfast and cleaned up before having to leave for Ashlyn's therapy appointment. Therapy was a struggle for her still due to lingering pain in her body so she made Ali leave to go shopping. Ali figured she would use that time to buy a few things to surprise Ashlyn later in the day.

Ali found her way to the lingerie store, she spent more money than one should on items that barely existed. Once finished she noticed she had about 30 minutes left before she needed to pick Ashlyn up so she went to Adult world that was near the mall, her face flushed walking in to the store but she quickly found the things she ~~~~~~wanted~~ needed. The young boy behind the counter really creeped her out when he started making comments about the various items she bought. She made note to herself that she and Ashlyn would go to a different store for any other goodies they may want. After finishing at the toy store she found a hardware store, she had made the decision to ask Ashlyn to move in with her, so she had planned to get a key made and ask her over dinner. She finished her errands just in time to go pick up her lover, she was slightly concerned upon pulling up to the Dr. office and not seeing Ashlyn waiting for her like normal so she put her Range Rover in park and went inside the clinic, just in time to see the doctor leaving the room Ashlyn was in.

"Hi Ms. Krieger nice to see you again." The doctor said politely.

"Hi, yes Ash doesn't let me stay for therapy and is usually waiting for me outside but I must be early." Ali said seeing the uneasy look on the doctors face.

"Well she's all finished you can go in the room with her if you'd like. I'm not allowed to say much more without her permission but she's gonna need some comfort."

Ali's heart dropped as soon as the doctor finished talking. She quickly thanked the doctor and ran to the room towards her lover upon entering the room her heart broke, Ashlyn looked so small sitting in the chair with her head in her hands. Ali could hear light sobs from the girl as her shoulders shook.

"Ash baby what's wrong? What happened?" Ali questioned as she made her way to the girl and sat down next to her.

"I- they think. Can we go please, I don't want to be here right now." Ashlyn finally said choking through her own tears.

"Of course lets go babe. Do you want to go home?" Ali asked really starting to be concerned with Ashlyn's current state.

"I-sure, my jeep is at your house, will you drive me there and I will leave?" Ashlyn asked broken as they walked out of the office. It wasn't lost on Ali that Ashlyn didn't stop to make her next appointment. She knew there must have been a set back on the woman's recovery and she was instantly concerned.

The pair drove in silence, Ashlyn sat quietly staring out the window not speaking to Ali at all. Ali finally couldn't take the quietness anymore so she spoke up. "Are you going to tell me what happened? Everything was going just fine and now you are inconsolable and shutting me out. Please talk to me." Ali pleaded.

"M-my leg isn't healing properly, my calf muscle is pretty much gone and they couldn't figure out why. Dr. decided to do some more xrays and found there is a splinter that is keeping my muscle from rebuilding and my leg is still broke and there is a chance it will never be the same." Ashlyn choked out as Ali pulled into her drive way.

"Oh Ash baby, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, they are going to schedule a surgery to go in a fix everything or attempt to. I'm going to be off work for another 3 months minimum if I can even do my job anymore." Ashlyn said stoically before breaking down.

"Why did this fucking happen to me? What did I do so fucking wrong to deserve this shit?" She screamed catching Ali off guard. Ali didn't know what to do to help the girl but she knew she needed to do something.

"Come on babe, let's go inside and talk it's going to be ok. We will figure everything out." Ali said soothingly helping Ashlyn out of her car.

"It's fine Alex I will leave, I-"

"You don't need to be driving anywhere until you calm down, if you want to leave once you have calmed down that is fine but I don't want you to leave. I want to be here for you, and with you."

Ashlyn had calmed down a bit at the feeling of Ali's touch and began to follow her inside the home. Ashlyn walked up the stairs to shower after therapy but Ali had other ideas in mind, she knew the girl needed to calm down and relax so she persuaded her to take a warm bath. Ashlyn protested until Ali agreed to join her for a little bit but not the whole thing. There was nothing sexual about their contact, the feeling of Ali's naked body on hers calmed and relaxed Ashlyn.  As promised Ali got out of the bath after about 10 minutes so she could start preparing the dinner she had in mind to ask Ashlyn to move in with her.

She went downstairs remember all of her purchases where in the car still, once retrieved she began cooking a gouda bacon mac and cheese that she knew Ashlyn loved. When Ashlyn had finally came downstairs in a muscle shirt and shorts Ali was caught off guard realizing she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"See something you like?" Ashlyn asked noticing Ali's stares.

"Well I'm looking at you so of course I see something I like. Sit down dinner is ready." Ali replied as she pulled Ashlyn's chair out and poured the girl a glass of whiskey.

"Fancy plates. What's the special occasion babe?" Ashlyn asked trying to not think about her appointment earlier. She was a little confused and concerned when she saw Ali begin toying with a box in her hands, she was about to interject when Ali spoke up.

"I know we haven't been together that long, and I know we have had some problems mostly caused by me but we have got passed them thankfully. Ash you mean the world to me and I love having you here in my house with me. I-I know this might seem weird but will you move in with me?" Ali asked as she held the key out to Ashlyn.

"Jesus Alex, I thought you were about to ask me to marry you. Not that it would be a terrible thing, I just don't think we have been together long enough for that." Ashlyn recovered hoping Ali wouldn't take her joke wrong.

"Oh no Harris, I will not be the one proposing in a relationship." Ali laughed as she sat the key down on the table. "Don't feel like you have to answer just to make me happy. I know you have been month to month at your place and I know you have been looking for homes but honestly I don't want to have a home without you in it Ash. If you don't want to live here with me we can find something new but I would, if you are ready really like to take the next step in our relationship and live together."

"Alex, I would if you are sure that is what you want I would love to move in here with you, but please don't feel like you have to ask me based on my doctors appointment today."

"Ash, honey I'm asking you because I want you here. I love you and want to spend as much time with you as you will allow me."

"I love you too Alex, and I would love nothing more than to live with you." Ashlyn answered earning a squeal from Ali as she sat on her lap and kissed her deeply. Once their kiss broke Ali returned to her chair as the pair enjoyed their dinner.

Ashlyn insisted she clean up since Ali cooked, Ali allowed her to do so but sat in the kitchen drinking her wine while the officer worked. She broke out of a daze when she heard Ashlyn speak. "So, not to rush this living together thing, but when do you want to do that. I obviously have my apartment still but I can avoid another months rent if I basically move in the next 20 days. Which is going to be a pain in the ass. But I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Well I was thinking as soon as possible, it's not like you don't stay here often anyway and we can hire a mover to move your stuff over here. I will have to get rid of somethings so there is room but it will all work out just fine."

"I guess I can get a mover, but no need to get rid of your belongings my grandmother has large shed on her property that is unused now that my grandpa is gone, I will just ask to put my stuff in there."

"Awesome, why don't you call her tomorrow, you will need to let her know of your news today anyways and see if you can use the shed, after we get an answer we will find a moving company and get the ball rolling. Is there anything you want from your apartment here that we need to incorporate furniture wise?"

"Uh, no- well just my gun safe and vest rack but it doesn't take up too much room, I can shove it in a closet or something."

"There is no need to shove anything anywhere, this is going to be your home and you can put your things wherever needed babe."

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm taking over your space."

"Ash, I want you to overtake my space. I have lived in this house alone for a few years now, in case you never noticed it's large and is just a house. I want you and your things here to make it my home." Ali said as Ashlyn stood between her legs.

"Is it too early for us to get naked and lay in bed together, I just want to feel close to you." Ashlyn asked.

"It is never to early for naked time my love. Go upstairs, I'm gonna lock up and I will meet you in bed." Ali said as she placed a kiss on Ashlyn's lips.

When Ali walked into the bedroom she saw Ashlyn standing at the end of the bed completely naked, her breath hitched at the sight of her lover as she walked behind her and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's waist and placed a kiss on the woman's shoulder.

"You are so fucking beautiful Ashlyn. A fucking work of art." Ali said as she continued placing kisses across Ashlyn's back.

"I have nothing on you beautiful." Ashlyn said turning around to face Ali.

Ali began slowly stripping off her clothes, she thought for a second about the bag in her night stand that she brought home from the Adult store but didn't want to assume the night would lead to sex when Ashlyn asked for naked cuddles. She crawled in bed next to Ashlyn curling next to her sighing at the feel of her warm skin on her own.

"I'm sorry we didn't get around to everything you wanted to do today." Ashlyn answered after a few quiet minutes.

"What do you mean? I didn't really have any plans for today other than the grocery store, we will just have to go early tomorrow instead so we can cook before my mom gets here."

"I-I meant to get the- to go to the adult store. It really seemed like you wanted to go and my appointment fucked it up."

"Your appointment didn't fuck it up babe, we can get that anytime, but I may or may not have gone to one while you were at therapy." Ali shyly admitted.

"O-oh you went, what did you buy?" Ashlyn questioned feeling her cock twitch at the thought of Ali's shopping trip.

"Well I bought a few things but I don't really know if you will be ok with them, and if you aren't it's ok I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Alex you have never made me feel pressured, I promise you that." Ashlyn said pulling Ali in for a kiss.

Ashlyn pulled Ali to straddle her gasping when she felt Ali's warm core touch her abs, she placed her hands on Ali's face and pulled her closer. Ali gasped as she rocked her hips subconsciously gaining friction on her core from Ashlyn's abs.

"Fuck Ash, I think I could get off by rocking on your stomach" Ali shuddered as her wetness began coating Ashlyn's muscles.

"Mmm you're so wet Alex" Ashlyn moaned feeling her member harden at Ali's wetness on her. She suddenly felt Ali stop her movements, she instantly wondered if something was wrong but before she could speak Ali rolled off of her and reached into the night stand for a bag.

"How much do you trust me Ash?" Ali asked with a seductive look in her eyes.

"With my life baby." Ashlyn quickly answered as Ali pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the bag. Ashlyn's eyes went wide, they weren't handcuffs like she carried but instead more of a padded cuff with a rope attaching each side and Velcro closures.

"Do you trust me this much?" Ali asked holding the cuffs up as she began attaching them to Ashlyn's wrists.

"Y-yes" Ashlyn stuttered as Ali finished attaching the cuffs making sure the rope was around the post in the middle of the headboard.

Ashlyn's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as Ali kissed her on the lips before working her way down Ashlyn's body settling between her legs taking Ashlyn's cock in her hands before eventually taking the girl into her mouth.

Ashlyn let out a screech as Ali took her as far as possible while fondling her balls, she was instantly regretting the handcuffs wanting to grab Ali's head and fuck her face until she cums.

"F-fuck Ale- I'm gonna cum." Ashlyn cries as Ali kept bobbing her head up and down quickly until she felt Ashlyn's body twitch as cum hit the back of her throat.

Ali cleaned every last drop of cum from Ashlyn's cock before making her way back up to the woman's mouth kissing her hard before digging in the bag again.

"Do you still trust me?" Ali asks holding a blindfold. Ashlyn moaned while nodding her head as Ali placed the blind fold on her head. Her senses were fucked, her body was still reeling from her orgasm and now she can't see or touch anything and it was driving her crazy. She felt Ali get of the bed and heard water running for a bit before she felt the bed dip down and Ali's warmth next to her.

"Before I do anything, please know my intent isn't to hurt you at all with any of this, if you feel uncomfortable say apples and I will stop okay?"

"O-ok." Ashlyn hesitantly answered slightly concerned with Ali's intentions.

Ali decided to start slow, she had a soft wipe that she began running down Ashlyn's chest and torso, down towards her cock before lightly slapping her inner thighs. She double checked that she didn't hurt Ashlyn, the officers response was it was tickling her and it felt good so Ali continued. Ali's next move was placing a vibrating cock ring on Ashlyn's rock hard shaft. Ashlyn gasped at the tight feeling around the base of her cock but quickly forgot the feeling as she felt Ali's soaking wet pussy on her mouth.

Ashlyn moaned at the initial taste as Ali roughly grabbed her head pulling Ashlyn's face into her dripping core.

"Lick my pussy like you need it to live" Ali demanded as she felt Ashlyn's lips wrap around her clit. Ashlyn was working Ali up well, she knew every time she hit a sensitive spot Ali would jerk her head closer.

"Oh yes, right there Ash" Ali moaned feeling Ashlyn's tongue swipe the length of her pussy before plunging into her hole. Ali screamed feeling her orgasm approaching as Ashlyn continued tongue fucking her until she felt the girl above her shutter as her cum soaked Ashlyn's face.

Ashlyn let out a cry when Ali pulled her pussy away from her mouth, missing the girl. She was enjoying this side of Ali, but hated not being able to be in control. She really wanted to throw her down and fuck her. Ali's voice quickly broke her from her thoughts.

"Are you doing ok?" Ali asked sweetly.

"Y-yes."

"Good, it's about to get fun." Ali said as Ashlyn felt a vibrating sensation around her cock.

"F-fuc Oh fucking god" Ashlyn screamed as she felt Ali sink down on her cock.

"Mmm you are soo big baby, you fill me up so well" Ali said as she began bouncing on Ashlyn's cock feeling Ashlyn's hips thrust into her pushing her cock further inside.

"I'm going to uncuff you now, but don't touch me got it?" Ali asked sternly earning a nod from the woman. Ashlyn stretched her hands out careful not to touch the girl whom had resumed her movements.

The next to go was Ashlyn's blindfold, Ali knew she was giving up on her charade quickly but she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer and really wanted to see Ashlyn's eyes for her next surprise.

"Once the blindfold is completely off you can touch me." Ali said reaching to remove the blindfold, as soon as it was almost off Ashlyn's eyes she began rocking quicker "Fuck me daddy!"

Something in Ashlyn snapped as she grabbed ahold of Ali and flipped her over she tried her best to stay buried in the girl but slipped out. She slammed her cock back into the girl and began thrusting at quick pace.

"Oh fuuuck ye- uhhh god so good" Ali cried as she felt a orgasm wash over her quickly, she knew Ashlyn felt it but the girl didn't stop pumping. Ashlyn drove Ali to 3 more orgasms before slowing her thrusts down. She pumped twice hard and deep as she came hard inside Ali causing the girl to hit yet another orgasm.

When Ashlyn finally pulled out she collapsed on the bed next to the girl trying to catch her breath. She felt the bed shake a bit noticing Ali had covered her face. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm good just give me a minute." Ali answered.

Ashlyn got up and walked to the bathroom, finally removing the cock ring and peeing, she grabbed a warm wet wash cloth and walked back to find Ali in the same position. She lightly placed the cloth over the girls battered pussy earning a sigh.

"I don't know why I'm hit with emotion so often when we fuck but it is crazy what you do to me." Ali finally answered seeing the girl by her side.

"What I do to you? You just called me daddy and I lost my mind, that has literally never happened to me before."

"I was worried you were going to be weirded out by my props."

"I was a little concerned but I trust you. Hell you could've probably fucked me and I would have been ok with it."

"You mean like with a toy or-?"

"Yeah, I mean no one ever has but I trust you and love you soo much that I feel open to a lot of things."

The pair continued their talk during a shower, Ali changed the sheets noticing a mess she had left before the pair fell asleep in each others arms. Ashlyn dreamed of the future with the girl next to her. She was excited to move in with her, excited for life with her. She knew tomorrow was important to get to know the girls family, hopefully someday they would be her family as well.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Ashlyn woke up early the next morning, as much as she wanted to cuddle in bed with Ali she knew she had a lot of tasks to get done today so she decided to crawl out of bed. She threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt before making a stop in the bathroom then heading down stairs to make breakfast and begin her phone calls.

Her first phone call was to Tom her police chief to inform him of the news from her appointment yesterday, he was understandably upset for his young officer but knew she would come back stronger than ever. He offered her to come in and work desk duty as long as her doctor would clear her. He wished the young officer well and told her to keep him in the loop before hanging up the phone.

Ashlyn was happy and hopeful of the prospect of returning to work even if it was just doing paperwork, she missed her comrades and she missed working. As much as she loved spending time with Ali she wanted and needed to go back to work.

Her next phone call was to her grandma, she told her grandma of the news from her doctor appointment, grandma was upset for her granddaughter she knows how much Ashlyn was looking forward to going back to work but finished by telling her she would be there for her in anyway she needed. Ashlyn made sure to ask about using the shed in which grandma happily agreed to, her grandma was incredibly happy to hear of Ashlyn and Ali's decision to live together. Grandma asked Ashlyn if she and Ali would like to come over for dinner some time this week, Ashlyn promised to ask before the pair hung up their phone call.

Once Ashlyn hung up with grandma she began cooking, breakfast was simple she made avocado toast with scrambled egg whites, she cute up a few strawberries and poured 2 cups of coffee while dialing the phone for her next call, the doctors office. He doctor agreed to allow her to return to work on desk duty no sooner than 2 weeks after her surgery, Ashlyn was elated at the news. She scheduled her surgery to occur in 3 weeks, she wished it could be done as soon as possible but that was the only opening available.

Ali walked down stairs just as Ashlyn finished pouring 2 cups of coffee, "mmm coffee" Ali said snaking her arms around Ashlyn's waist.

"Good morning beautiful" Ashlyn said turning in the girls arms and placing a kiss on her head.

"Sit down and eat up, we have to go grocery shopping this morning" Ashlyn said pulling out a chair for Ali.

"I'm surprised you are up so early, I thought for sure you would sleep in this morning." Ali said as she ate.

"Yea, I woke up feeling really rejuvenated and wasn't tired so I decided to get up and make a few phone calls." Ashlyn said as she continued filling Ali in on the news from all of her phone calls.

"I don't have a game that week Thursday and Friday and we are home for the weekend so I will be able to be home with you." Ali said when Ashlyn told her about the surgery.

"And as for grandma we could maybe do dinner Saturday or sunday, I don't have practice until Monday morning. We could also maybe go to your apartment and see if there is anything we can take over there in your jeep to put in the shed if you wanted to."

"Yeah, I can do that maybe tomorrow since you mom will be here today."

"I can help you babe, you don't have to do everything by yourself anymore let me help you, also did you call the moving company?"

"No, I-uh I didn't know how soon you wanted me to live here so I figured I would wait and talk with you."

"I want you living here 2 weeks ago, lets get cleaned up and dressed and go to the store when we get back we will call the movers and see if we can schedule something for the end of next week or the week after depending on how much time you need."

Ashlyn didn't reply with words just a nod a she loaded their dishes into the dish washer, the pair continued upstairs to get dressed before leaving to the store.

Their trip to the store took a little more than an hour, the pair decided to cook chicken parmesan with a salad for dinner they go all of the ingredients for that as well as other items needed in the house.

"Have I told you how good your cock looks in those shorts today?" Ali questioned as she bit her lip watching Ashlyn unload the groceries in the kitchen.

"Uh no, I wear these often" Ashlyn answered shocked by Ali's forwardness.

"Mmm it just looks so big and prominent right now, I really want to suck it." Ali said as she cupped Ashlyn's crotch.

Ashlyn smirked watching her girlfriend, over the past few months they have been together Ashlyn has gotten used to Ali's random horniness her girlfriend was practically unsatable.

Ali stalked over to Ashlyn catching the girl off guard as she cupped her crotch feeling her flaccid cock. "Jesus fuck, warn a girl before you grab a hold Al."

"Sorry not sorry stud" Ali said as she began to unzip Ashlyn's pants.

"Alex we are not fucking in the kitchen, your mom will be here later and I will be cooking in here later." Ashlyn said earing a groan from Ali.

"I didn't say anything about fucking you, but I am going to suck your cock." Ali said as she pulled the now semi hard cock out of her lovers underwear.

Ali quickly dropped to her knees and took Ashlyn in her mouth, Ashlyn was caught off guard by the movement and had to grip onto the counter to keep her balance as Ali went to town sucking her cock. Just as Ashlyn felt her balls tighten as she was about to cum both women's eyes shot open as they heard car doors shut.

"F-fuck Al st-stop someone is her- oh god fuck me" Ashlyn stuttered as she came down the girls throat. Ali put Ashlyn back in her pants and zipped them back up just in time for the door bell to ring.

"Babe can you get that while I go clean myself up?" Ali asked as she began walking toward the stairs. Ashlyn opened the door slightly shocked to see Debbie standing there so early. Not wanting to be rude she welcomed the pair in and shut the door behind them.

"Hi sorry we are early, we checked out of our hotel and decided to spend a couple of days in Orlando and go to Disney." Deb said as she hugged Ashlyn.

"It's fine, Ali is just upstairs she should be down soon" Ashlyn answered returning Debbie's hug.

By the time Ali retreated downstairs Ashlyn had been introduced to Mike and sat down with the couple and began chatting.

"Hi mom, I wasn't expecting you guys so soon." Ali said upon seeing her mom in the living room.

"Yes, we decided to spend a few days at Disney, so we are going to check in to a hotel in Orlando but it isn't ready for another 2 hours so we stopped by. I tried calling but you didn't answer." Deb said.

"Oh, we uh just got back from the store. Do you guys need anything?" Ali said causing Ashlyn to smirk knowing the real reason she didn't answer her phone.

"No Ashlyn already offered, but thank you. I hope we aren't interrupting anything this morning."

"Not at all we were just going to call a moving company-"

"Moving company? Did you get traded?" Deb interjected.

"No no, I asked Ashlyn to move in with me, but unfortunately her leg hasn't healed properly and she will be having surgery so we are going to hire someone to move her out of her apartment." Ali answered.

"Oh well that is lovely, how long have you 2 been together?"

"Going on 9 months." Ali answered.

"Ahh, well seems a bit soon to me but as long as you are happy that's all that matters." Deb answered.

Ali rolled her eyes but didn't respond to her mom although she was upset, instead offering to make lunch, Ashlyn followed her in the kitchen and pressed her front against Ali's back while the girl stood at the sink.

"Are you ok Alex?" Ashlyn asked as she hugged the girl in front of her.

"Yea, I just wasn't expecting her to have a negative response to us living together, and I just feel kind of off this morning I don't know what's going on."

"Do you need me to get you something? Why don't you go sit down and talk with your family and I will cook lunch."

"No, I'm fine, I will be fine. You don't have to do everything babe I can help." Ali answered as Ashlyn started preparing.

"It's fine love really, go enjoy your family, I will be done shortly."

"Ok, as long as you don't mind. I will repay you later in the form of fucking your brains out." Ali smirked pulling Ashlyn in for a deep passionate kiss with one hand while the other hand went directly to her covered cock.

"Fuck babe, you gotta stop grabbing ahold of it, I react to easily to you." Ashlyn moaned.

The pair broke apart and Ali retreated to the living room to talk with her mom and step dad. Ashlyn quickly whipped up some flat bread pizzas for lunch. Everyone sat and ate while making small talk. Deb and Mike asked Ashlyn about the police department and Ali about softball. They told Ali they would hopefully make it to a game before the end of the season, although it would be close considering she only had about 15 games left.

Debbie and Mike left about an hour later to go check into their hotel, they told the girls they would call before coming back over later. Ali and Ashlyn decided to lay down for a nap.

The girls walked up the stairs and stripped their clothing to nap, but as soon as Ashlyn took off her shorts Ali seemed to have different idea.

Ali walked up to the woman pulling her in for a kiss before she began kissing down the girls neck and chest. "God you are so fucking hot" Ali husked.

"Mmm fuck, what has gotten into you Alex?" Ashlyn moaned as Ali bit down on the spot her neck meets her shoulders.

"I'm really hoping you do soon. Please fuck me."

Ashlyn led Ali to the bed removing her bra before laying her down gently, next she removed her panties and gasped at the wetness of her lover.

"You are so fucking beautiful Al." Ashlyn said as she began trailing kisses down Ali's body working her way down to the woman's soaked core.

"Ahh yes" Ali cried out as Ashlyn ran her tongue through her folds before flicking her clit with her tongue.

Ashlyn quickly began lapping at Ali's pussy feeling the girl squirm, Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's thighs to hold her still as she brought the girl closer to her orgasm. When Ali screamed and shuddered out her release Ashlyn pulled her face away and looked up at her lover with her face in pure bliss. Ashlyn stood up taking her sports bra and boxers off and moved up the girls body placing a kiss on her lips as she ran her member through Ali's folds. Just as Ali was about to beg Ashlyn pushed her whole 9 inch shaft in at once bottoming out causing Ali to cry out in pleasure.

"Please move baby" Ali begged Ashlyn quickly complied and began sliding her hard shaft out so only the tip was in Ali's pussy before slamming back in. Every thrust earned a moan from Ali as her pussy pulled Ashlyn in deeper each time.

Ashlyn could feel Ali's walls tightening she decided to switch positions, as soon as Ashlyn pulled out Ali let out a cry of disapproval. Ashlyn pushed herself up on her knees and scooted Ali's body closer to her as the held Ali's legs up in the air and sank her cock back into Ali's now tighter hole.

"Oh fuck" Ali moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Uhh A-ash p-please don-stop" Ali moaned as Ashlyn began thrusting quicker feeling her own orgasm approaching as Ali's walls fluttered around her cock.

"M's-so cl-close" Ali moaned as Ashlyn pushed her thrusts deeper. Ashlyn felt Ali's walls clamp down on her cock as a flood of wetness soaked her causing her to shoot thick rope of cum deep inside of Ali.

Both women were breathless when Ashlyn finally pulled out of Ali causing Ali to groan at the loss of being full. Ashlyn cleaned herself off then retrieved a warm wash cloth as usual to clean Ali up with the woman laid in the bed. Once Ashlyn was done she crawled in bed next to Ali.

"Why have we never done it in that position before?" Ali questioned.

"I-I don't know. You really liked it?"

"God yes, you felt so deep. I mean you have a big cock and it always feels like you are really deep but I felt you deeper that time than ever before."

"I wish I would have know you when I was younger, growing up I had this doubt that I was adequate in the size department." Ashlyn said with a smirk.

"You were worried if it was big enough?"

"Well I- when Emily and I met and things got a bit serious I would watch porn to- like know what I was doing. I didn't want to ask my grandpa for obvious reason. But I had doubts that I was like enough."

"I honestly don't think I could take it if you were any bigger babe." Ali said causing Ashlyn to smile.

The pair laid in bed making small talk until Ashlyn heard small snores from Ali, she chuckled to herself before falling asleep for a bit. She woke up about an hour later detaching herself from Ali's side, taking a shower before going downstairs to begin meal prep for dinner. She heard the water running a few minutes later and was joined by Ali about 30 minutes later.

"How was your nap babe?"

"It was so good, I always sleep good when I'm next to you. What can I do to help?" Ali asked.

"Do you want to wash the veggies for the salad while I work on the chicken?"

"Of course." Ali answered placing a quick kiss on Ashlyn's lips before going to the refrigerator and gathering all of the vegetables.

The pair worked quietly in the kitchen until they heard the door bell, Ali had finished her task so she went and answered the door to find her mom and Mike standing there. Once Ashlyn put the baking dish in the oven she grabbed a bottle of wine and 4 glasses as she retreated to the living room, she stopped short of the door when she heard Ali and Deb talking.

"Why is Ashlyn the one cooking for your family?" Deb asked.

"She offered to cook, she enjoys it, and I'm not really that great of a cook so it makes sense." Ali answered.

"Is that why you want her to move in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's next? Doing your laundry? All of the cleaning?"

"Are you insinuating I'm using her?"

"No, I'm just saying this doesn't seem like a partnership. And it seems really quick for her to move in."

"Well, she has been practically living here for a couple months already. I mean we got into a fight, well I was stupid really and she stayed at her grandma's and her apartment during her recovery. But mom I love her, I think she is the one."

"Oh you can't possibly know that Alex you haven't even known her a year, and you told me you only met her grandma and nobody else in her life, does that not raise any flags for you?"

"Mom there is a very good reason I haven't and will not meet her parents but it isn't my place to tell you what it is. I love her, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and to be honest I would give up everything for her. I would give up softball, I would give up any and everything because all I need in life is her." Ali answered passionately.

Ashlyn felt this would be a good time to make her presence known to the trio, she sat the wine and glasses down before placing a kiss on Ali's cheek.

"If Debbie like her daughter I know she will enjoy wine but Mike if you would like something else I would be happy to grab it."

"I'm usually a scotch drinker but I will have a glass of wine, thank you." Mike answered.

The 4 sat making small talk about any and everything until Ashlyn heard the oven go off, her and Ali got up and began getting everything ready for dinner. Mike and Debbie took the time during dinner to get to know Ashlyn better, Mike was interested in her law enforcement career something she was more than happy to talk about. She worried after overhearing Debbie and Ali that Deb would start questioning more about her broken relationship with her parents but she thankfully never brought it up.

It was late in the evening when Mike and Debbie finally left, both women were exhausted and retreated upstairs, they shed their clothes in silence no words spoken until they crawled into bed.

"Thank you for all you did today, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome babe. I enjoy cooking so thank you for letting me."

"I know you do, I just don't want you to feel like I'm using you for that."

"Alex, it's fine I know you aren't using me babe."

"I just-"

"Baby, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I heard your conversation with your mom, I don't feel like you are using me, and honestly if you want me to tell your mom everything about myself I will. I love you Ali." Ashlyn said placing a kiss on Ali's head.

Ashlyn fell asleep quickly as Ali lay in bed with her mind racing, sure she had said she would give up everything for Ashlyn but the thought was still scary to give up so much for one person.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

The rest of Ali's bye week passed quickly, ending with a trip to grandma's and packing most of Ashlyn's apartment up. The movers had been scheduled for Wednesday and before they knew it Ashlyn and all of her possessions were at Ali's house.

Ali's games resumed as normal, her first road trip was difficult She was gone for 6 days. Ashlyn was still getting used to living in the large home and felt weird being there without Ali, but she kept herself busy with unpacking and arranging her stuff.

Ashlyn finally made it out to a game like she had promised Ali, it just so happened to be the game the team clinched the division. Ashlyn loved seeing Ali in her element and couldn't be happier for the girl, she was so proud; and that night when the girl got home she let her know exactly how proud she was. Both women knew with Ashlyn's surgery looming in the coming days this would be the one of the last times for them to be intimate while she healed. Ashlyn made it up to Ali in advance that night, both women had so many orgasm's they passed out with Ashlyn's buried deep inside while Ali was riding her, only for Ali to wake up and begin rocking her hips drawing yet another rope of cum from Ashlyn's cock.

 

When August 24th rolled around Ali was more nervous than Ashlyn. She hid her nervousness during the ride to the hospital not wanting to worry Ashlyn at all.

"You don't have to sit at the hospital while I'm in surgery if you don't want. I will just need you to pick me up and take me home." Ashlyn said sensing Ali's nerves.

"That's nonsense and you know it. I will be right there waiting for you to come out of surgery babe."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you wasting your whole day because of me."

"Ash, we are a couple, this is what being a couple is about. I'm not wasting my day, I am supporting my girlfriend. Now lets go get you drugged up and cut so I can giggle at you later." Ali said with a nose crinkling grin as she pulled up to the hospital.

"I love you." Ashlyn said laughing at Ali.

"Love you too babe."

Ashlyn's surgery went better than the doctors had expected, they were able to remove the bone splinter and cleaned up the scar tissue without any issues. The doctor had advised her to take it easy for 2 months but was certain she would be back to 100% soon.

The first 3 weeks were difficult, Ali wasn't home a lot due to practice and the playoffs, and when she was home she was tired. She had been battling what they thought to be stomach flu. Ashlyn did her best to help out at home, she would do laundry and some cleaning and would often have dinner ready for Ali when she would return home.  Ashlyn was worried Ali was wearing herself down and she sadly knew she was part of the issue. The Pride had made it to the championship, their game was scheduled for the following week. Ali was at practice while Ashlyn did some at home therapy. Ashlyn was in the middle of a stretch when she heard her phone ring.

"Hi babe, done early?"

"Hey uhh Ash, it's Tobin um Ali just fainted at practice. We just got her to  Orlando General, Alex and Christen went back with her, I told her I would call you."

"Oh fuck is she ok? What's wrong?" Ashlyn asked frantically as she moved to sit down.

"I think so, coach is making her get checked out though, she lost all color in her face and collapsed but I don't think she lost consciousness for too long."

"Ok, I'm on my way I will be there as soon as I can."

Ashlyn was frantic as she drove to the hospital, she knew Ali had been feeling sick lately but this is a first she hadn't collapsed or anything. Ashlyn was hoping it was a case of the flu and Ali hadn't had enough fluids or something but deep down she feared the worse. She was so lost in her thoughts she was at the hospital before she realized it, she threw her Jeep in park and walked inside as quick as she could.

"Hi, I'm looking for Ali Krieger, she was brought in after fainting." Ashlyn said to the woman at the desk.

"She is in room 3 the doctor just went in to speak to her. You can go ahead and go down there."

"Thank you" Ashlyn said as she walked away.

Ashlyn knocked on the door before walking in to Alex's glaring eyes, Tobin and Christen looked worried and Ali sat on the bed with a blank stare.

"Alex baby, are you ok?" Ashlyn asked as she went to her bed side.

"Yeah, just didn't drink enough water I think." Ali said taking Ashlyn's hand in her own, pulling her down for a kiss. The pair got lost in the kiss only to be pulled out of their haze by the doctor clearing his throat.

"Ms. Krieger, I was able to get your blood work expedited so we can get you on your way home. You are in fact very dehydrated which more than likely caused your collapse. There is something we need to discuss, would you like your friends to leave the room?"

"That won't be necessary, those 3 are friends and team mates and this is my girlfriend, they can be here for whatever."

"As you wish, how long have you and ms.-"

"Harris, Ashlyn Harris" Ashlyn answered.

"Ms. Harris, how long have you and Ms. Harris been together Ms. Krieger?"

"Right around 9 months." Ali said confused about the doctors question.

"Um is she the only person in the past few months?"

"Yes doctor, what are you getting at?"

"Ms. Krieger your HCG levels are extremely elevated. What is the date of your last period?"

"HCG? Um it's been a couple months but my OBGYN said that would happen after my IUD implant placement."

"You have an IUD?"

"Yea."

"Do you remember which one you had put in?"

"No, what is going on?" Ali asked getting very agitated.

"Ms. Krieger you are approximately 6 weeks pregnant."

"What!?" Ashlyn and Ali both exclaimed loudly.

"Yes ma'am congratulations. I will have the nurse set up an appointment with your regular doctor."

Ali's face paled again as she let go of Ashlyn's hand and moved further away from the girl.

"Alex, babe it will be ok we will figure this out." Ashlyn said trying to soothe her lover.

"I need some time, can you all just meet me outside." Ali asked prompting Alex, Christen and Tobin to stand up and walk out. Ashlyn stayed sitting until Ali gave her a pointed look that let her know she wanted complete alone time. Ashlyn stood up and walked into the hall in shock, Ali was pregnant with her child only problem is Ali didn't seem too happy.

"Congrats my dude!" Tobin said hugging Ashlyn, Christen followed behind her with a hug while Alex stood against the wall.

"Why are you guys congratulating her, she ruined our season. You do realize Ali can't play pregnant right? There goes our championship." Alex said harshly.

"Lex why are you such a bitch to Ashlyn? A child is a miracle, softball is just a sport there's always next year." Tobin said.

"Don't you guys see it, Ali hasn't been herself since Ashlyn came around. She is basically destroying Ali, and now you just had to stick your dick in her and knock her up. Did you think that will make her stay with you forever? It won't someday she will get sick of your bullshit and leave. She deserves better than you." Alex said pointing most of her rant on Ashlyn.

Ashlyn didn't know how to respond, she was hurting and worried. It hurt knowing Ali didn't want her with her right now, and she was worried about Ali's health as well as their future. Just as Tobin was about to respond to Alex the door opened and Ali stepped into the hall, tear stained cheeks she had clearly been crying.

"Did you drive your car here?" Ali asked Ashlyn.

"Yes babe I have my jeep here, do you want me to take you to the stadium to get your car?"

"No, can you just take me home."

"Sure, do you want me to carry your bag for you?"

"No, I'm pregnant not handicap" Ali bit as she walked away from the group.

Ashlyn quickly followed behind her but Ali was walking a lot faster than Ashlyn could, by the time Ashlyn caught up Ali was standing at her jeep, Ashlyn unlocked the doors and attempted to open Ali's door but the girl beat her to it. The drive to Ali's house was quiet, with every passing moment Ashlyn grew more nervous and worried, especially after all of the things Alex had just said to her. She finally broke her silence as she pulled into the driveway. "Do you need me to go get you anything?"

"No, I just need some alone time." Ali said slightly shocking Ashlyn.

"Oh uh sure, I will just uh-." Ashlyn began as Ali exited the vehicle without saying goodbye or giving her a kiss.

Ashlyn began driving not really knowing where she was supposed to go, she not longer had an apartment since she had been living with Ali for a little more than the past month. She fought to keep tears from falling, she was terrified at the thought of being a parent but knew this was something her and Ali would have to work on together. If there was a together after today, she loves Ali and she knows that Ali loves her but she can't help but to think of the things Alex had said to her.  Ali truly was too good for her.

A week had passed since she found out life changing news, she hadn't spoke to Ali at all. She thought about calling or texting but the girl made it very clear she needed alone time. She found herself sitting by the water a lot, mostly because she felt bad for hiding news from grandma.

 Meanwhile Ali was freaking out, she hadn't seen Ashlyn since she dropped her off at home. She thought for sure Ashlyn would come home that night but she never did nor the next night. She had thought Ashlyn would text or call but she hadn't heard anything from the woman. She was mad, she was scared but she mostly felt alone. Never did she think this would have happened, and she certainly didn't think Ashlyn would leave her alone.

"Penny for your thoughts Kriegs?" Christen questioned as her and Tobin sat across from her.

"H-have either of you heard from Ashlyn? I haven't seen or talked to her since she brought me home from the hospital."

"No, I haven't heard from her at all." Tobin answered being the closer to Ashlyn between her and Christen.

"Well it must be nice that she is off doing whatever while I'm dealing with the consequences of her actions." Ali said angrily.

"Wait now that's not fair Ali, you are the one that wanted the birth control. This isn't your fault nor hers." Christen said trying to calm her friend.

"Besides, knowing Ash she has probably let what Alex said get to her head and thinks she isn't good enough for you." Tobin chimed in as her phone buzzed.

"What? Tobin what are you talking about?" Ali questioned as Tobin typed away at her phone.

"When you asked us all to leave the room, Christ and I congratulated her and Alex went off on her. Saying she ruined our chance for the championship and that she has changed you. She accused of her of getting you pregnant thinking you would stay with her. She was awful and even told Ash that you deserve better. By the way that was Ash, she is at her grandma's house and was asking how you're doing."

"She's at her grandma's? If she is so concerned with how I am she would have fucking came home." Ali said as she started crying. She wasn't crying because she was mad at Ashlyn, she was crying because she was hurting for the girl. She knew Ashlyn was thinking the worse after what Alex had said combined with the way Ali treated her.

"Where did you expect her to be Ali, she moved in with you. She gave up her apartment and you made her feel like you didn't want her here. So where did you expect her to go?" Christen asked.

"I-I don't know. I need to talk to her. I'm going to Satellite, you guys can hang out as long as you want." And with that Ali left her house driving toward the home Ashlyn's grandma lived in. She thought about texting the girl but decided against it.

Ashlyn was laying on the couch when she heard someone knocking on the door. She got up as quick as she could to answer since the person on the other side wouldn't stop knocking. To her surprise she opened the door to Ali, whom she could tell had been crying and not getting enough sleep.

"Alex, are you ok?"

 "Can I come in?"

"Of course, I'm sorry come in make yourself at home." Ashlyn said stepping out of the door way so Ali could enter fighting the urge to hug her.

"Am I interrupting your day or anything?"

"No, I just got back from the store, I promised gram I would go so she would go to bingo."

"How did she take it?"

"She doesn't know, she thinks we got into an argument and I'm being hard headed. She tells me at least 5 times a day to stop being stupid. If only it were that easy right?"

"I'm sorry."

"No reason to apologize, I would have talked to you about it all but you asked for space, I was trying to give you what you want."

"I-I just needed time to think. I'm sorry"

"It's fine."

"H-how are you?"

"I'm fine, the doctor cleared me to go back to desk duty, so I'm excited about that. Gives me something to keep my  mind off things."

"C-can we talk about it?"

"We probably should."

"What are your thoughts on it all?"

"Well there's a few things, like how? I mean I obviously know how but you are on birth control how did you get pregnant?"

"There was a recall on my implant, something ineffective with it and I hadn't received the notice I guess, not that it would have made a difference."

"I knew I should have kept using condoms."

"Ash this isn't your fault."

"It kinda is Al, you cant get pregnant without sperm."

"What are you thinking?" Ali asked.

"I'm thinking too much honestly, but at the end of the day it is your choice. I'm terrified to be a parent but I will figure it out if that's what you want. If you want to take another route then it is your body and your decision just let me know so I can take care of you and pay for it." Ashlyn said as a tear escaped her eyes.

"D-what do you mean?"

"Alex I'm not stupid, you pushing me away and your reaction told me all I need to know. I love you and I'm ecstatic that we created a life but I cant force that on you. I cant force you to do something you don't want."

"I'm scared. I'm not ready to be a parent Ash, but I can't ignore this life we created with our love. I need you to do this with me." Ali said as she began crying harder.

"Alex, I'm scared as well but you have me, just make the appointment, we will get through this." Ashlyn said assuming the worse.

"I-I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon, will you come with me so we can see our child?"

"Yea- wait you mean like a doctor not-"

"Yes Ashlyn, we made a child and our lives are about to change significantly. But I love you, I am in love with you and I can't wait to venture through life and all of the new milestones with you. So will you come with me to see our child tomorrow?"

"Fuck I would love too, so much Al. I love you so much." Ashlyn said wrapping Ali in her arms as the pair cried in each others arms.

Ali and Ashlyn fell asleep on the couch, it was clear they both needed the sleep. However Ashlyn was woke up by the door closing, sitting up careful to not wake the sleeping woman beside her. Once off the couch she joined grandma in the kitchen.

"Sorry for falling asleep on the couch. Ali came over and we talked and she fell asleep and I can't carry her with my leg so we napped there."

"Its ok peanut you don't need to apologize. I'm glad you and Ali worked out your differences."

"Yeah me too gram, I love her so much, being without her is so painful its like I can feel my heart breaking into little pieces."

"Love is crazy isn't it?"

"You can say that again."

"So now that you guys are better are you going to tell me the truth about why you have been here?"

"I- what do you mean? I told you we got into a argument because I'm dumb."

"Ashlyn Michelle I am old not stupid."

"Gram I ca-" Ashlyn began as Ali walked into the kitchen.

"H-hi Mrs. Harris, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." Ali said.

"Peanut did you hear someone calling me Mrs. Harris? Because I could have sworn your girlfriend knows better."

"Sorry Gram" Ali said as she was pulled in for a hug.

"Did you sleep well babe?" Ashlyn asked pulling Ali into her side.

"I'm still really sleepy, can I sleep in your bed or do you want me to leave?" Ali asked.

"No you can go ahead, I wouldn't want you driving home sleepy." Ashlyn replied placing a kiss on Ali's head as she walked away.

"When did you find out?" Gram asked after hearing the bedroom door close.

"Find out what?"

"I'm old not stupid. Ali is pregnant isn't she?"

"Gram I-I'm sorry"

"Ashlyn you don't need to be sorry. You and that woman love each other that is clear. I'm disappointed because I feel that I'm too young for this. But you and Ali, you have something beautiful and I know you will both be great parents."

"We found out the day I came here, I took her home and she was pretty distant. I just found out today that she wants to keep the baby. I don't know if I have ever been as terrified as I was waiting for her answer." Ashlyn finally said letting a tear escape her eyes.

"It's a scary thing to go through, you are both young but you will be just fine. I have faith in you." Gram said as she began toying with her finger.

"Ahhh, that sucker was stuck on there." Gram said with joy as she finally got the ring off of her finger and handed it to Ashlyn.

"Gram, what-"

"Your grandfather gave me that ring, he saved for months to buy it, was so proud. I know it may not be Ali's style but I want you to have it."

"Gram we haven't been together long enough to think about marriage. I mean I don't even know if she wants to be married."

"You have all the time in the world to figure it out my child. Now go check on that girl of yours while I start cooking some dinner." Gram said placing a kiss on Ashlyn's cheek before she began rummaging in the refrigerator.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand some of the medical I write in the chapter may not be 100 % accurate but for the sake of the story we can all assume.  
> It was brought to my attention that I made a mistake on the timing of Ali's pregnancy. After deliberation with myself I have decided to add a bit to this chapter. Due to the addition this chapter will time jump.


	23. Chapter 23

Ali and Ashlyn stayed in Satellite for the night before getting up early to go home for the appointment at 1. Ashlyn was nervous, scared really more terrified than not but overall she was excited. The thought of being a parent truly did scare the hell out of her but she knew no matter what she was going to be a better parent to her unborn child than her parents ever where to her. Ashlyn had told Ali that grandma had figured out the news so neither woman hid it during dinner.

Ashlyn was sitting on the bed waiting for Ali to get ready and she couldn't help but to stare at the woman, she was practically glowing. Ali turned and caught her staring and began to laugh breaking Ashlyn out of her trance.

"What's so funny?" Ashlyn asked.

"Just watching you stare. I love that you don't try to hid it anymore."

"I'm just amazed by you, I can't believe there is a child growing inside of you right now."

"I can't either, I'm going to be so fat. You better hope big babies don't run in your family or I will never be the same again."

"Well neither my brother or I were too big. And you aren't going to be fat Alex you are going to be beautiful and I will tell you every single day."

"We should probably tell my mom and Kyle after the appointment today. Kyle is supposed to be coming to visit mom soon maybe we can have them over."

"Can we meet them out so they can't kill me?"

"Babe they won't kill you, Kyle is going to be so excited. My mom may take a bit of work but she is going to be happy as well."

"Can we maybe tell Kyle first? I mean he knows about my condition and I just think it will be easier."

"If that will make you more comfortable then yes, we can face time him if you would like after the appointment."

"Maybe not right after the appointment, we need to talk about some stuff. It's nothing bad I jus- I want to do this right I love you and I don't want to fight anymore or whatever we were doing."

"O-ok yeah we can do that. I really am sorr-"

"Alex you don't have to apologize anymore we are past that, I accepted your apology and I hope you truly accepted mine for leaving like I did. We will be ok."

Ashlyn pulled Ali in for a kiss before the girl finished getting ready for them to leave. Ali held tightly to Ashlyn's hand as they drove, she needed to feel close to the woman, she didn't want to let her go.

It wasn't lost on Ali how chivalrous Ashlyn was regardless what has transpired between them over the past week as Ashlyn walked as quickly as she possibly could to the passenger side of her Jeep to open the door for Ali to step out. Ashlyn continued to stay close to the girl as they walked into the clinic knowing in the next 20 minutes they were going to see their child.

"Hi Ali Krieger for 1 pm appointment with Dr. O'Reilly." Ali said to the receptionist.

"Ah yes Ms. Krieger we will just need you to fill out some paperwork, once you are done the Doctor will be right with you."

Ali took the clipboard as her and Ashlyn sat down while she began the paperwork. The reality hit Ali once again as her throat went dry, Ashlyn noticed the discomfort in her girlfriend immediately.

"Are you ok babe?"

"Y-yeah just nervous." Ali choked out.

"Do you want some water?"

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not, I will be right back babe." Ashlyn said standing up going to the vending machine for a bottle of water. She returned to Ali quickly and after a couple of minutes they were called back by a young nurse named Alyssa.

Once they got back to the room the nurse spoke up "I know there was already a blood test done by an ER doctor but we will need that as well as a urine sample for todays appointment. Do you have a preference as to which is first?"

"I figured I would have to produce a urine sample so I really have to pee, can we do that first?" Ali asked.

"Of course let me grab a specimen cup and I will show you to the restroom, while you do that I will grab the lab tray and then Dr. O'Reilly will come in and see you while we wait for those results." Alyssa said as she opened a cabinet handing Ali the plastic cup.

Ashlyn sat in the room nervous waiting for Ali to come back, the woman was only gone a couple of minutes before both Ali and Alyssa reentered the room. Alyssa quickly drew a couple vials of Ali's blood before leaving the room. The pair conversed amongst themselves until they heard a knock on the door as the doctor entered the room.

"Hi Ali, I'm Dr. O'Reilly but you can call me Heather. How are you today?"

"I-I'm ok, nervous." Ali answered.

"Understandable, from what I read you are about 7 weeks pregnant now, was this planned or-" the doctor began to ask but stopped seeing the look on Ali's face.

"Not planned. Got it!"

"I have an implant, but apparently there was a recall or something and it was quiet the surprise."

"Ah yes I have heard about the implant issue the office received. We will have to go in and remove that most likely today if you are ok with that."

"Yes that is fine if that is what needs to be done." Ali answered.

"Now, I'm really sorry but I have to get personal for a bit, I'm assuming the young lady with you is a good friend so you don't mind her being present during this?"

"No, this is Ashlyn, my girlfriend."

"Oh, ok well nice to meet you. Is the father in the picture still? It will help rule out any health issues with his information."

"Um I  am actually the second parent." Ashlyn said with hesitance.

"Well that is wonderful that she won't be alone but we will need to get his info-"

"Dr what Ashlyn is saying is she is the babies 'father' however she won't be referred to as that."

"Ok, Ashlyn are you transgender?"

"No ma'am I am intersex, I was born with a penis so doctors thought I was male however it was later discovered that I am biologically a female. My sperm count is above normal and there is no serious health issues in my family."

"Oh wow. Sorry I have heard of these cases in medical journals but it's different to have it in front of you."

"It's fine, a much better reaction than I typically get."

"Ok well not that this is out of the way, lets get on with the exam and removal of the implant shall we?"

"Ready as ever." Ali answered as she began changing behind a curtain.

The removal of the implant was uncomfortable to say the least but someone digging inside of you with a clamp usually is in Ali's opinion. When it came time for the ultrasound both women couldn't contain their tears. There on the screen was a perfect little blob that was their child. Ashlyn was standing as close to Ali as she possible could staring in awe at the screen, both women were broke from their haze when the doctor spoke up.

"There is your baby. Obviously doesn't look like much right now but everything looks perfectly normal for this stage and the heartbeat sounds great. I would guess you will give birth sometime around mid-May."

"Wow." Ashlyn said with tears in her eyes.

"Amazing isn't it? This is one of my favorite parts of my job is the first time parents see their baby, along with the first time you hold them. We are all done Ali, I will have Alyssa print these out and get you scheduled for your next appointment. Do you have any questions?"

"N-no I'm good thanks" Ali said wiping tears away before standing up to get dressed.

Alyssa returned to the room with copies of the pictures and made a follow up appointment before Ali and Ashlyn left hand in hand. The ride back home was silent, Ali was thinking of the baby she just saw, her baby. Ashlyn was trying to think of the best way to start the conversation they needed to have. Once they returned home Ashlyn offered to run Ali a bath noticing her discomfort, Ali happily accepted under the condition Ashlyn would join her.

Once the bath was ran Ashlyn stepped in and sat down before Ali joined between her legs leaning back into Ashlyn's body. There was nothing about this was sexual but unfortunately it had been a while since Ashlyn and Ali had been intimate and her body began reacting. She slightly shifted so she wasn't poking Ali in the ass causing Ali to laugh.

"I'm sorry it has a mind of it's own around you" Ashlyn said.

"Its fine, do you need me to take care of it?"

"No, that isn't why I agreed to join you in here. Alex I love you and I want you to be comfortable. I know you are experiencing discomfort right now so just relax, if it gets to bad I will get out of the tub." Ashlyn said earning a nod from Ali.

"So, you said earlier we needed to talk."

"Yeah, I feel it would be beneficial for us. I'm terrified. I love you so much it physically hurt me to be away from you last week. I-I spent part of the week wondering if I was enough for you. That is one of my biggest fears."

"Ash, I know what Alex said to you. Tobin told me the day I came to visit you. What she said isn't true, well except for the changing me part but its a good change baby. I love you Ash, and I love this baby we created. please don't ever think you aren't enough for me."

"Alex, I know she is your friend and teammate but I honestly don't want her around. And I don't want her around my child."

"Rumor has it Alex is going to be playing in LA next year so it won't be a problem and even if she is here Ash, I don't want her negativity around our relationship. Nothing about our relationship has been easy, but at the end of everyday it has been worth it Ash. I love you, I'm in this with you if you are in this with me. I can't wait to see where the future takes us." Ali said as she tilted her head back to see Ashlyn with tears streaming down her face.

"I can't wait for the future Alex, never in my life did I think I would find someone to love me so completely the way you do. Thank you for being everything in my life. I love you." Ashlyn said placing a kiss on Ali's temple.

Both women were lost in thought not knowing what the next few months would bring, no matter what came their way in this moment they were ready and waiting.

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

2 days had passed since their fist appointment, the women spent the past 2 days lost in each other. The talked about the nursery, names and what they each wanted. Both women hoped for a boy  but knew regardless what the gender may be the child would be loved.

Ashlyn was getting used to waking up to an empty bed thanks to Ali's morning sickness and this morning was no different, each morning she would wake up and make her way downstairs to begin breakfast making sure to pour a large glass of orange juice for her girlfriend. When Ali finally entered the kitchen she sat down at the table just as Ashlyn finished cooking.

"Are you ok love?" Ashlyn asked with sincerity.

"Yeah, your child is wrecking my insides this morning, I'm sorry you keep having to make breakfast each morning."

"Well I'm sorry my child is a pain" Ashlyn said with a smile, "now eat up."

"Kyle is supposed to get to Miami today, he said something about coming to visit for a couple days next week. How do you feel about that?"

"Uh that's fine, I have to work a few hours each day next week but I'm sure it will be nice to catch up with him. When did you plan to tell him?"

"I figured as soon as he gets here we tell him, just get it over with, you know?"

"Ok, we can tell him when he gets here. We should probably do some grocery shopping if he is gonna be here a few days."

"Why don't we go do that after breakfast and then spend the rest of the day naked?" Ali said with a smirk.

"As much as I would love that I have therapy at 3. But how about I pick up dinner on the way home and we spend the rest of the day after that naked?"

"You drive a hard bargain, but I accept. Much like I would accept something else hard right now" Ali trailed off as she walked out of the kitchen leaving Ashlyn speechless. There had never been a lull in their sex life with the exception of Ashlyn being injured but now it seems that Ali can't get enough of Ashlyn, not that you will hear Ashlyn complain one bit.

The trip to the grocery store was uneventful, the pair stocked up on necessities along with some of Kyle's favorite things and grabbed plenty items that were on Ali's current craving list. When they returned home they worked together to unpack their items before Ali cooked a quick lunch for the pair. As they sat at the table eating Ashlyn could tell something was bothering her girlfriend.

"Are you okay babe?" Ashlyn questioned.

"Uh yea just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"People are eventually going to find out about me being pregnant when I can't play ball next season I mean people think I didn't play in the championship because of the flu, I'm just not looking forward to the backlash."

"Babe, we will cross that bridge when we get there. I don't want you to worry about it. The stress isn't good for the baby."

"Ash, its not just me  I'm worried about, you are either going to be outed as a woman with a penis or people are going to think I'm a no good cheating whore. I can handle people saying negative things about me but I don't want you put in an uncomfortable situation."

"Alex, I hadn't really thought about all of this. I'm sorry. As much as I don't want the whole world to know that I'm a freak, I won't allow people to think or speak negatively of you. I'm sorry I have put you in this position." 

"You don't have to be sorry Ash, and you aren't a freak and I won't allow anyone to think that of you. I ju- I think it would be best if we talked with my agent and maybe one of the public relations people from the firm to figure out the best way to do this."

"O-Ok, we can do that, if that's is what you truly want."

The women continued their conversation up until it was time for Ashlyn to go to therapy, Ali was exhausted from the day and decided to nap while Ashlyn was gone. Ali was half asleep when she felt the bed dip beside her, not knowing what time it was she assumed Ashlyn was home.

"Mmm hi baby, get naked and hold me please." Ali murmured

"Hi BB, I will hold you but not naked because that is weird as fuck Al," Kyle said surprising Ali. As soon as Ali her his voice her eyes shot open and she let out a scream/squeal, she was excited to see her brother but wasn't expecting him to be at her house yet.

"Oh my god Kyle, what are you doing here?"

"You knew I was coming to visit, I just decided to come earlier."

"How did you get in? Is Ashlyn home?" Ali questioned still a bit confused.

"No, if she were home you would probably be up here naked and I definitely wouldn't be sitting in this bed. Mom has a key and opened the door."

"M-mom is here with you?" Ali questioned with wide eyes.

"Yeah, she wanted to make sure you were feeling ok after your flu battle, she is downstairs making dinner. So where is officer hottie?"

"Fuck, um Ash had therapy she should be home soon, I need to let her know you guys are here she was going to pick up pizza on her way home."

"Home? Does she live here now?"

"Yea, is that a problem? It will be a shock if she comes home once she finds out mom is here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mom doesn't think we have been together long enough to live together and thinks I'm using her. Lets just say the last time mom was here it didn't end the greatest between us." Ali said as she grabbed her phone.

 **Ali:** Hey babe, no need to pick up pizza, my mom and Kyle showed up and mom decided to make dinner. I'm sorry.

 **Ashlyn:** No need to apologize babe, looks like we may just tell them both at once. Are you ok? Do you need anything?

 **Ali:** Just you, hurry home. I love you.

 **Ashlyn:** Be home soon, I love you.

Once Ali finished texting Ashlyn she got up and put on a sweatshirt before going downstairs to greet her mom. "Hi mom, nice to see you."

"Hi Alex, where's Ashlyn?"

"On her way home for therapy, she should be home any minute. You don't have to make dinner, I can do it."

"Well clearly you need to sleep if you are sleeping after 3 in the afternoon. Are you still battling the flu?"

"Um, something like that, its just taking a lot out of me. I'm fine though, Ash has been a saint making sure I'm ok." Ali said and as if on cue Ashlyn walked in through the garage door. She immediately greeted her lover with a chaste kiss on the lips before addressing Debbie and finally being formally introduced to Kyle. After a few minutes of catching up she excused herself upstairs to take a shower before rejoining the Krieger's in the kitchen. Ashlyn offered to help Debbie finish cooking but Debbie insisted that she didn't need any help.

Ali watched on as Ashlyn and Kyle got to know each other better, she loved how 2 people who meant so much to her life had so much in common. Kyle was in the middle of trying to convince Ashlyn to let him cut her hair when Debbie interrupted announcing dinner was ready. Ashlyn quickly got up and began to set the table as Ali watched on adoring her girlfriend.

The 4 sat at the table making small talk while eating dinner, Ashlyn made sure to thank Debbie for cooking such a delicious meal. Debbie seemed to be warming up to the idea of Ashlyn, though the girls could tell she still wasn't the biggest fan of them living together. After dinner was finished Ashlyn insisted on cleaning up, smartly no one argued with her and she set off in the kitchen and began cleaning. She was broke out of her trance when she heard footsteps behind her turning around to find Ali.

"Are you ok babe?" Ali asked.

"Very nervous, when should we tell them?" Ashlyn asked as she washed the last plate.

"How about you pour yourself a drink and mom a glass of wine, I will get something non alcoholic for Kyle and myself and we will get it over with." Ali asked earning a nod from Ashlyn. She did her best to calm her lovers nerves by pulling her in for a passionate kiss on the lips that left Ashlyn wanting more when they parted.

"I love you Alex, no matter what the reaction may be nothing will change, ok?" Ashlyn said as she began pouring Deb a glass of wine. Once the four drinks were on a tray the pair walked into the living room.

Ali took a deep breath as they sat down next to each other across from her family, "mom, Kyle we uh there is something we need to talk about."

"What's wrong? Is everything ok Alex, are you sick?" Deb questioned in concern as Ashlyn took Ali's hand in her own.

"No I'm not sick, well I was and we thought it was the flu but, I'm act- I don't have the flu, I never did." Ali said taking a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." Ali finished as tears began to fall. Kyle sat across from her with his mouth wide open in shock, while Deb sat next to him confused.

"Wh- what do you mean you are pregnant?" Deb asked still in shock and confused.

"I mean I am pregnant, I'm due in mid May." Ali said handing over the ultrasound picture she had in her pocket.

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle! I'm so excite." Kyle squealed as he stood to hug the women across from him.

"Thanks Kyle, it was certainly a surprise but we are happy." Ashlyn said.

"When did you two decide to start trying for a child, you haven't been together all that long, honestly I don't think you have been together long enough to live with each other so pardon my shock that there is a baby involved now." Deb said.

"Mom, it was an accident, we-"

"An accident as in you cheated on your girlfriend?"

"Mom, I wou- why do you think I would do something so terrible?"

"Well, I showed up here thinking my daughter had the flu to find out she is expecting a child, I know how this whole thing works and know damn well that two women can't conceive a child together. Which means you either got pregnant at a clinic or you cheated on Ashlyn. I'm disappointed in you Alex, you clearly aren't using your brain." Debbie finished, Ali was hurt she had hoped her mom would be happy for them, about the fact she was getting a grandchild but she clearly wasn't. Ali couldn't sit there any longer she stood quickly with tears falling "I'm so sorry for being a disappointment to you," Ali said as she walked out of the room up the stairs.

Ashlyn quickly excused herself to make sure Ali was ok, she found her lover laying on the bed crying, her heart broke seeing Ali so upset and hurt. "Alex, baby are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"W-why can't they just be happy, like gram was?" Ali choked out through tears.

"Honey Kyle is happy because he knows how it happened, I'm going to run you a bath and then I'm going to go downstairs and explain everything in depth to your mom. Everything is going to be ok. I love you so much Alex." Ashlyn said placing a kiss on Ali's forehead as she went into the master bathroom getting the temp just right for Ali's bath. Once the tub was full of water and bubbles she returned to their bedroom, picking Ali up and carrying her the short distance. She helped Ali remove her clothes taking a minute to appreciate how beautiful the woman was before convincing Ali to get in the water. She placed a kiss on her lips before retreating downstairs to find Deb and Kyle, Deb clearly shocked still.

"I-is she ok?" Debbie asked.

"Yes and no, we need to talk." Ashlyn said taking a deep breath.

"If it's ok with you I am going to go up and talk to my daughter." Deb said.

"No, no that isn't ok with my, you are not going to go up there and make her feel worse than she already does. I convinced her to take a warm bath to relax. You and I need to talk a bit and then you can go talk to her if you want."

"I- uh yeah ok, we can do that." Debbie said shocked at Ashlyn's assertiveness.

"Do you remember when we met, how you asked Alex about my parents?"

"Yes" Deb said confused.

"I haven't seen my parents nor do I have a relationship with them because they disowned me. I was born as Ashton Michael Harris, I was raised as a normal little boy until I hit puberty. I was 14 when I got sick and we found out that I am intersex. I began living my life as Ashlyn Michelle because it felt normal, I always felt that I was wrong, that I was in the wrong body. My parents tried to force me to have my penis removed but it would unfortunately have led to health complications, when I refused they disowned me. My grandparents raised me and allowed me to be myself. Your daughter accepted me from the beginning and I can't be more grateful to her for that."

"I s-so you got my daughter preg-"

"Yes, your daughter didn't cheat on me, and this was totally an accident, Alex was on birth control. We didn't expect this to happen but nonetheless we are happy. I told Ali she didn't have to keep the baby, although I want the child I would never force that on her." Ashlyn said as Debbie broke down crying.

"I am so sorry Ashlyn, for the way I have acted towards you, and the things I have said to my daughter."

"You don't have to be sorry to me, I have dealt with this my whole life, you need to be sorry for the way you have treated Alex, she needs her mom right now more than anything. She is terrified, as am I. But she needs you to be there for her, I need you to be there for her." 

"C-can I go talk to her now please?"

"Yes, you probably should, she is upstairs relaxing in the bath." Ashlyn said as Debbie stood up and wrapped her in a hug before walking upstairs.

 Ali was relaxing when she heard a knock on the door frame, she knew it was her mom since Ashlyn would just walk right in, and Kyle wouldn't come up there to talk while she was naked.

"Alex, can I come in?" Her mom asked quietly.

"If you are going to yell at me no, I'm scared mom, I need you." Ali admitted.

"Al, I'm so sorry, Ashlyn just told me everything, I'm so sorry for the way I have acted towards your relationship with her. I'm so sorry for what I said to you."

"Sh-she told me I could get rid of the baby, she told me she would pay for it and take care of me. I can't do it, as much as it scares me I really love her mom, I can't wait to have this baby and experience life with her."

"She loves you so much, I finally see it, I have been blind every time I was around because I didn't think you were thinking clearly, but I can see you are, that woman worships the ground you walk on."

"W-we have been through so much, every time something happens we fight through it, she loves me like no one ever has mom."

"I can see that now" Deb admitted. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma" Deb squealed out in excitement.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say thank you for your comments, I enjoy reading them and knowing you all are enjoying the fic. After consideration I have decided the way I want to go forward with this story. This story is not meant to be medically/scientifically 100 % correct, as it is already a complete stretch of reality to begin with. If this drives you away from reading I'm sorry and hope you enjoyed up to this point. For everyone else who continues to read the story, enjoy.  
> *Sometimes life gets terribly busy, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.*

Kyle and Ashlyn sat downstairs talking getting to know each other better.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle, and that you knocked my sister up before I even got to meet you." Kyle said.

"I know the feeling, I really can't believe I'm going to be a mom, as for your sister being pregnant it was an accident. Not planned by no means I promise. I mean the doctor told us it was fail proof, obviously not. Leave it to Alex to get a defective implant." Ashlyn joked.

"Are you scared, would you take it back if you could?" Kyle asked seriously.

"Take back the pregnancy?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, I mean you guys haven't really been together that long, and I know you have had some rocky moments. Alex has the tendency to call me when you guys argue."

"Yeah, I kind of knew that. I love your sister more than anything, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. If she were to walk down the stairs right now and tell me she didn't want to go through with this pregnancy, I would support her. Not because I don't want this baby, but because at the end of the day it is her decision whether she wants to have a human life growing inside of her for the next 9 months. I can't- no I wouldn't take it back, if I knew the exact moment it happened I wouldn't change a thing. I do wish we had maybe been together a bit longer, or it wouldn't have happened during the season taking away something that means so much to Ali, but, there is nothing I can do now to change it I can only  love and support her, making sure she knows how grateful I am for her. As for being scared, I'm not scared, I'm terrified. The only parents I really had were my grandparents, I'm terrified I won't be enough for your sister, that I won't be enough for the baby, but I will spend the rest of my life trying." Ashlyn said as she got choked up, neither of the pair realizing Ali and Debbie were standing behind them.

Both Kyle and Ashlyn were broken form their thoughts when they heard someone choke back a sob, turning to see tears falling down Ali's face. Ashlyn worried something was wrong quickly jumped up and went to Ali's side.  
"Alex, baby are you ok? What's wrong?"

"No-nothing is wrong, I just love you." Ali said through tears.

"I love you too baby, do you need me to get you anything?" Ashlyn asked pulling Ali into her arms.

"Do you really  love me?" Ali asked with a shy grin on her face.

"Of course babe more than anything." Ashlyn answered sincerely.

"You know how at the grocery store I said I didn't want ice cream?" Ali asked with the same grin present.

"Yeah and I told you to get it anyways because you would want it and you said no. I'm going to go ahead and chalk this up to me being right and go to the store babe." Ashlyn said with a laugh as she placed a kiss on Ali's lips.

Ali sat continuing to talk with her mom and brother while Ashlyn was gone, they talked about everything under the sun. Ali agreeing to talk to Ashlyn about Kyle doing an impromptu photo shoot while he was visiting that could double as a pregnancy announcement. Ashlyn returned home about 30 minutes later with 3 different types of ice cream unsure of what exactly Ali was craving.

 

Later that night Debbie had retreated to the guest bedroom and Kyle taking up residence on the couch Ali and Ashlyn curled into each other in bed. Currently Ashlyn was doing her best to ignore Ali's finger tips running up and down her taught abs stopping just above the waistband of her lose boxer shorts.

"Alex baby, you are driving me crazy right now." Ashlyn said trying to ignore the touch.

"Oh yeah, what if I go a little lower" Ali teased as her fingertips slipped inside the waistband and back out. Ali bit back a chuckle as Ashlyn sucked in a deep breath.

"Ah- Ale-" Ashly started as she felt a warm hand wrap around her slowly hardening length.

"Mmm, getting so big for me already baby." Ali said as she moved to straddle Ashlyn's body.

Ali quickly began massaging Ashlyn's naked breasts as she rocked her hips into Ashlyn's, Ashlyn pulled Ali down into a deep kiss, letting out a slight moan at the feeling of their bare naked chests being pushed together.

"God you are so hot Alex, so fucking beautiful." Ashlyn husked. As soon as they broke their kiss Ali began her descent down Ashlyn's body. First kissing along the woman's jaw before working down her neck, paying equal attention to each nipple before she finally reached Ashlyn's boxers. With a sultry look in her eyes she slowly pulled the shorts down freeing Ashlyn's now rock hard length earning a groan from the officer.

Ali wasted no time taking the hard length in her mouth, groaning at the taste as it hit the back of her throat. Ashlyn's hands went directly to Ali's head guiding the woman's movements as she sped up her motion.

"Fuck Alex, you feel so good." Ashlyn moaned as Ali began to fondle her balls. Ali was taking her dick deep down her throat before slowly lifting her head until her lips were only wrapped around Ashlyn's thick head. Ashlyn moved one of her hands to her mouth biting down to keep from moaning every time Ali moved, finally she couldn't take it anymore, "Alex, I need you baby."

Ali let out a moan at the raspy sound of Ashlyn voice instantly feeling wetness flood her core. In the blink of any eye Ashlyn had quickly but carefully flipped the brunette over hovering above her groaning as she felt Ali's wetness on her thigh.

"Are you going to be quiet for me tonight?" Ashlyn asked as she began to grind her thigh into Ali.

"Y-yes, I pr-promise please baby." Ali begged.

"Mmm I love when you beg me, its so fucking hot baby." Ashlyn husked as she pulled back to rub her cock through Ali's soaked folds.

"Pl-please, I ne-need you."

"What do you need my beautiful girl?"

"You, I need your cock in me. Please!" Ali begged, Ashlyn not wanting to make her lover wait any longer lined her member up with Ali and slowly sank into the girl.

"Oh God! Ash" Ali practically screamed causing Ashlyn to capture her lips swallowing her voice. It turned her on to no end to hear Ali beneath her whimpering at the sensation of being filled. Once Ali adjusted to her size Ashlyn began moving out before sinking back inside even deeper snaking her hand between their bodies rubbing Ali's clit, hitting all of the right spots.

Ashlyn could feel Ali's walls fluttering as a small orgasm ripped through her body as she kept moving.

"Ash, baby harder more please." Ali moaned. Upon hearing Ali's plea Ashlyn pulled out completely earning a groan from her lover. The officer repositioned the girl, turning her on her side pushing her knees up to her chest before sinking back in earing another loud groan. This position made Ali's pussy even tighter than before earning a groan from Ashlyn as she sped up her movements. Every thrust from Ashlyn caused the tip of her dick to hit Ali's g-spot driving the girl wild.

"Mmm baby you feel so good but I need more, fuck me!"

Ashlyn decided to give her lover what she wanted as she began thrusting faster feeling Ali squeeze around her as a second orgasm ripped through her body. Ashlyn could feel her orgasm beginning to build as she continued fucking Ali hard and fast giving the girl what she needed, before Ashlyn knew it she felt a gush of wetness flood her dick earning a quick third orgasm from Ali. She rolled her hips 3 more times before thrusting deep inside Ali and shooting her load deep inside the girl.

"Mmm fuck, god you are fucking amazing baby, I love you!" Ali said in bliss.

"I love you so much Alex." Ashlyn replied as she pulled out of the girl causing Ali to groan. She quickly got out of bed and grabbed a warm cloth to clean Ali up. It was the little things like this that made Ali fall more in love with her everyday. Once Ashlyn felt Ali was cleaned enough and cleaned herself up the pair curled up in bed in each others arms, falling asleep peacefully.

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Just like mornings prior, Ashlyn woke up alone in bed due to Ali's morning sickness. She quickly got out of bed and completed her morning routine before going downstairs to begin breakfast for Ali and her family.

She quietly began moving around the kitchen as Kyle walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Ash, need help?" Kyle asked breaking the girl out of her focus.

"Morning Ky- Jesus Christ why aren't you wearing pants or shorts?" Ashlyn asked as she turned around seeing Kyle in nothing but a pair of small tight Calvin Klein briefs.

"Oh sorry, I hate pants and shorts so I spend a lot of time in my undies" Kyle said with a wink. "And these are the best, so comfortable I am sponsored by Calvin plus they make your penis look bigger. I can send you some if you give me your size. I bet Alex would love them." Kyle rambled as Ali joined the pair in the kitchen.

"Ky, she doesn't need help making it look bigger." Ali said running her hand down Ashlyn's front as she kissed her.

"I think what she meant to say is I am really a big fan of my boxer briefs, but thank you." Ashlyn said shyly.

Ashlyn continued to busy herself cooking breakfast as Debbie joined the three in the kitchen.

"Good morning girls, did you sleep well last night?" Debbie asked with a grin.

"Like a baby mom, how about you?" Ali answered.

"Like a baby or making a baby? I slept very well thank you." Debbie said causing Ashlyn to blush and drop an egg on the floor.

"Oh my god mom really?" Ali screeched.

"Hey you are both adults I'm just giving you a hard time. Anyways, what do you want to do today?"

"I have to go to work for a few hours so it will just be you three." Ashlyn answered as she finished cooking scrambled eggs.

"Gus is in town today, so I'm going to meet up with him if that's ok with you guys." Kyle chimed in.

"Oh, ok well Mom, how about a mani/pedi day?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful. My nails could use the attention."

"Babe, why don't you take my credit card and treat your mom and yourself to a spa day. I will have dinner ready when you get home later." Ashlyn said.

"Oh nonsense you don't have to pay Ashlyn." Debbie argued.

"Please, I insist."

The four made small talk as they ate their breakfast, once they were done Debbie volunteered to clean up much to Ashlyn's dismay. Ali told Ashlyn not to bother arguing with her mom on cleaning and to go up and shower to get ready for work. Ashlyn did as Ali told her knowing better than to argue with her girlfriend.

Two hours later everyone had showered and got dressed ready to leave the house. Ashlyn was the first to leave to go to the station for her shift, Ali and Deb were the next to leave and the diva Kyle the last.

Ali drove towards the spa, thinking of a way to break the silence in the car.

"I'm really sorry you heard us last night."

"Oh I was just giving you a hard time, I didn't hear much. Besides its perfectly normal for your hormones to drive you and your hus- partner wild during pregnancy."

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but I can't get enough of her, and not just since I've been pregnant. It truly is the best of both worlds mom. She is amazing and so caring and I've just never been with anyone like her." Ali said with a blush.

"I'm happy for you Alex, I know I didn't react well to your relationship with Ashlyn, and I didn't react well last night when you told me about your pregnancy. But I'm excited to be a grandma and I'm excited for everything in the future. I would like you to keep me in the loop and if its ok with you and Ashlyn I would like to drive up from Miami to go to the doctor with you." Debbie said as she heard sniffles from Ali.

"M-m I was so afraid of you being disappointed in me. I can't help but to think what Ken is going to say or do when he finds out. I'm scared of what my fans are going to think and what people are going to say about Ashlyn."

"Ken will try to weasel his way in somehow, it's up to you if you want your child to know him. As for your fans, you have given softball so much, Alex I know you are young but if you decided to walk away and never play again you don't owe anyone anything. As for Ashlyn, I know that is going to be hard but you have to be there for her just as she is with you. Everything is going to be ok, you two are going to be great parents."

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too Alex, now lets go get a massage."

The pair exited the car and walked into the building, as Ashlyn requested Ali used her credit card to pay for their massages Ali and Deb were led back to the sanctuary where they changed and waited to be called back. Three hours later they left feeling well rested and relaxed just as Ali's stomach grumbled. They decided to go to Stackz for lunch, Ali completely forgetting Ashlyn's ex worked there.

"So, are you going to give the baby Ashlyn's last name or will it be hyphenated?" Debbie asked as they stood in line to order.

"Oh most definitely, the baby will have her name, I mean I feel like its normal hopefully we will be married someday."

"Makes sense, I'm sure Ashlyn feels the same." Deb said as they stepped up to the counter unbeknownst to the pair of the glare the girl behind the counter was giving them.

"Hi what can I get for you today?" The girl asked.

"I will take a chicken club on sourdough" Deb said.

"I will take a buffalo chicken on rye" Ali answered as Deb gave her a funny look. "What, this baby likes spicy food. Seriously I can't get enough spicy food. Ashlyn said I ruined her grandmothers mac and cheese because I used half a bottle of hot sauce on it."

"Did you just say Ashlyn as in Ashlyn Harris?" The girl behind the counter asked causing Ali and Debbie to look at her funny.

"Uh yeah, she's my girlfriend." Ali answered.

"And you're pregnant? Is it hers?"

"Yeah, and what is it to you?" Ali said annoyed.

"I- Ashlyn and I used to date."

"Oh, you must be Emily." Ali said.

"I am, has she talked about me?"

"She told me what you did to her. How you broke her, made her think you were pregnant with her child just to leave her one day and make her feel like she was a freak."

"Well she is you know. And do you know that child you are carrying has the potential of coming out just like her. I mean she's a good lay but not wife material if you ask me." The woman said with anger in her voice.

"If my child comes out anything like it's mother we will be lucky. We will raise that child as a normal loved individual, regardless of any special condition or gender."

"What do you think is going to happen when your fans find out about you and the freak? They will make her life hell and she will run, she has no balls." Emily said trying to rile Ali up even more.

"Emily, you know just as well as I do that Ashlyn in fact does have balls, a beautiful set to go along with her perfect penis. I mean you may have forgotten how good she is but I certainly haven't because that perfect big dick and set of balls were buried deep inside me last night." Ali said as she turned to her mom, "lets get out of here, there is a much better lunch spot a few blocks away."

With that Ali and Debbie walked out, once outside Ali apologized for talking about Ashlyn's penis in front of her, Debbie to her credit was unfazed only telling Ali to not let herself get too worked up since the stress is bad for the baby. Ali decided to fire of a text to Ashlyn when they got to the next café.

Alex: You are so beautiful and perfect, I'm so excited for the chapters ahead of us. I love you.

Ash: I love you too, is something wrong though? That was kind of random.

Alex: Mom and I ran into Emily and she overheard your name and then started saying things that upset me. I put her in her place. I will tell you more later.

Ash: Ok beautiful, have a good day and be safe. I will see you around 4.

As promised Ashlyn walked in the door a little after 4 with a grocery bag in hand. She set the bag down before going upstairs to change out of her uniform, once she came back down she began to prep for dinner. She had decided to make grilled Salmon and Asparagus with a light lemon garlic sauce. Ali offered her help but Ashlyn told her it was unnecessary. Kyle came in shortly after Ashlyn sent Ali out of the kitchen, Ashlyn smiled as she heard the siblings talking in the living room.

Just as Ashlyn was getting ready to start the grill she was joined in the kitchen by Debbie.

"Hey, need any help?" The older woman asked.

"No, I'm good just going to put this on the grill and wait for it to cook, thank you though."

"Do you want a glass of wine or anything?"

"Uh, yeah sure that would be great actually. There is an open bottle in the fridge unless you want something else there is a cabinet in the dining room with a few bottles in it." Ashlyn answered as she went outside. Just as she was turning to reenter the house she was met by Debbie with two glasses of wine in hand.

"Do you mind if we sit out here and talk for a bit?" Debbie asked.

"Uh no, no that's fine. Is everything ok?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah everything is fine, I just wanted to apologize for the way I have treated you. You are a wonderful woman whom makes my daughter incredibly happy and I can't thank you for that enough."

"The feeling is mutual, Alex makes me feel invincible, normal she makes me feel loved and wanted. Which isn't something I've always had in life."

"Yeah, I heard the things Emily said to Ali today, I'm surprised my daughter didn't kill her."

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Emily and I dated in college and it didn't end well. She tried to get me back a few months ago and got upset when I told her I was with someone."

"Well you are better without her, she said some awful things."

"I'm sure she did, but sadly no matter what she said it's something I've already heard. I try not to let it get to me."

"Can I ask you something semi personal?" Debbie asked.

"Sure, you can ask me anything you want, I have nothing to hide. Well nothing anymore" Ashlyn said with a chuckle.

"Emily made the comment that the baby could have your condition, what are the chances of that?" 

"My condition is a 1 in 100,000 so it is a long shot that the baby will be born the same. However I'm a little different from most intersex individuals. Most cases are diagnosed at birth but due the normal reproductive organs it was assumed I was male it wasn't until they did more testing and DNA when I was older did they find I'm a female."

"So nothing at birth was abnormal?"

"Honestly no, and even now with the exception of having breasts, if I were naked you wouldn't know the difference. Most intersex people have an enlarged clitoris or a very small penis, but mine is normal so they didn't know the difference at birth."

"Yes I have heard how big and perfect it is." Debbie said with a laugh.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry about that, Alex doesn't exactly shy away from confrontation. Or talking about it." Ashlyn said embarrassed. 

"No need to be embarrassed Ash, it's perfectly normal to be proud of your partner."

"Yes but I'm sure you don't want to know the specifics of my genitalia."

"Honey I have a gay son, it's honestly nothing I haven't heard before." Debbie laughed as Ashlyn stood to remove dinner from the grill.

"I just want you to know I plan to make an honest woman of your daughter. I don't want to make it seem like I'm rushing it but I plan to ask her to marry me before the baby is born."

"If this is your way of asking for my permission or blessing you already have it. I never thought my daughter would settle down, but I can't be happier she is. You are more than I could have ever asked for her to find and I can't wait for you to join our family." Debbie said before the pair walked into the kitchen for dinner.

 Ashlyn couldn't be happier with the conversation she just had with her future mother in law as the four sat down for dinner.

Later that night as Ali and Ashlyn curled into bed Ali told Ashlyn all about her run in with Emily. Ashlyn apologized for Ali having to deal with that, Ali just shrugged it off telling Ashlyn to not worry about it.

 "I am sorry for talking about your penis in front of my mom though, I mean she knows it exists but I'm sure she doesn't really care about the size."

"It's fine Al, she asked me a few questions about my condition tonight. I think she is worried about the baby."

"I won't lie, I'm a bit nervous about it. But I know with you by my side our child will be loved and cared for regardless of gender. And if our child has the same condition they will have the best role model ever."

"I promise to always do my best to be everything you and our baby need. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You don't have to promise me that Ash, I know you will be everything and more. Also I know its really early but I was kind of thinking of names already."

"Oh, what have you came up with."

"Well I really like the name Beckham which could go for either gender, and my mom made a comment about the last name; whether it would be hyphenated or not I want the baby to have your last name because I hope someday I will have your last name."

"What about softball? I mean I will take your name if you want or we can hyphenate. It doesn't matter to me."

"People get married all the time and take their spouses name, I want to be a Harris like you."

"Ok, I won't argue with you about it as long as you are sure its what you want. I love you Alex."

"I love you too Ashlyn." Ali replied as the pair curled into each other falling to a deep slumber.

 


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of Deb and Kyle's visit passed in the blink on an eye, and before they knew it Ali and Ashlyn were alone in the big house again. The women were cuddled together on the couch when Ali's phone went started vibrating like crazy. She saw she had a bunch of social media notifications as well as a few text messages.

Kelley: Ali call me!

Christen: Hey Al, give me a call ASAP this is important.

Alex: I know I'm the last person you care to hear from but someone is starting some shit Kriegs, call me.

 

Ashlyn's phone began to ring as Ali began to call Kelley, figuring to call the first person on the list first.

"Hey Tobs, what's up? No, I don't read tabloids dude. What do you mean, where is it at? I'll call you back." Ali decided to wait until Ashlyn was finished with her call sensing there was reason for concern. Ashlyn quickly pulled up TMZ on her phone and saw the article front and center.

Krieger's girlfriend is a chick with a dick!

Ali Krieger impregnated by freak.

Ashlyn clicked on the first article, as soon as she began reading she dropped her phone to the floor. Ali noticed the blank stare on her girlfriends face as Ashlyn moved away from her to stand up.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ashlyn said as she ran out of the room towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her leaving Ali confused until she reached down to pick up her girlfriends phone. Ali quickly ran to the door Ashlyn was behind.

"Ash, baby open the door please." Ali pleaded to no avail from her girlfriend.  Ali sat on the floor near the door for what seemed like hours, really only about 20 minutes occasionally checking the handle to see if Ashlyn unlocked the door. It was physically causing Ali pain to listen to the woman sob behind the door without being able to comfort her. Ali didn't know who leaked such personal information about their relationship, she assumed it was probably Alex, but then again why would Alex text her if she had been the one to provide TMZ with private details. As much as it hurt she read the rest of both articles realizing immediately it wasn't Alex to have sold the information, but Emily. Most of the article was pointing out flaws in Ashlyn. Attached to one of the articles was a picture Ali had never seen before, and knew Alex wouldn't have access to without knowing Ashlyn while she was in college presumably considering Ashlyn was sporting long blonde hair in the picture.

Ali felt tears prick her eyes, she had been afraid of this happening since she found out about the baby. Her fears were coming true and she was terrified at the way Ashlyn was going to react. Just as she went to stand the door beside her opened revealing Ashlyn, her face red from crying.

"Baby, come here. It's going to be ok. We will fix this." Ali said trying to console her girlfriend.

"There is no fixing this Alex, it's the truth. I'm a freak. I can- I can't believe this." Ashlyn cried.

"Babe, who had this picture of you?" Ali asked wanting to confirm her suspicion.

The tears began to fall quicker as she saw the picture, there she was laying in bed in her once shared apartment with Emily. Her long blonde hair over her shoulders clad in only a sports bra and tight pair of boxer briefs that showed her package perfectly.

"Em-Emily, she took that picture one night but told me she had got rid of it. I can't believe- why did you have to tell her you were pregnant?"

"Ash, I didn't mean to tell her, she heard mom and I talking. I didn't know who she was."

"Well now the whole world knows, they know everything because you just had to say something, I can't believe you got me outed to the whole fucking world. I- I need to go." Ashlyn got out feeling as she had been punched in the gut.

"Where are you going?" Ali asked feeling tears roll down her face.

"Anywhere, I don't know. I need to think. I need to process this, I can't handle this." Ashlyn said as she grabbed her keys.

"So you are just going to run? You are going to do exactly what Emily said you would and run because you can't handle it." Ali bit out in anger.

"Yo- No you don't get to try to make me feel bad. I already do. You didn't just get outed to the whole fucking world for having a dick, you don't get it."

"You're right I don't get it, I don't have a dick, but it was just outed to the entire world that I am pregnant by my girlfriend. I was worried about this since I found out I was pregnant, I just thought you would have the balls to fucking stand up with me and not run like a fucking coward." Ali screamed as she ran out the door.

Ashlyn stood in shock, she knew she should run after Ali but didn't know what to do or say to make this situation any better. She decided to call the one person who would always be able to set her straight. The phone rang twice before grandma answered.

"Hey peanut, how are you?"

"Not good gram, do you have time to talk?"

"I always have time for you peanut, what's wrong? Is everything ok with Ali and the baby?"

"The baby is fine, but I upset Ali and she left. I don't know how to fix it."

"Tell me everything peanut," prompting Ashlyn to tell her the whole story beginning with Ali running into Emily to their argument before Ali left.

"Oh Ash, it will be ok, you need to show her that you are strong. Stand up for yourself and her and most importantly for your baby. Just call Ali and talk to her and if you need to come home, there is always a pace here for you." 

"Thanks gram, I love you."

"Love you too Ash, talk to you later."

As soon as Ashlyn hung up the phone she immediately dialed Ali's number, she wasn't shocked when it rang twice and went to voicemail but she was slightly hurt. She attempted to call Ali a few more times before giving up realizing the woman wanted nothing to do with her.

A few hours had passed and still no word from Ali Ashlyn had began to worry, she attempted to call Debbie but there was no answer, she tried Ali's phone 1 more time but still nothing. Eventually she cried herself to sleep while sitting at the kitchen table waiting, hoping Ali would come home.

The next morning when she woke up, she realized Ali had never come home last night. She tried Ali's phone again but like last night was ignored, it gave her a sense of relief knowing Ali was at least ok enough to ignore her calls. Rather than calling Debbie again she decided to text her.

Ashlyn: Hey Debbie, I'm sorry I have been bothering you. I'm sure Ali has talked to you and I'm sorry. I just need to know she is ok.

Deb: She is fine, she will be at my house until she feels the need to come back.

Ashlyn: Understandable. I didn't mean to hurt her, please make sure she knows that.

Deb: You may not have meant to but you did. I expected better of you.

Ashlyn knew Debbie was right, she hurt Ali, she truly didn't mean to cause the girl pain. Thinking back to what her grandmother said she decided to leave it was clear Ali wasn't coming home anytime soon. She packed a bag before writing a note for Ali to find when she came home.

_Alex,_

_I wish I could take back the pain I caused you that day but I can't. I truly do love you and didn't mean to hurt you. I am not ashamed of the world finding out about my penis or our child I just wish it would have came on our terms. I'm so sorry for the way I reacted. I have gone to my grandmothers house so that you can be at peace when you come home. Please know I never meant for this to happen._

_With all my love,_

_Ashlyn_

 

Ashlyn left the note on the table as she locked up the house and walked out the door, she began her drive to her grandmas house, tears in her eyes the whole way. She usually felt a sense of relief being near the beach but this time she felt nothing but anger and hurt. Grandma met her outside with open arms, pulling her inside and telling her it would all be ok, honestly she didn't know if would.

 

Ali had been gone for 2 days, she was saddened that Ashlyn had quit calling her, not that she was planning to answer her calls but it still made her sad. She finally decided to go home hoping her and Ashlyn could fix their relationship. Once she returned home, she thought otherwise realizing Ashlyn was gone. Finding Ashlyn's note brought tears to her eyes. Knowing there was no other option, she hoped in her car and began driving to Ashlyn's grandma's house. There was no way in hell she was going to let this relationship go. There was no way in hell she would be raising their child on her own.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few are going to be a bit bumpy. Sorry about it :)


	28. Chapter 28

The normal hour and a half drive took Ali a little over an hour, she thought about texting Ashlyn to let her know she was coming to visit but decided to just show up so Ashlyn had to face her. The thought however never crossed her mind that Ashlyn may not be home, her mind so one tracked at the moment she didn't even think of the possibility until turning down grandma's street and not seeing Ashlyn's jeep in the drive way. Feeling a bit dejected she decided to park across from the house and walk up to the door in hopes grandma was at least home.

 

"Ali, hi Ashlyn didn't tell me you were coming, please come in." Grandma said as she opened the door to find Ali standing there.

"Sh- she doesn't know I'm here, I haven't spoke to her since I walked out of the house a few days ago and I figured if she knew I was coming she would avoid me," Ali answered.

"Oh Ali, she wouldn't have avoided you, she isn't avoiding you. She is just trying to process all of this." Grandma said as the pair sat on the couch.

"She isn't the only one that needs to process though, we had a meeting with my agent and PR lady set up to release a statement. I never wanted it to happen like this."

"Why did you leave then?" Grandma asked catching Ali off guard before she continued, "Ali I'm not taking sides, but you left instead of talking, Ashlyn called me that day and stayed at home the whole next day before coming here, and I know my granddaughter, she was probably getting ready to run because that has always been her defense mechanism but you two really needed to communicate more."

"I know, I know I should have stayed and talked to her but the thought of watching her walk away from me was too much so I left. It is the same reason I didn't answer any of her calls because I didn't want to hear her tell me that our relationship is too much. I can't do this without her, I love her." Ali said as tears began falling down her face.

"You two need to talk more, I sent peanut to the grocery store, she should be home soon. I will make myself scarce so you guys can talk."

"Oh no, you don't have to leave, this is your house, we can talk outside or something. If she will even talk to me."

"She will talk to you or I will kick her butt and refuse to make her the mac and cheese that I promised," grandma said with a smile causing Ali to chuckle.

Just as grandma stood up to walk in to the kitchen the pair heard Ashlyn's jeep pull into the driveway, Ali sucked in a breath worried as grandma went out to help Ashlyn carry in the bags.

Ali stood, waiting for the women to walk back in the house, more nervous than she had ever been in her whole life. Grandma walked in the door first followed by Ashlyn, as soon as Ali saw the woman she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Ashlyn asked

"Can we talk?" Ali replied.

"Yea, let me finish unloading the groceries." Ashlyn said as she walked outside.

Just as she shut the back of her jeep a voice broke her out of her thoughts, "well look who ran home, are you still pretending your a woman? Because I heard you're man enough to knock some bitch up."

"I have nothing to say to you." Ashlyn said as she walked away only to be grabbed by the person talking to her.

"You don't get to fucking walk away from me, I am your father and you will treat me with some respect." The man said.

"You aren't my father, you gave up that right years ago." Ashlyn said trying to keep herself calm.

"You're right, because I refuse to accept a freak in my family. You chose this, you didn't want to be normal obviously because you want to parade around as a dyke with a dick. And now you're having a bastard child that will probably come out just as fucked as you are," The man spat in anger.

"You can say anything you want about me, but do not ever fucking talk about my child, you need to leave" she said as she stepped closer towards the man.

"This is my mother's house I am more welcome here than you are."

"Oh yeah, how often are you the person here fixing everything she needs help with. How often are you here for her? You are a shit excuse for a father and even worse excuse for a son." Ashlyn spat back towards the man, just as she turned to walk into the house she felt a punch connect with her face as she fell to the ground.

"You will not talk to me like that, you want to act tough get your ass up and fight me." The man yelled in her face as Gram and Ali walked toward the door wondering what was taking Ashlyn so long.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Grandma yelled as she saw Ashlyn fall, meanwhile Ali called the police.

The police showed up quickly, though Mike had left by the time they got there. They took a statement from Ashlyn and left to look for him. Ali was worried and insisted Ashlyn go to the hospital, Ashlyn, however refused. Instead she picked up the rest of the bags and walked into the house leaving grandma and Ali to follow her in. She finished putting the groceries away and decided to go and change into more comfortable clothes and clean the blood from her face. Ali grabbed a ice pack and followed the girl hoping they could talk.

Hesitantly, Ali walked towards Ashlyn's room to see the door cracked she felt a rush of heat through her body when she saw the woman shirtless without any pants, not wanting to walk in unwelcomed she decided to knock on the door to get Ashlyn's attention.

"Can I come in?" Ali asked as Ashlyn pulled on a pair of joggers.

"Yea sorry, let me grab a shirt." Ashlyn said as Ali walked into the room.

"Here, you should probably put this on your face to help with the swelling." Ali said handing Ashlyn the ice pack.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine Ash, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just didn't want to talk to him anymore especially when he started talking about the baby and he didn't like it."

"How did he fin-" Ali began to ask before Ashlyn shot her a look, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, I didn't react properly the other day I'm sorry," Ashlyn said.

"Can we talk about it?"

"Yes please."

"I know the world didn't find out the way we wanted, but you blaming me and wanting to run right away hurt. I need to know you are going to be here, I need you for this Ashlyn I will not raise this child on my own."

"Alex, I would never ask that of you, I don't want you to do this alone. I got scared when I saw the article because it exposed something very deep and personal about me to the world. I know running wasn't the right thing to do but I was- I am scared."

"I understand that, but you blamed me. You made it seem like this is my fault and it's not I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know and that was wrong of me. Alex, I love you. I know that I'm a fuck up, I know that I fucked up, please forgive me."

"You aren't a fuck up Ashlyn, we all make mistakes in life I just need to know you are in this for the long haul. I need to know you aren't going anywhere." Ali said through tears.

"Never, Alex being without you the past few days hurt, I'm in this as long as you will allow me to be in your life." Ashlyn said as she began to move closer to Ali.

"Can I kiss you?" Ashlyn asked wrapping her arms around Ali.

"You better kiss me," Ali answered as their lips connected, a feeling of relief washed through Ashlyn as she felt tears stream down her face thankful she didn't lose Ali. Their kiss became heated quickly causing Ashlyn to pull away not wanting to push things too far especially in her grandma's home.

"I've missed you," Ali said as she rested her head on Ashlyn's chest hearing her heartbeat.

"I missed you too Alex, so much I can't wait to hold you in my arms at night I have slept so awful the past few days."

The pair continued to talk until grandma called them for dinner, the 3 talked while they ate grandma still being very angry at the actions of her son. She checked to make sure Ashlyn was ok considering her eye was turning black.

Ashlyn and Ali insisted on cleaning up the kitchen, grandma begged them to stay the night so they weren't both driving home late at night, the girls happily obliged.

Later that night the pair climbed into bed together, happy to be in each others embrace.

"Oh, I almost forgot I got released back to work, I am able to start back next week." Ashlyn said excitedly.

"That's great babe! I'm super happy for you. But do you think you are going to be able to get time off when the baby comes?"

"Yea, I already talked to Tom about it."

"Great." Ali simply answered as she placed a kiss on Ashlyn's lips.

The pair laid in silence until they fell asleep, Ali was asleep first, falling asleep as Ashlyn rubbed a hand over her stomach repeatedly.

"I promise, I'm going to be the best parent ever to you nugget, I'm so excited to meet you." Ashlyn whispered before falling asleep finally content to have Ali in her arms again.

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to make up for being so absent here is a smut filled chapter, I will do my best to keep this regularly updated.

The next day the pair returned to their home in Altamonte after a stern talking to from Grandma about learning to talk out their differences rather than running from each other. Both women agreed to be a better partner to each other as they hugged the elder lady and left.  

Once the pair returned home, they agreed to sit down and draw up a statement to be released through Ali's agent regarding the pregnancy. Just as they were finishing the statement Ashlyn's phone rang with a phone call from the Satellite Police Department informing her, Mike, her father had been arrested on battery charges and they would be pressing charges on her behalf. She thanked the officer before hanging up the phone and explaining to Ali what they said.

 

The pair lounged around the house all afternoon enjoying each others company only leaving the couch long enough to eat dinner, then retreating back to their previous position.

"Are you excited to go back to work Monday?" Ali asked slightly hesitant at Ashlyn being back at work.

"Yeah, I have had a few talks with Tom, obviously about the baby and my condition. He assured me that none of my fellow officers seem to care saying knowing what is in my pants doesn't change the person I am. So that is reassuring I'm going to miss spending so much time with you though."

"That's good, I'm glad that everything is going to be ok. Are you worried how the pubic is going to treat you now?"

"Yes and no, I will undoubtedly be treated different but I have been treated that way my whole life. In a way I'm relieved I just want to live a normal life."

"I'm still very sorry for everything, I want you to know I would take this happening back if I could" Ali said noticing Ashlyn's face fall a bit, "people finding out like they did I mean, not the pregnancy."

"You don't need to be sorry Alex, like I have said I wish it would have happened differently or later but I don't regret any of this. I love you." Ashlyn said pulling the girl into her lap for a kiss that quickly deepened, leaving Ashlyn breathless when she pulled away.

"Ash, will you take me to bed please, I need you." Ali said breathless missing the intimacy with her lover.

Ashlyn didn't need to be told twice as she wrapped her arms around Ali while standing up and carrying the woman to their bedroom.

"Fuck you are so strong" Ali said as she began peppering Ashlyn's neck with kisses while she walked down the hall. Ali could feel Ashlyn's body responding to her as the door shut behind them, she decided quickly to drive the woman wild by grinding her ass down towards Ashlyn's crotch moaning when she felt the bulge.

Ashlyn carefully laid Ali down on their bed before stepping back to admire her beautiful girlfriend, Ali smirked when she saw just how hard Ashlyn already was seeing the perfect outline of her dick in her loose fitting shorts. Ali sat up and stripped off her shirt and bra throwing it towards her girlfriend, Ashlyn quickly mimicked the move and removed her own shirt and bra before joining Ali on their bed.

Carefully crawling up the bed Ashlyn began kissing Ali, slowly moving to her jaw and neck as ran her hands down Ali's body paying extra attention to her nipples as she continued trailing kisses down. Ali let out a gasp as Ashlyn took a nipple in her mouth as her hand trailed into the woman's shorts, Ashlyn gasping as she felt how wet her lover already was.

"You are so wet already baby."  Ashlyn said as she let her fingers dance through the woman's folds.

"Mmm fo- all for you Ash" Ali said with a moan feeling Ashlyn's finger tip tease her hole.

Ashlyn continued to kiss her way down Ali's body, finally making it to her shorts. She removed her hand from much to Ali's dismay and quickly removed the clothing covering her prize. As soon as the offending layer was removed Ashlyn's mouth began to water at her girlfriend's wetness. Kissing her was up Ali's legs only stopping to pay special attention to the sensitive part of Ali's thighs she finally made her way to Ali's drenched pussy. Looking up she could see the want and need in Ali's eyes, she kept eye contact the best she could as she leaned down placing a broad swipe through Ali's folds, earning a moan immediately.

Ashlyn continued making swipes through Ali, occasionally thrusting her tongue deep inside the girl, she knew Ali was close by the sounds coming from her. Ashlyn thought she may cum in her pants when she felt Ali's hands in her hair, pulling just hard enough to feel causing her to stay right where she was as Ali's body wrecked with a spasm when her orgasm hit.

"Jesus Christ, I think you killed me Ash." Ali said as she came down from her orgasm, body still shaking a bit.

"Well then remind me not to do that again, I need you alive in life." Ashlyn said jokingly as Ali pulled her down into a kiss moaning when she tasted herself on Ashlyn's tongue and lips, before laughing a bit at the feel of Ashlyn's erection and the damp spot on her shorts from precum.

"Don't laugh, I love tasting you, it gets me so hard, I almost came in my pants." Ashlyn admitted as Ali's hand snaked into her shorts taking her solid length in her hand.

"Fuck, I love how big and hard you get Ash," Ali said feeling the warm heavy organ in her hand. She loved when Ashlyn got hard and she could feel just how prominent the vein in her dick was.

"Mmm for y-you Al-Alex" Ashlyn stuttered as Ali began running her thumb over the divot in the tip.

"You better only get hard for me, if you ever get hard for someone else you will be punished, do you understand" Ali asked throwing a bit of roleplaying into the bedroom as she gave Ashlyn's cock a quick squeeze.

"Y-yes, m-my dick is y-yours" Ashlyn stuttered at the sexy dominate side of her girlfriend.

"Good, now why don't you get rid of those shorts and show me what that big girl can do. I need you in me please." Ali begged causing Ashlyn to practically jump off the bed to remove the rest of her clothing. Ali quickly flipped Ashlyn on her back as the girl crawled on the bed, leaving Ashlyn surprised until Ali straddled her lap and began rubbing her soaked pussy along Ashlyn's length, letting out a moan every time the head hit her clit.

Once she knew her pussy and Ashlyn's cock was ready, she raised her body up enough to line Ashlyn's tip with her pussy as she sank down, earning a moan from Ashlyn letting out one of her own to match as she felt the delicious stretch.

"Fuck, so big."

"You are so tight Ali, fuck you feel so good" Ashlyn moaned as Ali began moving on top of her.

Ali continued riding her, occasionally reaching down squeezing Ashlyn's nipples until Ashlyn felt Ali's movements becoming messy. Knowing her lover was close to another orgasm she reached down and began rubbing Ali's clit causing the girl to scream, clinch and cum with a shudder, before her movements stopped.

Knowing Ali was sensitive immediately after an orgasm, Ashlyn did her best to not move her hips causing her to thrust into the woman even though she could feel her release on the horizon and needed to cum. After a few minutes, Ali had finally recovered enough from her orgasm and began moving on top of Ashlyn again. Knowing she was ready to go again, Ashlyn decided to flip them over. As soon as Ali's back hit the bed (carefully of course because Ashlyn would never intentionally hurt her) the older woman let out a gasp.  Leaning down Ashlyn began passionately kissing Ali as she started thrusting her hips into the girl below her.

"Oh fu- shit Ash Yes!" Ali screamed feeling Ashlyn hit all of the right spots inside of her as she moved up to her knees wrapping Ali's legs around her back.

"H-harder fuck me harder Daddy." Ali demanded and Ashlyn of course giving her what she wants as she began moving quicker thrusting deeper into the girl below her.

"Fuck, baby girl you take this dick s-so good" Ashlyn said as she slammed her dick into Ali's wanting pussy.

"Mm-make me cum daddy please." Ali begged as she felt Ashlyn's cock twitch, a usual sign of the girls impending orgasm.

Ashlyn knowing her orgasm was close began rubbing Ali's clit again until she felt the girl begin to spasm. Suddenly Ashlyn felt a gush of wetness on her dick.

"Fuuuuuuckkk Ash!" Ali screamed as her orgasm hit, Ashlyn deeply thrusting her hips three more times before burying her cock further inside, earning another gush of wetness from Ali as she shot a thick rope of cum deep into the girls core.

Just as she went to pull out Ali grabbed her "stay please. I love feeling all of you in me" the woman said in a whiney voice.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Ashlyn asked concerned wanting to make sure Ali and the baby were ok.

"God no, you were amazing, you are amazing. I have missed being with you. I love you." Ali groggily said wanting to make sure Ashlyn felt the emotion in her voice.

"I missed being with you too babe, I love you." Ashlyn said noticing Ali's eyes getting heavy. "I'm gonna pull out and get you cleaned up so you can sleep princess."

"Ok" Ali said as Ashlyn got off the bed to grab a warm rag. She let out a sigh when the warm rag touched her folds, loving how generous and caring her lover was. When Ashlyn returned to bed after taking a quick shower she found Ali passed out asleep. 

Ashlyn carefully joined her in bed, careful not to wake the girl up, smiling when Ali curled into her side with a mumble. "Ah, yo- should mar me" barely audible but Ashlyn knew exactly what she was saying.

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a bit, this chapter is going to have a time jump in it so we can continue to move along, hope everyone is still enjoying this.

Around month 4 Ali finally popped, she was now sporting the most adorable baby bump ever according to Ashlyn, though Ali said her opinion didn't count because the bump was caused by her kid. Every time Ali would comment about being fat, Ashlyn was there attempting to reassure her she was beautiful, but some days it did little for Ali's self esteem. Life for the couple had gone back to normal for the most part. Ashlyn had returned to work and quickly got back into the groove of being a cop again, and as happy as Ali was to see Ashlyn happy she missed spending all of her time with the woman, especially when Ashlyn was on third shift.

Ali was currently laying in bed missing her girlfriend, she missed her touch and intimacy, something that had unfortunately decreased when Ashlyn went back to work.

 **Ali:** Will you wake me up when you get home, I miss you so much.

 **Ash:** Babe, I won't be home until 4 am, you really need to sleep.

 **Ali:** Please, I just want to cuddle Ash, well I want more but I will take what I can get.

 **Ash:** I will try to wake you up when I get home. I gotta go, I love you.

After replying to Ashlyn's last text Ali fell asleep content, knowing her girlfriend would be home in a few hours and if she got her way it would be a happy ending to the night.

Ashlyn finally got home from work a little after 4 am, she attempted to wake Ali up just as she said she would but Ali was passed out in the middle of the bed wrapped up in Ashlyn's pillow, not only could she not get Ali to wake up for "cuddles" she also couldn't get Ali to move so she could crawl into bed. After realizing Ali wasn't moving she plugged in her phone and took clothes to the spare bathroom where she showered quickly before crawling into the guest bed to sleep for a few hours.

Ali woke a few hours later to the vibrating sound of a phone, to say she was annoyed was an understatement because she knew her phone was on do not disturb, when she rolled over to find the bed empty with Ashlyn's phone ringing on the table she went from annoyed to pissed. She grabbed the phone to answer it, seeing the name Emily on the phone before the ringing stopped and she could see Ashlyn had missed text messages from this Emily girl. Immediately thinking Ashlyn was cheating on her Ali opened up the phone seeing a message from Emily about a time to meet up this after noon.

Ali jumped out of bed to go search the house for Ashlyn, she ~~wanted~~ demanded answers from Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn" Ali yelled as she walked down the stairs, startling Ashlyn who was just waking up in the guest room.

"In here Al" Ashlyn answered as the door flew open and Ali threw her phone at her.

"Do you care to fucking explain yourself?" Ali asked with anger.

"You wouldn't wake up last night so I slept down here, I'm sorry." Ashlyn answered thinking Ali was upset over the sleeping arrangements.

"You sleeping down here is the last fucking thing I care about right now. I mean I was looking forward to being with you this morning, I have missed you. But judging by the wakeup I got this morning you don't fucking miss being with me."

"Ali what are you talking about?" Ashlyn asked confused.

"Don't fucking play stupid with me, I guess you found more that one girl in the city that was ok with your dick. Am I really that repulsive to you already that you are fucking around on me? I get it I'm fat but it's your fucking fault." Ali screamed with tears running down her face.

"Al, I- do I'm really fucking confused right now Ali, I'm not cheating on you, I would never do that. You aren't repulsive to me either, you are literally the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Don't try to suck up to me, I saw the text messages and Emily calling you this morning. Sorry I ruined your afternoon, you can still go fuck her if you'd like" Ali said hastily as she went to leave the room.

"Alex, stop! Stop trying to fucking run and talk to me, I'm not fucking anyone this afternoon. If you would have read more than the last text message you would have fucking seen that Emily is your fucking teammate from college. She is in town and Kelley helped me get ahold of her. I arranged for you, Christen, Kelley and Emily to have a fucking girls day at a spa while Tobin and I go surfing. Then later tonight we all meet up for dinner at Christner's." Ashlyn said getting up from the bed as Ali stood there shocked.

"Yo- you did that for me?" Ali asked in disbelief.

"Yes Alex, I did because I love you, and I know that you have been having a hard time lately with your weight gain, so I wanted you to have a nice day with friends, and Tobin and I have no interest in being pampered. I can't fucking believe you are so quick to jump to conclusions. Do you even fucking know me?"

"Ash, I'm sorry, I was irrational this morning." Ali said as tears began to fall again.

"Do you not trust me?" Ashlyn asked simply wanting to know the issue.

"No, I mean yes I trust you with my life Ash, I just don't feel good about myself lately and I miss our intimacy and I just feel like we aren't having sex because you aren't attracted to me since I'm fat."

"Alex, you aren't fat, you are pregnant there's a difference. As for the intimacy that's on me, I'm just afraid I'm going to hurt you, or the baby." Ashlyn admitted.

"Y-you won't have sex with me because you think you are going to hurt me?"

"Yes, I bought a couple of books on break a few days ago that I read when I have free time at work about positions to do it in at certain points in the pregnancy, I'm really sorry I didn't open up to you about this but it's kind of embarrassing." Ashlyn said with her head hung low.

"Ash, we are in this together, you have to know you can talk to me about this stuff, or we can talk to Dr. O'Reily at our appointments."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions this morning."

"Apology accepted, the girls will be here around 11, I have arranged for a car to take you all to the spa. Dinner reservations are at 7:15, Tobin and I will be meeting you guys there."

"Ash, I don't have anything to wear out to a fancy dinner, I have out grown all of my dresses."

"There is a blue dress and a black dress in the upstairs closet, I didn't know which one you would like best so I got them both for you. There will be another car here at 6:45 to bring you girls to the restaurant."

"Are you serious? I accused you of cheating on me and instead you have arranged for my best friend to come out for a girls day and bought me new dresses. What did I ever do to deserve you."

"Played your music too loud and are surprisingly accepting to people with different anatomies." Ashlyn joked.

"Funny Harris, do you want to take a shower with me?" Ali asked as she walked towards Ashlyn to place a tender kiss on the woman's lips.

"I would love to shower with you, but no funny business the girls will be here in an hour." Ashlyn said returning the kiss as the pair walked up stairs.

 

Just as expected a Cadillac Escalade pulled up to the house right at 11 am, Ashlyn walked Ali to the car to retrieve all of the ladies belongings so they could get ready in the same place for dinner, Ali kissed Ashlyn before getting in the car, once the car pulled away she admitted her stupidity to the women as they made their way to the spa, all of the girls, including Emily who has yet to meet Ashlyn told Ali she was irrational and lucky Ashlyn loves her so much.

Shortly after the girls left, Tobin showed up, Ashlyn had lied to Ali that her and Tobin were going surfing but they had a lot of things to do, the first was Ashlyn buying a new suit. The girls went out to lunch, while that waited for their meal Ashlyn told Tobin of their fight this morning. After lunch the pair stopped by Christner's to make the final arrangements for dinner. Ashlyn had booked a private room so the athletes especially wouldn't be bothered. She also decided to go with a set menu for their night. The last stop before going back to her house was at a hotel, it was there she was met by 3 more surprise guests, well not a surprise to her but it would be for Ali.

Ashlyn made sure that Kyle's flight was ok, and profusely thanked Debbie for swinging over to pick up her grandma on the way to Orlando, she made sure they had everything they needed before she and Tobin left. Once she returned home it was close to 5, knowing Ali and the girls would be returning home soon she grabbed one last important thing from her gun safe before leaving the house going to Tobin's apartment to get ready.

 

Ashlyn and Tobin waited out front of the restaurant for the girls to show up, hiding Debbie, Kyle and Grandma in the private room to keep up the surprise. Ashlyn knew the dresses she bought Ali were beautiful, but nothing prepared her for how beautiful her girlfriend looked in the floor length blue dress, due to Ali's bump it wasn't as slim fitting as both women were used to but in that moment Ashlyn was certain she had never seen anything more beautiful than Ali in that moment.

"Wow, Alex you look amazing, so beautiful." Ashlyn said as she place a kiss on Ali's temple as the women walked inside. Ashlyn sucked in a deep breath as they walked to the back room. She couldn't wait to see Ali's face when she saw the surprise waiting for her.

As soon as the hostess opened the door Ali's hand went to her mouth, with tears in her eyes. The room was beautiful decorated with red roses and candles but even better, there sat her mom, her brother and gram.

"Oh my god you guys. What are you doing here?" Ali exclaimed.

"Well stud needed a haircut so she flew me in." Kyle joked.

"And I decided it was high time to meet the wonderful Gram that keeps the 2 of you together when you're stubborn." Debbie answered.

Considering the menu was preset, dinner was served quickly,  the wine flowed, everyone but Ali, Kyle, Gram and Ashlyn decided to have a drink with their dinner. Everybody sat around the table enjoying their meals, and catching up and talking. Ashlyn enjoyed having the most important person in her world here in this moment, she was happy that most of these people at the table were like family to her with the exception of Emily, though she was enjoying getting to know the girl and hearing stories about a crazy younger Ali.

"You know, when I found out Warrior here was pregnant I was shocked. I couldn't imagine her settling down with someone." Emily said, "but now that I have met you, I couldn't ask for anyone better for her."

"Well, pregnancy wasn't planned obviously, but I wouldn't take it back. I love her more that I ever imagined I could love someone, everyday I fall more in love with her." Ashlyn admitted.

"Even when she thinks I'm some random you met and are planning a hook up?" Emily asks jokingly.

"Even then, no one could ever compare to her, she is my everything." Ashlyn said before getting up and tapping her water glass to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, if you guys don't mind there is something I would like to say." Ashlyn said standing in front Ali taking her hand to pull her up.

"Alex, you came into my life unexpectedly, I never would have thought my first day on patrol I would meet the woman that would change my life so drastically, so quick. But you did, I did and I wouldn't take that day back for all of the money in the world. You accepted parts of me, that I wasn't always able to accept myself. You have helped me grow and become a better person. The times haven't always been easy, I'm a bone head and I mess up. I have a tendency of running instead of talking and at times I'm emotionally insane. But you ground me, you make me the best version of myself and have given me everything I could ask for. You have given me love, and affection and lastly a child and for that I can't thank you enough. If you will let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to give you everything you give me in return. Alexandra Blaire Krieger, will you make me the luckiest and happiest woman in the world, will you marry me?" Ashlyn asked as she dropped to one knee opening a box to 2 carat Ritani halo diamond ring.

Ali's hand quickly went to her mouth as she tried to choke back a sob all while nodding her head unable to speak, Ashlyn slid the ring on the girls finger as Ali pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Kyle eventually cleared his throat to break the girls apart as everyone in the room began clapping and wiping tears from their eyes.

"I can't believe this, I started out the day accusing you of cheating on me and ending the day as your fiancé." Ali said as she took a good look at her ring, stunned at how perfect it was.

"I have been planning this for the past month, you seriously almost ruined it a few times. I had to hide the ring in my gun safe because I know you wont go in there." Ashlyn said with a laugh.

"I love you so much Ashlyn, I can't wait to marry you. After the baby is born obviously."

"Speaking of the baby, when do we get to find out what it is?" Kelley asked, Ashlyn and Ali looked at each other and shared a nod in understanding deciding to share the news with the closest people to them.

"As you all know, obviously I have a penis and got Ali pregnant, however I have no Y chromosome to share with the baby. There is no way possible for us to have a little boy, however there is a chance of our little girl sharing my condition." Ashlyn admitted as Ali clung to her side.

The room was filled with chatter before Debbie finally spoke up, "so, I'm going to have a granddaughter?"

"Yes, we are having a little girl, when she is born we will have a DNA scan done on her to see if she by chance is intersex." Ali said.

"We are all friends here right?" Christen asked earning a nod before continuing to speak "Ashlyn, we have um seen you and I mean it looks like you are a male, will that not be the case with your daughter, are there different levels of intersex?"

"When peanut was born she was raised as a little boy, there are multiple different versions of being intersex. I have done my research on this matter and the chances are slim that the baby will be born intersex, although unlike Ashlyn she will have a different form. The baby will have the presence of little girl parts and not until older will the physical evidence of a penis be seen." Grandma answered, she had done a lot of reading when it was revealed Ashlyn was intersex and as soon as she found out Ali was pregnant she began reading more.

"Correct, however by doing a DNA scan they will be able to tell whether or not she will present basically." Ashlyn added grateful for her grandmother at the moment.

"Well, I for one can't wait for her to get here, Harris you are going to have 2 princesses on your hands." Kyle said as he pulled the girls in for a hug.

 

Later that night once the guests retreated to the hotels and the other 3 girls returned home Ali dropped to her knees as soon as Ashlyn walked in the house, she made quick work of pulling the woman's thick cock out of her boxers and quickly bringing her to an orgasm. Ashlyn had to grab ahold of the counter as she came in Ali's mouth, the sensation hit her quickly and made her legs weak. Ashlyn returned the favor by carrying Ali up the stairs slowly undressing her, kissing down her body paying extra attention to the bump caused by their daughter before eating Ali's pussy like she hadn't ate in weeks. The pair made slow cautious (because of Ashlyn) love well into the night. Ali passed out on top of Ashlyn with her fiancé buried deep inside her after her 5th orgasm of the night. Ashlyn carefully moved Ali off her before going in to the restroom to finish herself off. She returned to the bed to find Ali in the same position she left her, using a warm wet cloth Ashlyn cleaned Ali up before tossing the rag in the hamper and crawling into bed cuddling into the sleeping brunette beside her.

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have attempted to write this chapter twice, and each time I accidently press the wrong key and delete it all. Sorry it has taken so long to get this up, hope you all are still enjoying!

Time had never seemed to move so fast to Ashlyn, currently Ali was 6 months along in her pregnancy. She was getting bigger everyday and their little girl was becoming increasingly active inside her mother's womb. Ashlyn was enjoying every bit of the experience with Ali, well with the exception of Ali's attitude. Most days the girl was happy and chipper but she had her moments that she would flip and it was then that Ashlyn didn't know how to respond.

Ali and Ashlyn were currently sitting in the doctors office waiting to be called back for their appointment, Ashlyn was reading a magazine listening to Ali huff annoyance. Ashlyn knew asking what was wrong would most likely send Ali on a rant like it usually does but deep down knew she needed to make sure her fiancé was ok.

"Are you ok babe?" Ashlyn asked with genuine concern.

"Yep, perfect" Ali said rolling her eyes.

"OK, rather than being passive aggressive you can try to communicate a little better, I can't fix anything if I don't know what's wrong Alex."

"We are going to have a baby in 3 months, and we have nothing ready, we have no baby stuff other than what my mom and brother have bought, her nursery isn't even set up. We haven't even talked about names. You can ignore the responsibilities all you want but it isn't going to change she will be here soon."

"I have 3 days off after I get off shift tomorrow, I plan on working on the nursery then." Ashlyn answered happy with herself for having a plan.

"So you were planning on doing the nursery without consulting me? That's great that you would just change my house without talking to me first!" Ali spat out.

"Alex, I was just going to move the furniture out so we could stare at a blank canvas to plan her room." Ashlyn defended as Alyssa called their name to come back.

Ashlyn sat quietly in a chair off to the side of the room, she did her best to not gawk at Ali's body while the girl changed into the medical gown. She wanted to break the tension, she sat trying to think of what to say as Dr. O'Reily came in the room breaking her out of her thoughts, "hi ladies, how are you today?"

"Fat, and cranky" Ali answered shortly. "Not to mention exhausted, she isn't even born and already has her day and nights mixed up using my insides as a trampoline."

"Ah, an active little stinker." The doctor said as she moved to Ali's bed, "oh my that's certainly new congratulations." The doctor said as Ali's ring caught her eye.

"Thank you, Ashlyn asked me a couple months ago, complete surprise." Ali responded.

"Well congratulations again, are you planning a wedding before or after the baby?"

"After, definitely after." Ali answered quickly, as the doctor squeezed gel on her stomach.

"There she is!" The doctor said excitedly as a image of their little girl came across the screen and the sound of her heartbeat filled the room. To Ashlyn it didn't matter how many times she saw that picture or heard that sound she would get a bit teary eyed.

"Everything is looking and sounding good, she is growing right on track." Dr. O'Reily said.

"I-is everything still normal?" Ashlyn asked concerned.

"Yes, here you go, she wants to show herself off today. Everything still looks normal in that regard, we will keep an eye on it and obviously still do the testing once she is born."

The doctor answered a few more of Ali's questions as she cleaned her up. Alyssa came in as Ali finished getting dressed to print out a few new pictures for the women and scheduled the next appointment.

Ashlyn quickly followed behind Ali, unlocking the Jeep just as Ali reached the door. She watched Ali struggle a bit to get into the lifted vehicle before finally crawling in.

"This thing is so fucking unpractical, how do you expect to get a child in here. Or did you not think about that." Ali spat clearly annoyed still.

"Do you want to go to lunch, or anywhere before we head home?" Ashlyn asked ignoring Ali's rant.

"No, I don't want to go to lunch at 10:30 in the morning, just please drive home."

"Ok" was all Ashlyn said as she began driving. knowing she would regret it she asked her next question anyway "what did you have in mind for her name?"

"It's not just my decision Ashlyn, it's not something I'm going to pick on my own."

"I understand that Alex, I am simply asking if there is anything you like. I know we discussed Beckham at one point, and I still like that name but I also like the name Kamryn."

"Sure."

"Alex, I'm sorry that you are annoyed and pissed and upset at me, but I'm trying to do my part."

"I just don't want to talk about it right now, we will talk later." Ali answered as Ashlyn pulled into the garage, wanting to stay away from Ali as much as possible she decided to go out back and sit on the patio.

After sitting out back for what seemed like hours, Ashlyn decided to go inside to nap before work doing her best to stay away from Ali. That was until she went upstairs to find Ali asleep with the tablet in her hands on the floor of what will become the nursery. Not wanting Ali to hurt herself or the baby she carefully scooped the woman up and carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

After placing Ali in bed she went to retrieve the tablet from the floor, she wasn't meaning to snoop but accidently pressed a button lighting up the screen seeing what Ali was looking at. 1 of the tabs open was nursery designs the other few were of furniture along with a message to Debbie telling her how much she liked the set. Debbie had responded saying she would come to town and they would go get it. Ashlyn immediately felt annoyed, why wasn't Ali communicating this with her instead with her mother.

She decided her nap was going to have to wait, she walked down the stairs quietly to not wake Ali got in her Jeep and left the driveway. Once she got to the store she found the items Ali had sent to her mother along with a few other things. Once she had everything she needed she loaded the boxes and bags into her vehicle and began her drive home, not before stopping to pick up Ali's favorite take out and a beautiful flower arrangement.

She walked into the house not expecting to see Ali awake, but not surprised when she was and clearly still in a pissy mood.

"It would be nice if you would let me know when you decide to disappear."

"Alex I didn't disappear, I went to the store and picked up take out and these on my way home." Ashlyn said handing Ali the flowers she picked up.

"Thanks" Ali said taking the flowers from her fiancé. Ashlyn sat down next to Ali on the couch and emptied the takeout bag putting Ali's food right in front of her before getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab 2 waters.

The women ate in silence, Ashlyn wanted to talk to Ali but didn't want her blowing up on her again for no reason so she kept quiet letting Ali guide their conversation. After nearly 10 minutes of silence Ali finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I don't know why you love me when I'm such a terrible person and I treat you awful."

"Alex, you don't treat me awful, I accept your apology and I'm sorry as well. I love you."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, I'm an emotional mess and taking it out on you, it's not fair."

"I could do more though Alex, I will contribute more, I called Tom, he is allowing me to take a personal day tomorrow so once I get done tonight we will have 4 days to get some things done, starting with the nursery."

"Ash you don't have to do that, I was being unreasonable earlier."

"You know, I want to believe you Alex, I really do but I can't because I know you have been talking to your mom about the nursery furniture instead of talking to me, you guys even made plans for her to come for a visit to buy it."

"Ash, I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself Ali, it's fine but you need to let me in on things. The nursery furniture you picked out is currently in the back of my jeep, Corey is going to come over tomorrow afternoon to help me get it up the stairs. I don't want you lifting anything."

"Y-you went and bought the crib and everything? Ash that was so expensive, let me pay for half please."

"The only thing I didn't get was the rocker, the store was out. As for how much it cost that's irrelevant, I will not take money from you or anyone for buying the things that my child needs. I also picked up a few necessities that she will need." Ashlyn said as she notice Ali was crying.

"Wh-why?"

"Why did I do these things? Because, I love you, I don't appreciate the way you have treated me today, but it doesn't matter we are having a kid, and regardless of what happens with us I will always be here for my daughter and you as long as you will let me be there for you."

"Now, I really need to try to take a nap before I go to work tonight, do you want me to get the bags out of my jeep before I go upstairs?"

"W-would you mind?" Ali said with a slight smile as Ashlyn walked to the garage to grab the items she bought.

Ali sat in the nursery for a bit while Ashlyn laid in bed not falling asleep until Ali joined her in bed, as soon as she curled around the older woman's body she fell asleep quickly. No matter what happens Ali will always be the person who grounds her and makes her feel happy.

When Ashlyn's alarm rang much sooner that she wished she peeled herself out of bed and into the shower to get ready for work. Once she finished upstairs she walked into the kitchen to find Ali packing her lunch.

"Did you sleep ok babe?" Ali asked looking up from her task at hand.

"Yeah, wish I could sleep longer but it will be ok."

"What time do you think you will be done?"

"If its a good night most likely 5. Do you want me to bring you breakfast home?"

"No, just come straight home please. I will be asleep still most likely. I know you said Cory is coming over tomorrow, but c-can I take you on a date tomorrow. I want to apologize properly for this afternoon."

"Babe, its fine, you don't have to do that. But I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you."

"Great, I promise it will be awesome."

"Ali, we could go to Burger King and it would be awesome because I'm with you. I really have to get going soon, I love you so much." Ashlyn said placing a kiss on Ali's lips before bending down and placing a kiss on her belly, "I love you too nugget, try to let your mommy sleep tonight." And with that Ashlyn grabbed all of her stuff and left the house towards the station, the day had been rough but she was happy her and Ali were on the same page again tonight.

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Ashlyn's night at work was thankfully uneventful, she was able to get home shortly after 4:30 and in bed with her love by 5. Ali curled into her as soon as she climbed into bed with a kiss to Ali's head she fell asleep quickly.

Ali woke up a few hours later, carefully leaving the bed so she didn't wake Ashlyn. She quietly went downstairs and cooked herself breakfast, while sitting at the table eating she scrolled through Pinterest for nursery themes. She really wanted to do the standard girl theme; princesses, pink, purple the typical little girl things but she didn't want to push that on her kid, nor did she think Ashlyn would be all that comfortable. She saved a few she really liked including one with arrows, compasses and a world map, honestly it was her favorite but she wanted to include Ashlyn on this decision.

Ashlyn ended up waking up about an hour later, Ali whipped up a quick breakfast for her as soon as she heard movement upstairs.

"Good morning babe," Ali said placing a kiss on Ashlyn's lips.

"Morning, thank you for breakfast, you didn't have to do that." Ashlyn replied.

"I was looking at baby themes, I really like this one, what do you think?" Ali asked showing Ashlyn the tablet.

"I like it, but I'm really shocked you don't want it to be bright pink with princesses." Ashlyn said with a laugh.

"I won't lie, I kind of want to, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable with all that pink, and I don't want to force that on her. If she decides later in life that she wants a princess room then we can do it, but until then I say we keep it standard."

"Ok, well I really like this one, how would you feel about adding a quote on the wall though?" Ashlyn asked agreeing with the compass, arrow theme.

"What quote are you thinking?" Ali asked.

"How about 'Oh the places you will go' or 'Not all who wander are lost', either one really it just kind of fits."

"Hmm how about we go shopping later, Corey will come over and help get the furniture upstairs and then we can go to Home Depot and a few other places, I really didn't mean to flip out yesterday but I would like to get her nursery done as soon as we can, while I can still help."

"Ok, I'm going to go up and start taking the bed down, we will have to store it somewhere but I will figure that out, I will get the room cleared out and we can figure it out today." Ashlyn said as she finished eating, as if on cue her phone rang as she stood to clear her dishes. After a 10 minute call with her grandma she hung up the phone and finished what she was doing.

"Grandma demands us to come over for lunch Sunday, is that ok?"

"Uh, yeah seems kind of random but yeah we don't have any plans."

After calling her grandma back Ashlyn went upstairs to begin taking the bed apart, not long after getting the last piece unhooked Corey showed up at the door to help move the boxes upstairs. It took the pair less than 30 minutes to carry everything from the garage to the nursery, both Ashlyn and Ali thanked Corey for his help and invited him and his wife over for dinner very soon.

"Are you still willing to go on a date with me tonight?" Ali asked as Ashlyn walked towards the shower.

"Al, I asked you to marry me, I am willing to go on a date with you everyday for the rest of my life. But you don't have to take me on a date, I already accepted your apology." Ashlyn answered as she stripped her clothes off.

"I know but I just want to do something nice for you so we have reservations at Boca and then going to Farris and Fosters to make our own chocolate." Ali said as she joined Ashlyn in the shower.

"That sounds absolutely lovely babe, thank you." Ashlyn said pulling Ali in for a kiss.

"Mmm, I have really missed your body lately, I feel like we haven't showered together forever." Ali said feeling her body press against Ashlyn's mostly flaccid cock.

"I'm sorry I haven't made a lot of time for us, I'm just trying to do my part at the station before the baby comes, I feel bad that I will be taking time off again after my accident."

"It's really fine Ash, I know you feel bad but I will really appreciate having you home once Kam comes home."

"I know and I wi- wait did you just call her Kam, as in Kamryn?"

"Yes, I thought about it, and I really like the name, I don't want to tell everyone just yet but how do you feel about Kamryn Ashe Harris?"

"I- Alex I love it, but what about Beckham, I know you really liked that name, we could always name her Beckham Kam or something."

"We can name our next daughter Beckham, after you left last night I was thinking about names and looking at her picture, I know we can't really see her features but she is a Kamryn to me."

"I love you so much" Ashlyn said as she kissed Ali passionately, forgetting the shower dropping to her knees to show her lover just how much she loved and appreciated her thoughtfulness. Ali came with a scream, her juices gushing against Ashlyn's face as the officer stood back up and resumed her shower while her fiancé was against the shower wall blissed out.

"That was amazing" Ali said once she caught her breath and came down from her high.

The women finally finished their shower and left for the stores that Ali decided she wanted to visit. Ashlyn made sure to help Ali get in the passenger side of the Jeep, hoping to save another meltdown from the woman. The pair drove in silence until they passed a car lot, "I thought about what you said, about my Jeep being unpractical."

"Ash, baby I was being a bitch."

"No, you're right, it isn't practical, I bought this right after my grandpa died, there was a very large inheritance in my name that no one except he and my grandmother knew about. I had a beater car that barely got me home from North Carolina. I really don't want to get rid of my jeep, but I need something more family friendly, so I think I may go look at a rover, or some kind of SUV I just can't do small cars."

"I don't want you to get rid of it Ash, I have a sponsor contract with Land Rover, I can get you a SUV without you having to get rid of your Jeep. Plus I like when you take the top off and we drive down the road with wind in our hair."

"Al, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to and I'm going to. We can pick it out whenever I will just have to put in a quick call to my agent."

"Ok, I will find somewhere to store my jeep then." Ashlyn said knowing she had been defeated.

"You don't need to store it anywhere Ash, I- we have a 3 car garage."

After 4 hours at various stores the women decided to head back home and unload their purchases. After carrying everything upstairs they stood staring at the blank walls, Ali finally spoke up.

"So I say we do the compass on this wall by her closet, and I would like to put her name maybe on the wall her crib will be on." Ali said pointing to the different walls she wanted to decorate.

"Ok, we can do that, what color are we going to go with?" Ashlyn asked, they had picked up 3 different paint colors while they were shopping well 4 technically but Ali didn't see the extra can Ashlyn picked up somehow.

"How about the pale gray for the walls and then we can maybe do the accents in white."

"Ok, how about this, we can do the compass in white, and if you will Allow me I would still like the quote on the wall that I would like to do in the pale yellow paint, and for her name I think we should use this pink that I picked up when you weren't paying attention."

"I love that idea Ash, I can't believe you snuck in pink paint. I can't wait for this to be done."

"Well I can start on the painting right now if you want." Ashlyn offered.

"No, lets take a nap until our date, you can paint tomorrow." Ali said leading Ashlyn to their bedroom.

After napping for a few hours the pair got up and began getting dressed for their night out, Ashlyn dressed in a simple pair of khaki shorts with a black V-neck she finished her outfit off with a pair of vans and the watch Ali bought her for her birthday. Ali settled for a floral flowing sundress with a pair of flats and a necklace Ashlyn had bought her. Ali insisted she drive since she asked Ashlyn on the date, so after a few short minutes of making sure they had their things the pair set out for their night.

The first stop was at Boca, where they each ordered a flatbread pizza which they shared of course, Ashlyn enjoyed a glass of wine with her meal at Ali's suggestion, Ali settled on a glass of sparkling raspberry water. After enjoying dinner the pair set off for Farris and Fosters chocolate Factory, the women browsed the menu, deciding what kind of chocolates they wanted to make and after a few short minutes went to work creating their chocolate creations. Once the women were almost done with their creations and in a room alone, Ali decided to do something that will drive Ashlyn crazy. While the woman wasn't looking she dipped her finger in a bowl of chocolate and smeared it on Ashlyn's neck in the exact spot that drives her wild when she sucks on it in bed.

"Alex, what are you doing" Ashlyn exclaimed her hand going to wipe the chocolate away but not before Ali leaned over and began licking and sucking the chocolate off her neck.

"F-fuck, baby not in p-public" Ashlyn shuddered.

"Then lets go home, I have wanted you since I woke up this morning and when you ate my pussy in the shower it was all I could do to not push you down on the bed and sink down on your big hard cock."

"Let's go" Ashlyn said quickly as they gathered their box of chocolates and quickly walked toward the door.

The drive home was much quicker than it should have been, but Ali couldn't wait to get Ashlyn home, she needed her more than anything right now. As soon as the women walked in the door Ali began stripping Ashlyn out of her clothes. First her shirt, then her bra followed by her shorts leaving Ashlyn in a pair of Ethika boxer briefs. Ashlyn attempted to unzip Ali's dress but was greatly distracted by Ali rubbing her bulge through her underwear.

"Upstairs now!" Ashlyn said picking Ali up and practically running towards the stairs. Once they reached the bedroom she carefully placed Ali down and finished removing her dress, followed by her panties and bra. As she was taking off her panties she noticed a shy look on Ali's face that she hadn't seen in a long while.

"What's wrong my love?" Ashlyn asked as she lightly caressed Ali's now larger breasts.

"I just feel kind of self conscious and unsexy, I'm really horny but I- I'm fat and my granny panties don't exactly scream fuck me."

"Alex, I don't care if you wear lace, or thongs or plain underwear that you consider granny panties, I find you to be the most beautiful woman in the world. And for the record you are pregnant not fat." Ashlyn said as she began kissing Ali while trailing her hand down the woman's body.

"D-do yo- Oh yes right there baby" Ali moaned as Ashlyn's finger found her clit.

Ashlyn worked her way down Ali's neck, continuing down to her nipples, being gentle knowing they are sensitive, she continued her quest down the woman's body before settling between her legs. The scream Ali let out when Ashlyn's tongue touched her clit was sinister and by far one of Ashlyn's favorite sounds. Ashlyn continued her assault on Ali's clit making Ali cum quickly.

"Fuck Ash, soo good baby." Ali said as her body shook.

"You taste so fucking good Ali, my favorite flavor ever." Ashlyn admitted as she stood up from the bed wiping her face and removing her underwear causing her erection to slap against her abs, "I'm not trying to imply you have to do anything, it just starts to hurt after a while." She said laying back on the bed.

Ali took her by surprise when she quickly by straddling her, starting at her lips she began kissing her way down Ashlyn's body before finally reaching her destination, taking Ashlyn's cock in her mouth, humming at the taste of pre cum hitting her tongue.

"Oh god, fuck" Ash moaned as the tip of her dick hit the back of Ali's throat.

Ali continued sucking Ashlyn's cock occasionally playing with her balls, knowing Ashlyn was close she let the tip pop out of her mouth.

"You're close aren't you?" Ali asked earning a whine and nod from Ashlyn.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth baby?" Ali asked again earning another whine and nod from Ashlyn.

"Then fuck my mouth stud." Ali said with a husk as she lowered her head again, feeling Ashlyn's hand on the back of her head as the officer began pushing down and thrusting up feeling her balls tighten.

"Fu- fuck I'm gon- I'm cumming" Ashlyn moaned loudly as she shot spurts of cum down Ali's throat causing Ali to moan around her cock.

"Your mouth is fucking heaven I swear" Ashlyn said as Ali removed herself and wiped the excess cum from her lips.

"I really really love sucking your dick, but I really want you to fuck me so hard I feel you tomorrow." Ali said as she began stroking Ashlyn's cock.

"How do you want me to fuck you baby, do you want me to behind you or do you want to ride me?" Ashlyn asked being cautious of putting to much pressure on Ali's stomach.

"I want to ride you, if that's ok." Ali admitted.

"More than ok babe" Ashlyn said as she scooted towards the middle of the bed giving Ali room. Ali quickly straddled her lining her cock up with her hole before slowly sinking down.

"Oh god" Ali moaned as her eyes went wide at being stretched. No matter how many times Ashlyn was inside her she would never get used to how big the woman is and how full she feels.

Ali began moving on top of Ashlyn, both women moaning at how good it felt, Ashlyn was getting into rhythm thrusting with Ali's movements when suddenly Ali stopped.

"A-are you ok Al?"

"Yeah, I um, I want to turn around and you play with my ass." She admitted shyly.

"Are you sure?" Ashlyn asked earning a nod from Ali as she sat up and turned her body around sinking back down carefully.

Ashlyn ran her fingers through Ali's soaked pussy before she sank down gathering enough wetness to lubricate her hole properly. Beginning with 1 finger she carefully pushed the finger in letting Ali get used to the feeling as she continued rocking on Ashlyn's cock.

"Mmmore more Ash fuck" Ali moaned as Ashlyn added a second finger.

With the intrusion Ashlyn felt Ali's walls begin to clamp around her dick working her closer toward a orgasm.

"Fuck, Ali s-so good. Are you gonna cum for me baby? Are you gonna soak my cock?"

"Mhmh uhh ye- yes fuck baby yes." Ali cried feeling her orgasm close.

"F-fuck I'm so close Al" Ashlyn admitted as she continued movement of her fingers in Ali's ass.

"Mmme to baby cum with me please" Ali begged feeling her orgasm hit, as if on cue Ashlyn withdrew her fingers gripping on to Ali's waist and thrusting deep 3 times as she emptied her load deep inside Ali's pussy causing Ali's body to be hit with another orgasm.

"Oh fucking Christ yes Ash!" Ali screamed so loud the neighbors probably heard.

"Mmso good Alex" Ashlyn said as Ali removed herself from Ashlyn's cock cuddling into the woman's side.

"I think sex gets better every time we have sex." Ali admitted.

"I would agree, but I really miss being able to see your face or have you on your back and pound into you."

"Baby it was having me on my back pounding into me that put us in the position so you can't."

"I know, I just miss it, I love the way you let out a silent scream followed by an audible one when you cum."

"Soon baby once I recover from pushing a baby out of my whooha  we can do that again."

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Of course baby you can ask me anything always."

"You made a comment earlier about our next daughter, obviously I personally would like that to be a few years out, d- do you, are we going to go back to using condoms or?"

"I'm going to talk to the Dr. about it but I think I may just go on the pill, I mean I know that wasn't ideal at first but I mean we already are going to have a kid so if another accident happened we would figure it out, and maybe sometimes we can just do the pull out method to lessen our chances, but I really like when you cum in me and I would like to keep that a part of our sex life."

"Ok, I really don't mind using condoms though if you want me to."

"I really don't like you having to buy them honestly, I know it makes you uncomfortable so I wouldn't ask you to do that. Now lets go shower and cuddle up naked, I'm exhausted."

"Thank you for loving me the way you do Alex, I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I plan to spend the rest of my life being grateful I did it." Ashlyn said as the pair began to shower before retreating back to bed. Once Ashlyn noticed the large wet spot she quickly changed the sheets before the pair crawled into bed cuddling into each other falling into a quick slumber, both dreaming of the changes coming their way soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments on the past 2 chapters, I'm so glad so many of you are still enjoying the story that popped in my head.

The following morning both women woke up feeling rejuvenated, they made breakfast together and sat outside for a bit before Ashlyn went up to being painting the babies room. Ali wanted to help but both women knew Ali should breath paint fumes so she busied herself in her office instead.

She made a priority to call her agent and set up a car for Ashlyn, once the arrangement was made she set up the appointment for Monday to go pick up the new car.

Ashlyn worked for hours getting all of the walls painted in the nursery, she painted the walls they planned to decal first so it would be dry by the time she finished the rest of the room. Once the final wall was painted she started on the pink block letters where the crib will be, next she began the compass and quote near the closet. Almost as if Ali heard her stomach growl she was being called down to the kitchen where the brunette had made lunch.

"I hope this is ok babe." Ali said pushing a sandwich, chips and glass of water towards Ashlyn.

"It's perfect, I just finished the painting and opened a window to help air the room out, I'm really pleased with how it turned out." Ashlyn said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Great, I will come look after lunch, I should be ok as long as I don't hang in there too long."

"Ok, as long as you like it I will start putting the furniture together, I would like to get it done today if possible since we are going to grandmas tomorrow."

"Oh, I called my agent we can go to the dealership Monday to get your new car."

"Alex, you really don't have to do that, I can buy my own car. I don't have to keep my jeep."

"Nonsense, I'm doing it, it's already done."

"I really hope our daughter isn't as stubborn as you." Ashlyn said with a laugh.

"Our daughter is going to be stubborn regardless of who she takes after." Ali jokes back to her fiancé.

Ashlyn finished lunch, offering to clean up but Ali told her to go back upstairs and she would clean, Ashlyn did as told and went up beginning to unpack the furniture boxes waiting for Ali's approval on the room. Ali joined her upstairs shortly and was taken back at the room, Ashlyn thought she messed up when Ali wiped tears from her eyes but she quickly realized they were happy tears coming from her lover.

After several more hours and even more cuss words the nursery was furnished, with the exception of the rocking chair.

"If I never have to put another crib or changing table again it will be too soon, why are those such a pain in the ass? I can only imagine how difficult the rocker will be." Ashlyn complained after showering and joining Ali for takeout on the patio.

"I'm sorry baby, I wish I could have been more help."

"You were plenty help Al, if not for you I would have been running up and down the stairs all day. Speaking of the rocker, what do you say we stop at the store on our way home from Grandma's tomorrow to see if they have it."

"Yeah, we can I told my mom you bought the crib and stuff she said she would keep an eye out by her for the rocker."

"Ok love."

The rest of the night finished quietly for the women, they spent time catching up on DVR'd shows before curling in bed with each other at the end of the night. The next morning Ashlyn woke up first and treated Ali to breakfast in bed. Ali decided to treat Ashlyn to a blowjob in the shower to show her appreciation. Ashlyn didn't complain at all of course. The pair got dressed for the day not knowing what the day would bring, Ali in a baby blue sundress and sandals, Ash in a pair of salmon colored shorts and a white V-neck with a pair of Sperrys.

As always the pair made a stop to get flowers for grandma as Ashlyn usually did, after picking out a colorful bouquet the women began their 90 minute drive to grandma's house. Ashlyn helped Ali out of the car when they arrived, grabbing the flowers before taking Ali's hand and walking to the door. Ashlyn attempted to turn the handle but for some reason the door was locked, confused she rang the door bell hearing a come in. Confused as to what was going on she turned the handle again opening the door to "SURPRISE!!!!!!"

There in her grandma's living room stood some of the people who meant the most to her and Ali. "I WOW!" Was all the women could say shocked to see Deb, Kyle, Gram, Kelley, Tobin, Christen and various other members of her team, as well as some of Ashlyn's co workers, her friend Liz and Ali's friend Emily.

"Are you shocked peanut?" Gram asked as she kissed her granddaughter on the cheek.

"Shocked is an understatement gram, I can't believe you guys did this." Ashlyn said handing her the flowers, "beautiful flowers for an even more beautiful woman."

Ali was speechless as she hugged her mom and Kyle, both women we surprised to learn this was all grams idea, that she facilitated it all and even guilted the team office to get her in contact with Ali's friends.

"Gram, this is so sweet of you but you didn't have to do this." Ali said as she hugged the older woman.

"Well, this little lady will be here soon and I know you and peanut have been busy so we wanted to throw a party for you three."

"Well it's so very appreciated, thank you gram."

The day was filled with love and laughter, Ali and Ashlyn knew their baby girl was going to be spoiled beyond belief with all of the people in her life. Debbie gifted the missing rocker, Ali's team gifted them with various items of clothes, diapers, bottles and necessities. Kyle bought them the latest and greatest baby to go items such as a pack n play and an item called dockatot (just pops up anywhere and becomes a bassinet.) Ashlyn's co-workers gifted the pair a stroller. The received a car seat, blankets, sheets and more clothes than even Ali owns. The last gift the received was one from grandma.

"I know you girls have got pretty much everything you need, and anything you want. I thought long and hard on what to get you and this is the best I can do." She said handing them an envelope.

Skeptically Ashlyn opened the envelope finding a card, inside the card was a check for  $50,000.

"Gra-gram, th-this is too much." Ashlyn choked out.

"Nonsense, Ash I'm old, I have more money than I will ever need. Take that money and start a college fund or a savings account for her, either way I don't care what you do with it, but I want my great grand daughter to have fair shake at life, something I wasn't able to give you."

"Gram you and grandpa gave me a great life, you gave me a chance."

"We gave you love peanut, you gave yourself a life, you sacrificed so much and made it through college with very little help from us. I wish we could have given you more, but we weren't ready to raise another kid when you came to live with us but we made it work. Now, that gift is non negotiable, you will take it and you will like it." Gram said kissing Ashlyn on the cheek as a tear rolled down her face.

"Now you all better be hungry, Deb and I cooked up way too much food." Gram said as she shoo'd everyone towards the kitchen.

Everyone made small talk as they ate until the door bell rang, Ashlyn excused herself and left the room to answer the door.

"Hi" Ashlyn began but trailed off before saying anything else when she realized who was at the door.

"Hi Asht- Ashlyn, how are you?" The woman asked

"Wh-what do you want?"

"I didn't know you would be here, I was thinking I would just see Eunice."

"I can get her if you need me to, she is in the kitchen having lunch with everyone."

"No, you don't have to bother her, I came here with a gift for you and your girl-"

"Fiancé."

"Sorry, I didn't know, congratulations. Here, I- I made this for you for my granddaughter, I know you don't want anything to do with me, but please take this, and maybe tell her someday it's from her grandma."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"When I found out you two were expecting, I knew right away there was no chance of a boy, I thought Alexandra expecting was a rumor, but when your father called me to bail him out of jail after he hit you I knew it was real."

"You know it was never that I didn't want anything to do with you, it was you never wanting anything to do with me. There were so many times I just need my mom, and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry, I know it doesn't fix anything but I would like to try. I'm not asking you to let me into your life but give me a chance to get to know you again." Tammye begged as Ali walked up behind Ashlyn.

"Are you ok babe?" Ali said wrapping her arm around her side.

"Y-yeah, um here this is from my m- from Tammye." Ashlyn said handing Ali the gift.

"Hi I'm Tammye" the woman said extending her hand. "You are absolutely stunning, glowing, my daughter made a great choice."

"Ash gram needs you in the kitchen, I will be right in." Ali said placing a kiss on Ashlyn's cheek before she walked away. As soon as Ashlyn rounded the corner Ali shoo'd Tammye out the door.

"I know who you are, and I know what you have done. If you think for a fucking second that you are going to come in here and pretend to be the mother that you weren't before, you are fucking wrong. You will not come into our happy fucking home and try to be to our little girl what you weren't to your own."

"Well, Ash wasn't a gi-"

"Fuck you! She is a woman, a kind hearted, beautiful soul amazing partner, lover and soon to be mother. She is a woman, and she is that amazing woman because another amazing woman that is in that fucking house. The woman that took her in and loved her when you and Mike couldn't." Ali fumed.

"I understand where you are coming form, I cant be more thankful for everything Eunice didn't for Ashlyn, for helping her grow up and become the woman she is today. I cant fix my mistakes from the past. I just want a chance to get to know my daughter again, I want to get to know you and hopefully someday I can meet my granddaughter."

"Why should we believe you have changed?" Ali asked annoyed.

"I have began counseling, I filed for a divorce from my husband, when I bailed him out of jail and he told me what happened, I was mortified. That isn't my husband, that isn't the man I married." Tammye said as tears began falling.

"This is my phone number, call me Tuesday and we will try to set something up, I cannot promise Ash will want to see you, but I will talk to her." Ali said as the door opened to a tear stained Ashlyn.

"You don't have to talk to me Alex, I do not forgive you, but it would be nice if my mom were around every now and then." Ashlyn said towards her mom.

"C-can we do lunch sometime soon, catch up?"

"Yeah, I will get in touch with you." Ashlyn said as Tammye turned to leave and they rejoined their party.

Later in the day, grams found Ashlyn sitting alone in her old room, "you ok peanut?"

"Yes, no, I don't really know."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, why does she want to be my mom now?"

"Ash, I didn't tell you this, but your mom and I have spoke a bit recently, She has left your father, after what he did to you and his alcoholism becoming an issue again she knew she needed to get away. I promise I didn't tell her any of your personal business, but she wants to try to be in your life again."

"I just feel like I will be betraying your love if it let her close again, you are the only mother figure I have ever had in life."

"You could never betray me, Ash I am your grandma, and I got lucky to be the one to help you grow. But you don't need help growing, you are amazing, and you are going to be such a fantastic mother. If you want a relationship with your mom, she is trying you have to try back. If you can't handle her in your life you just tell her and she will have to respect your wishes."

"Why do you always know what to say?" Ashlyn said with crying laugh.

"I don't honestly, and when I do know what to say it is from experience." Grams laughed.

"Thank you for the baby shower grandma, it was really great of you." Ashlyn said thanking her again.

"It was no problem, you can pay me back by letting me babysit when the sprout gets here."

"Ha, I think we can arrange that." Ashlyn laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes as the pair returned to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so sweet to be worried about grandma, so I figured I would update to ease your worry. :)


	34. Chapter 34

Ash and Ali returned home later that night, they made multiple trips to the garage unloading the car of their gifts, Ali carrying the lighter items and Ashlyn the heavier items for obvious reasons.

"How do your really feel about your mom showing up? You kind of disappeared for a bit after she left." Ali said deciding to address the elephant in the room.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I just needed to process. I'm fine, not going to just let her back in my life without her trying so I guess we will see how hard she is truly willing to try. I guess my biggest fear is how she will treat our daughter."

"Well I made it very clear to her she wasn't going to be welcomed into our home to try and be a mother to our daughter since she wasn't to you."

"I heard pretty much everything you said to her Alex, thank you for having my back."

"I will always have your back Ash, and your front and every other part of your body. I love you" Ali said with a kiss.

"I love you too Alex."

The women continued putting all of their gifts away, while making a list of things they will still need. Ashlyn decided to put the rocker together right away and they discussed getting a second car base so each car had one. They decided to go tomorrow after getting Ashlyn's new car to get everything they still need.

"Nextflix and chill?" Ashlyn asked with a giggle.

"Sure stud."

The girls quickly changed and met each other downstairs near the couch, Ali in a sports bra and the shortest shorts possible, Ashlyn in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top.

"No underwear?" Ali asked as Ashlyn walked toward her.

"N-no, do you want me to put some on?" Ashlyn asked worried that she may have read Ali's suggestion wrong.

"No, I don't want you to put any on, I want to be able to feel you while we cuddle and I want you to be comfortable."

"Ok," was all Ashlyn said causing Ali to ask her next question.

"Babe, d- are you still struggling with your confidence?"

"N-no, I just don't want you to think I expect things from you. I don't want you to assume I am looking for sex when I don't wear underwear. They just get so uncomfortable sometimes, they are really tight in the lap area."

"Ash, baby I don't think you expect anything from me, I love when you don't wear underwear around the house, I wouldn't be opposed if you did it outside the house either but no basketball shorts then and we can find you a different style of underwear that aren't so tight, Kyle really loves Calvin's maybe we can try those. You don't have to wear them so tight." Ali laughed.

"I've always had to hide myself, its just a habit."

"We will work on it, for now, hold me and lets watch some Netflix." Ali said placing a kiss on the side of Ashlyn's mouth.

Ashlyn held Ali close to her body, letting her hand rest on Ali's stomach, feeling the small movements of their daughter beneath the skin.

"She loves when you touch me, every time your bare hands touch my bare skin she starts moving around."

"I can't wait until she is here. Also, we should probably figure out the bank aspect of grandmas gift. She will kill me if we don't do something with it."

"We can stop by the bank tomorrow, after the car before the shopping. I think we should just set up a savings account for her, and then we can add to it as we want if at some point we want to transition to college fund then we can."

"I love the way you think, I love everything about you Alex, so much." Ashlyn said pulling Ali in for a deep kiss earning a moan from the brunette woman.

Ali moaning into their kiss let her hands drop, caressing Ashlyn's chest as her hand dropped down to the girls crotch.

"Al baby" Ashlyn moaned as Ali's hands found her way up Ashlyn's shorts grasping Ashlyn's dick.

"Does this feel good baby?" Ali asked as she stroked Ashlyn softly. Ashlyn could only reply with a moan and nod of her head. 

"I couldn't do this if you had on underwear." Ali said speeding up her movements a bit before suddenly stopping and removing her hand.

"Uhh Ali p-please, why did you stop?" Ashlyn asked with a whine as Ali got off the couch and kneeled between her legs.

"Because I want to suck your cock, and I can't do that sitting next to you." Ali replied as she pulled Ashlyn's shorts down enough to pull her semi hard dick out.

"This is a thing of beauty" Ali said as she lowered her head taking Ashlyn in her mouth.

Her movements were slow, bringing Ashlyn to her full length, it was one of Ali's favorite feelings, Ashlyn getting hard in her mouth. Every time Ashlyn's head would touch the back of Ali's throat she would let out a moan that sent a vibration down Ashlyn's shaft causing the girl to moan.

Once she felt Ashlyn to her full length she began to fondle the girls balls, both women were so lost in the moment neither heard the door open.

"Oh my god" the women heard as Ali quickly jerked her head up to find Kyle and Alex standing in the hall.

"What are you doing here? GET OUT!" Ali shrieked, while Ashlyn tried to cover herself.

Ashlyn finally tucked back in her shorts went upstairs as quick as she could, taking a cold shower and getting dressed in a way to hide everything, meanwhile Ali sat downstairs talking to the unwanted visitors.

"Do either of you want to tell me why you think its ok to come over unannounced, especially you" Ali said directed at Alex. 

"Sorry, I uh I wasn't able to make it to your baby shower, not that you would have wanted me there. I just got back from LA, I've been traded, Serv and I are moving. I just wanted to bring this gift over for you."

"How did you know about my baby shower?" Ali asked looking directly at Kyle knowing he knew what Alex had done.

"Mrs. Harris invited me actually, I told her you probably didn't want me there and she said life is to short to hold grudges. I told her the things I had said and done towards Ashlyn and she told me that as much as my actions may have hurt her granddaughter she had faced far worse in her life and someone like me wasn't going to bring her down. She followed by saying if I was ever your friend I would figure my shit out and pull my head out of my ass that life is too short to lose your friends."

"She is an incredibly wise woman." Ali said as Ashlyn rejoined them in the living room.

"Ali, Ashlyn I am sorry. What I said, what I did was inexcusable."

"Why? Why did you do and say what you did to me, to my Alex? What did we do to you?" Ashlyn asked defensively.

"Nothing, you did nothing. Ali became so enamored with you, I knew from the beginning you guys would be endgame, and then I got afraid of losing my friend. Ashlyn you are perfect for her, you are kind, sweet, intelligent and you treat her like a princess. I got jealous and had to find something to break you up, the problem is there is no problem so I picked the not 'Normal' thing about you to pick on, to try to chase you away from her, and when it didn't work I realized in the end I lost my best friend and it was my own fault." Alex said as Ashlyn and Ali sat there speechless. "Ashlyn you weren't down here when I told Ali but I have been traded to LA, I will be moving out there in a couple weeks so you guys won't have to see me or deal with me ever again." Alex said as she stood up getting ready to leave, she made it to the door before she heard someone yell wait.

"Alex, thank you for your apology, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You tried to hurt me using something that I have grown to accept. You need to be apologizing to Ali. You betrayed her friendship and hurt her. Kyle and I are going to run to the store or something, and you and Ali can stay here and talk."

"Come on Kyle, I love you Ali." Ashlyn said kissing Ali as the pair walked out the door.

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

"Do you want some water or something?" Ali asked as Alex stood nearby not moving.

"Um yeah, sure that would be nice thank you." Alex answered as Ali walked to the kitchen grabbing 2 bottles of water and returning to the living room. "Here you go, you can sit down you know."

"Thanks, I'm uh really sorry for interrupting you gu- girls. Kyle insisted on bringing me over after Ashlyn grandma threatened him." Alex said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like gram. I'm glad things are going well for you and Serv, moving across country together is a big deal."

"Yea, we are excited to be back in California, it's weird to be leaving Florida but I think it's time."

"Well, it will be weird playing against you, but I know you will never lay off the outside corner so now I can strike you out." Ali said with a laugh.

"You are going to continue playing?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I mean that's my plan, my due date is May 19th, I doubt I will make it back for the beginning of next season but I want to play again soon."

"How does Ashlyn feel about you playing?"

"We haven't really talked about it but she supports me. I understand what you did, I don't agree with it but I get it, and honestly I'm glad we are so strong and you weren't able to drive us apart. She has been everything." Ali said deciding to move the conversation forward.

"I'm so sorry Ali, I was stupid." Alex said in defeat.

"How would you feel if someone did that to you and Serv?" "How would you feel if someone who was supposed to be your best friend tried to break up the best fucking thing that has ever happened to you."

"I-I don't kno-"

"It almost worked you know, when she was laid up after her accident we tried to have sex that night we went out and I was causing her pain, she couldn't get off. I told her I should take your advice and fuck a real man at least he would cum in me. She left we didn't talk for a while until my birthday and then things were good, we worked out our issues. I didn't know what you said to her at the hospital for a week, I told her I wanted space so she went to her grandmas house, when Tobin finally told me I drove there and we worked out our differences she has been amazing. I will even admit at times I have been such a bitch, just the other day I accused her of not caring that we were having a baby and insulting her because I couldn't get my fat ass in her jeep. She apologized and spent 2 days on the nursery and offered to sell her jeep. I don't deserve her, I'm not sure I ever will." Ali said as she reminisced on some of their difficult moments.

"She is special Ali, I'm sorry for not seeing how perfect you two are for each other."

The pair continued talking for a few hours, Ali surprised Ashlyn and Kyle were still gone. "So, I don't know where my fiancé and brother went, but are you hungry? Lil mama here is telling me its dinner time?"

"I'm starving actually" Alex admitted.

Ali suggested pizza and Alex agreed immediately, Ali got to work on ordering pizza, making sure to order extra for when Kyle and Ashlyn returned home. The pair continued talking until their pizza arrived.

"So, I can't believe you are engaged." Alex said as Ali's engagement ring caught her eyes.

"Yes! It was such a surprise she actually flew in my college roommate and Kyle. I couldn't believe she actually asked me to marry her. I thought I ruined our relationship myself that day."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked causing Ali to go into the story about the day Ashlyn proposed, not leaving anything out just like old times.

"Wait, you were horny because she was afraid to have sex not wanting to hurt you, and then accused her of cheating only to find out she planned to spoil you all day and then proposed?" Alex said recounting the story she was just told.

"Yea basically sums it up." Ali said with a laugh."

"I would ask if everything was good now, but considering I saw you sucking her dick earlier I will assume it is." Alex said making a joke about catching them in the act.

"Yeah, the really sucked, I feel terrible for leaving her high and dry like that. We had just had this conversation about confidence not to mention her mom showing up at the baby shower. I was trying to help her relax and boom, now my fiancé probably has blue balls."

"Well, I'm glad your sex life is still just as great." Alex said with a laugh as the pair heard the garage door open and Ashlyn and Kyle returning to the house.

"Hey guys, pizza on the counter if you are hungry." Ali said from the couch a few minutes later the pair joining the girls in the living room with pizza on their plate.

"So where did you two go for the past few hours?" Ali asked.

"We um went to the mall" Ashlyn said shyly.

"Okay.... is everything ok? You seem like you are hiding something." Ali said.

"Yea I-" Ashlyn began before Kyle spoke up. "I don't know why you are being shy, we all saw what you are working with girl, Ali, Ash told me about your underwear conversation earlier so we went shopping. She can model for you later but I think you will be happy." Kyle said shoving pizza in his mouth.

"Yeah, so now we have spoke about my underwear, how was your night?" Ashlyn asked.

"It was good, I think we got everything talked out" Ali said earning a nod from Alex.

"Alex when do you leave for LA?" Ashlyn asked.

"I think we will be out there within the next 2 weeks" Alex answered.

"Well maybe you two can hang out more before you leave. I'm sure Al would love the company." Ashlyn suggested.

After another hour of talking Alex and Kyle left leaving the women to their own.

"So now that our unexpected company is gone, what do you say we go upstairs, you model some of your new underwear for me and then let me finish what I started earlier." Ali suggested earning a nod from Ashlyn.

 

"So, your brother is kind of a saint to shop with, but I should maybe tell you that he um saw my-"

"Ash, my brother is gay, and has a sponsorship with a underwear company. I don't care that he saw you in your underwear its fine."

"Ok, well I got my standard boxer briefs, I prefer them when I'm working but I got them a size bigger, and then I tried on some briefs, I liked them but it will take some getting used to." Ashlyn said as she put on a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs much like Kyle wears.

"Oh, fuck I like the way those look on you. Your ass looks amazing." Ali said as Ashlyn turned around as instructed.

"They are comfy, these next ones I'm not sure about, Kyle insisted that I tried them though so I only bought a couple." Ashlyn said as she pulled on a Andrew Christian Jock Strap.

Ali's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw Ashlyn, "Oh My God! Those are fucking amazing. Your dick looks so fucking big." Ali said her mouth practically watering.

"I- I don't really know how much I will like wearing them, its kind of weird but I will try."

"Well I obviously want you to be comfortable but those look great. My favorite by far." Ali said as she reached out pulling Ashlyn closer by the band of her underwear. Swiftly she discarded the jock strap taking Ashlyn in her mouth.

Ashlyn's dick got hard immediately, both hands going to Ali's head guiding her mouth the whole time. Ashlyn felt her orgasm approaching quickly as Ali began bobbing her head quicker on the girls shaft until Ashlyn came shooting cum deep down her throat.

"Fuck, I love the way you taste" Ali said whipping a bit of cum from her lips before Ashlyn pulled her in for a deep kiss moaning when she tasted herself on Ali's tongue. Ashlyn sat down on the bed pulling Ali onto her lap, groaning when Ali began grinding her hips down into her lap.

"Fuck" Ashlyn gasped feeling her dick sliding up the leg of Ali's shorts.

"I'm so fucking wet for you, I've been wet since Alex and Kyle walked in on us." Ali moaned feeling Ashlyn begin to poke her as she kept moving.

"You've been wet? Why? Why were you so wet baby?" Ashlyn asked knowing Ali loved when she talked dirty.

"B-because I need you, I w-want you to fuc-" Ali began before Ashlyn thrusted up into her hitting her clit.

"You went me to fuck you? Do you need this big dick inside of you?" Ashlyn asked as Ali moaned.

"Y-yes please fuck me." Ali cried as Ashlyn stood up placing Ali on the bed before stepping back and removing the rest of her clothing before doing the same to Ali.

She took a minute to appreciate how beautiful Ali was before kneeling on the floor placing a few licks to Ali's drenched pussy.

"Ash, fuck, Ash baby I need you please fuck me." Ali cried.

"How do you want me baby?" Ashlyn asked wanting to make sure Ali was as comfortable as possible.

"Like this baby, I will lay here on my back and you fuck me as hard as you can. I promise I can take it."

"Al, baby are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't I've done my research, you can fuck me like this I promise. Just please put your dick in me and fuck me like the stud you are." Ali said noticing the feral look in Ashlyn's eyes as the officer swiped her hands through Ali's soaked folds before stroking her dick to apply the wetness. Carefully she pulled Ali towards the edge of the bed sinking down, plunging her dick in one swift motion earing a moan from Ali.

"God so big" Ali moaned getting used to the feeling of Ashlyn inside her.

"You're so fucking tight for me" Ashlyn moaned as she slowly began pulling out of Ali before pushing back in quickly speeding up her thrusts as Ali moaned out her pleasure. Ashlyn was concerned to keep Ali in this position to long so she sped up her thrusts to drive the woman closer to the edge, Ali was currently moaning incoherent cuss words and squeezing Ashlyn's biceps tighter with every thrust.

"Fu Fu Ash baby pl- please don't stop I'm so close" she said as her walls began to tighten around Ashlyn's cock. Ashlyn knowing how close Ali was double her efforts speeding up her thrusts as Ali came. Ashlyn pumped into the woman a few more times before emptying deep inside with a loud moan.

 

Careful not to fall on Ali, Ashlyn pulled out and got a warm cloth to clean them both up before cuddling into bed. Little did Ashlyn knew when she cleaned Ali it wouldn't last, Ali seemed unsated and the pair share multiple orgasms until Ashlyn could literally feel the pain in her body.

"I don't think I ever came that much in my entire fucking life" Ali admitted as the pair showered of the sweat and stickiness. Most of Ashlyn's cum was inside Ali but a few loads where emptied on her stomach, as well a load emptied on Ashlyn's abs that Ali licked up.

"I think it is going to take a week for my balls to regenerate themselves. I haven't even came that much masturbating." Ashlyn laughed as the pair dried off, "I should probably change the sheets, I think between me cumming so much and you squirting they may stand up." Ashlyn laughed as she began changing the bedding.

Soon the pair were curled into each other, Ali fell asleep quickly while Ashlyn lay there watching her. She found it hard to believe Ali was almost 7 months pregnant. In just a few short months everything in their lives were going to change and she honestly couldn't wait.

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of this story is based on real life, not my life but that of a friends. This chapter is something that I watched her and her husband struggle with while expecting their first kid. Good news is baby is coming soon!

Month 7 came and went, Ali was slowly getting into the nesting stage of her pregnancy. She cleaned the house everyday even after Ashlyn insisted they hire a maid, Ali refused and all but ignored Ashlyn's pleas to be careful. The pair had sat down made a list of everything they still needed for the baby and Ashlyn happily let Ali and Alex go shopping while she worked, which is all she feels she has done as of late. She knew it upset Ali but she had been picking up shifts on her day off and pulling doubles hoping to be able to take more time off once the baby arrived. It was the cause of a few arguments between the pair but they always managed to work it out in the end. One thing that had changed was Ali's sex drive, it was all but gone and she felt awful every time Ashlyn popped a boner.

Around 8 1/2 months Debbie decided  with Ashlyn working so much she would come stay with the girls for a few days, the day Deb showed up Ali was feeling particularly down about not pleasing her spouse.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Ali asked while sitting on the couch.

"Always Alex, what's wrong?"

"Did you ever- when you were pregnant with me and Kyle did you lose your sex drive?" Ali asked embarrassed.

"Oh of course, it's normal. Your body is going through some of the biggest changes right now, changes you can't see. It is totally ok if you don't want to have sex, sometimes this late in the pregnancy it can actually be painful to have sex."

"I don't even have the drive to do anything else though mom, sex is out of the question I mean I'm a fucking whale, no way Ashlyn would find me sexy if I took my clothes off. Nothing gets me going even a bit, I feel bad because she will get a hard on and I don't even want to help her because I'm afraid it will go further, and I know she doesn't take care of herself. I just feel bad all around." Ali admitted.

"Is she pressuring you or did she say something to make you feel this way?" Debbie asked being defensive of her daughter.

"No mom, Ash would never do that, she has been amazing with the exception of working so much. At first she was pulling doubles to get time off for birthing classes but now she just isn't home. What if I go into labor while she's gone?"

"Well I don't think she plans on missing the birth of her first child so I wouldn't worry about that." Debbie answered as Ali's phone chimed with a text.

 **Ashlyn 6:00 pm:** Hey babe, ended up not working a double so I'm going out with a few friends from the department. I will be quiet when I get home. I love you.

"At this rate she will miss the birth of our kid, she is going out tonight. I love her but I'm glad to see her priorities are in order." Ali huffed tossing her phone to floor without responding to Ashlyn's text.

"Alex, she needs to let loose too." Debbie said attempting to defend Ashlyn.

Later that night after Debbie went to bed, Ali sat up in the baby room looking through the hospital bag again when she heard a car pull up and a door shut before hearing the car pull off, a bit later Ali heard the front door shut and Ashlyn began climbing the stairs.

"Glad to see you made it home" Ali said with attitude as she stood by the door way after realizing it was after midnight.

"Hi my Alex, god you are fucking beautiful." Ashlyn slurred walking towards Ali.

"Ash, you fucking reek of booze don't touch me." Ali said pushing her away.

"No problem, not like I'm not used to hearing that lately." Ashlyn said walking away.

"What did you just say?" Ali whisper yelled as she grabbed ahold of Ashlyn causing the girl to turn around quickly.

"I said it's not like I'm not used to hearing that lately, you don't want me to touch you ever. We haven't had sex since the day Alex and Kyle walked in on over a month ago."

"is that your problem? That we haven't had sex? Are you seriously fucking mad at me because I haven't been in the mood to suck your dick or fuck you?"

"No, I'm not fucking mad Ali but for Christ sake I can only take so many cold fucking showers. You want to cuddle into me and grind on my dick but when I get hard you aren't in the mood. How would you feel if I played with your clit enough to get you wet and then walked away? I still remember a time you got mad at me because I couldn't cum, but it's ok for you, but I just have to fucking deal with it?"

"I have apologized for that night over and over again, you can't keep holding against me when you get upset after you told me it was ok. Who were you with tonight that has you in such a piss poor mood?" Ali asked wondering why her fiancé was being so harsh.

"I was out with Tierna, Corey, Jane and a few others. You should probably go to bed, I'm going to shower." Ashlyn said walking away from Ali.

By the time Ashlyn finished showering Ali had fallen asleep, she looked at the bedside table seeing Ali's engagement ring sitting there; still a little tipsy she immediately became annoyed and decided she wasn't sleeping in the same bed as Ali tonight. She knew Deb was visiting and they no longer had an extra bed upstairs so she grabbed a pillow and blanket and decided to sleep on the couch. Her alarm went off earlier than she would have liked but thankfully no one else seemed to be awake yet. She quietly walked upstairs grabbing a uniform and extra clothes before quietly leaving the house waiting for a UBER since her car was still at the station.

Ali woke up later than usual, she realized when she woke up that Ashlyn was gone, she also realized the woman didn't sleep in bed after showering. Carefully getting out of bed (it was getting harder and harder as time passed.) she went downstairs to cook a small breakfast not really having an appetite after last night. Her mom joined her in the kitchen a few minutes later sensing something was wrong.

"Where's Ash?" Debbie asked to break the ice.

"I'm guessing work, she got home late and I was tired." Ali said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"We got into a bit of a argument last night about sex, and then I found out she went out with a girl that has a crush on her from the station."

"Did she try to force you Alex? I don't care if she is a cop I will hurt her."

"No mom, she just told me she is used to not touching me, that I get her worked up and then do nothing about it. I don't think she even slept in bed last night."

"You guy's need to talk this out before it goes to far."

"I kno- oh shit" Ali said as she double over feeling a severe pain in lower region.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Debbie asked worried.

"I think I'm having a contraction." Ali said her voice wavering in terror.

"Ok, you need to sit down, I will call Dr. O'Reily." Debbie said ushering Ali to a chair as she grabbed her phone.

Ali sat there feeling pain but not as severe as before while her mother spoke to the doctors office on the phone.

"Ok, she said if you have anymore within the next 15 minutes or your water breaks you need to go in immediately." Debbie said as she ran upstairs to grab the baby bag and Ali's bag. Just as she hit the last step Ali let out another scream Debbie ran into the kitchen to find Ali standing there in completely soaked shorts with tears running down her face.

"M-mom, I'm so scared" Ali admitted as Debbie ran back up the stairs to get her daughter dry clothes to change into so they could leave for the hospital. Meanwhile Ali tried calling Ashlyn but her calls went to voicemail, Debbie returned to the room as she was about to leave a voicemail, instead of talking she hung up and changed. Debbie put the bags in the back of Ali's car before getting her daughter and leaving the house towards the hospital.

Ali kept trying to call Ashlyn but each call sent to voicemail, she figured the girl was upset over last night still but really didn't know why Ashlyn hadn't caught on to the emergency after she called her 8 times.

"Mom, Ashlyn isn't answering her phone. I don't want to have my baby alone." She sobbed.

"You won't Alex, I will be there through the whole thing. I promise." Debbie answered as she drove fast but safe. Finally arriving at the hospital Debbie ushered Ali in, getting her checked in. After getting Ali in her room Debbie went outside to park the car and grab both bags from the trunk. She also planned to give her future daughter in law a piece of her mind. Just as she closed the trunk she heard someone running up behind her, she quickly turned around to see Ashlyn nearing her.

"Where's Ali? What's wrong?" Ashlyn asked frantically searching around for her lover.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve to come up to me like you give a damn after you haven't answered any of her phone calls." Debbie scolded.

"I've been working a accident all morning, I haven't had a chance to check my phone. What's wrong? Where is my fiancé?"

"Your fiancé is in labor, she is in that hospital thinking she is going to have her baby alone, because you decided to be a asshole last night."

"Look, what happens between her and I is between her and I. I understand you want to be there for your daughter but I have needs too. My feelings are not invalid. Now if you will excuse me I need to be in there with her." Ashlyn said as she began to walk away before Debbie grabbed her arm.

"You may have needs, and no one said your feelings are invalid but you don't get to treat her like shit because you need to cum. Don't you dare hurt my daughter." Debbie warned.

"I don't know what she told you but I didn't hurt her, I didn't pressure her, I didn't force her. I simply said I'm used to not being able to touch her. You want to talk about being hurt why don't you ask her why she wasn't wearing her engagement ring?"

"Maybe she would wear it if her fiancé wasn't galivanting around a bar with a woman who has a crush on her the night before."

"Oh for fucks sake of course she brought that up, look Jane hit on me a few times, I told her I was engaged and expecting a child, she has backed off. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go inside where my fiancé is in labor with my child."

Ashlyn all but ran in the hospital asking where Ali's room was, deciding she didn't want to wait for the elevator she took 2 steps at a time before reaching the maternity ward quickly finding room 1124.

"Alex" Ashlyn said lightly as she knocked hearing a whimper as she walked in the room.

"Alex, baby I'm sorry I didn't get your calls. I've been swamped this morning." Ashlyn said as she placed a kiss to Ali's forehead.

"Where's my mom?" Ali asked annoyed and in pain.

"She's outside, or maybe inside I don't know. I saw you car and ran over to her. She tore into me accusing me of hurting you because I'm a asshole and 'need to cum' and told me not to hurt you. Alex, I've been working a accident with casualty all morning I wasn't ignoring you, I'm so sorry and I'm sorry for last night." Ashlyn said as the doctor walked in to check Ali's progress.

Neither woman conversated with each other while the doctor was in, she let Ali know she had dilated to 5 cm, as soon as she left Ali finally addressed Ashlyn.

"I want my mom in here. I don't know what I did to piss in your cheerios but I don't want your negativity around me as I bring a child in to this world. I'm sorry but please wait outside."

"Alex, I'm fucking sorry. I was out of line last night and I know that, being on edge and a bit tipsy caused me to say things I shouldn't have. But please I beg of you don't punish me by making me miss the birth of my daughter." Ashlyn pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Go home and change out of your uniform, you can come in here when you get back and depending on how I'm progressing we will talk. My mom already grabbed the bags but my car doesn't have a car seat base in it."

"Ok, I will call Tom and go to the station to get my Jeep. I will be back as soon as I can." Ashlyn said tears still falling from her eyes as she kissed Ali on the head and left seeing a smug Debbie outside.

Ashlyn ran downstairs and let her co-worker know she had to leave, she called Tom on her way out of the hospital and was on her way home from the station within a hour. She quickly changed and made sure the car seat and base were in her Rover before leaving back to the hospital. Again taking 2 steps at a time she made her way to Ali's room again knocking before she made her entrance.

"Am I allowed inside?" She asked softly as she peeked her head around the door.

"Yes Ash, you can come in." Ali answered.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, Ashlyn do you need anything?" Debbie asked wanting to give her daughter time to talk, she hadn't planned on leaving her daughter alone with Ashlyn but as soon as Ashlyn left Ali tore into her mom about treating Ashlyn the way she did.

"N-no ma'am, I'm fine." Ashlyn answered shyly not knowing where she stood with the mother and daughter. Debbie simply nodded her head and left the room.

"The doctor came in right before you go up here, I'm at a 6. She said I'm progressing well and as soon as I hit 8 she said would be the best time to discuss the epidural. I told her I wouldn't make that decision without you here." Ali said, squeezing Ashlyn's hand as contraction hit.

"Alex, if you need a epidural then you can do it. I can't feel the pain you are feeling. It is your call. I don't want you to feel it all if you don't want to or can't."

The women sat talking for a hour of the pros and cons of the epidural, Ali told Ashlyn her thoughts on it and Ashlyn told Ali hers making sure to tell Ali multiple times it was her decision.

"It isn't so bad right now, I know it will start to hurt more soon, so while I'm not screaming and telling you I hate you for doing this we should probably talk."

"I'm sorry," was all Ashlyn said with her eyes downcast at the bed.

"I don't want you to be sorry unless you tell me why. What happened last night to cause all of that?"

"I just wasn't in good headspace last night, that's why I went out drinking. When I came home you pushed me away and it just brought it to surface. I was childish to get so upset over something as stupid as sex. I find it funny we have been together for going on 2 years, before you I never really thought about sex, I hardly ever woke up with a boner but since I've been with you I can't get enough. I'm sorry if you felt I was pushing you to have sex this past month."

"It's not that I felt you were pushing me, I just felt inadequate as a woman that I couldn't please you. Ash I love having sex with you clearly" she said pointing to her stomach as another contraction hit, this time a bit more painful.

Once she stopped squeezing Ashlyn decided to ask the question that had been bothering her all night, "why weren't you wearing your ring last night?"

"Baby, my fingers are so swollen it was hurting so I took it off so it didn't get stuck."

"I'm such a idiot, I'm so sorry Ali. I promise to make it up to you."

"Ash you don't need to make those promises, I know you are sorry. We both overreacted but it will be fine, I love you." Ali said as she traced Ashlyn's hand with her thumb.

"I love you too Alex. Can I kiss you?" Ashlyn asked hesitant.

"You never have to ask that you can kiss me anytime." Ali said as Ashlyn placed a kiss on her lips just as a contraction hit, shortly after it passed the women heard a knock at the door as the doctor entered.

"Hey lets check you out and see when this little one is going to be here." Dr. O'Reily said as she washed her hands before scooting a stool between Ali's legs putting on her gloves and getting situated.

"Well, you are progressing well still at 8, what are your thoughts on the epidural?"

"How will it affect the baby?" Ali asked.

"It won't, some people say it drugs your baby, it really doesn't, they can be born a bit sleepier but that always depends on how labor goes, it is just as tiring for them as you. You won't feel anything however it can cause a fever in you. If that happens and you stop progressing we will have to do a C-section."

Ali and Ashlyn looked at each other knowingly, but Ashlyn allowing Ali to make the final decision, "I'm going to try to do this naturally. I want to experience everything." Ali said earning a nod from the doctor.

"Ok, I will have it prepped just in case, you can change your mind up until you begin pushing, and as I tell all my patients it is going to begin getting more painful."

Both women thanked the doctor for her honesty as she exited and they continued talking. Various nurses had been in and out of the room getting it prepped over the next 2 hours. Ali was asleep with Ashlyn by her side when the door opened revealing Debbie and Grandma. Ashlyn motioned them to be quiet as they entered and sat on the sofa.

"How is she doing?" Debbie asked seeming to change her tune from earlier.

"She was at a 8 the last time Heather was in, she decided not to do the epidural so I'm really hoping it doesn't get to painful for her. I figure the doctor will be in again soon."

Just as Ashlyn finished talking Ali woke up with a scream as a hard contraction hit, Ashlyn thought Ali may break her hand as hard as she was squeezing.

"You're ok baby, just breath." Ashlyn coached knowing Ali was in pain.

"It hurts so bad."

"I'm sorry baby, you are doing great. You are so beautiful."

After a few more contractions had hit the doctor Heather and Alyssa came in to check Ali.

"It looks like she is having some pretty strong contractions, they are about 2 minutes apart" Alyssa said checking the readout from a monitor on Ali's stomach as the doctor took her perch between Ali's legs.

"Well Ali, I hope you weren't planning on that epidural because you are going to have to start pushing soon."

"She's coming?" Ali asked as a contraction hit.

"Ready or not on the next contraction you need to push, Alyssa is going to adjust the bed so it's easier."

Alyssa stood on the left watching the monitors, grandma and Debbie stood further back to the left out of the way both with their camera's out.

"I swear to god if either of you take a picture of my vagina you will never get to see this baby" Ali warned as a contraction hit and she began pushing.

Ashlyn stood on the right trying to be supportive as she could knowing Ali was in pain.

"Great push Ali, I need more just like that, we will get this little girl out of here in no time." Dr. O'Reily said as another contraction hit and Ali began pushing, Ashlyn to her side counting to 10.

"You are doing so good Al." Ashlyn said wiping stray hair from Ali's sweating forehead.

A few more contractions and a few more pushes the doctor let her take a break. The next push Heather let her know she could see her head to keep pushing. A few short minutes later Ali felt Heather's hands reach deep into her a begin pulling a bit before the room was silenced with a scream.

"She's here, congratulations ladies, she is beautiful!" Heather exclaimed as she held up a small little girl. Her screams filling the room until the laid her on Ali's bare chest.

Ali couldn't stop the tears from flowing, as she looked over to see Ashlyn not attempting to stop the tears from falling.

"You did so good Al, she's beautiful. You are amazing." Ashlyn said tears falling as she kissed her lover.

"Ok ladies lets get her cleaned up so you can hold her, Ali I need you to push a few more times to deliver the after birth. Ashlyn do you want to cut her umbilical cord?"

"Yes!" Ashlyn exclaimed practically jumping up following Alyssa who had taken her daughter. Ashlyn felt weird but took a good look at her daughter, relieved to see she was 'normal'. Grandma and Deb crowded around continuing to take pictures of any and everything with the exception of Ali's vagina.

Ali was able to deliver the afterbirth with ease as they cleaned the little girl up and returned her to Ali. They had discussed breast feeding but didn't know how long it would last but both women were pleasantly surprised when their little girl latched on right away and began eating.

"Apple didn't fall far from the tree Peanut, I think she latched on quicker than you did." Grandma said with a laugh.

"Does she have a name?" Debbie asked as she dialed facetimed Kyle to share the news.

"Yes, everyone say hello to Kamryn Ashe Harris." Ali said as Kyle realized what he was seeing and squealed.

After passing her around a bit she was taken for testing to make sure everything was normal despite her appearing normal, Ashlyn, Gram and Deb all left to grab some dinner, Ashlyn promising to bring Ali something back.

Later that night after she had been fed, Ashlyn sat shirtless in a chair cuddling skin to skin with her daughter. Ali couldn't help but to snap a picture and once everyone had been notified she posted the picture on her Instagram announcing the good news.

 

_I had never fallen in love so hard until I met you, today even though I didn't think it was possible I fell in love even more as I watched you hold our daughter. Today and everyday will be the best day of my life because you are by my side. Thank you for loving me and giving me this gift._

_*In case you didn't figure it out, Ash and I welcomed our baby girl Kamryn into the world today May 5th at 5:45 pm. She is perfectly healthy at 7 lb 6 oz and 22 inches long. Everyone is doing well, we can't wait to go home and begin our life as a family of 3._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never given birth nor do I ever plan to so if that was weird or not right I'm sorry but it isn't a level of expertise.


	37. Chapter 37

After 2 short days in the hospital, Ashlyn, Ali and Kamryn were able to go home. Debbie stayed the first few nights helping the new moms adjust, after that things got difficult, the little girl was up every few hours and Ali was exhausted. Ashlyn feeling bad for her fiancé made a late night run to Walmart to purchase a breast pump, promising to get a better one the next day but wanting Ali to sleep. Kam didn't take to a bottle right away and continued fussing for a few minutes until latching on realizing her mom was trying to feed her.

"Shh don't cry my little warrior mamas got you" Ashlyn cooed as she rocked the infant back to sleep sometime around 3 A.M.. She was exhausted but knew Kam would wake up in a few hours so rather than returning to bed she decided to nap in the rocker. The baby surprisingly slept until 7, Ali woke up startled not finding Ashlyn next to her and not hearing her baby, she quickly but gingerly got out of bed and walked to the nursery to find Ashlyn with the baby on the changing table making silly faces towards the little girl. Ashlyn turned around to see a slightly panicked Ali and thought she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly as she finished snapping the onesie on the little girl and handing her towards Ali.

"Why?" Ali asked as she took the little girl into her arms.

"You look worried or upset, I just figured I did something wrong or that you wanted to change her or-" Ashlyn began rambling before Ali cut her off.

"I woke up startled because you weren't in bed and I didn't hear her, I'm not mad it was actually really cute to watch you with her. Ash she is your daughter, just as much of me as you. There is no reason for you to feel like you can't take care of her."

"I finally got her back to sleep around 3, she didn't like the bottle at first but then realized she was getting something from it, I figured she would wake up again soon so I just stayed in here so you could sleep."

"Aw baby, that was sweet of you, why don't you go get some sleep you look exhausted." Ali said placing a kiss on Ashlyn's lips.

Ashlyn wanted to protest but she couldn't, she was beyond tired and sore from attempting to sleep in the rocking chair.

"Ok, but I won't sleep past 10, I need to go get a better breast pump today, and some better bottles I don't like those I feel like she is getting to much air." Ashlyn said with a yawn as she walked toward the bedroom. Ali simply smiled at her fiancé and walked downstairs as Kam began to fuss. A few short hours later Ashlyn joined the pair in the living room, still sleepy dressed in sleep shorts and a sports bra she sat on the couch watching Ali interact with their daughter.

"Was she ok while I was asleep?" Ashlyn asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will be hungry again soon, she has quiet the appetite" said Ali.

"Ok, I'm probably going to shower and run to the store, is there anything else you can think of we need, anything that will make life easier for you." Ashlyn asked sincerely knowing Ali has been doing most of the work.

"Honestly babe, a better breast pump would be wonderful, I know it isn't supposed to be comfortable but this one hurts, and if you don't mind or aren't embarrassed can you find some nipple cream. My nipples hurt so bad." Ali said finishing the last part a bit embarrassed.

"Of course, I actually did some research last night, I think I know what pump I want to find you it gets great reviews, some of the other moms in the forum were talking about cream so I figured I would just buy some just in case. Are we still ok on the newborn diapers, I feel like she went through a whole pack yesterday."

"Probably wouldn't hurt, just make sure you get the eco diapers, I like those best." Ali replied as Kam began to fuss, knowing exactly what her little girl needed Ali removed her shirt and let her daughter latch on.

Ashlyn didn't mean to stare, it was a beautiful sight, her lover feeding their child. However as soon as she felt a stir in her shorts she felt mortified, seeing Ali topless always did things for her but in this instant she felt awful. Ali should be able to feed their daughter without Ashlyn staring at her like a piece of meat and getting a hard on. Quickly Ashlyn jumped up doing the best she could to hide her crotch and headed straight for the stairs for another cold shower.

When Ashlyn emerged from the shower she found Ali sitting on their bed with Kam asleep in the bassinette beside the bed. "Are you ok, you left the living room quick." Ali asked making sure everything was ok.

"Uh, yeah I-I'm ok just needed to shower" Ashlyn said embarrassed.

"Ash, you practically ran out of the room as soon as I started to feed her."

"Yeah, I uh- my body reacted and I felt bad for looking" Ashlyn said as she pulled on a pair of extra tight boxer briefs, the kind she normally only wore at work. Ali watched her and gave her a quirk of the eyebrows before talking.

"I thought those hurt when you wore them?" The woman asked knowing exactly what Ashlyn was doing.

"No, they're fine" Ashlyn simply said pulling on a sports bra and shorts next.

"Ash, you don't have to be ashamed of reacting to my breasts, its normal."

"No Ali, I'm not a pervert ok, I'm not going to sit here and get hard just because I see part of you exposed. You are beautiful and I love you but I will not objectify you and your body by staring while you are providing nutrients to our child." Ashlyn said as she pulled a shirt over her head and threw a hat on.

Ali quickly got off the bed trying to catch Ashlyn before she left the room, grabbing for her hand Ashlyn let herself be pulled into Ali.

"Baby, we have to communicate, ok. You don't need to feel like you are doing something wrong, hell I can't believe you can actually find me attractive when I have bags under my eyes and I look awful. Not to mention I'm still kind of fat." Ali said kissing Ashlyn softly on the lips.

"You aren't fat, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I'm going to go to the store and get what we need, I'm also going to stop at the grocery store. What do you want for dinner?" Ashlyn said after returning the kiss.

"I could totally go for a big chicken salad, I have been craving it for a week now." Ali said as she hugged Ashlyn.

With one last kiss Ashlyn made her way to the garage pulling out and heading toward the store, her first stop the baby store where she found a new pump, and 2 cases of the diapers Ali had asked for as well as a case of wipes because you can never have to many. She spent a bit of time walking around the store looking for nipple cream, finding 3 different kinds as well as a whole section of aftercare products. She found a bath additive that was said to relieve the soreness of birth as well as some cream to help with stretch marks (Ali didn't have any, although she insisted they were there.) After gathering up the items and a few other things Ashlyn made her way to the check out to pay for everything.

"Hey did you fin- Holy cow! OMG you're Ali Krieger's baby dad- momma aren't you? I saw the picture on Instagram your daughter is adorable." The young cashier said.

"Uh yea I'm the other parent to Ali's baby, and thank you we are pretty happy with her." Ashlyn answered as the girl finished ringing up her items.

"Your total is $342.87" the young girl said as Ashlyn swiped her card.

"Are you and Ali worried the baby will be like you?" The girl said as her receipt printed out, catching Ashlyn off guard.

"Our baby is perfect, we love her more and more each day. Thank you for your help today." Ashlyn said gathering her bags and walking out of the store.

Her next stop was the grocery store, gathering up all the items she and Ali enjoyed as well as the ingredients for a chicken salad that Ali had requested for dinner. After gathering everything they needed she loaded the groceries in her Jeep and began her drive home.

She walked in attempting to be quiet in case the baby was asleep, finding Ali sitting in the living room passed out with Kam in her arms. She finished unloading the bags and began cooking chicken, the smell causing Ali to stir a bit later.

"Hey babe, how was your shopping trip?" Ali asked as she gently woke Kam up so she would sleep tonight.

"Uh it was ok, ran into a fan of yours asking me if we were worried she would be like me. I just said she is perfect and walked out and then went to the grocery store."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that." Ali said feeling bad for her lover.

"It's ok, I really don't know how much longer I can wait for Dr. O'Reily to give us the results though, its driving me crazy." Ashlyn said to Ali, Ali knowing it had been the cause of a few sleepless nights for Ashlyn.

"Babe, it doesn't matter what she says, we are going to lover her and cherish her as if nothing was different."

"I know, but it's hard. It's hard for me to know that I may have caused my daughter to have a difficult life, if the results come back that she will be different I don't know how I will be able to look her in the eyes when she grows up. I will never do what my parents did to me, but I feel like I will be the biggest disappointment to her." Ashlyn said not hiding her feelings from her future wife.

"I don't care what the test shows, you will never be a disappointment or mess up our daughters life Ash." Ali said as she watched the girl begin to cut vegetables. "Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?" Ali asked.

"No, why don't you change her smells like she may need it, dinner will be done in 20 minutes." Ashlyn said with a giggle as the smell of Kam's dirty diaper filled the kitchen.

 

Later that night after Kam was bathed, fed and put to bed, Ashlyn had finished cleaning up the kitchen and was sitting in the bedroom with Ali after changing into a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. as Ali read the instructions for the new pump. Once Ali was certain she figured it out she decided to give it a try, amazed at how different it felt and how efficient it was as she pumped enough for a couple of feedings.

"Wow, this is amazing, thank you for getting it Ash. I can hardly feel it." She said as she stood from the bed and went to wash the pumps.

"You're welcome, I'm glad it works well. I uh I wasn't sure which cream would work best so I got 3 kinds. I also know you have been sore down um- I found this stuff you put in your bath to help." Ashlyn said holding out the creams and bath gel. "I also found this, I don't think you have stretch marks but I know you think you do, this is supposed to help your skin go back to normal." "I also got you some chocolate." Ashlyn said as she emptied the bag in front of her.

"You are amazing, Ash I couldn't be more lucky." Ali said kissing her unintentionally letting the kiss get hotter than she meant, not realizing until Ashlyn let out a moan, causing her to quickly pull away leaving Ashlyn in front of her with a dejected look on her face.

"I'm sorry" was all the woman said as she walked out of the room leaving Ali a bit stunned. Ali decided to test the bath gel, running herself a bath adding a little bit of the gel. She let herself relax into the bath wondering where Ashlyn had gone. 45 minutes later as she drained the tub, Ashlyn returned to the bedroom sweating without her shirt on.

"Are you ok, you're really sweaty?" Ali asked watching Ashlyn.

"Yeah, I went for a run, it's been a while since I've done that." Ashlyn said gathering clothes to take a shower.

"Any particular reason you decided to go run this time of night?" Ali asked.

"Ali please don't make me say it ok. I've already taken a cold shower once today I didn't want to do it again, so I ran until my excitement went away." Ashlyn admitted as she walked away.

Ali watched as Ashlyn undressed before stepping into the shower closing the door but leaving a slight glimpse of her body for Ali to see. Ali could still see Ashlyn was sporting a semi, she wanted to ask Ashlyn to take care of herself while she watched but she couldn't, she knew Ashlyn wasn't one for self pleasure. She wanted to join Ashlyn in the shower and relieve the woman but she wouldn't out of fear it would go to far and she would have to leave Ashlyn more turned on since they couldn't have sex. Just as Ali stood up to try and talk to Ashlyn more Kam began to cry Ali quickly turning towards the nursery to check on her daughter.

The next morning was no different than the past few, Ashlyn woke up early with Kam and made sure she was clean and fed. She once again woke up with a familiar problem but knowing Ali needed the sleep she went to the small gym they had and began her run on the treadmill. After a hour she slowed down as Ali joined her in the same room.

"Are you corrupting our daughter with your insane amount of running already?" Ali joked.

"Oh hey uh no just wanted to let you sleep some more." Ashlyn said as the treadmill came to a stop.

"Ash, I'm just kidding. Are you ok this morning?"

"Yeah perfectly fine, do you mind taking her while I shower then I will make breakfast."

"I can cook if you want."

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower, I will be quick." Ashlyn said pecking her lips leaving the room heading up stairs.

Twenty minutes later Ashlyn walked down stairs  finding Ali and Kam in the kitchen, Ali quickly setting her iPad down and pouring Ashlyn coffee and plating her breakfast. Ashlyn thanked Ali as she sat down and began eating her breakfast.

"Hey, can we talk? Like seriously talk?" Ali questioned catching Ashlyn off guard.

"Uh, we are talking right now Al, what's up?"

"Why won't you just take care of it, why do you constantly avoid it?"

"Am I to assume by 'it' you mean my erection?"

"Yea, I mean you are getting them often again, why don't you just jack off?"

"To what, what am I supposed to jack off to Al, you? Do you want me to act like a perv and stroke my cock while thinking of you or looking at you? Or would you prefer I look at some smutty magazines while I get myself off?"

"Ash, masturbating while thinking or looking at me doesn't make you a perv, it's perfectly normal. Do you think I never play with myself thinking of you?"

"It's different for me ok, I just can't do it. I don't really care for porn and as I said earlier I will not objectify your body." Ashlyn said finishing her breakfast and standing from the table.

Ashlyn busied herself around the house all day, mowing the yard, cleaning the pool among other things, finally coming inside just in time to begin cooking dinner for Ali and herself.

"How has Kam been today?" Ashlyn asked as she plated their dinner, on the menu tonight fish tacos.

"She has been good, not to cranky. Hey I didn't tell you last night but thank you for the bath gel and nipple cream, both areas feel like a million bucks today."

"Good, I'm glad both helped." Ashlyn said as she finished eating.

Ali insisted on cleaning up leaving Ashlyn to tend to their daughter. Ashly had just finished bathing her when Ali joined them upstairs.

"I think there has been to much acidic food in your diet, she has bit of diaper rash" Ashlyn said as she applied butt cream to the baby before putting a diaper on her, earning a surprised look from Ali.

"Maybe, I should probably lay off tomatoes, and orange juice for a bit I guess." Ali shrugged as Ashlyn picked their daughter up from the changing table.

"Do you want to Netflix and chill" Ali asked with a giggle, earning a glare from Ashlyn.

"How about just the Netflix, to much chill will leave me to another cold shower." Ashlyn said as the pair walked downstairs.

Later that night after a few movies and Kam was fed Ali excused herself and went upstairs to tuck their daughter in as well as pump. She returned downstairs to find Ashlyn watching a video on her phone.

"Whatcha doing there stud?" Ali asked even though she had a feeling she knew exactly what Ashlyn was watching.

"Uh nothing, just waiting for you, do you want to go to bed or stay up a little longer." Ashlyn said quickly putting her phone away.

"Ash, please work with me here, you don't have to be ashamed. Where you watching the video of me fucking myself, the one I sent you when you had to go away for training?" Ali asked earning a shy nod from Ashlyn.

"Are you getting hard for me?" Ali asked as she moved her hand down towards Ashlyn's crotch feeling the strain knowing Ash was wearing a very tight pair of underwear again.

Knowing Ashlyn was going to resist as much as possible she began cupping the woman earning a moan. "Let's go upstairs, I'm going to help you with this."

Ashlyn wanted to say no, she didn't want to make Ali feel as if she had to help her but this point she couldn't say no as they walked up stairs. Ali carefully pushed Ashlyn down on the bed straddling her as she began kissing her passionately running her hands down Ashlyn's lap and up her shirt. When Ashlyn couldn't possibly take it anymore she let out a whine letting Ali know she was uncomfortable due to the tight underwear. Ali swiftly moved down Ashlyn's body and began removing her shorts and underwear while Ashlyn sat up slightly to remove her shirt. As soon as Ali removed her boxers Ashlyn let out a moan as her cock slapped against her abs. Ali licked her lips and took her lover into her mouth quickly as she began bobbing her head.

Ashlyn let out a moan she was sure would wake the baby and the neighbors as she moved her hands to Ali's head and began lightly thrusting her hips while Ali started to fondle her balls. Ali could feel Ashlyn's balls beginning to tighten as she moved, speeding up to bring her lover over the edge. Ashlyn let out another moan as she screamed fuck and shot her load of cum straight down Ali's throat.

Ali removed herself from Ashlyn, wiping a bit of cum from her lips as she watched Ashlyn attempt to recover. Neither Ali or Ashlyn said anything for what seemed like forever until Ali finally heard Ashlyn stutter something.

"I-I'm so-sorry. I sho- I'm sorry" Ashlyn kept repeating leaving Ali confused.

"Ash, you have no reason to be sorry. I did that because I wanted to."

"N-no that was selfish of me, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Ashlyn Michelle you need to listen to me and listen very fucking well, I don't know where my strong, sexy, confident fiancé went but I'm going to need you to find her. Stop apologizing because I gave you a blow job, when I suck your cock or have sex it is because I want to, not because I feel like I have to." Ali said sternly catching Ashlyn off guard.

"It's not that I'm not confident, it's ju- you just gave birth to our daughter, it is my job to take care of you, please you and worship you. Not the other way around. As much as I enjoyed the blowjob I need to be taking care of you not worrying about cumming."

"Ash, I always appreciate you and your chivalry but this is a partnership, I miss you Ash, I miss being intimate with you. I want nothing more than to have sex but I know I physically can't."

 

The pair sat up talking for hours until Kamryn woke up screaming, Ali got out of bed to tend to her needs only to find Ashlyn passed out on the bed when she returned. She sighed looking at the girl, finding it hard to believe this is still her life. She was broke out of her thoughts when her phone rang, Alex calling her for their weekly talk. She had got to the point of talking to Alex about everything again, and this evenings occurrences being no different. Alex attempted to see things from both sides of the relationship and told Ali of her plans to visit in a few weeks so she could meet her 'niece'.

Ali fell asleep shortly after hanging up with Alex, Ashlyn getting up the next time with Kam. Rather than putting her daughter back to bed Ashlyn sat in the chair to the side of their room with their daughter on her chest while staring at her lover unable to believe this was her life now. If she could go back in time and tell the freak she grew up thinking she was that this would be life someday she would. God knows it would have made life a hell of lot easier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Before the pair knew it they were going to the clinic for Kam and Ali's six week check up. Today they would get the results of Kam's tests as well as make sure Ali had recovered properly.  Ali was ready for the appointment to be over, she knew based on how her body had been feeling her recovery had been fine, and call it mothers intuition but she just knew Kam's results would come back positive. Ashlyn on the other hand has been more on edge than usual, she continues to have issues with getting aroused but refused to let Ali help her. She spent as much time with her daughter as she could, knowing the appointment could change all three of their lives in an instant, and knowing this would be the only time in her life Kam wouldn't hate her because she simply doesn't know any better.

 

As Ashlyn drove the family toward the clinic Ali was attempting to talk to her but getting no response.

"Ash, babe what are you thinking right now?" Ali asked finally breaking Ashlyn out of her thoughts.

"Just ready for this to be over. I'm nervous."

"Babe everything is going to be fine there is no need to worry." Ali replied in attempt to help ease her lover.

"I know you think it will, but there are so many possibilities. So many things can go wrong or be wrong with both you and her and if something is wrong it's my fault. If she is intersex it's my fault and if you didn't heal properly or have any complications it's my fault because I got you pregnant. It will all be my fault Alex."

"Ash, I know you feel this way, I get it, but it's not your fault. We made this decision together, we decided as a couple to keep our baby. If she is intersex we will love her just the same as if she isn't. As for me I'm fine, I feel great there is no need to worry. I love how much you care and your compassion but you have to stop blaming yourself or thinking you are the only person to shoulder the blame."

Ashlyn decided it to be best not to reply, instead she took in everything Ali said as they continued the drive to the clinic. Once they arrived Ashlyn took Kamryn's car seat out of the back seat as Ali grabbed her diaper bag and they walked inside.

After a short wait in the waiting room the family of three were called back, eagerly they followed Alyssa to the exam room.

"Ok Ashlyn do you want to put her on the table and take everything but her diaper off so we can check her out while Ali gets changed for her exam?"

"Sure" Ashlyn answered as she began removing her daughter from the car seat and removing her pants and onesie, as Ali returned to the bedside in a hospital gown tied shut.

First thing was to weigh her, both women were surprised when she weighed in at 7 pounds 12 ounces and nearly 23 1/2 inches long. Alyssa explained her only gaining 6 ounces was normal considering most babies lose weight after birth. Next they listened to her lungs and heart deeming her to be growing at a normal rate and to be healthy finally Dr. O'Reily joined the room and administered Kam's 6 week shots, which was something neither Ashlyn or Ali were prepared for. Kam let out a wail as soon as the needle pierced her skin and didn't stop until she was wrapped tightly in Ashlyn's arms being rocked as her mother hummed to her.

Once Ashlyn got Kam calmed down Alyssa pulled new paper over the table and got Ali situated for her exam.

"Alright Ali, how has everything been? Anything feel abnormal?" The doctor asked as she situated between Ali's legs.

"Everything has been great, the first few days were rough but Ash found some bath additive it was like a gel and it did wonders for everything down there." Ali answered as she felt the doctors hand touch the inner part of her thigh.

"Well, I can certainly say everything looks good, everything looks normal down here. We got lucky and you didn't tear at all so that helped the healing process. I don't see any residual swelling at all and everything seems to have tightened back into it's normal spot.  Are you still breast feeding?"

"Yes, well we pump quiet a bit, I want her to have that bond with us both and obviously Ash can't breast feed her. I would say she gets breast 2 or 3 times a day and a bottle the rest unless she is really fussy I just breast feed."

"Is everything feeling ok? Other than being incredibly sensitive that is."

"Yes everything feels good on that front, it was a bit weird at first but we have gotten used to it as a family." Ali said with a smile thinking back to the problems Ashlyn has whenever she sees Ali topless.

"Great, it takes a bit to get used to but it is great bonding with your daughter. You can go a head and get dressed and we can finish up the appointment." The doctor said sliding her stool backwards before removing her gloves and washing her hands while Ali removed herself from the bed and redressed joining Ashlyn in the chair.

"Ok so just a few things, have you guys had sex or attempted to since birth?" The doctor asked earning a laugh from Ali and a groan from Ashlyn.

"No, Ashlyn wouldn't come anywhere near me without being cleared, nor can I go anywhere near her." Ali said amused.

"Ok, well I don't see any reason you can't resume, I will advise to go slow, if you feel pain or discomfort stop immediately and I would recommend added lubrication for the first couple times." The doctor said as she typed on the computer. "Do you have any questions?"

"Well we have discussed birth control, maybe not the implant again because we can all see how well that worked. But what are the best methods going forward that isn't using a condom?" Ali asked.

"Well, condoms are the best but I understand the reasons you don't want to use them.  Breast feeding acts a as a natural birth control until you get your period back which could take up to 6 months, it is 98% effective. I can put you back on a form of birth control if you would like."

"Yeah, I think that would be the best option, as much as we love her I don't want to take a chance." Ali said as Dr. O'Reily wrote out a prescription. 

"Now, as you know we ran the tests on little miss Kamryn here when she was born, we ran multiple different tests that tested both DNA and blood to rule out any changes in the future." The doctor began causing Ashlyn to grasp onto her daughter just a little tighter. "We are happy to report that everything came back completely normal, as she gets older and hits puberty we will do another blood test as well as a ultra sound but your daughter is 100 % little girl both biologically and anatomically." The doctor said causing Ashlyn to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and tears escape her eyes. The only thing she could think to do in that moment was to kiss her daughter. She was relieved to know her 1st born wouldn't suffer the way she did in life.

Both women thanked the doctor for her time as they stood to leave, Ali was happy to see a pep back in Ashlyn's step.

"I told you everything would be ok" said Ali after pulling Ashlyn in for a kiss after she put Kam in the car.

"I'm so relieved right now, I'm sorry for the way I have been acting lately." Ashlyn said as she returned the kiss being interrupted by Ali's phone ringing.

Both women got in the car and began their drive home as Ali finished her phone call that sounded like she was making plans.

"Hey babe, my mom is at your grandma's, mom is offering to drive grandma into town so they can see Kam. Are you ok with that?" Ali asked.

"Uh sure, it seems so weird how much time those two spend together." Ashlyn said as she drove secretly happy at their families blending.

They returned home after picking up Ali's prescription just in time for Kam to wake from her nap, Ali fed her as Ashlyn picked up the house a bit due to impending company.  The family of 3 spent time relaxing together until they heard a knock at the front door at little before 1 pm.

Ashlyn answered the door to her grandma and future mother in law both with a bag in hand nearly pushing her out of the way to get to Kam. The adults sat and talked for a bit before excusing themselves to see the baby room, after coming downstairs they decided to ask the results of Kam's appointment. Both grandparents were thrilled to hear the good news, deciding now to reveal the real reason they are here.

"We have decided that you two need some time alone, Kam is 2 months old and it is time for a mommy night out so we are staying here and you are leaving." Gram said with a smile.

"Uh no, I don't know where you think we would even go." Ashlyn answered.

"You have a room for the night at the Waldorf in Orlando, a private balcony dinner and a spa appointment in the morning." Grandma answered as Deb picked Kam from her daughters arms as they sat in shock.

"You two are all packed your bags are at the top of the stairs, Ali we packed your pump in case you need it but I checked the fridge and know there is plenty of milk in there for her. No is not an answer we are willing to accept." Deb said to the pair.

Not knowing what to say Ashlyn stood from the couch and retrieved their bags as Ali made sure everything was set for Kam.

"Ok, we will see you guys tomorrow I guess, if you need us to come home to her just call and we will come back." Ali said hugging her mom and grandma, "oh and sometimes she gets fus-" Ali began before being cut off "Ali we both raised kids we can take care of her just fine, now you two need to go.  We love you" Grandma said shooing the pair out the door.

 

Both Ali and Ashlyn's mouth dropped when they saw the hotel, it was by far the nicest thing they had ever seen before. They got checked in and escorted to their suite.

"Well stud, it seems we have  about 4 hours before dinner is brought up, what do you want to do." Ali said with a smirk as she pulled Ashlyn into her.

"Mmm we can do anything you are comfortable with or want to do Alex." Ashlyn moaned feeling Ali press her body into hers.

"Well, there is a nice big tub in here and I would love a bath, wanna join?"

"I would love to." Ashlyn answered as she followed Ali into the luxurious bathroom.

Ashlyn began to fill the tub to Ali's preferred temperature before they both discarded their clothes. Ashlyn climbed in the tub first letting Ali settle into her lap, the pair lost in the feeling of their bodies melded together for the first time in a while.

"I really can't believe those two plotted together to get us alone time." Ali laughed as Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her tighter.

"I can, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Ashlyn said hearing her phone chime with a message, carefully she reached the phone to read the message careful not to hit Ali or drop her phone.

"Oh my God, those two should never be left alone together, and to think they have our daughter." Ashlyn laughed reading the text message.

"What did it say babe." Ali asked as Ashlyn showed her the message.

 **Debbie 3:45 pm** Hi peanut, grandma here, Deb and I decided you 2 need to work on that wedding planning instead of baby making ;)

"Probably not a terrible idea really, neither would baby making... or at least practicing." Ali said winking.

"Knowing those 2 there is most likely condoms in my bag."

Once the water began to turn cold the girls drained the water and dressed in clothes for dinner. Ashlyn in a pair of white shorts and a gray short sleeve shirt, Ali in a simple sundress.

"When do you want to get married?" Ashlyn said watching Ali do her makeup.

"Well, I would love Kam to be old enough to be part of it, but I also don't want to wait to long. I want to have other kids but would really prefer to be married when they are born, I feel weird having a different last name than my daughter."

"Alex, we could have hyphenated or something if you would have told me that. I didn't know it was a issue for you." Ashlyn said sincerely.

"It's not a issue I just feel odd."

"Well, what about September 7th of next year. It will be really close to our 3 year anniversary and Kam will be a little over 1."

"Perfect, I love it. Now that we have a date now we have to do the rest. Where do you want to get married?" Ali said.

"I would marry you at the dump, I don't care where we say 'I do' as long as I get to say it with you."

"You are a charmer, maybe we could do something near the beach maybe in Miami or even by gram, I don't want something big."

"Ok, we can start looking. I still can't believe I get to marry you. I'm pretty much the luckiest person in the world." Ashlyn said kissing Ali.

The pair sat talking about a wedding until it was time to go to dinner, which was served on a private balcony that overlooked Orlando. Ali decided to have a glass of wine knowing full well she would have to pump and dump but was ok with that this one time. The pair both ordered Halibut served over a warm couscous salad and a glass of white wine, for dessert they shared a slice of chocolate strawberry cake and had a glass of champagne. After dinner the pair decided to take a short walk around the hotel grounds to enjoy the sunset.

"I know I apologized earlier but I really am sorry for how I've been acting lately. I've just been stressed about the Kam's results and trying to take care of you and be a good mother."

"It's fine babe, I just wish you would listen to me and not push me away. I love you and we are supposed to be in this together, and as much as I appreciate you trying to take care of me you don't have to, we are in this together it doesn't just fall on you."

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you Alex, you love me through everything and I am so grateful for it." Ashlyn said kissing Ali, the pair getting lost in the moment as Ashlyn asked for entrance into Ali's mouth which was quickly granted. Ali let out a moan that instantly made Ashlyn's dick twitch as soon as their tongues met.

"Lets go back to the room Ash, I need you so bad it hurts." Ali moaned  pulling Ashlyn behind her quickly.

Once the pair made it to their room Ali pushed Ashlyn against the door, pressing her body into her lovers feeling the bulge in the front of her shorts.

"Are you gonna fuck me tonight baby? Are you gonna stick this big dick in me and make me scream" Ali asked earning a moan from Ashlyn as she snaked her hands into Ashlyn's shorts palming her cock through the underwear.

"Fuc- yes I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Ashlyn answered as she unzipped Ali's sundress, next she removed her bra as she walked them back towards the bed. Carefully laying Ali down kissing her way down Ali's body as she went.

"But first, I'm going to worship your pussy until you can't take anymore." Ashlyn said removing Ali's underwear gently kissing her way down her legs and back up before burying her face in Ali's core.

Ali let out a shriek and moan as her hands when directly to Ashlyn's head holding her in place relishing in the feeling of her most sensitive parts being touched so intimately.

"Oh fuck Ash!" Ali screamed as Ashlyn began sucking on her clit, as if on cue Ashlyn carefully inserted a finger into Ali's tight pussy hole earning another moan from Ali spurring her to move. Slowly Ashlyn began to pump her finger in and out of Ali.

"Ba- baby I ne-need mo-more pl- please" Ali begged and Ashlyn never being able to deny her lover carefully added a second finger and continued fucking Ali until she felt the girls walls tighten before Ali began to squirt all over her.

Ashlyn pulled out carefully in shock, she knew Ali had some powerful orgasms but never had she known the girl to squirt. She looked up to Ali in awe of her lover to find Ali with a shy look on her face.

"I- I'm sorry that was phenomenal I didn't mean to squirt all over you." Ali said shyly as her body shook from her orgasm.

"That was fucking hot babe you don't have to be sorry. Did I hurt you though? Are you too sensitive?" Ashlyn asked in concern.

"God no, that felt amazing, it felt so good to have you inside of me even if it was just your fingers." Ali said as she pulled Ashlyn down on top of her groaning as she felt Ashlyn's bulge rubbing her pussy.

Ali worked as hard as she could to push Ashlyn's underwear off as they made out, Ali could feel Ashlyn was ready and really wanted to feel her fiancés dick deep inside of her. Ashlyn could tell what she was trying to do and laughed before lifting her body a bit to assist Ali until her boxers were far enough down to feel Ali's wetness on her cock.

"Fuck you are so wet baby." Ashlyn groaned.

"This is what you do to me, I wanted to laugh earlier when the doctor suggested lube for our first time, she simply has no idea what you do to me." Ali says as Ashlyn pulls back and begins teasing her clit with the head of her cock attempting to coat herself with Ali's natural lubrication.

"I need you to tell me if this hurts ok babe" Ashlyn said as she lined her cock up with Ali's hole earning a nod from Ali.

"Just go slow please." Ali said with a hiss as Ashlyn's head pushed in slowly causing Ashlyn to stop and make sure she was ok. After a nod from Ali Ashlyn pushed a bit more in before pulling back out.

"Fuck I forgot how big you are." Ali gasped as Ashlyn pushed back in.

"Do you need me to stop? We don't have to do this if you aren't ready."

"If you don't fuck me you will be walking around with blue balls until they burst." Ali threatened, Ashlyn got the point very clear and pushed a bit more of herself inside letting Ali get used to the stretch again. After a few painstaking (for Ali but she wouldn't tell Ashlyn that it hurt a bit) moments Ashlyn was completely sheathed inside her lovers warm canal. After getting the clearance from Ali she began moving in and out thrusting deep inside hitting all of the right spots quickly driving Ali to an orgasm. Ali came with a scream as her body shook coating Ashlyn's dick as the officer kept pumping driving Ali into another orgasm quickly.

Ali needed a break so she tapped Ashlyn's arm, the girl getting the hint pulled out carefully letting Ali come down from her high before laying on her back and letting Ali ride her. Ali lasted longer this time but came with a shudder leaving scratches all over Ashlyn's chest and stomach.

Ashlyn instructed Ali to get on all fours and plunged deep into her again, quickly thrusting her hips driving Ali closer to another orgasm.

"A-Ash, fuc- fuck baby I'm gonna cum. Don't stop" Ali pleaded while Ashlyn kept thrusting feeling her own orgasm building. Knowing she probably shouldn't cum inside Ali she reached around and began playing with her clit earning a moan from Ali.

"Yes, so close don't stop" Ali cried knowing her lover was close from the twitch of her cock. Ali came with a loud moan barley audible of what she was saying to Ashlyn, "cum in my pussy, fuck me harder."

Ashlyn not wanting to disappoint sped up her thrusts, thrusting hard and deep three more times before she shot a load of cum deep inside Ali's pussy.

 

 

After a few more rounds and rest the women lay in bed talking about life and everything they want to experience together. Ashlyn talked about going back to work and how she would miss spending time with her girls but she was thinking of applying for a different position that would have her home by 5 everyday. Ali talked about going back to playing softball, but how she was scared of not being good enough anymore. They both agreed a trip to the softball complex was much needed since Ali hadn't seen most of the team in what seemed like forever. Eventually both women fell asleep holding onto each other grateful for the night they had shared together neither realizing just how much they needed it.

When they returned home the next morning both felt reinvigorated, and happy to see their daughter.

"So, did you take our advice and work on wedding planning or did you do something else?" Grandma asked never being one to beat around the bush.

"Yes and yes, we decided on September 7th of next year and we are thinking a small beach wedding either in Miami or Melbourne." Ali answered.

"Well that sounds lovely, you guys should come spend a weekend by me and we can look at places in Miami, you can bring Eunice and make it a family trip." Debbie offered and everyone agreeing.

Ashlyn offered to cook lunch before gram and Debbie left, the family sat around the table making small talk while eating. Once finished Debbie and gram said their goodbyes to everyone and spent extra time with Kam before leaving the couple alone in their home.

"So, I've been thinking about asking Tammye if she wants to go out for dinner sometime soon, You could get to know her better and she could meet Kamryn and I can see if she is serious about being a part of my life." Ashlyn said as they watched sports center catching Ali off guard.

"If that's is what you want to do I'm fine with that, but don't put yourself in any uncomfortable situations for her."

"Al, my whole life has been an uncomfortable situation because of her. It's time to grow up, forgive and forget. I can't promise I will but I want to try."

"I will be right there by your side stud, anything in life you want or need to do I will be there with you." Ali said kissing Ashlyn as the pair held each other tight while watching Kam enjoy tummy time.

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

Two weeks after that night, Ashlyn was fidgeting as Ali drove to a nearby restaurant where they had agreed to meet Tammye for dinner.

"Babe, calm down everything will be ok." Ali said reassuringly to her fiancé.

"I can't help it, I'm sorry. It's just I haven't sat down and talked to her in so long, and what if she invited my father or doesn't like you or wor-" Ashlyn rambled before Ali cut her off.

"I will never be able to figure you out, you are this awesome bad ass cop with no fear and then all of the sudden you are nervous and ramble like a dork." Ali said with a smile. "Now, if she doesn't like me that's her problem, even if you wanted to get rid of me you can't, and secondly if we walk in and your dad is there we leave Ash it's that simple. Everything will be ok babe."

"I know, I just never thought she would be in my life again and I'm freaking out." Ashlyn said as they turned into the restaurant.

Ashlyn got out of the car and removed Kam from the backseat, carrying her daughter in to help calm herself down. The waiter showed them to a table where Tammye was already waiting for the women, she stood up to greet them as Ali asked for a highchair to use as a base for Kam's car seat.

"Sorry we are late, Ash was freaking out all morning." Ali joked greeting her future mother in law.

"Oh you aren't late, I was actually really early due to my own nerves. Plus you have a child, that will really slow you down anytime you want to be somewhere" the older Harris woman joked.

"You aren't kidding, I swear every time we get ready to go somewhere she needs a new diaper or spits up on herself" Ashlyn said as she removed her daughter from the car seat. "Would you like to hold her?" Ashlyn asked shaky breathed towards her mom.

"I-I would love to" Tammye said as she reached her arms out to take the baby from her daughter.

"She looks so much like you as a baby, definitely has your nose." Tammye said taking in Kamryn's features.

"She is perfect, she has Ali's eyes and when she smiles her little nose crinkles just like Ali's." Ashlyn said being in awe of how much her daughter and future wife looked alike.

"What is her name?" Tammye asked.

"Kamryn Ashe Harris" Ali answered with a big smile.

"She is amazing, you guys did so good. Thank you for allowing me to see her and you as well." Tammye said a bit teary eyed as Kam began to fuss.

Ali quickly took the baby back figuring she was hungry Ali grabbed a bottle and began feeling the baby.

A waitress came over and took their order after a few minutes of looking at the menu, once the lady had left the women went back to talking.

"I was quiet surprised when you called me to meet up." Tammye admitted.

"I told you I would think about it, it just took a little longer with the baby being born early and all."

"It just means a lot to me Asht- Ashlyn." Tammye slipped "I'm sorry I don't mean to do that it's habit. I have been making good progress with my therapist when it comes to your name."

"It's fine, I wasn't aware you were seeing a therapist because of me." Ashlyn said stoically.

"I'm seeing a therapist for a few reasons, I'm trying to come to terms with my divorce from Mike as well wanting to be a better person and mother. I also haven't had a drink in 4 months all thanks to Joan."

"Wow, that's amazing Tammye." Ali exclaimed, Ashlyn agreeing as their meals were brought over.

They continued conversating as they ate, at one point Kam began fussing again Ashlyn immediately stood up and took her daughter to the bathroom to change her diaper. Ali watched Ashlyn walk away with heart eyes, completely enamored watching Ashlyn with Kam.

"She is a great mother." Tammye said breaking Ali from her trance.

"She truly is, she was so worried when we found out about me being pregnant but she is amazing. I honestly cant imagine doing parenthood with anyone else."

"She was always good with kids, all of the neighborhood kids loved her. They always called her their big bro- sorry."

"It's fine, she's better at accepting it you know, I think it has taken a lot for her to love herself the way she does now but she doesn't hid it as much as she used to. She doesn't broadcast it to the world either but she is in a good place." Ali said wanting to put Tammye at ease.

"Can I ask you something that may be crossing the line, and I'm sorry if I am."

"Sure, you can ask me anything, I don't hide anything." Ali said.

"After we found out about her condition, they told us she would be able to have her children but there is a chance the baby could share her con-"

"Kam is perfectly normal, not that there is anything wrong with Ashlyn to make her abnormal. We had her tested at birth and she will be tested again as she gets older but as of now there are no foreseen 'abnormalities'"

"That's good to hear, I'm sure that was a relief to you both."

"Honestly, I'm fine with whatever, if one of our future kids is born intersex I'm going to love and support them with everything I have and I know they will have a great role model with Ashlyn. She was pretty on edge about it all honestly, she is afraid if we have a intersex baby they will hate her for ruining their life."

"I supposed that's my fault, I told her one of the last times prior to seeing her at Eunice's house that she ruined my life because she was a freak" Tammye said hanging her head in shame.

"You can't hold that against yourself, Ashlyn is making an attempt at forgiveness and you need to attempt to move on. I think it will be the best for your relationship with each other." Ali said as she spotted Ashlyn returning to the table.

"Babe, her diaper rash is flaring up a bit we need to stop on the way home for some more cream." Ashlyn said as she sat down opting to keep Kam in her lap.

Ali nodded her answer and the women at the table continued to talk.

"Not that I'm giving you parenting advice but you and Christopher used to get diaper rash really bad, we would just put cream on your but and let you run around without a diaper."

"Oh, never really thought about that, she doesn't really do anything maybe we can do that while she is having tummy time tonight." Ali said.

Once they finished dinner, Tammye insisted she paid the tab, Ashlyn protested but lost in the end. The women hugged each other and Tammye said goodbye to Kam as they returned to the car. After a quick stop at the store for butt paste Ali and Ashlyn were on their way home. Once they arrived home Ali took Kam up for a bath before returning back to the living room laying Kam on the floor diaper less.

"How do you feel about tonight?" Ali asked curling into Ashlyn's side.

"I feel indifferent, I really enjoyed my time with her tonight but I can't help but to be guarded with myself and my family. I don't know if I trust her."

"That totally makes sense babe, but she is trying and I think that says something."

"Yeah, I'm happy she quit drinking, she is a terrible person when she is drinking."

"She defiantly seemed adamite about not drinking and I think she is really trying to learn you as Ashlyn and to accept you. She asked me about Kam."

"She doesn't need to be asking that, it will just give her a fucking rea-"

"Ash, she wasn't being malicious she was simply asking. She told me how she said you ruined her life and she regrets it. You have to calm down and realize that she is trying to move on."

"Whether or not my daughter is like me isn't her business, I will not allow her to come into our life and be judgmental. I'm a freak, she knows that, she was there the fucking day it was discovered but what is in my daughter's diaper isn't her fucking business." Ashlyn said uneasy. "If she was trying so hard to move on she wouldn't bring it up."

"You aren't a freak Ashlyn, and she doesn't think of you that way."

"Easy for you to say, you've never had your mother call you a freak or tell you how your ruined her life. I am what I am and nothing will change it."

Ali turned on a murder mystery show they had been watching opting not to talk anymore, not wanting Ashlyn to get defensive. Ashlyn sat next to her for half of the episode before becoming very restless.

"Are you ok?" Ali asked wondering what her fiancé's problem was.

"Yes, no I'm going to go work out I can't sit here." Ashlyn said standing up and retreating to their small in home gym.

Ali continued sitting on the couch watching Kam for a bit, after about 20 minutes she decided to get her daughter dressed and put to bed. Once Kam was finally in her crib Ali decided to pump for the night and go to bed herself. Ashlyn was still in the home gym and Ali knew better than to bother her.

Later that night as Ali laid in bed she heard Ashlyn walk up the stairs, the officer immediately went to their in suite bathroom and turned on the shower. 20 minutes later Ali heard the water shut off and a few minutes later Ashlyn walked back in to their bedroom with her lower body wrapped in a towel. Ali had decided to turn on their bedside lamp so Ashlyn could see what she was doing and to let the girl know they needed to talk.

"How was your work out?" Ali asked slightly miffed at Ashlyn.

"It was fine."

"You missed putting our daughter to bed."

"Sorry, I'm sure it won't be the last time I miss it."

"What in the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm being real. I'm a cop Alex there will be nights I'm not home, just like there will be nights you aren't home when you go back to playing."

"Ashlyn, everything was fine until I told you your mom wanted to know if Kam shared your specialness. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Alex, you didn't do anything wrong, and my mom doesn't give a shit about my 'specialness' because to her it's a hindrance. I am just uneasy I think having dinner with her was a mistake. I don't know if I'm ready to have her in my life again and then she wants to give parenting advise which is fucking great because it's not like she has been a parent to me." Ashlyn said with tears in her eyes.

"Then we don't meet up with her again anytime soon Ash, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to babe. Is there anything else bothering you?"

"No, I'm really sorry for my the way I acted earlier. You don't deserve that, ever. You deserve so much more than me."

"Ashlyn you listen to me and listen to me now, you are what I deserve, you are what I want. We all have bad days, but I need you to learn to talk to me instead of shutting me out. Ash I love you so much, and I am so proud that you are mine." Ali said crawling over to her fiancé placing a kiss on her cheek as a tear escaped her eyes.

"I love you too Alex, so much." Ashlyn said kissing Ali deeply on the lips.

After kissing her way around Ashlyn's neck and down her jaw, Ali's hand quickly began to slip under Ashlyn's towel finding the girl slowly hardening underneath.

"Al, fuck" Ashlyn gasped as Ali wrapped her hand around Ashlyn's dick.

"That's the plan you look so fucking hot when you finish your work outs." Ali said as she began to lightly stroke Ashlyn. She removed her hand from under the towel before pushing Ashlyn onto her back and removing her towel. She stood off the bed removing her night shirt and panties  before rejoining Ashlyn on the bed. Both women because aroused incredibly quick, in the past Ashlyn would have been embarrassed by how turned on she was over the simplest movement.

"You are so beautiful Alex." Ashlyn said pulling the girl on top of her as she began kissing along her lovers collarbone. Ali let out a moan when she felt Ashlyn's dick resting between her folds, she slowly began rocking back and forth feeling her lover harden.

"Fuck, you're so wet already." Ashlyn moaned.

"All for you, I need you." Ali said as she continued rocking on Ashlyn's long thick length.

"How do you want me baby?"

"Just fu-fuck me please." Ali begged as Ashlyn began rocking with her.

"Do you want me to wear a condom?" Ashlyn asked as she moved Ali to lay on her back and moved on top of her.

"No just pull out" Ali said earning a nod from Ashlyn as she lined her dick up with Ali's pussy.

"Fuck you are so tight." Ashlyn said feeling Ali's wall squeeze her dick as she pushed inside.

"Oh ugh so bi- so big baby." Ali said sucking in a breath as Ashlyn pushed the rest of her dick deep inside.

"Are you ok?" Ashlyn asked seeing Ali's discomfort.

"Just feels weird, go slow please." Ali admitted as Ashlyn began to thrust.

"You feel so good Alex, I love that you let me be with you like this." Ashlyn said thrusting into her lover taking in the sights of Ali below her until she realize Ali wasn't enjoying herself at all. Carefully and quickly she pulled out just as Ali let out a sob.

"Alex baby what is wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"You didn't hurt me, it's so sensitive down there today and my boobs hurt so bad."

"Honey, why didn't you tell me before I- you know went in."

"I thought it would go away, I'm so horny and I want you so bad but I'm sorry for stopping we can keep going, I will be fine." Ali said feeling bad when she felt Ashlyn's hard on poking her leg.

"No, we wont be continuing anything, I'm going to run you a bath with some of the bath gel and maybe that will make you feel a little better. It is highly possible your period may be coming back soon and that has you feeling like this." Ashlyn said getting out of bed to run her lover a bath.

"What about you?"

"It will go down on its own eventually."

"Why don't you take care of it?"

"I- I could  but I feel weird doing that."

"Please, I want to watch you take care of yourself." Ali begged causing Ashlyn to agree.

Ali lowered herself in the tub and Ashlyn took as seat near the counter legs spread facing Ali. Using a bit of lube from a bottle kept in the vanity she slowly began stroking her still hard cock from base to tip, all while keeping her eyes locked with Ali.

"Squeeze your dick, make your hand feel like my tight pussy" Ali said knowing the dirty talk would spur the woman on.

Ashlyn not being one to disappoint did as Ali asked letting out a moan at the feeling she was giving herself. She continued stroking and Ali continued the dirty talk until Ashlyn felt her orgasm building deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Shit, I'm so close." Ashlyn said speeding up her strokes.

"Cum for me baby, come over here and cum in my mouth baby" Ali said, Ashlyn obliging as she stood up and walked over to the tub while still stroking. As soon as she got close she felt Ali's lips wrap around her tip and that was all it took. Carefully she grabbed Ali's head pushed her dick in deep and came down Ali's throat. When she finally finished coming she pulled her now softening dick out of Ali's mouth just as they heard Kam begin to scream.

"Enjoy your bath love, I will go take care of her." Ashlyn said as she walked out of the bathroom stopping to grab a pair of underwear before walking down the hall.


	40. Chapter 40

The day after their bathroom session, Ashlyn decided to call her grandma while she had some down time at work. She could read all of the post pregnancy books and sites known to man but sometimes the best advise comes from those who have gone through it. After a few rings grandma answered the phone, "Hey Peanut, what's up?"

"Nothing really gram, are you busy or do you have time to talk?" Ashlyn asked not wanting to bother the elder lady.

"No I'm not busy, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, uh well I just have a question kind of, and it's a little personal but-"

"Ashlyn, what's wrong?" Gram asked sensing Ashlyn's discomfort.

"Well, Ali and I were uh we were having sex last night and she was in pain or I don't know like uncomfortable. When we went to the doctor she said everything was ok but, is that normal or is something wrong?" Ashlyn asked with some embarrassment in her voice.

"Oh, well how often have you guys been having sex?"

"Um, well almost everyday since her doctor appointment. She hasn't said anything or shown any discomfort any other time though."

"Well, that's normal then, Ali's lower region went through trauma, and although she has healed up down there being stretched with your uh- well it can cause discomfort."

"Ok, so maybe no more sex for a while will help her. I just worry about her so much sometimes."

"I know you do Peanut and that's why you are going to be a great wife and are a wonderful mother, now we need to find a wedding venue for you ladies so why don't you come over this weekend, I will call Debbie and it will be a family affair."

"Ok, I will talk to Ali, I love you gram." Ashlyn said before hanging up the phone.

 **Ashlyn:** Hey babe, how are you feeling today? How's Kam?

 **Ali:** Hey stud, I'm just fine and little miss Kam is good, she just ate and is down for a nap.

 **Ashlyn:** Good, I'm glad all is going well. I really miss you guys.

 **Ali:** We miss you too babe.

 **Ashlyn:** I just talked to gram, she wants us to come over this weekend to look for venues, she said she will call your mom and make it a family affair. LOL

 **Ali:** Oh, we could do that. I'm worried how much they talk. LOL JK

 **Ashlyn:** You and me both princess.

 **Ali:** Will you be home on time tonight?

 **Ashlyn:** Yeah, that's the plan at least. Did you need something?

 **Ali:** No, I'm cooking your favorite tonight for dinner.

 **Ashlyn:** Yes! I can't wait I love your Mac and Cheese.

 **Ali:** I know you do my love, now go save the world we love you.

Ali's last text was accompanied with a picture of Kam sleeping, Ashlyn saved the picture to her phone and continued her work day. The rest of her work day went pretty routine and before she knew it she was driving home to her girls.

She walked in the door, greeted by Ali holding Kam on her hip in the kitchen. Ali was in the middle of cooking and struggling to hold their daughter at the same time, as if Kam was metal and Ash was a magnet she instantly went to her fiancé and took their daughter in her arms, and  placing a kiss on Ali's lips.

"Smells amazing in here babe." Ashlyn said with a smile.

"Thanks babe, I'm sorry dinner isn't done, she was incredibly fussy when she woke up from her nap and I couldn't put her down."

"You don't have to apologize Alex, it's really fine. I can cook if you want so you can relax."

"No, I can cook. I just have to figure out how to be a housewife, I mean my mom did it and other women do it every day. I will figure out how to care for our daughter and make sure the house stuff gets done."

"Alex, we are a partnership, you don't have to do everything. I don't expect you to and if I've done or said something that makes you think that I am so very sorry."

"You didn't do anything, I just feel like I need to provide while I'm home and you are out working."

"Alex, you don't need to feel like that, if you can't or don't get something done I can help when I get home. Now, what do you say I finish up dinner and you can sit and relax."

"No, I can finish, you need to change. Will you take her upstairs with you?"

"Of course, I think she needs a diaper change anyway." Ashlyn said as she realized the putrid smell coming from her daughter.

Thirty minutes later Ashlyn reentered the kitchen and placed Kam in her Dock-A-Tot near the table before helping Ali finish dinner.

"Thanks for taking her, she was obviously happy to see you since she has calmed down." Ali said sitting down across from Ashlyn at the table.

"No problem babe, thank you again for cooking dinner tonight, I really appreciate you." Ashlyn said with a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

The pair sat eating dinner making small talk, discussing the weekend plan to visit gram when Ali decided to bring up their wedding and ideas for it.

"Have you put much thought into what you want for our wedding?"

"Uh, yeah a little bit, we have obviously already agreed to be somewhere beach related and honestly I wouldn't be opposed to a small wedding." Ashlyn admitted.

"Yeah?  I wouldn't be opposed to that either, are you thinking small in the amount of people in the wedding or people at the wedding?"

"Am I terrible if I just say yes? Honestly I don't really care who is there, where we are  or anything else as long as I get to marry you."

"You're so charming somedays, what if we only had like 2 people each stand up with us, and as far as guest list we can stick to mostly family or close friends?"

"Yeah, I would be ok with that, I will probably ask Liz to stand up with me, and I thought maybe Tobin" Ashlyn said since her and Tobin had become incredibly close hanging out often.

"Yeah! I love that idea babe, and I will obviously have Kyle and I can ask Christen. Have you put any thought into what you want to wear?"

"Uh, yeah kinda" Ashlyn said hesitantly.

"Ok, care to share?" Ali asked sensing Ashlyn's change in demeanor.

"Well, I just don't really want to wear a tux, the thought of getting measured and felt up by someone isn't my thing. I was thinking maybe just khakis with a white shirt and bow tie and maybe like a pair of Sperry's or something." Ashlyn said not looking up to meet Ali's eyes worried she wouldn't be open to the attire. "But, if you aren't ok with that I will wear whatever you want, I want the day to be special for you."

"Ash, it's our wedding, meaning it isn't all my choice. I want you to be comfortable and enjoy the day as well. As far as your attire I love the idea, would you ask Liz and Tobin to wear the same or..."

"No, I guess Kyle obviously wouldn't be in a dress but Christen would, Chris and Liz could wear matching dresses in whatever color we decide and Kyle and Tobin could match me. If that's an ok idea to you."

"I wouldn't be so sure Kyle wouldn't be in a dress" Ali laughed "but I love that idea, and I love you even more. I can't wait to marry you Ashlyn."

"I can't wait to marry you either Alex. I was also thinking that I want to write my own vows." Ashlyn admitted.

"I would be more than ok with that, but you can't make me cry too much, it will ruin my makeup for pictures." Ali said with a laugh.

"Al, you mascara lasts through rounds of sex, sleep and giving birth I don't think it is going to run at our wedding."

"I will hold you to that, if you make my mascara run, you won't get lucky on our wedding night" Ali joked but Ashlyn felt it was a good time to bring up her conversation with grandma.

"Speaking of sex, how is everything feeling today?" Ashlyn asked shyly.

"Oh, its fine actually a little tender when I woke up but feels fine now."

"Ok, that's good, I actually talked to gram about it today. I tried doing research on the internet but I wasn't successful and I wasn't trying to tell gram your personal business but I was worried." Ashlyn said quickly worried Ali may be upset.

"Ash, it's fine that you are worried but really I'm fine."

"Well, gram said maybe we shouldn't have sex for a bit."

"Your grandma is saying we can't have sex?"

"Well no, she said that you went through trauma and my penis doesn't help. I read that sometimes when you heal it gets tighter and I'm just worried my size is causing the pain."

"Well I for one am not ok with not having sex, maybe we can try extra lube, or condoms and maybe start with fingers and work up to your penis. I love you, I love having sex with you and if it gets to unbearable I will go to the doctor but it is really just an uncomfortable stretch that doesn't seem to go away."

"Ok, I just don't want to hurt you Alex, sex means nothing to me if you aren't comfortable and enjoying yourself."

"I know stud, and I appreciate you being so caring." Ali said as they finished their dinner just in time for Kam to let them know she was hungry.

"You feed the monster, I'll clean up." Ashlyn said pecking Ali on the head as she began clearing the table.

Ashlyn busied herself cleaning the kitchen while Ali took Kam into the living room, Kam latched on immediately and went to town feeding.

Ashlyn joined the girls in the living room just as Kam finished eating, "hey babe, do you mind watching her while I shower?" Ali asked.

"Of course, do you want me to get her in her pajamas and get her ready for bed." Ashlyn asked realizing it was 7:30 at night.

"Yea, you can put her down if you want, she just ate so she will probably be sleepy anyways." Ali said as she stripped her shirt off and began walking towards the stairs.

Ashlyn held Kam for a bit, letting her daughter bounce on her legs for a bit before deciding to head upstairs and change the infants clothes. Once she got her in the little shark pajamas they bought for the baby Ashlyn laid her down in the crib and pulled a chair near by. She began singing twinkle twinkle little star rubbing her daughters little hand as she sang. Kam fell asleep with Ashlyn holding her hand, Ashlyn didn't realize Ali was standing in the door way when she began talking.

"My little Kamryn, you will never have an idea of what you mean to me. You are the greatest gift I've ever been given. Between you and your mom I feel like I lucked out and I am so grateful for it. I was terrified when I found out about you, terrified that I wouldn't be a good mom. Heck maybe I've haven't been a good mom so far, but I promise you with everything that I am. I will always do my best, I will try so hard. I know I'm going to be an embarrassment to you someday and I'm so sorry for it. Just know that I will spend the rest of my life loving you Kamryn, I know I have messed up a lot but you are the best thing I've done in my life." Ashlyn said standing up placing a kiss on her daughters forehead before hearing Ali speak up.

"You don't have to worry about being a good mom Ash, you are a good mom and she is going to grow up strong and loved because you are in her life." Ali said placing a kiss on Ashlyn's lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were back there, how much did you hear?." Ashlyn admitted.

"No it's fine, I heard it all. I'm sorry for interrupting your mommy moment."

"You didn't interrupt anything Al, you made it better." Ashlyn said as the pair left the nursery and went back downstairs to watch a tv show.

Ali noticed Ashlyn falling asleep on the couch, she gently ushered the woman upstairs, helped her strip out of her clothes leaving her in a sports bra and pair of boxer briefs before removing her own clothes and crawling in bed next to the love of her life.

"You may think you are the lucky one Ash, but Kam and are the lucky ones here. You loving us is more than we could ever ask for." Ali said in a whisper placing a kiss on Ashlyn's bare shoulder before falling asleep with her lover in her arms.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder this story is not medically/scientifically correct.


	41. Chapter 41

After visiting more that 15 venues between Satellite and Miami, Ali and Ashlyn agreed on Marenas Beach resort in Miami for their wedding. The view was simply breath taking and the venue came with the added bonus of a wedding planner to assist the couple.

Both grandma and Deb argued with the couple on who would pay the deposit, grandma eventually winning the argument with a smile as she began writing a check. Later as the sat in a near by restaurant having lunch Ashlyn decided to speak up to her grandma.

"You know gram, you didn't have to pay our deposit, we can afford the wedding on our own." 

"I'm sure you can, but I won't allow you to pay for it all on your own. I have the money to help just let me do it peanut."

"We just don't want you to feel that you have to gram" Ali spoke up.

"Ali, I don't have to do anything but pay my taxes and die, whatever of my money is left when I do die is going to belong to you two anyway so you might as well let me spend it on you while I can." Gram argued.

"Ok, first don't talk about dying that isn't funny, and secondly we will allow you to help, not pay for everything." Ashlyn said not wanting to think of losing her grandmother.

"Oh peanut I've got a lot of life left, you don't have to worry about that. Now lets eat up we have a bit of a drive to make to get home." Gram said ending the conversation.

 

After dropping Gram off at home and saying their goodbyes, Ali and Ashlyn drove home, making small talk during the drive.

"Do you really like the venue Ash or were you just getting tired of looking?" Ali asked sensing at one point how uncomfortable Ashlyn became when the tour guide kept asking personal questions.

"I really like it, I thought the setting was beautiful and I love the thought of everything being there. But I won't lie and say I wasn't getting tired of seeing the same thing, and the lady at the venue before really got under my skin when she made a comment about Kam having 2 moms."

"I kind of figured that, you got super quiet."

"I'm sorry, if you want a different place we can keep looking. I want you to be happy with where we get married." Ashlyn said wanting to make sure Ali gets what she wants.

"Ash, you don't have to be sorry, I am happy with our pick. I can't wait to get married there and I feel like they were really accepting and open to a same sex wedding."

"Yeah, I got that impression too, when is your first meeting with the wedding planner?"

"She is supposed to call me next week, I was also thinking of taking next weekend and going dress shopping with my mom, do you mind?"

"No, not at all babe, I'm sure your mom would love that. But I have the following  weekend off so if you could do it then  I would be able to be home with Kam."

"Oh, uh I was going to take Kam with me, Kyle is supposed to fly in next weekend so I thought it would be a good time to meet his niece."

"Oh, uh ok whatever I guess, I mean yeah he needs to meet her so it makes sense. I will just pick up some extra shifts or something." Ashlyn said going a little quiet.

"Are you sure?" Ali asked.

"Yep, it's fine, I will find stuff to keep me busy. You will have fun. It will be good." Ashlyn said as she pulled into the garage of their home.

The rest of the day was awkward, Ali could tell something was bothering Ashlyn but knew the girl wasn't going to tell her. Ashlyn busied herself cleaning her jeep while Ali worked on laundry and cleaning around the house and later cooking dinner.

"Hey Ash, would you mind starting the grill I'm going to throw some salmon on for dinner. If that's ok with you." Ali said as Ashlyn walked into the kitchen from the garage. Without answering Ashlyn walked outside and began preheating the grill.

Later as they sat down to eat dinner Ali did her best to strike up conversation. "Did you get your Jeep clean enough? You seemed to be out there a while."

"Yeah, it's clean, not that it wasn't clean before but it's really clean now. I found my board wax I thought I lost the last time I went surfing."

"Oh, that's cool, you haven't been surfing in forever."

"Yeah, haven't had time." Ashlyn answered quickly with a short reply.

"You should do that next weekend, maybe call Tobin and drag her with you."

"Can't I have to work remember."

"Yeah, I just thought maybe you could go after work one day."

"Nah, I may go to the range and brush up on my shooting. I'm also thinking about applying for an investigator position but haven't decided yet."

"Oh, I didn't know you had thought about a different job, what kind of investigator?"

"Homicide, a couple of old timers are retiring and chief made a comment about it to me."

"Well it certainly seems less dangerous than what you are doing now. I imagine the hours could suck though."

"Yeah, I mean its basically a 6 to 3 shift unless something happens then I'm on duty. It will be easier when you go back to playing, I won't be working all different shifts on the weekends and I will get more time off."

"Well seems that you have thought it through, it definitely seems like it would be better. When do you have to apply by?"

"Next week Monday."

"Oh, that's soon. Good luck."

"Thanks" Ashlyn said as she stood and began cleaning up as Kam started fussing.

Ali shook her head as she went to tend to Kam not really sure what Ashlyn's problem was. Later that night as they sat on the couch watching tv Ali could feel the coldness coming from Ashlyn. She tried her best to get Ashlyn to cuddle with her but it wasn't happening every time she got close Ashlyn would move away a bit more. Finally Ali gave up and announced she was going to bed.

A few hours later Ali woke up to an empty bed, she went down stairs to see where Ashlyn was only to find the couch empty. Just as she went to check the in home gym she heard Kam begin to cry. Ali turned and began walking upstairs as she caught a glimpse of a figure sitting out on the patio covered with a blanket. After giving Kam her pacifier back Ali went back downstairs to check on the figure on the patio.

"Ash, baby why are you sleeping outside?" Ali said finding Ashlyn half asleep on the patio.

"Sleeping."

"Why are you outside?"

"Because I don't want to be inside" Ashlyn said turning away from Ali and pulling the blanket higher.

"Ok, why don't you want to be inside?"

"Why does it matter. I just want to sleep. I couldn't fall asleep on the couch so I came out for fresh air and then got tired."

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk."

"Why, so you can actually tell me you don't trust me rather than make me think you don't?"

"Ash, what are you talking about? Why do you think I don't trust you? I trust you with everything that I am."

"Except your daughter."

"What? Ashlyn what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You don't trust me to watch Kam for a weekend alone, I would never hurt her you know. She is my daughter too."

"Ash, I never said I don't trust you with her. I just want her to meet her uncle."

"How long has this been planned?"

"A few weeks, he has some time off and wants to come visit our mom."

"Right, and you just thought to bring up today, I know I can't give her everything she needs but I try so damn hard Alex. I love her, I would never let her get hurt but you don't trust me enough to be alone with her. I know I never had a mother in my life but that doesn't mean I can't take care of her."

"Ash, I never thought you couldn't take care of her, you are an amazing mother Ashlyn."

"You are only saying this because I brought it up."

"Ash, you are wonderful to Kam, I honestly couldn't have asked for a better partner and mother to my child than I have with you. And furthermore Kam loves you, you are so amazing Ash. I trust you with our lives. Now lets go inside, you will get sick if you sleep out here." Ali said trying to convince Ashlyn to move.

Without much convincing Ashlyn stood up and made her way inside with Ali. Ali coaxed her upstairs and quickly stripped her from her clothes as the pair crawled into their bed.

The next morning Ali woke to an empty bed, she quickly got up and brushed her teeth before heading to the nursery to find Kam's bed empty. Realizing Ashlyn must have gotten their daughter out of bed she began to head downstairs as she began smelling breakfast being cooked.

Upon entering the kitchen she found Ashlyn at the stove cooking and Kam in her hi chair.

"Good morning babe, it smells good in here." Ali said wrapping her hands around Ashlyn's waist.

"Good morning, I hope you don't mind but I fed her a bottle already, she was cranky and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Thank you for letting me sleep in, I appreciate it. Do you need me to anything in here?"

"No, breakfast will be done soon." Ashlyn said as Ali sat down at the table near Kam.

A few minutes later Ashlyn put a plate in front of Ali. "I'm sorry for last night. Sometimes I get into a bad headspace and constantly think I'm not enough for you both."

"You don't have to be sorry all of the time Ash, but I need you to communicate with me rather than letting it stew."

"I know, I know I need to communicate more, it's just hard and I worry that sometimes my communicating is too much and that you will realize how broken I am."

"You aren't broken, you are beautiful and I love you more that I can possibly explain, you are amazing Ash." Ali said "do you have plans today by chance?"

"No, just going to work on my application for the chief but that's it, do you need me to do something?"

"Well, I was going to go get a work out in with Chris, I know it's soon but I feel great and I really want to get back to playing softball."

"Oh, no that's great Al, you should definitely go. I will get some stuff around the house done and cook dinner tonight."

"I really need to get to the grocery store but haven't had time, so maybe we can just do takeout."

"Nonsense babe, you go hang out with Chris, Kam and I will get some grocery shopping done and cook dinner."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Absolutely positive babe." Ashlyn said as they finished eating breakfast.

"Do you want me to pump before I go or do we have enough?"

"I think we have plenty honestly, you can pump if you want, but do you think we should maybe start transitioning to formula more, it seems like your production is slowing down and I read that when you resume a more active lifestyle it will slow more."

"Yeah, we can I would like to still breast feed as long as I'm producing though." Ali said a bit defensive.

"That's fine Al I'm not trying to push you, I just thought maybe it would be best if we get her used to formula before it is the only option."

"You are right, I'm sorry I just feel like she is growing so fast and before we know it she will be one and then we will be getting married and I just can't believe how fast time is going." Ali admitted.

"Babe, we don't have to get married so soon after her birthday if you don't want, I don't want you to regret anything and I don't want you to feel rushed."

"No, it's not that, I want to marry you as soon as I can it just seems so weird how quick time is flying."

"I know what you mean, I can't believe how fast time is flying, but I do know that no matter how fast it goes, I'm happy it is going with you." Ashlyn said placing a kiss on Ali's forehead.

Ashlyn took a quick shower before Ali left, getting dressed and then dressing Kam as they got ready to begin their day. Ali kissed both of her girls as the three got ready to go their separate ways.

Ashlyn and Kam's first stop was the mall, Ali's birthday was coming up and Ashlyn wanted to get her something special. She decided on a new Tag watch that Ali had mentioned wanting. Her next stop was at The Children's place picking up some new clothes for Kam since she was growing quick. Their last stop in the mall was Build A Bear, because even though Kam was a baby, she still needed her own teddy bear.

The mother/daughter pair finally made it to the grocery store, Ashlyn made sure to get all of the things Ali had on their list as well as a number of other items the pair liked. After loading everything into the back of her car she drove home while Kam slept in the back seat.

Six hours later Ali walked into the kitchen to find a shirtless Ashlyn holding Kam and singing while cooking dinner.

"Do you want me to take her babe?" Ali asked breaking Ashlyn out of her song.

"Oh, uh hey, yeah if you don't mind. She spit up on my shirt so I threw it in the wash. She was fussy after her nap but the skin contact seemed to help her a lot."

"Oh, I hope she isn't coming down with a cold, I will take her up and feed her."

"Ok, dinner will be done in about 20 minutes." Ashlyn said handing over her daughter.

Twenty minutes later Ali walked back downstairs without Kam and sat at the table as Ashlyn served dinner consisting of homemade shrimp alfredo and garlic bread with a side salad.

"Do you want a glass of wine Alex?"

"Sure, do we have any white?"

"Of course." Ashlyn said as she poured 2 glasses of white wine.

"Did Kam fall asleep after you fed her?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, did she nap while you guys were out today?"

"Yeah, she made it through the mall just fine but started getting sleepy at the grocery store, she slept the whole ride home and then again a couple hours before you got home."

"Weird, did you guys have a good day?"

"We did, I picked her up some new clothes some of her pants are getting short on her, and we got a first teddy bear for her at build a bear. I was able to get my application done and even managed to get some cleaning done."

"Wow, ambitious, and this dinner is fantastic, really hitting the spot after today." Ali said as she continued eating.

"I'm glad you like it, how was your day?"

"Long, grueling. Parts of my body that I forgot about hurt but overall it was a really great start. I did a physical test just to see where I'm at, I have about a minute to shave of my running but nothing terrible. After the physical I worked on some pitching motion and then finished with a weight session."

"Wow, that's great Al, I'm so proud of you for getting back to it."

"Thanks but right now I'm hating myself. Seriously my legs are like jello and my shoulder is very sore."

"After dinner I will run you a nice bath and you can relax."

"That sounds great but I need to bathe Kam and I have too much water in the tub to have her in with me."

"I can bathe her Al, you need to relax."

"Ok if you insist" Ali said finally relenting as the pair finished eating dinner.

True to her word, ran Ali a nice warm bath before retreating downstairs to finish cleaning up the kitchen. After cleaning up she went back upstairs and got Kam ready for her bath.

Later that night Ali sat on the couch with Kam in her arms while Ashlyn rubbed her feet.

"Thank you again for this evening Ash, it was really nice to be able to come home and not worry about anything. I also really appreciate you getting the shopping done and getting her some new clothes."

"Of course Alex, I sometimes feel like I don't do a lot because of my work schedule, which is part of the reason I want to apply for this promotion."

"Ash oh god, right there." Ali moaned as Ashlyn hit a sensitive spot on her foot. "Ash, do you want me to go back to playing ball or is it going to be do much work for us?"

"Alex, do you want to keep playing? Because if you do, then I want you too. I want you to do whatever makes you happy. We are going to be ok, it will take some getting used to but everything will work out in the end."

"I think I'm going to try to go back next season, I talked to Jill, she wants me back as soon as I can physically do it. If it gets to be too much then I will retire."

"Ok Alex, all I ask is that you don't push yourself too hard."

"I can't wait to win a world series as a Harris." Ali said with a smile before the pair decided to retreat to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
